Je vous aime, Patron!
by SilverDagger
Summary: Bienvenue dans le monde étourdissant du business! Et c'est encore pire quand on est amoureux de son propre patron. RoyEd assuré, fic plus humoristique c'est figuratif... et pas mal de problèmes sur le tout. UA
1. Chapter 1

-Je vous aime, Patron-

L'habituel disclaimer, que j'ai perdu l'habitude de faire, tellement je le faisais souvent… Alors, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, sous propriété privée de Madame Hiromu Arakawa. Ha par contre! L'histoire, c'est la mienne!

Je suis contente que personne n'ait eu l'idée de faire une fic dans ce genre de milieu de travail (ya pourtant plein de films romantiques avec ce genre de contexte XD). Ça m'aurait miné le moral de savoir que quelqu'un me devancerait, alors que ça fait déjà un bon moment que j'écris cette fic dès que j'ai un temps libre.

Ooo

-Salut Edward!

-Salut Havoc.

-Bon matin, Edo!

-Toi aussi, Fuery.

Un mardi habituel, au matin, 6h52, soit 8 minutes avant l'arrivée du boss. Tout le monde avait bien dormi et se remettait lentement d'un lundi infernal. L'atmosphère au bureau était encore un peu désordonnée, mais ça ne durerait pas longtemps. 6h53. Et merde, j'allais probablement être en retard pour ce sale metting avec l'équipe NetWork, les nouveaux commanditaires, et je n'avais pas besoin d'une entrevue supplémentaire. J'avais déjà bien assez à faire avec ma propre équipe, qui traînait toujours du pied quand le chat n'était pas là (ou le tigre, selon les humeurs).

-Il reste 5 minutes! cria Schieska, la secrétaire, depuis son propre bureau à l'entrée du 16ieme étage. 5 minutes!

-Merci, Schieska, soupirais-je en laissant tomber sur son comptoir une montagne de dossiers. C'est toujours pareil. À l'instant ou il n'est pas là, on se croirait dans un surprise party à St-Marjorique.

-Pour une fois que ce n'est pas toi qui se casse la voix, dit-elle en plaçant en ordre ses six téléphones. Et c'est ou, St-Marjorique?

-Aucune idée. Schieska, tu pourrais me trier ça si tu as une minute? L'équipe NetWork m'attend à la salle de…

-Bien sûr. Dépêche toi! Il arrive dans 3 minutes!

Génial. Plus que 3 minutes. Je m'engageai dans le couloir des employés, tapai de pied dans l'ascenseur et courut littéralement jusqu'au bureau principal pour y déposer un café avec deux sucres et une crème. Je me dépêchai d'ouvrir les fenêtres, d'étaler et classer les dossiers en ordre d'importance sur son bureau, de chasser une ou deux mouches indésirables, ouvrir son portable, ranger les stylos dans les tiroirs et balayer les saletés sur le tapis d'entrée. Un cri retentit au bout du couloir. Je jetai un coup d'œil à ma montre. 7h pile. Il était arrivé.

L'étage entier devint soudainement silencieux. Le brouhaha des conversations s'était tut, remplacé par les sonneries de téléphone et les claquements de touche des claviers à portable. Des pas lourds s'approchaient de plus en plus. Je sortis en trombe du bureau principal pour vite aller chercher les dossiers urgents dans la salle voisine. Je l'entraperçu laisser tomber son manteau contre la patère qui perdit l'équilibre, sur laquelle je me précipitai silencieusement pour lui éviter la chute.

-Bonjour Monsieur! lançais-je depuis l'entrée.

-Bonjour Edward, répondit mon patron, Roy Mustang lui-même, en s'installant sur sa chaise directoriale.

Il balaya du regard la pièce, l'air satisfait de son inspection matinale, pour ensuite diriger toute son attention vers moi.

-L'équipe NetWork vous attend à 7h10 à la salle de conférence, récitais-je entre deux souffles. Vous avez une entrevue à 11h30 avec Sir Bradley pour l'entente avec sa compagnie. J'ai reporté de deux jours la conférence budgétaire puisqu'elle était beaucoup trop prêt de votre exposé de demain et…

Horrifié, j'eus le vague pressentiment d'avoir oublié quelque chose, qui me revint en mémoire la seconde suivante.

-…Et votre femme a appelé hier soir et a exigé que vous preniez contact avec elle.

Il soupira, l'air un peu abattu.

-Bien… Et les rapports publicitaires?

-Classés sur votre bureau en ordre et selon l'échéance, répondis-je aussitôt.

-Et les…

-…Dossiers urgents, dans mes mains, juste ici.

Il quitta sa chaise confortable presque à contre-cœur et sortit de son bureau, moi à sa suite.

-Je vous proposerais d'apporter avec vous les rapports des entrevues précédentes, et comme c'est moi qui les ai classé, je me proposerais pour vous accompagner.

-Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans un assistant aussi dévoué que toi? me lança-t-il d'un sourire un peu coupable.

-Vous prieriez le ciel pour qu'il m'invente, assurais-je malicieusement.

-Probablement…

ooo

-Bonjour, sucre d'orge.

-Depuis quand j'ai droit aux surnoms pathétiques si tôt le matin? maugréais-je à Alphonse, mon plus fidèle et efficace compagnon de travail.

-Comment c'était, cette réunion? s'enquit-il.

-Infernale. Je hais ces bureaucrates autant que Roy. Je souhaite juste que le contrat s'achève au plus vite.

-Tu vas venir à la petite fête qu'organise Havoc ce soir?

-Non, j'ai trois rapports à rédiger. Je suis en retard de 2 jours…

-Est-ce qu'il t'arrive de passer du temps hors de ce bureau? se plaignit Al.

-J'adore mon travail, me défendis-je distraitement en empilant ma paperasse.

-Et tu adores ton patron.

-Et j'adore mon pa…

Je m'interrompis, horrifié. Al me jeta l'un de ses sourires diaboliques dont lui seul avait le secret.

-Va te faire foutre! lui criais-je en lui lançant par la tête mon porte-crayon.

Il se prit bruyamment le pied contre l'un des classeurs en tentant la fuite, ce qui me fit éclater de rire. La porte s'ouvrit brusquement, dévoilant une femme aux courbes généreuses et à la chevelure digne d'une pub de shampooing. Je cessai aussitôt de rire.

-Un problème, Elric?

-Non, Madame.

-Alors, cessez ce raffut et mettez-vous au travail.

Elle claqua la porte derrière elle. Je minaudai silencieusement d'un air indigné tandis que le bruit de ses talons-hauts s'éloignait.

-Non mais elle se prend pour qui la pimbêche!?

-Pour la directrice adjointe de toute l'entreprise, répondit Al avec sagesse.

-De quoi elle se mêle celle-là! fulminais-je. J'ai dix fois plus d'influence qu'elle sur ce rafiot entier et elle ose encore me donner des ordres!?

-Elle est jalouse, remarqua Al en rangeant les stylos éparpillés un peu partout.

-Jalouse? De ma salle de travail peut-être? Tu as déjà vu son bureau? On dirait un palace, avec vue sur la ville entière en plus!

-Je crois plutôt qu'elle est jalouse de ton poste et de ta situation hiérarchique si on prend en compte ton jeune âge.

Je me tus un moment, hébété. Al enchaîna.

-Tu sais, tu ne t'en rends pas compte puisque t'es un obsessif et compulsif de ton travail, mais il y a des tas de gens qui tueraient pour avoir ta place. Tu as tout juste vingt ans et tu es presque déjà à la tête de cette compagnie.

-Je ne suis pas à la tête de l'entreprise, quand même, rétorquais-je, mal à l'aise.

-À peine! ironisa Al. Non mais tu t'es vu? Tu gères la moitié de l'immeuble et tu gèrerais bien l'autre moitié si ce n'était pas du fait qu'il te faut laisser un peu de travail au patron.

-Chuuuuut! crachais-je, effaré. Il pourrait t'entendre!

Je jetai un coup d'œil affolé au mur de droite.

-Relaxe, Ed. S'il devait entendre chacune de nos conversations, je serais déjà renvoyé.

-C'est vrai que tu passes ton temps à te plaindre et à ne rien faire…

-Merci de tes encouragements, c'est fort apprécié.

-Ce serait le pied, tout de même, soupirais-je en étalant devant moi la liste des employés. Je dois trouver une nouvelle secrétaire pour le mois prochain, Schieska déménage à l'autre bout de la ville…

Il y eut un grand moment de silence auquel je profitai pour me concentrer à ma tâche, jusqu'à ce que je me rende compte qu'Alphonse me fixait toujours.

-Je te comprend pas, Ed, finit-il par dire, songeur.

-Je ne te comprend pas non plus et je n'en fait pas un drame pour autant, ajoutais-je, distrait.

-Sérieusement, reprit-il. Excepté venant du patron, tu hais qu'on te donne des ordres, tu travailles comme un malade et tu passes tes jours de congés au bureau pour finir ta paperasse.

-J'aime le travail bien fait.

-À ton niveau, j'appelle ça une obsession. Quand est-ce que t'es sorti t'amuser dans un bar dernièrement?

-Je déteste sortir dans les bars. Je finis toujours par me rendre ridicule.

-Un jour, je t'apprendrai à boire avec sagesse, sourit Alphonse.

-Commence par me trouver une nouvelle secrétaire. Sinon j'aurai droit à encore plus d'heures sup.

-Tu adores les heures sup.

-Non, je ne les _adore pas_.

-Tu en fait tous les soirs! Et même les dimanches!

-Il faut bien quelqu'un pour continuer tout ce que ces flemmards d'employés n'ont pas complété pendant leur semaine!

Je perçus du coin de l'œil la tête d'Al retomber contre son bureau, l'air abattu.

-T'es vraiment dingue, Ed.

ooo

-Je vous ai trouvé une secrétaire de remplacement, Monsieur.

Roy but une gorgée de son café tout en me proposant le siège d'en face.

-Elle a toutes les qualités requises et une maîtrise en gestion, enchaînais-je.

-J'espère qu'elle n'est pas du même moule que Betty, lança-t-il avec un demi-sourire. Tout dans les seins mais rien dans la tête.

-C'est Havoc qui a engagé Betty, répondis-je en réprimant un fou rire.

-J'aurais dut m'en douter…

-Avez-vous rappelé votre femme? ne pus-je m'empêcher de demander.

Il perdit aussitôt son sourire et soupira.

-Je la rappellerai plus tard, dit-il d'une mine contrite.

-Il faudrait peut-être la contacter le plus vite possible, proposais-je, hésitant. Avant qu'elle ne se fâche.

-Elle le sera de toute façon, maugréa-t-il à voix basse.

Il saisit tout de même le téléphone, peu enthousiasme. Je me levai et me dirigeai vers la sortie, tandis qu'il m'envoya un léger signe de main. Je sortis, souriant, comme après chaque conversation avec mon patron.

Ooo


	2. Chapter 2

Un chapitre à l'avance, comme vos reviews m'ont convaincu d'être moins cruelle… Il était censé arriver la semaine prochaine. Petit cadeau pour le début de l'école! (Courage tout le monde, les vacances d'été sont… dans 5 mois encore XD)

Ooo

-Une invitation à dîner!? Avec le patron!?

J'abattis mon cartable contre la tête d'Alphonse pour le faire taire.

-Pas une invitation à dîner! répliquais-je entre mes dents d'une voix tendue. C'est tout simplement une entrevue pour parler travail.

-Mais oui, bien sûr. Tu n'arriveras jamais à me faire gober ça. Je suppose que vous allez parler sur les dossiers budgétaires pendant tout le dîner?

-Précisément, rétorquais-je, buté.

-Mais Ed! T'es aveugle ou quoi!? Voilà ta _chance_!

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

-Un dîner, seul à seul, dans l'un des plus chics restos de la ville! Ce sera le parfait moment pour faire ta déclaration!

-Je n'ai pas de déclaration à faire! C'est mon patron et nous allons dîner dans…

-…L'un des restaurants connus pour être le plus romantique qui soit! m'interrompit Al. Tu es déjà allé voir? Ce qu'il y a là, c'est de l'italien!

-Ça n'a rien à voir! Je vais juste…

-Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire pour l'impressionner?

-Je vais…Quoi? L'impressionner?

Désarçonné, il en fallut de peu pour que j'échappe le cartable complet sur le sol.

-Évidemment! renchérit Alphonse avec enthousiasme. Mais d'abord, tu dois établir un plan. Première chose importante, ne commande pas de maïs, ni de salade en entrée. Imagine que tu ais pendant tout le dîner une feuille de salade coincée entre les dents…

-Al…

-Je te proposerais de commander une assiette de fruits. C'est beaucoup plus sexy de manger une grappe de raisins. Mais pas de céleris, ni de carottes.

-Arrête d'insinuer plein de choses que tu ne…

-Deuxième chose, ne prend PAS de vin! Contente-toi d'un verre d'eau. Tu tiens très mal l'alcool, imagine qu'après deux verres, tu tombes raide saoul et que tu…

-Je tiens très bien l'alcool, contredis-je avec frustration.

-Qu'on ne se méprenne pas, sourit Alphonse. La dernière fois que je t'ai vu bourré, tu miaulais sur les toits en imitant un chat.

-Cette fois-là, ce n'était pas de ma faute! C'était Breda qui m'a…

-Et la fois d'avant, me stoppa-t-il de nouveau, tu te promenais sur Hellings Avenue avec une cape rouge sur les épaules, jusqu'à ce que la police t'arrête pour perturbation de la voix publique, et l'autre fois, tu as…

-D'ACCORD! C'est _bon_! J'ai compris!

-Il va falloir te trouver quelque chose à mettre, pas trop professionnel, un peu décontracté, comme tu es hors du travail, mais ça doit rester chic pour que tu ne…

-STOP! criais-je en perdant patience. Stop! Arrête _s'il te plait_! Je n'ai pas l'intention de faire ou de dire quoi que ce soit qui ne soit pas en rapport au travail! Je vais juste avec lui dans un restaurent, peu importe lequel est-ce, pour une entrevue entre associé et patron!

Je me lassai tomber sur ma chaise en me jetant sur le téléphone, qui sonnait déjà depuis un moment pendant notre conversation mouvementée. Je gardai la ligne en l'envoyant en entente à la secrétaire et soupirai en raccrochant le téléphone. Alphonse me fixait toujours, l'air à la fois triste et découragé.

-Mais, Ed…

-Non, l'interrompis-je. Je t'ai dit _non_.

-Ed! Qu'est-ce qui t'en empêche! T'as l'œil sur lui depuis que t'es arrivé dans cet immeuble!

-Justement, répliquas-je, frustré, en claquant brutalement les touches de mon portable. J'ai un œil dessus, et c'est tout. T'es content?

-Non! On voit bien que tu ne te vois pas la bouille à chaque fois que tu reviens de son bureau, t'es dingue de lui depuis plus de deux ans et tu ne veux même pas…

C'en était trop. J'abattis mon point contre le bureau et quelques crayons en tombèrent pour se répandre au sol. Je jetai à Al le regard le plus déterminé que je puisse montrer et restai un léger moment en silence, scrutant ses yeux bronzes qui fixaient les miens, pris au dépourvu. Je n'avais rien dit, mais le message était on ne peu plus clair. Je ne _pouvais_ quand même pas sortir avec mon propre patron. C'était…

-C'est malsain, murmurais-je tout bas.

-Ce qui est malsain, c'est que tu restes comme ça à rien faire.

-Il a une femme.

-Je t'en pris, soupira-t-il gravement. Tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'il ne l'aime pas. Et sa femme a un caractère horrible, une vraie furie, elle est toujours en train de crier. C'est elle-même qui t'as passé un savon l'autre fois au téléphone parce que tu avais prétendument mal fait son message auprès du patron, alors que tu sais très bien que…

-Moi aussi, j'ai un sale caractère.

-Ça n'a pas l'air de le déranger, lui, pouffa-t-il.

-Aux yeux de la loi, ils sont mariés, et ce n'est pas moi qui peut faire quelque chose contre ça.

-Et qu'est-ce que ça ferait si tu essayais?

-Il ne m'aime pas, soufflais-je, effondré. Je le saurais.

-Je n'en suis pas si sûr. Tu l'as vu, non? Il t'adore! Il est toujours en train de vanter tes mérites, il t'attend toujours à l'heure du dîner, il t'invite au resto pour…

-Une entrevue de travail!

-Non mais t'es bête ou quoi!? s'écria Alphonse. Moi je parie qu'il t'amène au resto précisément pour te faire une déclaration!

-Il aurait eu des tas de moments pour le faire auparavant.

Alphonse quitta brusquement son fauteuil. Un bref instant, je pris conscience qu'avec tout le boucan que nous faisions, l'étage entier avait dut entendre la conversation, jusqu'à ce que je m'assure par un coup d'œil que la porte était bel et bien close.

-Tu te cherches des excuses tout seul parce que t'as peur! ragea Al en pointant un doigt accusateur sur mon nez.

Et voilà. _Exactement_. C'était clair comme de l'eau de roche. J'étais terrifié. Terrifié qu'il refuse, qu'il ne prenne pas au sérieux, qu'il devienne mal à l'aise, qu'il ne me parle plus, qu'il m'évite. Depuis mon entrée ici, j'avais craqué pour ce bâtard de patron aux airs cyniques. Deux ans que je me tuais à la tâche dans l'espoir qu'un jour, le vent tourne en ma faveur. Deux ans que j'arrivais ici tôt le matin, avant son arrivée, pour quitter tard le soir, après son départ, tout simplement pour être en sa compagnie, pour le voir tout les jours, pour lui parler…

Je ne répondis pas, atterré. Alphonse avait vu juste. J'avais si peur que je refusais toutes les chances à ma portée. Mais peu importe. J'étais heureux, même si lui me voyait comme un simple associé. J'avais la chance de le côtoyer tous les jours, pourquoi risquer de perdre ce que j'avais de plus cher?

Je fermai les yeux et pressa mes mains contre mes yeux. Al s'était rassit, probablement calmé par mon comportement inhabituel.

-Imagine que les choses tournent bien, murmura-t-il. Tu pourrais…

-Imagine que les choses tournent mal! grondais-je. J'ai déjà ce que je veux, je ne demande pas plus et je ne veux pas risquer de tout gâcher.

J'entendis Alphonse soupirer, ayant apparemment sortit le drapeau blanc. Je me remis au travail, la concentration faiblissante.

Ooo

-Edward! Retiens l'ascenseur!

Je me précipitai à l'entrée, quitte à y échapper tout mon bagage de paperasse, pour plaquer mes mains contre les portes coulissantes, qui se rouvrirent lentement. Roy arriva à la course, ses cheveux noirs un peu décoiffés.

-Merci! haleta-t-il, essoufflé. Étage 9, s'il te plaît.

Je pressai le bouton d'un geste instinctif, ne pouvant m'empêcher de détailler mon supérieur qui reprenait lentement son souffle.

-Au fait, reprit-il en se redressant légèrement, à quelle heure je passe te prendre ce soir?

-Pardon? m'exclamais-je avec ahurissement. Je…Je peux prendre le bus, ne vous en faites pas…

-Non, je tiens à aller te chercher. Avec tout ce que tu fait pour moi, c'est la moindre des choses. La réservation de la table est à 8h.

-Disons 7h30, alors?

-Parfait. Tu seras prêt? Ce serait dommage d'arriver en retard, sourit-il cyniquement.

-C'est bon, j'suis pas une fille, je vais gérer l'affaire, grimaçais-je.

-Je suis content de l'apprendre.

L'ascenseur arriva à destination, niveau 9. Il sortit sans s'attarder et je m'empressai je le suivre, entre les couloirs et les portes coulissantes, hypnotisé par sa silhouette.

-Tu as aussi affaire ici? me lança-t-il, toujours souriant.

Je restais immobile, fixant son visage comme s'il aurait été une œuvre d'art rarissime. Ça non, je n'avais rien à faire au niveau 9, mais…

-Heu, non, je dois me rendre au rez-de-chaussée, bafouillais-je.

Il sourit un peu plus, presque moqueur. Il m'envoya un vague signe de main et me lança un dernier regard amusé avant d'ajouter :

-En passant, ta manche est prise dans l'ascenseur.

C'est à ce moment précis que je remarquai que la manche da ma chemise, prise entre les deux portes, restait obstinément coincée et commençait à descendre avec l'ascenseur lui-même. J'échappai tout mes documents au sol pour tirer de toute mes forces. Le tissu se déchira, laissant ma manchette lacérée et pendante, ridicule. Les joues en feu, je perçus également Roy qui partait en sens inverse et je l'entendis clairement glousser jusqu'au bout du couloir.

Ooo

J'avais vraiment peur que cette fic ne plaise à personne au début, comme je l'aime beaucoup. Apparemment, mes peurs étaient sans fondement, et d'ailleurs, je vous diiiis merciiiiii! :3 (Soupir de soulagement)


	3. Chapter 3

Bah vous avez de la chance, ma voiture ne part pas ce matin (je crois qu'elle n'aime pas beaucoup le froid intense :3), donc j'ai droit à un congé obligé de mes cours de Littérature. Par conséquent, j'ai pu publier le 3ième chapitre un peu en avance! J'espère qu'il vous plaira!

Ooo

-Ce n'est qu'un bâtard! grondais-je. Un salaud finit! Un espèce de…

-Tu y vas un peu fort, quand même, argumenta Alphonse en s'appuyant contre la photocopieuse.

-La prochaine fois que je croise ce type, je vais lui…

-Tu lui lècheras les bottes en lui faisant les beaux yeux…

-La ferme, Al!

J'enclenchai la photocopieuse avec un peu trop de brusquerie, aussi me donna-t-elle le triple de feuilles demandées.

-Il faudrait vraiment que tu apprennes à maîtriser ton impulsivité, ajouta-t-il d'un ton professionnel.

Je continuai de maudire les mille copies qui sortaient à la suite l'une de l'autre tandis que mes collègues, témoins du spectacle, s'esclaffait derrière leurs cartables.

-À moins que ce ne soit le stress qui te rend inexplicablement plus violent et irréfléchi qu'à l'ordinaire…

-Le stress? répondis-je, surpris.

-Évidemment. Ce soir sera l'événement du siècle.

Je soupirai bruyamment, voyant qu'Al ramenait encore le sujet sur le tapis. Vraiment, avec lui, j'étais certain d'en entendre parler pour les six prochains mois.

-C'est pas normal, dit-il. Je suis plus enthousiasme que toi. Je penserais que tu sauterais sur place rien que pour attendre jusqu'à ce soir.

-Contrairement à toi, j'ai perdu mes manières de gamins il y a bien longtemps, répliquai-je en bougonnant.

-Ça, ça reste à prouver…

Ooo

7h22. Incapable de rester assis dans cette situation, je marchais à travers mon appartement comme un fauve en cage. Alphonse avait eu raison sur ce fait précis, j'angoissais comme un dingue à l'idée d'attendre une seconde de plus. Je regardais à la fenêtre toutes les deux minutes, tout en me demandant vaguement si j'arriverais à reconnaître sa voiture.

Je jetai un millième coup d'œil au miroir pour m'assurer que rien n'avait changé dans les 12 dernières secondes auxquelles j'avais parcouru ma cuisine au pas de course pour revenir aussi rapidement dans un mouvement compulsif. J'espérai seulement pouvoir contrôler mes élans de nervosité à son arrivée…

Deux brefs coups de klaxon me firent sursauter à l'entrée de mon salon, duquel je me précipitai en dehors en me prenant les pieds dans les fils de mon stéréo et les quelques CD que j'avais laissés sur le sol par lâcheté. J'entendis le chat miauler depuis ma chambre, mais j'eu le bon sens de ne pas y faire attention et de fermer la porte pour taire les plaintes de mon compagnon à fourrure.

Il m'attendait dehors, debout aux côtés de sa voiture élégante, noire et lustrée. J'étais habitué de le voir en costume de travail, mais, j'ignore pourquoi, l'habit noir à cravate qu'il portait faillit bien m'immobiliser quelques secondes pour mieux le contempler. Heureusement, je me repris à temps.

-Bonsoir, fis-je, essoufflé d'avoir descendu trois étages d'escaliers.

-Pas la peine de courir, répondit-il de son sourire habituel. Tu as 30 secondes d'avance, vraiment impressionnant.

Il me proposa le siège avant, sur lequel je m'installai sans perdre de temps. C'était vraiment étrange d'être seul avec lui dans sa voiture. Habituellement, il y avait toujours un bureau, une réunion ou une quelconque raison de boulot entre nous.

-J'espère que tu aimes les pâtes, il ne servent que ça là ou nous allons, lança mon patron sur un ton d'excuse en démarrant le moteur ronronnant de la voiture.

-Ho c'est bon, j'suis pas difficile…

Les pâtes, c'était de la haute gastronomie à ce niveau. Le dernier repas digne de ce nom que j'avais ingurgité était un rôti de porc douteux que j'avais trouvé dans le fond de mon congélateur. Faute de moyen, le beurre d'arachide et les biscuits secs composaient la plupart de mes dîners… Et d'ailleurs, c'était un autre problème. Je devrais être réticent sur le repas de ce soir. Jamais je ne me permettais d'aller manger au resto, trop dispendieux. J'avais économisé un peu et cassé ma tirelire pour m'offrir cette soirée, mais je restais limité.

-Votre femme part toujours en Algérie? débutais-je sur le ton de la conversation.

Roy arbora, comme à son habitude, une mine contrite maintenant que sa femme était dans le sujet.

-Comment le sais-tu?

-Elle m'en a glissé deux mots hier soir, lorsqu'elle a appelé pour s'assurer que vous ne tardiez pas encore au bureau, dit Edward d'une voix traînante. D'ailleurs, elle m'a fait promettre de vous surveiller pendant son voyage. Selon elle, vous avez repris de mauvaises habitudes à flâner.

-De quoi tu te mêles, hen? grimaça-t-il, tout de même souriant. T'occupes pas de ma femme, je m'en arrange.

Je ne pus m'empêcher d'éclater de rire, amusé par son expression frustrée. Je perçus mon reflet dans le miroir avant. J'avais un sourire bête jusqu'aux oreilles et les yeux brillants, qui me donnaient affreusement l'air d'un gamin stupide. Mais je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher, encore moins maintenant que nous étions seuls tous les deux, en route vers un restaurent italien ou je pourrais satisfaire mon estomac grondant. Je n'aurais pas pu me sentir mieux nulle part autre qu'ici, à ses côtés.

-C'est un voyage d'affaire qu'elle fait? continuais-je.

-Je préfère ne pas le savoir, répondit-il d'un ton indifférent qui me surprit, comme toutes les fois ou il parlait d'elle presque avec haine.

Ooo

-C'est ton estomac qui grogne comme ça?

Je me sentis rougir jusqu'à la racine de cheveux. Évidemment, c'était toujours dans ces circonstances précises que mon ventre s'amusait à me ridiculiser.

-Et si ce l'était?

-Ce serait amusant, sourit-il en empoignant négligemment le sel de sa main droite.

Pile au moment opportun, le serveur s'amena avec deux grandes assiettes dont seul le fumet arrivait à me rendre dingue. J'ignorais d'ailleurs ce que c'était, ayant laissé Roy choisir pour moi, mais quoi que ce soit, ça n'aurait d'autre choix que d'être délicieux.

-Tu ne viens pas souvent ici, toi, remarqua-t-il devant mon expression qui devait approcher l'extase.

-C'est que je n'ai pas beaucoup de moyens, répondis-je, ma honte un peu oubliée lorsque je pris la première bouchée.

-Peu de moyens? répéta-t-il, confus. Tu as besoin d'un augmentation?

Je faillais recracher cette même bouffée en entendant l'exclamation de mon patron. Les larmes aux yeux, je toussai un léger temps, jusqu'à ce que Roy me propose un verre d'eau. Génial, vraiment. Quoi de mieux qu'une humiliation de plus…

-Ce n'est pas ça! m'empressais-je d'ajouter, la voix un peu rauque d'avoir toussé. C'est juste que certains de mes revenus ne me reviennent pas, comme je dois…

Je m'interrompis graduellement, voyant que je m'aventurais dans un sujet que j'aurais préféré éviter. En parler me rendait toujours un peu mélancolique et il était hors de question que mon patron voit mon côté dépressif que j'haïssais tant.

-Comme tu dois..? m'encouragea-t-il, n'ayant pas encore touché à sa propre assiette.

-Que je…dois donner à…

Je continuais à bégayer, séparé entre l'idée de lui dire la vérité ou de vite trouver un bobard crédible. Mais aucun ne me venait à l'esprit, et Roy ne semblait pas vouloir lâcher l'affaire, ses sourcils levés en une mine curieuse d'entendre la suite.

_Trouve quelque chose, vite! N'importe quoi!_

-Tu fais des dons pour une organisation charitable? se risqua-t-il, légèrement moqueur.

-Je ne suis pas assez riche pour ça…

-Alors quoi?

J'hésitai un bref instant, faisant tourner ma fourchette entre mes doigts.

-En fait, je donne mes revenus à l'hôpital de la ville, soufflais-je.

-Ce n'est pas considéré comme une cause de charité? ria-t-il, amusé.

-Je ne le fais pas vraiment par charité, en fait, pouffais-je doucement.

-Ha non? Pourquoi alors? Question d'avoir la conscience tranquille?

-Non, je… C'est pour ma mère.

Les coins de ses lèvres s'affaissèrent légèrement, sans qu'il n'en perde totalement son sourire.

-Ta mère?

-Oui… Elle a la maladie d'Alzheimer…

Roy perdit aussitôt tout son sourire et sembla réaliser ses paroles antérieures, qui lui donnèrent l'air horrifié. Si le sujet n'aurait pas été si délicat, je me serais esclaffé devant ses yeux effarés.

-Je suis désolé, s'hâta-t-il de dire, l'air de s'en vouloir énormément.

-C'est rien! garantissais-je en tentant la désinvolture. Ça fait longtemps maintenant, j'y suis habitué…

Ça ne semblait pas être la chose à dire. J'avais tenté de le rassurer, mais mon commentaire empira sa consternation.

-Longtemps? Vraiment? Ça n'est pas une raison, c'est même pire… Tu devais être jeune, non?

Il semblait _réellement_ s'en faire, ce qui me coupa toute réflexion possible. La dernière chose que je souhaitais, c'était bien l'inquiéter, même si ça dépassait de loin toutes mes espérances.

-Ne vous en faites pas, ce n'est rien du tout! défendis-je aussitôt.

-Ça doit être dur, non?

J'aurais fait n'importe quoi pour changer de sujet, mais je ne savais pas du tout comment m'y prendre. Il était hors de question que quelqu'un, particulièrement _lui_, voit cette parcelle dépressive de ma personnalité. Et j'avais la vague impression de ne pas pouvoir tenir longtemps à ce rythme ou les questions s'enchaînaient l'une après l'autre.

Heureusement, le serveur nous apporta une assiette de fruits de mer sur laquelle je me précipitai, l'air de rien, avec l'infime espoir que le sujet de conversation se découlerait dans une autre direction.

-Nous n'étions pas censé parler des ententes budgétaires de la compagnie? lançais-je d'un ton hésitant.

Aussitôt, le visage attristé de Roy se transforma en une moue déçue.

-Tu prends vraiment ton travail à cœur, me reprocha-t-il.

-Est-ce mal?

Mon patron soupira lourdement et commença enfin à s'attaquer à sa propre assiette.

-Non, je suppose que c'est pour ça que je t'ai tout de suite engagé, poursuivit-il. Tu étais le seul parmi les autres candidats à vraiment avoir une tête sur les épaules…

Bon sang, mais comment faisait-il pour _toujours_ dévier la conversation vers moi? Soit il s'en amusait, soit c'était inconscient, mais l'un comme l'autre me rendait définitivement mal à l'aise.

-D'ailleurs, maintenant que j'y pense, je t'ai aussi invité ici pour t'annoncer ta promotion.

Le mot passa et tourna plusieurs fois entre mes oreilles, sans vraiment prendre son sens. Je me rendis vaguement compte que je fixais mon patron d'un air assommé qui devait être particulièrement drôle à voir si on se fiait à son sourire cynique plus grand que de coutume.

-Une…promotion?

-Évidemment, ça fait bien deux ans maintenant que tu es mon associé et que tu surveilles mes arrières. Tu le resteras, pour sûr, mais je voulais t'offrir un poste plus intéressant, financièrement parlant.

-Vous voulez dire… Le poste de…

-La sous-directrice, exactement, finit-il, toujours rayonnant. Elle m'a causé assez d'ennui le mois dernier, je pensais la virer d'ici la semaine prochaine.

Il me revint en tête l'image de la sous-directrice elle-même, avec ses éternels talons-hauts, ses cheveux bouclés et son visage dégoûté.

-Elle doit être horrible pour que vous décidiez de la virer de son poste, comme ça, remarquais-je.

-Elle a utilisé les fonds de la compagnie pour se payer des effets personnels. Heureusement que j'ai vérifié les rapports budgétaires dont elle était responsable. J'y ai découvert une panoplie d'achats de produits de beauté, et même celle d'une chirurgie plastique…

Je m'esclaffai, la main devant la bouche pour couvrir le bruit, tant j'étais surpris d'un tel culot. Cette femme était pire que je le croyais.

-Bref, et comme le poste reste à combler, je crois que tu mérites amplement son bureau avec vue sur la ville entière, dit-il avec un sourire toujours grandissant.

Si cette phrase me rappela vaguement quelque chose, sans que je n'arrive à mettre le doigt dessus, son sens fit descendre mon cœur de quelques centimètres. Changer de bureau signifiait que…

-Je…Heu… Monsieur? Je pourrais vous demander une faveur?

-Oui?

-Est-ce qu'il me serait possible de rester dans le bureau dans lequel je suis actuellement?

-C'est comme tu voudras, mais pourquoi?

-C'est que, comment dire, je me suis habitué à être avec Al… Heu, je veux dire, Alphonse, et j'aimerais bien…

-Comme il te plaira, répondit Roy en haussant les épaules.

Il délaissa son assiette des yeux et me lança l'un des regards pour lequel j'avais fondu depuis mes premiers jours à la compagnie. Un mélange indescriptible entre la moquerie et la compassion, probablement renforcé par mon œil aveugle. Comme j'avais été débile de tomber amoureux d'un type aussi inaccessible…

-Tu auras une augmentation de 4% sur ton salaire, une possibilité de congés payés plus large et deux semaines entières de vacances pour Noël et le jour de l'an, continua-t-il, totalement indifférent à ma tempête existentielle intérieure. Ça te convient?

J'hochai la tête un peu plus vivement que je ne l'avais souhaité, et je me rendis compte au même instant que ma fourchette était restée en l'air tout ce temps, suspendue dans le vide par mon bras paralysé.

Ooo

So darling, Save the last dance for meeeee… (S'en va en chantant l'air de la chanson d'une mine un peu idiote)

Bonneuhsemaineuh!

(s'en retourne voir le film « Un homme à tout prix » pour la vingtième fois, rien que pour écouter la chanson XD)


	4. Chapter 4

Je suis beaucoup trop gentille… J'aurais pu vous faire attendre une semaine avant de mettre ce chapitre-là…XD Faut croire que j,aime trop vos reviews! (Mewciiiii 3 )

Ooo

-Alors!?

L'espace d'un instant, je crus que mon chat s'était infiltré à l'intérieur de mon bureau de travail pour me fixer de ses yeux suppliants, jusqu'à ce que je reconnaisse enfin qu'il ne s'agissait que d'Al.

-Non mais pourquoi es-tu si _collant_ le matin? grognais-je en le repoussant avec ma brocheuse.

-Alors? J'avais raison? Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit hier? Vous vous êtes embrassés?

Je lâchai un soupir excédé tout en tentant de me convaincre que je n'avais pas l'obligation de répondre à ce genre de question. Malheureusement, son imagination à _lui_ marcha en sens contraire du mien.

-Ne me dit pas que…Vous l'avez _fait_!?

-T'es débile ou quoi!? m'échauffais-je aussitôt. Tu veux bien arrêter de te faire des scénarios tout seul?

-Alleeeez quoooi! se plaignit-il en s'étirant sur sa chaise. Ne me fait pas croire qu'il ne s'est _rien_ passé?

-Il ne s'est rien passé, et c'est _bien_ comme ça!

Al ne répondit pas tout de suite, mais afficha un sourire qui me fit aussitôt froid dans le dos. La dernière fois que j'avais remarqué cette expression chez lui, je m'étais retrouvé à chanter du karaoké sur une scène d'un club de nuit et une dizaine de numéros de téléphone inconnus dans ma poche droite.

-Il est du type Tigre alors, remarqua-t-il en effort de concentration intense.

-Hein?

-Il s'amuse avec ses proies avant de les avaler tout rond, poursuivit-il d'un sourire sadique. Je suis sûr qu'il t'as invité au resto rien que pour s'amuser un peu avant de te prendre par derrière et te…

Heureusement, j'eus le temps d'interrompre cette phrase aux tendances explicites en lui poussant une boîte entière de rapports publicitaires sur le nez. Évidemment, comme la chance ne fut jamais ma copine, elle apporta avec elle Fuery, qui entra à cet instant précis dans le bureau, dévoilant une scène peu glorieuse (soit un Al au nez bleui sous moi dans un position complètement _ridicule_).

-Je reviendrai plus tard, bafouilla-t-il en claquant la porte.

Je jetai aussitôt à Al l'œil le plus haineux dont j'étais capable, le prenant pour principal responsable du petit malentendu.

-Bah, maintenant, plus personne n'ignorera que tu es gay, tenta Al de façon plus optimiste.

J'étais à deux doigts de m'arracher les cheveux, _vraiment_…

Ooo

-Havoc? J'aurais besoin de toi deux minutes.

-Un prob, boss?

Je soupirai, me rappelant par la même occasion qu'Havoc n'avait pas perdu l'habitude de me surnommer ainsi.

-Je crois que la photocopieuse a encore sauté un plomb, marmonnais-je en feignant une mine piteuse. J'ai voulu imprimer mes dossiers et elle m'a sortit des copies par dizaine.

-C'est la cinquième que vous détruisez cette année, soupira-t-il.

-Mais ce n'est pas moi! J'ai simplement appuyé sur la touche et elle s'est déréglée toute seule!

-Attention, voilà le Tigre qui arrive, chuchota Alphonse en me donnant un cou de coude.

Comme de fait, je l'entendis rire au loin et je le vis vite rejoindre Havoc, sa mallette noire à la main.

-Laquelle a prit feu, cette fois-ci? sourit Roy en me dévisageant.

-Aucune trace d'incendie, du moins, pas encore, répondit Havoc du tact au tac.

Il se retourna vers moi une seconde fois, toujours aussi découragé.

-Boss, _s'il vous plait_, la prochaine fois, contentez vous d'envoyer quelqu'un le faire à votre place.

Je ne pus m'empêcher d'avoir l'air navré, même si je savais très bien au fond de moi que je n'y étais pour rien (c'est vrai quoi, pourquoi personne ne me croit!?). Roy pouffa en voyant Havoc remonter ses manches pour aller affronter la photocopieuse démente.

-Un sous-directeur qui fait flamber les imprimantes, c'est nouveau, ajouta-t-il en retournant vers la cafétéria centrale.

Je me sentis moi-même flamber intérieurement, enragé par cette manie qu'avait tout le monde de se moquer de ma malchance (pas incompétence, malchance!) envers les êtres du genre électronique. Fait étonnant, je n'entendis pas Alphonse se joindre à l'hilarité générale. Il me fixait, la bouche ouverte, comme si je lui aurais annoncé que j'avais sauvé une photocopieuse de la noyade.

-Quoi?

-Sous-directeur? J'ai du plomb dans les oreilles ou quoi?

Je réfutai d'un hochement de tête plutôt mou, toujours un peu sonné par la discussion précédente.

-Il t'a nommé sous-directeur du bahut et tu ne me l'as même pas dit!? s'exclama-t-il, scandalisé.

Pour la seconde fois de la journée, j'enfonçai ce que j'avais entre les mains (soit un verre de polyester de café vide) dans sa bouche pour le faire taire.

-Ne parle pas si fort, réprimandais-je. Théoriquement, tu n'es pas censé le savoir. Si ça venait aux oreilles de la sous-directrice, ça serait louche de…

-Elle va être virée alors? m'interrompit Al sans même m'écouter.

-Mais tu vas la fermer, oui!? m'étranglais-je, à bout de nerfs.

-Comment fais-tu pour ne pas t'en réjouir? C'est toi-même l'autre jour qui la traitait de pimbêche égocentrique…

-Hé bien, l'autre jour, nous étions dans notre bureau, et non en plein milieu du couloir central de la cafétéria ou _n'importe qui_ pourrait nous entendre!

-T'as vraiment des tendances parano parfois, discerna-t-il.

Ooo

Inexplicablement, le fait de retrouver un bonbon au beurre sur mon bureau me rendit d'une humeur des plus joyeuse, même avec le temps de chien au dehors. Pour l'instant, le fait que je devrais rentrer à mon appartement trempé, fatigué et grippé n'avait aucune importance puisque j'avais ma confiserie et ça semblait être la seule chose qui compte.

-Qui a laissé ça ici? m'informais-je avec un sourire de gamin.

-Quelqu'un qui voulait te faire plaisir, apparemment, lança Alphonse d'un air suspicieux de me voir si radieux.

Je me laissai tomber sur ma chaise, qui couina sous le choc, pour me tourner vers la piteuse fenêtre de mon bureau. Maintenant, je commençais lentement à prendre conscience de ce que ce nouveau poste pouvait m'apporter. Je n'aurais plus besoin de me couper en quatre pour plaire à cette folle et ce serait moi qui passerais le plus de temps avec Roy. Ça promettait d'être génial…

-Bah ça alors, pourquoi tous ses soupirs bienheureux? me dit Al. Ne me dis pas que tu t'imagines _encore_ des trucs louches?

Ma joie descendit d'un cran.

-Des trucs louches? grognais-je en me retournant brusquement vers lui. Qu'est-ce que tu entends par « trucs louches »?

-Je t'ai entendu l'autre jour, quand tu t'es endormi sur ta paperasse, sourit-il malicieusement. Et crois moi, il n'y avait rien de saint dans tes rêves si je me fis à ce que j'ai entendu…

Je sentis le sang me monter aux joues aussitôt. Alors comme ça, je parlais en dormant!?

-Tu tournes toujours les choses à ton avantage, marmonnais-je. Ce serait pas la première fois que tu insinues des stupidités…

-Pas cette fois-ci, non, répondit-il, souriant de plus en plus. Je sais très bien ce que j'ai entendu.

Il se racla la gorge et, à ma grande horreur, imita ma voix endormie avec un certain talent.

-Hmm… Roy, encore plus loin, plus foooort…

Cette fois-ci, je fus certain que mes oreilles et mes joutes étaient écarlates. J'avais horriblement chaud et mon cerveau n'avait pas l'air en état de répondre quoi que ce soit. Un frisson me monta du bas du dos jusqu'au cou en imaginant si Roy m'aurait déjà surpris à dormir et parler ainsi…

-Un jour, je t'enregistrerai sur un magnétoscope, s'esclaffa Al en me délogeant de ma panique intérieure.

-Si jamais tu oses, écumai-je d'une voix tremblante, seule phrase potable que mes neurones réussirent à formuler.

-Tu n'as vraiment pas de sens de l'humour toi, se lamenta-t-il pitoyablement.

-Y'en a marre d'être le clown, bougonnais-je. Pourquoi c'est toujours de moi qu'on rit?

-Probablement parce que tu es impulsif, maladroit, susceptible et que les gaffes viennent à toi sans qu'on ait à les provoquer.

-C'est justement ça le problème, soupirais-je.

Je croquai mon bonbon au beurre avec un peu plus d'amertume. Ce genre de choses me rendait toujours en pétard pour une raison que j'ignorais. Je ne m'étais jamais vraiment habitué au ridicule, même s'il était mon lot quotidien.

-T'en fais pas, me rassura Alphonse en sortant de son tiroir une montagne de dossiers à remplir. Le patron a dit lui-même que tu étais adorable, même après avoir reçu la bouteille entière d'encre de l'imprimante sur la tête, la semaine dernière…

Je soupirai derechef, plus que découragé.

Ooo

Décidément, ya des gens qui ont de la chance, et d'autre pas. XD Désolé Edo, c'est pour le bien de la fic, j'apprécie ton sacrifice…

Et bah, le coup de parler en dormant, c'est classique, mais j'ai pas pu résister! :3


	5. Chapter 5

-Bon matin! me salua Al de son humeur matinale habituelle.

Je tardai à répondre, reniflant piteusement tout en tentant vainement de garder les yeux ouverts.

-Toi, tu as un rhume, déclara-t-il sans cérémonie.

-Non, réfutais-je de la voix typique d'une personne qui a le nez totalement bouché. Juste pas encore réveillé, j'ai mal dormi.

J'avais pris une demie-heure de plus à rentrer à la maison hier soir, avec l'heure de pointe et la pluie torrentielle à laquelle la région entière avait eu droit. Les bus étant déjà tous pleins, je n'avais pas eu d'autre choix que de faire la moitié de trajet à pied, à la merci de la météo, et je le regrettais pleinement ce matin.

-Et la fièvre? se renseigna-t-il en reculant un peu, de peur d'attraper mon coup de froid.

-Ça va, t'inquiète, j'ai la situation en main.

Plus précisément, je n'avais pas pris ma température ce matin, puisque je redoutais trop d'y voir ce j'avais prévu, soit 38 de fièvre.

-Ça te ferait du bien, des vacances, m'annonça-t-il.

-Hors de question. J'ai un rapport super important à remettre lundi prochain pour la rencontre avec NetWork, et je peux pas me permettre un retard, sinon Bradley sera furieux. En plus, j'ai à finir le dossier publicitaire du prochain mois et conclure cette foutue entente avant que je ne manque l'occasion de renouveler le contrat et de…

-Attend, attend, me coupa Alphonse. Non mais tu t'entends parler? On dirait un zombie qui lit un dictionnaire. Faut te soigner Ed, c'est très mauvais pour la santé.

-La clé de la guérison, c'est la volonté, assurais-je, étrangement ragaillardi. Le bon moral et la détermination, c'est ça qui soigne, pas le sommeil et les litres d'eau.

-Ça aide, le sommeil, soupira-t-il en voyant que je n'allais pas dresser le drapeau blanc.

Ooo

Je me dirigeai d'un pas de course à la cafétéria avec l'idée d'en ressortir avec un bon café. J'avais essayé les boissons énergisantes (qui avaient, par ailleurs, toujours aussi mauvais goût), le chocolat et les confiseries, mais rien n'y faisait. Mon cerveau comateux semblait bien résolu à piquer une petite sieste sur le coin du bureau, dès qu'Alphonse relâchait ne serait-ce qu'un peu sa vigilance. Pire que tout, j'avais la frousse totale à l'idée de dormir profondément et de me mettre à parler dans mon sommeil (dieu seul savait tout ce que je pouvais baragouiner dans mon délire de fièvre, bien qu'Al m'en avait déjà donné un aperçu).

Ladite machine à café qui rassemblait tous mes espoirs fut cependant défectueuse. Au comble, je lui donnai un coup de frustration, et m'en voulu aussitôt puisque mon petit doigt devint très douloureux. Ce n'était pas le bon moment pour être hors d'usage! Pourquoi toutes les machines m'en voulaient à ce point?

Je retournai à mon bureau la mine funeste, certain que toutes les technologies de ce monde s'étaient réunis en secret pour concocter une mutinerie contre moi. Avec ce temps au dehors, déprimant et froid, personne ne pouvait deviner que nous approchions décembre. Si ce temps persistait jusqu'à Noël, ça promettait d'être divertissant…

-Bah ça alors, lança Alphonse lors de mon entrée dans le bureau. Le patron te fait la gueule ou quoi?

J'objectai tristement d'un hochement de tête.

-Y'a plus de café, annonçais-je d'une voix rauque.

-Mais c'est terrible ça. Le monde entier va s'arrêter tant que le café ne coulera pas à flot.

Je grinçai les dents. Je n'avais pas du tout le moral pour les sarcasmes d'Alphonse, aussi insignifiants soient-ils. Il m'était aussi étrange de remarquer la différence entre hier, ou je me réjouissais d'une simple confiserie, et aujourd'hui, ou le manque de caféine signifiait quasiment l'apocalypse. Et ce qui me déprimait encore plus, c'est que je devrais endurer tout ça une semaine durant, avant le divin week-end.

-Décidément, ça te fait pas, le rhume, déclara-t-il en remarquant mon air coincé. Tu prends mieux les choses d'habitude.

Il continua sur le sujet, mais je ne l'écoutais pas. Je restais debout, un peu chancelant, à observer ma chaise du bureau comme si elle allait soudain se mettre à danser. La voix d'Al me venait aux oreilles comme si elle aurait traversé du cotton. Bon sang, j'avais tellement sommeil…

-Hé-ho! Ne t'endors pas debout!

Je titubai au même instant et repris l'équilibre en agrippant le coin du bureau. J'allais jamais tenir une semaine…

-Bon, c'est décidé, tu te pousses chez toi, avança sérieusement Alphonse. T'as besoin d'un jour de congé. Il est hors de question que tu joues les morts-vivants tout le reste de la journée.

Je me remis aussitôt sur pied, bien résolu à tenir debout sans le moindre tremblement.

-Non, je reste, clamais-je. Un congé maladie au début même de mon nouveau poste, ça le fait pas.

-Arrête de penser à ton fichu travail deux minutes. Tu ne feras rien de bon dans l'état ou tu es, sauf peut-être dormir pendant les réunions budgétaires.

-C'est bon, assurais-je, de nouveau revigoré. J'ai qu'à tenir jusqu'au week-end, et après je pourrais prendre un peu de repos.

-T'es vraiment dingue! grogna-t-il en me jetant un œil découragé. Tu as la parfaite excuse d'un ou deux jours de repos sur un plateau d'or et tu ne la prends même pas!

-Je n'ai pas le syndrome de la flemme moi.

-Tu pourras dire ce que tu veux, je crois que le patron serait d'accord avec moi, ajouta Alphonse d'un ton suffisant.

-T'avises pas de lui en dire un mot! répondis-je rageusement.

-J'me gênerais, finit-il d'un sourire cynique.

Je soupirai profondément, toujours résolu à gagner cette guerre. Al n'avait pas l'air de vouloir lâcher l'affaire. Je le remerciai silencieusement de prendre soin de moi ainsi, mais parfois, son côté maternel m'agaçait plus qu'autre chose.

-Tout ça rien que pour dormir quelques heures de plus au lit, remarquais-je. Ce n'est quand même pas comme si j'allais mourir.

-Je sais bien, admit-il en s'installant plus confortablement sur sa chaise, mais si tu continues toujours à ce rythme, tu vas finir par avoir une dépression. Tu es tenace, mais tu te tues tous les jours au travail…

Je souris doucement, radoucit.

-Écoute, je te promet que lundi prochain, si ça ne va pas mieux, je prends congé.

Il me fixa un petit instant, comme pour vérifier que j'étais sérieux dans l'entente que je lui proposais. Il se retourna enfin vers son portable, soupirant et jacassant qu'il était toujours trop gentil avec moi. Je souris une fois de plus. Je me plaignais souvent contre Al, ses manies un peu excentriques, sa fâcheuse tendance à m'attirer des ennuis et son habitude à se mêler de ma vie personnelle, mais il veillait sans cesse sur moi comme le ferait un frère dévoué. Je n'osais même pas imaginer ce que je serais devenu sans sa compagnie dont je ne pouvais me passer aujourd'hui.

Ooo

L'après-midi fut une épreuve continuelle. J'avais soudoyé Havoc de me donner son expresso aux noisettes (ça me fit un bien fou aux neurones), mais la conférence sur les prochains rapports de publicité de la compagnie fut si ennuyante que la caféine que j'avais ingurgité s'endormit comme moi, au coin du bureau (heureusement qu'Alphonse avait couvert mes arrières et caché ma carcasse endormie sous ses dossiers). La découverte d'un deuxième bonbon au beurre sur le coin de mon bureau me revigora le moral (qui que ce soit, cette personne savait décidément quel était le meilleur moment pour me laisser des friandises). Ma bonne humeur s'évanouit cependant vite lorsque je dus affronter le dehors pluvieux et froid d'une fin de novembre jusqu'à mon appartement.

Mon chat se montra grossier, comme toujours, et ne vint même pas me souhaiter la bienvenue à mon arrivée. Mon salon était enseveli d'un bordel horrible, sous les CD, les livres et une ou deux assiettes que j'avais eu la flemme de ramasser la veille. Peut-être qu'Alphonse avait raison, et qu'il était effectivement le temps que je pense à autre chose que mon emploi…

Je traînais mes pieds jusqu'à la salle de bain, dans l'espoir qu'une bonne douche bien méritée pourrait me redonner un peu de pep. Mais comme le reste, elle m'aida surtout à m'endormir sur le sofa avant même d'avoir enfilé l'entièreté de mon pyjama.

Ooo

Tout petit chapitre! ^^ Sans rancune hen?


	6. Chapter 6

J'empruntai le couloir Est du 16ième étage alors que les têtes de tous les employés se tournaient vers moi à mon passage. Chacun de mes pas produisait un « _couic_ » bien mouillé, prouvant les quelques litres d'eau qui ballottaient dans mes semelles. J'eus l'occasion de remarquer que je laissais derrière moi une traînée humide sur le tapis fraîchement repassé de l'aile Est. Comme si ce n'était pas déjà assez, j'allais me faire détester par les concierges…

Je réprimai un éternuement juste à temps, et j'aperçus la silhouette d'Alphonse venir à ma rencontre, ainsi que Roy, qui le suivait de près.

-C'est la première fois que tu es en retard! s'étonna-t-il au loin.

Il s'apprêtait apparemment à s'en moquer, mais retint vite ses mots en voyant mon état : mouillé jusqu'à l'os et dans une condition à peu près similaire à quelqu'un qui sortirait d'un lac glacé.

-Bon sang, qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé? s'exclama Alphonse.

Mon patron ne disait rien et jetait un coup d'œil incertain à la traînée d'eau que j'avais produit depuis l'ascenseur.

-Le toit de l'entrée a décidé que le meilleur moment pour flancher serait quand je passerais juste en dessous, marmonnais-je, reniflant.

Le visage crispé d'Al (qui se retenait visiblement de glousser) et LE retour du sourire moqueur de mon patron fut le couteau au cœur de ma journée, me promettant une horrible matinée. D'abord l'encre de la photocopieuse, maintenant ça. J'allais en entendre parler pour des mois…

Ooo

-Prends ça.

Je reçus une serviette chaude sur la tête et m'empressait de sécher mes longs cheveux dégoulinants. J'aperçus de vifs mouvements à ma droite et compris que Roy fouillait dans l'une de ses mallettes, près de son bureau, pour en sortir des pantalons et une chemise.

-Je t'aurais bien renvoyé chez toi, mais j'ai absolument besoin de toi à la conférence de midi. C'est toi qui a classé tous les dossiers et tu écris assez vite pour faire un bon compte-rendu de la réunion. Et il va falloir que tu sois aux aguets, tu éplucheras le dossier financier avec moi, pour être certain qu'il n'y a pas de passe-droits mal placés…

Je m'essuyai vivement le cou et le col de ma chemise tout en hochant de la tête, écoutant à la lettre ses moindres instructions et me concentrant sur elles pour ne pas m'endormir. J'avais un mal de ventre abominable, empiré par mes pieds gelés, mais je réussis heureusement à masquer toute trace de maladie devant lui.

-Si tu as le temps, peut-être pas aujourd'hui, mais demain disons, il faudrait que tu classes tous les documents de la compagnie de Bradley. Il vient nous rencontrer, vendredi 16h, et nous devons absolument renouveler le contrat et leur offrir de nouvelles offres, sinon nous perdrons notre meilleur client.

Je me rappelai vaguement le long travail qui m'attendait, malheureusement inévitable puisqu'il était capital. Bradley entretenait avec nous une entente de confiance et il serait de mon devoir de satisfaire ses attentes envers notre entreprise. Il y avait là des heures et des heures de fouilles et de compromis…

-Ou préfères-tu que je m'en occupe? hasarda Roy.

-Non! me ressaisis-je. Je vais m'en occuper, vous êtes déjà assez surchargé comme ça!

Il me sourit sincèrement, et ce fut pour moi le plus beau remerciement que j'aurais pu recevoir.

-Maintenant, met ça, me dit-il en me laissant dans les bras une paire de pantalons noirs et une chemise blanche. Je n'ai pas envie de devoir appeler le concierge pour cause d'inondations dans la salle de conférence.

Il m'accompagna jusqu'à mon bureau et me lança un sourire sarcastique.

-Je t'ai glissé une ceinture. Tu risques de te perdre dedans, mais c'est tout ce que j'ai.

Je bouillonnai intérieurement alors qu'il paraît en sens inverse, prêt à aller se servir un café.

Ooo

Bon sang, même avec cette douche froide, je sommeillais pendant mes heures de travail comme un chat au soleil. La poisse n'avait visiblement pas envie de me lâcher et je n'aurais pas le choix de l'endurer jusqu'à ce qu'elle se trouve un autre souffre-douleur. Encore pire, le patron me surprit à roupiller pendant qu'Alphonse était partit à la recherche d'un seau d'eau pour passer aux grands moyens. Je priai tous les saints de cette foutue Terre pour qu'aucune parole douteuse ne soit sortit de ma bouche endormie. J'avais déjà assez d'Al sur le dos…

J'eus également des démêlés avec mon portable, qui décida tout bonnement de ne plus fonctionner précisément le jour ou j'en avais le plus besoin. Je n'avais pas l'ombre d'une tune pour sa réparation et j'optai pour la solution « vole le portable de ton meilleur ami pendant qu'il a le dos tourné », ce qui s'avéra être un essai pitoyable puisque je me pris misérablement le pied dans ma corbeille à papier. Question subtilité, c'était raté.

Mieux encore, la pluie avait empiré. Les routes étaient presque impraticables, le trafic se manifestait déjà, même en plein milieu de l'après-midi, et l'humidité me rendait encore plus irritable. Le genre de journée dont je me serais amplement passé…

Et voilà que la sous-directrice, apparemment pas encore au courant qu'elle serait virée d'ici quelques jours, se pointa à l'entrée de mon bureau pour me montrer son joli petit air dégoûté et ses rengaines de pimbêche. Je n'avais tellement pas le moral que je faillis tout bonnement l'envoyer promener si Al n'avait pas usé de son incroyable talent à calmer les situations pointilleuses.

-Je vais la _tuer_, rageais-je d'une voix de psychopathe.

Mes cernes et mon air déprimé devaient particulièrement seoir à mon ton assassin, et ce fut probablement cette raison qui fit reculer Al.

-Réprime tes envies de meurtres, tu dois seulement l'endurer une petite semaine…

Si j'avais eu des griffes, elles seraient probablement enfoncées à travers le bois de mon bureau.

-J'ai seulement hâte de me raffoler de sa tête lorsqu'elle saura qu'elle est fichue à la porte, marmonnais-je cruellement. Avec un peu de chance, Roy va la foutre dehors d'ici demain et je veux être au premier rang pour me délecter de son renvoi.

-Arrête ça tout de suite, tu me fais vraiment peur maintenant, rit très nerveusement Alphonse.

Je consentis à ne rien ajouter, bien que mes méninges continuaient de bouillonner comme un volcan en fusion. Elle n'avait jamais été l'un de mes supérieurs préférés, mais je m'étais visiblement décidé à la mépriser, particulièrement aujourd'hui, ou je n'avais guère la patience d'obéir aux caprices d'une vieille garce en pré-ménopause.

Je froissai le journal de la veille entre ma poigne pour garder mon calme et réfréner cette soudaine envie qui me dictait de mordre tout ce qui serait à ma portée. Voilà que j'avais encore la goutte au nez, ou je me dépêchai de saisir le premier mouchoir à ma vue pour le remplir aussitôt. Tout en le jetant, je me demandai vaguement pourquoi tous les trucs méprisables de ce monde (les rhumes, les garces, les bris électroniques et la pluie) me tombaient tous dessus, _en même temps_. Je devais être maudit à la naissance, ou un truc de ce genre…

Ooo

-Bonne soirée Havoc, maugréais-je d'une voix de gorge.

-À demain, boss!

Je ne fus même pas réjoui à l'idée de sortir de l'immeuble, puisque le toit maintenant inexistant (qui m'était tombé dessus au matin) déversait toute l'eau de pluie sur le premier malheureux à passer sous la porte d'entrée. Le déluge était pire qu'hier et j'eus un vague regret à l'idée de tremper les vêtements que Roy m'avait prêté.

J'arrivai à mon appartement une heure plus tard, dans le même état que la veille. Je me retins cependant de prendre une douche. J'avais mon quotas d'eau sur la tête aujourd'hui.

Mon chat ronronnait sur mon comptoir, ma télévision était restée allumée toute la journée et partout sur le plancher, il traînait ça et là des vêtements, caleçons et chaussettes, CD et films, et même quelques cadres sans intérêts (j'avais sérieusement songé à les vendre, histoire de me procurer un peu d'argent qui me ferait changer de régime alimentaire. Les biscuits secs, c'était bien, mais ça l'était moins après six mois).

J'eus la soudaine envie de faire un petit brin de ménage bien mérité, mais je réfrénai aussitôt mes envies. J'avais plus important à faire : trier tous les dossiers de rencontre avant vendredi, négocier avec nos fournisseurs pour offrir de nouvelles propositions à Bradley, me démener pour trouver un bon terrain d'entente…

Et ça ne faisait que commencer. J'étais tombé dans la pire semaine pour être malade et je ne pouvais _ab-so-lu-ment_ pas me résoudre à prendre congé, quitte à passer pour un dégonflé. Roy avait autant de boulot que moi et je ne pouvais pas lui ajouter cette couche colossale de travail supplémentaire. Ma seule issue possible? Je n'en avais pas encore trouvé. Je n'avais pas ailleurs jamais dénigré le travail, et ce ne serait pas aujourd'hui que je commencerais.

Je me mis à l'ouvrage sans même dîner, n'ayant de toute façon pas l'estomac prompt à recevoir un autre dose de jambon. Je ne sus pas exactement lorsque je m'endormis, peut-être trop tard ou trop tôt, mais peu importe; deux heures après, j'avais les yeux ouverts aussi ronds que des assiettes et une migraine horrible au crâne.

Ooo

-Elric? Que se passe-t-il?

J'entendis vaguement la voix de Russel lorsque j'arrivai au travail, mercredi matin. J'avais renoncé à jeter un coup d'œil à mon miroir ce matin, trop effrayé d'y voir un zombie enrhumé. Sans lui répondre, je laissai tomber une bonne partie de mes dossiers triés sur le bureau de la nouvelle secrétaire, pour qui j'avais un brin d'affection.

-Edward, tu vas bien? me dit-elle, inquiète.

Je lui souris. Gracia était sous ma responsabilité, bien qu'elle soit bien plus vieille que moi, comme l'était la plupart des employés du bahut. Je prenais une attention toute particulière à ne jamais me montrer désagréable avec elle. Apparemment, c'était réciproque puisque j'avais droit, une semaine sur deux, à l'une de ses tartes aux pommes fait maison.

-'Suis un peu fatigué, répondis-je d'une voix que je ne reconnus même pas.

-La journée sera dure, remarqua-t-elle, visiblement anxieuse. Tu ne crois pas que tu en fait un peu trop?

-Pas le choix…

Elle me glissa entre les mains un sac de chocolats qui fit revivre mon sourire. Décidément, j'étais très contente de l'avoir comme coéquipière.

-Boss! On a un problème!

Je distinguai six de mes employés venir à ma rencontre. Tous avaient l'air surchargé de travail, comme moi, les mains pleins de rapport à signer et de compte à payer. Havoc menait la troupe.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

-On ne sera jamais prêt à temps pour vendredi, s'alarma l'un des employés que je reconnus comme étant Breda. Bradley exigera un compte-rendu complet des derniers changements budgétaires, et on arrive même pas à rejoindre les…

-D'abord, calmez-vous, l'interrompis-je, les nerfs un peu à vif.

Je soupirai et leur donnai les moindres étapes à suivre, les choses ou il état capital de s'attarder et les détails à oublier. Je dus leur donner des ordres précises avec une aisance dont je fus assez fier. J'avais peut-être un déluge perpétuel au dessus de ma tête, mais j'avais gardé toute mon autorité et mon sang-froid.

Ooo

Le prochain chapitre devrait être plus intéressant .

_Et… Bon, en ce moment, je me sens un peu comme Ed, je suis débordée. XD Mes devoirs n'ont pas diminué (en fait, ils ont augmentés ¬¬) donc… Je ne promets pas une publication aussi… fréquente. Désolé!_


	7. Chapter 7

J'adore ce chapitre… X3

Ooo

Lorsque je revins au 16ième étage, jeudi midi, j'avais bizarrement le moral à neuf. Pourtant, ma migraine était revenue à la charge lors de ma promenade matinale, j'avais les articulations douloureuses, le nez plein, les cheveux dans la même condition qu'une meule de foin et des cernes longues de quelques centimètres. Ça ne m'empêchait pas d'avoir la pêche et de sourire à pas mal de gens (même la sous-directrice!) et je saluai Roy le plus jovialement possible (il parut, par ailleurs, très satisfait de me voir en forme).

Évidemment, mon moral ne m'empêcha pas de faire une petite sieste entre deux réunions. Je confiai la garde du bureau à Alphonse, qui prit grand plaisir à inventer toutes les excuses possibles pour que personne n'entre dans le bureau (et comme d'habitude, ses mensonges ne se firent pas à mon avantage et j'en fus la victime obligée).

Heureusement, j'étais tombé sur la bonne journée pour avoir la pêche. L'entreprise en entière ressemblait à une colonie de fourmis paniquées. La réunion du lendemain avec Bradley apportait à tout le monde un surplus de travail. Breda, le responsable des finances, eut à faire à moi quelques dizaines de fois au courant de la journée, Havoc courait d'une secrétaire à l'autre comme un dingue et Falman, représentant des publicités, eut un malaise vers l'heure du dîner tant le stress était à son apogée.

Je fus moi-même enterré sous les demandes et questions de tous les employés. J'étais content de constater que malgré ma tendance à incendier les photocopieuses, j'avais toute l'autorité et l'aisance nécessaire pour gérer au mieux la fourmilière. Mieux encore, tout le monde avait confiance en mon jugement et j'en fus particulièrement fier. J'arrivais à mener la compagnie comme une marionnette munie de centaines de cordes et de membres, tout ça sous l'autorité suprême du patron lui-même.

Je dus également user de ma capacité à faire plus d'une chose à la fois. Mon téléphone sonnait toutes les deux minutes, j'étais loin d'avoir fini de trier les dossiers d'entrevue et je me faisais déranger sans arrêt par les questions de mes collègues. Inutile de dire que ma migraine empira de minutes en minutes. Heureusement, mon moral s'en trouva encore plus indestructible qu'à l'habitude et j'en fus le premier ravi.

Ooo

La journée passa si vite que lorsque ma montre sonna le coup de 5h, il me fallut la regarder trois fois avant d'en être totalement convaincu. Même dans les jours précédents, jamais je n'avais été aussi épuisé, et je me sentais défaillir à chaque pas. Je me réconfortai tout de même, me promettant qu'il ne me restait qu'une seule journée avant le week-end, et que tout serait fini après ça. Je pourrais enfin dormir plus que 3 heures par nuit, paresser au lit, me reposer comme il se doit et faire ce dont j'avais envie : m'écraser sur mon sofa et écouter quelques uns de mes CD.

Je tentai d'oublier tout ça et me concentrai plutôt sur la journée du lendemain, qui serait loin d'être facile. Le moment fatidique et tant attendu, la réunion avec Bradley, serait demain matin, ou la présence de tous les membres importants de notre entreprise serait requise.

Je soupirai, saluai Havoc et empruntai le couloir vers l'ascenseur. Je n'avais pas osé déranger Roy avant de partir. Par ailleurs, la porte de son bureau était fermée, ce qui était habituellement un avertissement clair : Ne pas déranger (Je le connaissais assez, néanmoins, pour me douter que cette porte fermée pourrait cacher également le fait qu'il roupillait sur sa paperasse).

Un malaise me prit alors que l'ascenseur descendait à bon train, et je dus me raccrocher au mur pour éviter de tomber. J'avais horriblement hâte d'être à la maison. Malgré mon moral florissant, j'avais peut-être un peu trop poussé la dose aujourd'hui, et je commençais à en sentir les conséquences.

-Ed! m'interpella Al lorsque je sortis de l'ascenseur.

Il couru en ma direction et s'arrêta, essoufflé.

-Tu m'attends deux secondes? Je dois aller porter ça à Gracia, et ensuite, on prendra le bus ensemble.

-Comme tu veux, mais vite, grimaçais-je affectueusement.

La vue d'Alphonse s'éloignant à la course se brouilla. Je me sentis vaciller un moment, jusqu'à ce que je reprenne légèrement conscience de l'endroit ou j'étais. Le trajet de bus s'annonçait horriblement difficile…

-Ed? Il y a un problème?

C'était Fuery. Je tendis la main pour le rassurer, mais me sentis aussitôt perdre l'équilibre. J'avais vraiment besoin de sommeil…

-J'ai seulement besoin de dormir, souris-je en voyant Al revenir au pas de course.

-T'as l'air d'un mort-vivant, me dit-il en saluant Fuery.

-Très gentil, merci.

-Allez, plus que quelques minutes et tu seras dans ton lit.

-J'en rêve, gémis-je.

Bon sang, c'était horrible. La nausée s'était décidée à joindre la partie maintenant, en plus des pertes d'équilibre et de la migraine.

Nous nous rendîmes jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée. Le portail d'entrée laissait voir que la pluie torrentielle était toujours présente, peut-être même pire. Je soupirai, de nouveau pris de vertiges. _Courage, mon vieux. Plus que le trajet du retour et tu seras chez toi…_

Mais je me sentis défaillir avant même d'atteindre le portail d'entrée. Ma vision se brouilla un bref instant, et je sentis une vive douleur à mes tempes. J'entendis Al m'appeler et j'eus vaguement conscience de tomber au sol, entouré des dossiers et documents éparpillés que je tenais dans mes mains, quelques secondes auparavant. Après, je n'eus plus conscience de rien.

Ooo

Je pris un bon moment à émerger du sommeil et mes yeux s'ouvrirent très lentement, mais je les refermai aussitôt, surpris de l'agression soudaine de la lumière. Je sentis sur mon front la présence d'une serviette humide et y reconnut immédiatement les douces attentions d'Alphonse lors de mes gueules de bois en sa compagnie. Avec une lenteur démesurée, je me rappelai que j'étais tombé et j'en déduis qu'Al avait du me traîner jusque chez lui.

Je me retournai sur le dos, un peu gémissant. Même si je me sentais mieux, ma tête avait connu de meilleurs jours. Les battements de mon cœur continuaient de taper contre mes tempes et j'avais toujours cette légère sensation de nausée qui laisse présager une indigestion. Heureusement, les draps dans lesquels j'étais enveloppé jusqu'au cou étaient très confortables.

Je les humai distraitement, profitant de mon confort, mais une impression quelconque me fit ouvrir les yeux. Quelque chose clochait. Cette douce odeur de lavande ne venait pas de l'appartement d'Alphonse.

-Enfin réveillé, dit une voix que je pus reconnaître entre toutes. Alphonse avait raison en disant que tu es une vraie marmotte au lit.

Je me redressais prudemment, hébété, et j'y vis mon patron, Roy Mustang, confortablement assis dans un sofa style grec, un livre à la main et une tasse de café dans l'autre.

-Alphonse m'a prévenu que tu étais tombé au rez-de-chaussée et perdu conscience, débuta-t-il en fermant son livre d'un claquement sec. Il s'est proposé pour te ramener chez lui, mais je m'y suis opposé, comme il était impossible pour lui de te traîner dans le bus. Alors, je t'ai pris en charge. Il m'a également mis au courant de ton état, tout au cours de la semaine.

Je me recroquevillai, furieux. Al s'était joué en traître!

-Où sommes-nous? murmurais-je, toujours médusé.

-Dans la maison de ma femme. Elle n'est pas très loin des bureaux, il m'a été plutôt facile de te porter jusqu'ici.

Ho bon sang, Roy m'avait porté jusqu'ici? La honte!

-On est quel jour? questionnais-je une seconde fois.

-Samedi.

Je me laissai tomber sur le lit moelleux, un peu démoli par ces soudaines nouvelles, avant de me relever tout aussi brusquement, horrifié et étourdi.

-La réunion de Bradley! m'exclamais-je.

Je tentai de sortir du lit, mais il fut plus rapide que moi et me colla contre le matelas d'une poigne de fer.

-Nous en parlerons lorsque tu seras plus reposé, annonça-t-il d'une voix neutre.

-Mais..!

-Non. Maintenant, repose toi. J'ai certaines choses à régler, profite-en pour reprendre le peu de sommeil de ta semaine.

Ooo

Évidemment, je n'avais pût me résoudre à dormir, mais je fis tout comme lorsque Roy quitta la chambre. Je ramenai mes couvertures jusqu'au nez et soupirai profondément, abattu. Ma tête était vide et cotonneuse, comme si le trop plein d'évènements avait eu raison des deux pauvres dernières neurones intactes qui me restaient. La situation n'aurait pas pût être pire. Non en fait, même dans cet état proche de l'inconscience, ma cervelle épuisée marchait à plein régime et s'assurait bien de me rappeler que j'avais fait une _terrible_ bourde.

Bradley serait furieux. Ma présence à la réunion d'hier était capitale, tant et si bien que je devinais que Roy avait probablement annulé la réunion au dernier moment, ce qui était presque pire. Ce genre de coup ne se faisait pas entre compagnies, dans ce monde aussi cruel qu'était le business, dans lequel j'avais toujours excellé jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Et voilà que j'avais tout ruiné, à cause d'un _stupide_ rhume. Si je n'avais pas eu cette foutue malchance qui me déversait tous les 5 minutes un déluge de pluie sur la tête et des emmerdes à la pelle, si j'avais pris du repos plutôt que de retarder l'inévitable, si j'avais écouté Alphonse et suivit ses conseils, _si_…

Ho bon sang, et _si_ j'étais viré du travail, par cette même bourde! Ou encore pire, si Roy devait me _détester_…

Je pressai mes paumes contre mes paupières closes, de nouveau sujet à une migraine. Je n'étais pas prêt du tout à affronter tout ça. Pas avec ce mal de tête, cette nausée et ce moral misérable. Pas tout de suite, pas comme ça.

Ooo

Je n'en menais pas large. J'étais enfin sortit du lit, sachant que je ne pourrais pas dormir de toute façon, et que je n'avais guère d'autre choix que de faire face à ça un jour ou l'autre. Si le sermon me laissait plus ou moins indifférent, la furie de Roy me terrifiait jusqu'à la moelle.

Sans le stress au ventre, j'aurais sans doute remarqué la beauté de la maison lorsque je sortis de la chambre. Les grands tapis rouges, les décorations orientales vives et la persistante odeur de rose peut-être un peu trop forte, qui m'accompagna jusqu'au salon, étaient sublimes et faillirent bien me faire oublier mes tourments.

Et voilà que j'étais au Salon, face à mon patron, avec le tic-tac agaçant de l'horloge pour briser mon silence maladroit. Je ne savais pas si je devais attendre qu'il parle, ou plutôt vite me couvrir en excuses. Heureusement, il débuta, coupant là ma torture mentale.

-Je dois avouer que je suis déçu.

Ces paroles-là furent la cerise sur le gâteau et je perdis aussitôt toutes résolutions possibles de défendre ma pauvre carcasse. L'idée de me mettre à genoux et lui demander pardon fut sérieusement envisagée dans ma cervelle pitoyable, mais je la fis taire. En fait, même si j'avais voulu essayer, mes jambes étaient paralysées et empêchaient tout mouvement.

-Que tu brises les photocopieuses n'est pas très grave, mais ce que tu as fait était la chose la plus irresponsable qu'il m'ait été donné de voir.

-Je suis désolé! soufflais-je, le cœur serré. J'irai m'excuser personnellement à Bradley, tout ça est de ma faute! Vous n'avez pas à recevoir les conséquences, je… j'irai lui parler, je lui demanderai de…

Il dressa la main, sans un mot, et je me tus aussitôt, horrifié.

-Je me fiche de Bradley, gronda-t-il furieusement. La réunion n'a rien à voir.

Je ne m'autorisai pas à respirer, le cœur dans la gorge.

-C'était néanmoins irresponsable, continua Roy en me fixant de ses prunelles glacées. Travailler dans ta condition était une idiotie que je ne te croyais pas capable de faire. Tu aurais pu tomber n'importe où, n'importe quand. Tu as eu de la chance qu'Alphonse ne t'attrape. Tu aurais pût perdre conscience sur le chemin d'aller ou du retour et te fracasser la tête dieu-ne-sait-où. Pire encore, tu étais conscient de ta condition, tu ne m'as _rien_ dit, alors qu'il aurait suffit d'un simple congé maladie pour tout régler. Tu t'es démené au travail, sans prendre de repos, tu as convaincu Alphonse de ne rien me dire également, tu as ignoré tous les principes de sécurité sur ta propre santé et tu m'as menti, mettant accessoirement l'entreprise en danger, bien que ce ne soit pas le point.

Je sentis mes épaules se recroqueviller sous chacun de ses reproches, bien qu'ils n'étaient pas ce à quoi je m'étais attendu, pas du tout.

-Bien que tu prennes soin de moi avec autant de soin qu'une secrétaire, s'autorisa-t-il à plaisanter, je reste tout de même responsable de toi. Qu'il puisse t'arriver quelque chose d'aussi grave, sous ma responsabilité de surcroît, est quelque chose que je n'aurais pas supporté.

Je grimaçai, terrifié d'avoir causé tant d'ennuis, alors que je voulais surtout les éviter. Je restai un moment silencieux, ne sachant que dire, frottant mes talons l'un contre l'autre en un tic nerveux. J'étais encore trop sur le choc pour penser avec sagesse.

-Je… Merci, murmurais-je.

Il se leva et prit l'une des tasses de thé orientales qui saillait sur la table de verre du salon, et m'approcha, le breuvage tendu vers moi.

-Pourquoi merci? sourit-il.

Je bafouillais une série de mots incompréhensibles et je ne pus sortir mieux, n'ayant de toute façon aucune idée de la réponse. Du moins, pas tant que mon cerveau se serait calmé. Il sembla trouver mon baratin amusant puisqu'il pouffa et me servit du thé, l'air déjà de bien meilleure humeur. Je le bus en silence, ne sachant quoi dire, et me dit de toute façon que je ne pourrais rien sortir d'intelligent dans de telles conditions.

Ooo

Woa…XD Le speech de Roy fout la trouille!

Bon et… On se revoit dans deux semaines, si j'ai de la chance. J'ai une semaine de congé et j'espère bien pouvoir en profiter pour reprendre un peu d'avance. Mais pour l'instant, il faudra se contenter de ça! ^^'


	8. Chapter 8

Un peu plus que deux semaines a passé depuis… J'ai pris pas mal de retard et je voulais prendre de l'avance pour rester bien confortable, mais… J'ai pas réussi XD Alors, ben, comme d'habitude, va falloir s'en contenter (d'toute façon, vous avez pas le choix, le clavier est en mon pouvoir MOUHA HA HA HA ARF!)

Et malgré ma cruauté, je tiens à vous remercier pour vos nombreuses reviews, j'ai qu'à aller les lire et mon inspiration renaît! Merci ^^

000

J'arrivai au travail, mercredi matin, après deux jours de congé maladie, en plus de la fin de semaine consacrée au repos. Mon rhume avait fuit à la course dès l'heure ou j'avais commencé à dormir avec plus de soin et manger à ma faim. J'avais encore quelques courbatures, une bonne bosse sur la tête, mais en entier, et de nouveau en bonne santé.

Si mon corps se portait bien, le moral volait un peu plus bas, toujours pas entièrement remis de mon déshonneur de jeudi dernier. Depuis ma tendre enfance, on me décrivait comme le bûcheur, le nez toujours dans les bouquins et les notes parfaites. J'avais conservé ma réputation, apparemment même au travail, mais il semblait que je perdrais du terrain avec ma gaffe maladive. Bien sûr, ma réputation, je n'en avais rien à faire, bien que j'aurais préféré la conserver…

On me salua avec un peu moins d'enthousiasme lorsque j'entrai au 16ième étage. Il me semblait que les bonjours étaient plus froids qu'à l'ordinaire, à moins que je ne sois devenu tout bonnement paranoïaque. La nouvelle avait dut circuler assez vite. Le fiasco de vendredi, et surtout… le responsable.

-Bonjour Gracia, saluais-je d'un sourire crispé.

-Bonjour Edward! J'étais si inquiète! Il paraît que tu as perdu conscience! Tu vas bien?

Je fus content de constater qu'il n'y avait aucune trace de colère dans sa voix, mais plutôt une sincérité déconcertante. J'en devins que plus ravi encore.

-Ça va. Un bon coup à la tête m'a fait un peu de bien et m'a remis les idées en place…

Elle ne répondit rien, visiblement soucieuse de ma déprime passagère. Je partis avant qu'elle ne puisse me questionner davantage, près à rejoindre Alphonse. Même s'il avait appelé plusieurs fois dans la semaine, j'avais hâte de le revoir.

Il se jeta purement sur moi lorsque j'ouvris la porte de mon bureau. Je me cognai contre le mur, sous le choc, avec une bosse de plus sur la tête et les marmonnements hystériques d'Al à mes oreilles.

-Quel idiiiiiiiiiooooooot! Je t'avais prévenu!

-Tu m'as déjà dit tout ça au téléphone, dimanche, soupirais-je en le repoussant doucement.

Il reprit calmement sa place, installé sur sa chaise couinante. Je fis de même, secrètement enchanté de me retrouver devant cet élément familier qu'était mon bureau de travail. J'ouvris mon portable, sortis ma paperasse et balayai la poussière de ma surface de travail, de nouveau soupirant.

Ooo

-Ça pas l'air d'aller, remarqua Alphonse, toujours aussi direct.

-Bah…

J'haussai les épaules, n'ayant pas la force de réfuter, ni celle d'expliquer. Évidemment que je n'avais pas le moral, après tout ça…

-T'en fais pas, me rassura-t-il. D'ici un mois, tout le monde aura oublié. Ce n'était pas ta faute.

-Mais à cause de moi, l'entreprise va avoir de sérieux ennuis, et ça concerne tout le monde.

Mes propres paroles me démoralisèrent encore plus, ajoutant malgré moi une vague misérable sur le tout.

-Ne vois pas les choses aussi mal, tout va finir par s'arranger, souffla Al avec douceur.

J'espérais bien. Je serais incapable, de toute façon, d'endurer ses murmures derrière mon dos plus longtemps qu'il le faudrait, et j'avais l'impression que le mois nécessaire à leur faire oublier serait long.

Ooo

Mes doutes furent confirmés à l'heure du dîner. Cette fois-ci, ce n'était pas qu'une simple impression. Même Al dut se l'avouer, la majorité des employés chuchotaient dès mon arrivée. Je vis même Fuery détourner brusquement la tête lorsque je le saluai, et j'eus assez de mal à finir mon sandwich avec ce bourdonnement incessant aux oreilles.

Je tentai de travailler comme à l'habitude, et c'est pourtant avec le stress au ventre que je me rendis seul à la salle des photocopies, espérant secrètement qu'elle serait vide, ce qui m'éviterait les regards curieux. Malheureusement, Havoc y était, et n'avait pas l'air d'en partir d'ici tôt vu l'énorme boîte de dossiers, à ses côtés, qu'il devait dupliquer pour les prochaines réunions publicitaires.

Sans un mot, je m'acharnai à ma tâche, tout en faisant mon possible pour que la photocopieuse ne prenne pas feu (manquerait plus que ça!). À mon grand agacement, je perçus du coin de l'œil qu'Havoc avait délaissé son travail pour me dévisager. Je tentai de l'ignorer, jusqu'à ce que j'en aie assez et me retourne vers lui, le gratifiant d'un œil furieux.

-Salut, me dit-il, visiblement indifférent à ma colère.

Je souris distraitement et me concentrai de nouveau sur ma paperasse. Lui continuait à me fixer.

-Tu sais, y'a plein de gens qui disent des trucs à ton sujet, lança-t-il avec son manque de tact habituel.

Je grimaçai. Bien sûr que tout le monde parlait de moi! Qui ne s'en serait pas douté?

-Et enfin, bon, j'aurais voulu te le demander, pour savoir si…c'est vraiment vrai.

Je délaissai le clavier de l'imprimante, curieux. Havoc me jeta un œil gêné, avant de finalement se lancer.

-En fait, on se demandait si… Si… Est-ce que c'est vrai que tu es gay?

C'était bien la dernière chose à laquelle je me serais attendu. Moi qui grognais sous ma barbe mes idées noires depuis ce matin, je pris très lentement conscience que tout ce qui circulait sur moi n'avait pas plus d'importance que des ragots d'étudiants…

Je le toisai, ébahi par la clarté et la soudaineté de la question. Il y avait longtemps que j'avais compris et accepté ce fait, en sachant d'ailleurs que je n'y pouvais simplement rien. Si longtemps que cette question me ramena brusquement à une triste réalité que j'avais momentanément oublié; mon anormalité face au reste de cette société stéréotypée. Une furieuse vague de souvenirs m'immergea au même instant, me rappelant douloureusement ma situation délicate, ce que la majorité des gens en pensait et les réactions qui allaient avec. Bon sang, jamais je n'aurais cru que cette interrogation m'aurait noyé à ce point.

Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure face au dilemme et à la conduite à adopter, terrifié qu'Havoc soit l'une de ces personnes dégoûtées par ce genre de condition.

-Heu…Oui, je… C'est vrai.

-Ha bon!? Parfait, je vais pouvoir le dire à Betty, même si elle sera triste. Elle a un œil sur toi, tu sais?

Je crus un instant que ma mâchoire s'effondrerait au sol comme dans les dessins animés de la télé tant je fus déconcerté. Si je m'attendais à ça…

-Je ne m'en plains pas, dit Havoc en me lançant un clin d'œil. Je comptais l'inviter à dîner.

Ooo

La conversation avec Havoc me revint en tête tout l'après-midi. Je croisai Fuery à la machine à café et il détourna aussitôt les yeux à mon approche. L'évidence me frappa comme la foudre. Évidemment, ça devait être lui qui avait causé toutes ces rumeurs… Je ne m'étais jamais attendu à tant de rebonds pour une stupidité de ce genre. J'étais vaguement en colère, furieux que certaines personnes se dégoûtent de choses qui ne les regardaient même pas.

J'entrai dans mon bureau, la tête dans les nuages, et remarqua à peine qu'Al m'avait volé mon sandwich et ma chaise.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as? dit-il, suspicieux.

-Je viens d'apprendre un truc trop bizarre…

Je le virai de ma chaise d'un mouvement de main et m'y laissa tomber, soupirant.

-Havoc m'a demandé si j'étais…

J'hésitai, cherchant mes mots.

-Si t'étais gay? finit Al sans cérémonie.

J'hochai la tête, contrit. Encore maintenant, je n'arrivais pas à croire que tous ces ébats étaient dus à un simple racontar.

-C'est Fuery qui a lâché le mot, continuais-je avec contrariété.

-Quoi? Tu parles de la fois où il nous a surpris en train de se battre?

Il s'esclaffa bruyamment, les larmes aux yeux.

-Il a pris ça au sérieux!? Quel idiot!

-N'empêche que c'est moi qui ais les emmerdes, maintenant, grognais-je. Et pourquoi personne ne parle de toi? C'est injuste…

-C'est dans les gênes de tout employé normal de parler dans le dos de leurs patrons. De toute façon, tout le monde sait très bien que je perds mon temps à draguer Betty, ils savent que je ne suis pas homo…

-Havoc m'a dit que Betty avait un œil sur moi, annonçais-je d'un ton sceptique.

Al montra beaucoup plus d'intérêt que moi au sujet et se redressa sur sa chaise.

-Betty? Évidemment! C'est elle qui te laissait toujours les bonbons au beurre.

-Ha bon? Pourquoi tu m'as rien dit?

-J'espérais que tu le remarquerais malgré ta naïveté déplorable, dit-il moqueusement. Tout le monde était au courant.

-C'est gentil de m'avoir prévenu…

Je boudai un petit moment, ignorant ses demandes de pardon et MON sandwich qu'il tentait de me rendre.

-C'est bête tout de même, reprit-il en voyant que je restais imperturbable. Tout ce bordel pour une simple question d'orientation sexuelle. Ça les regarde en rien, ce que tu fais au lit avec des mecs…

Je recrachais l'entièreté de ma gorgée de café sur mon bureau (mes dossiers!) et sur l'écran de mon portable. Je toussotai une bonne minute, toujours pris au dépourvu par cette manie qu'avait Al de considérer des faits sans la moindre discrétion et sensibilité.

-Mais t'es dingue de parler comme ça quand je bois! m'écriais-je d'une voix rauque.

-C'est juste la réalité… C'est stupide, tout ça. Ce n'est pas comme tu t'amuserais à dire à tout le monde tous les fantasmes qui te passent par la tête et…

-Mais arrête! m'offusquais-je, le dos frissonnant. J'ai compris l'idée, pas besoin d'en faire un récit détaillé!

Il haussa les épaules et mordit à pleines dents dans mon sandwich, tandis que je tentai d'oublier peu à peu tous les trucs désagréables de cette journée maudite en jetant un œil à ma messagerie électronique (qui contenait au moins 80 messages si on prenait en compte que la dernière fois que je m'y étais rendu, trois mois avaient passés depuis) et supprimant sans la moindre curiosité toutes les pubs et les chaînes de lettres.

Je fronçai cependant les sourcils en découvrant une série de messages l'un à la suite de l'autre, tous provenant d'un même site dont j'ignorais l'utilité. J'ouvris le premier, intrigué, et j'eus droit à une photo, un profil, des vagues descriptions platoniques et un numéro de téléphone. Je passai au suivant et plissai les yeux lorsque je compris que tous ces messages étaient exactement du même type.

Le 4ième portait uniquement une photo d'un homme d'allure charmeur et d'un sourire horriblement synthétique, blanchit par les merveilles du dentifrice le plus populaire. Je grimaçai, toujours hébété de voir une véritable bibliothèque d'hommes célibataires dans ma messagerie.

-Hé Al…

-Hm?

Il finit sa bouchée et s'approcha de mon bureau en faisant rouler sa chaise, trop lâche pour quitter son dossier de cuir.

-Ça te dit quelque chose, « »?

Je remarquai qu'il déglutit, même s'il avait entièrement finit le sandwich. Quelque part dans le coin droit de mon cerveau, une de mes neurones fut assez brillante pour sonner l'alarme. Je me penchai sur mon bureau, plus que suspicieux.

-Apparemment, tu as jugé que je ne devrais pas être au courant, _encore_, susurrais-je.

-T-te fâche pas, me dit-il piteusement. Tu sais, j'pensais que ce serait peut-être une bonne idée de t'inscrire sur un site de rencontre pour que tu épanouisses un peu tes expériences sociales et pour rencontrer des…

-Un site de rencontres!? Non mais ça va pas!?

-Roh, c'est bon! Ou est le mal? Il va bien falloir un jour que tu évolues du stade puceau que tu gardes depuis la p'tite école!

-Je ne suis PAS puceau! m'écriais-je, sincèrement contrarié.

-Négation et déni. Je connais tes techniques. Tu dis la même chose quand on parle de ta taille.

-Mais le ferme! Je suis PAS PE-TIT!

-Tu vois? Réaction subconsciente, tu ne t'en rends même pas compte. Selon moi c'est un syndrome de tendances bipolaires ou un truc dans le genre…

Je me levai brusquement de ma chaise, près à lui servir le sermon de sa vie et à lui montrer toute la puissance de ma voix, lorsque le son d'une porte claquée me coupa dans mon souffle et me fit perdre toute mon inspiration. Lorsque je compris que c'était la porte de Roy qui avait claquée si fort, je me dégonflai comme un ballon et m'élança silencieusement vers ma propre porte, l'oreille collée contre le bois. J'entendis des voix fortes, même des cris, à un certain moment, mais je ne pus placer avec exactitude l'identité de cette voix, aussi familière qu'elle soit.

Ooo

Haaaa… Il fait horriblement beau dehors. Ya des mois qu'on ne voit pas plus le soleil, et il a enfin décidé à se montrer. LA NEIGE FOND! J'ai un après-midi pour écrire la suite, mais… Sincèrement, je crois que je vais aller dehors plutôt et profiter de notre agace-printemps (jusqu'à la prochaine tempête). Bonne journée!


	9. Chapter 9

Waaaah putain! o_0 J'arrive à publier un samedi soir, je torche vraaaaaaaiment XD (Ici c'est un qualitatif assez bien vu… :3) Salut tout le moooonde! Merci beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup pour vos reviews géniaux! Je trouve que je ne le dis pas assez souvent, c'est vraiment la plus belle chose que vous pouvez m'offrir (ça et des cookies!). Alors, encore merci! ^^ J'espère que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur de vos attentes!

Ooo

J'hésitai infiniment avant d'enfin oser ouvrir la porte pour y entrevoir ce qui n'allait pas. La porte du bureau de Roy, en diagonale avec la mienne, était de nouveau fermée. Ça n'empêchait pourtant pas les cris et les éclats de voix de se faire entendre jusqu'à l'autre bout du corridor. Je vis même du coin de l'œil Gracia s'arrêter quelques mètres plus loin, devant l'entrée de l'imprimerie. Apparemment, je n'étais pas le seul à entendre ce qui se passait dans le bureau du patron.

Brusquement, sa porte s'ouvrit en claquant au mur d'en face. Alphonse vint vite se faufiler sous mon coude, également curieux. Je vis par l'entrouverture la silhouette de la femme de Roy, facilement reconnaissable par sa démarche stricte et coincée, son chemisier terne et sa jupe des années '80. Elle sortit en trombe du bureau principal et traîna avec elle l'atmosphère glaciale qui accompagnait généralement ses visites. Un vague instant, je m'interrogeai sincèrement sur les raisons pour lesquelles Roy avait souhaité marier une pimbêche pareille, avant qu'Al ne m'interrompe en me frappant du coude.

-Tu serais peut-être mieux d'aller voir, me chuchota-t-il.

J'hésitai une fois de plus, plus déterminé que jamais à ne pas froisser le confort et l'intimité de mon patron. Peut-être préférait-il ne voir personne après pareille dispute? Était-il mieux de faire comme si rien n'était, pour s'assurer de ne pas blesser sa fierté? Ou encore, aller directement au but et espérer?

J'entrai discrètement dans son bureau, après avoir attendu quelques minutes, histoire de lui donner le temps de reprendre contenance. Ses dossiers, d'ordinaire si bien classés (par ma propre main), étaient désordonnés et pliés, comme si une bande de gamins s'étaient amusés à en faire des avions en papier. J'eus le temps de voir qu'un de ses multiples agendas, parmi une dizaine d'autres, était par terre, froissé et entrouvert.

Sa chaise couina lorsqu'il se retourna vers moi. Il paraissait très fatigué, et cette absence de suffisance habituelle me laissa soucieux. Il se pencha lentement, soupirant, tout en ramassant son agenda.

-Ferme la porte, s'il te plait, me demanda-t-il doucement.

Il remit distraitement son bureau en ordre tandis que je m'exécutai, horriblement curieux de la discussion à venir. Je revins m'asseoir sur ma chaise et attendit patiemment qu'il ait fini de ranger ses affaires. Je restai silencieux un moment, jusqu'à ce que je n'en puisse plus.

-Bon sang, qu'est-ce qui lui a prit? lançais-je en grognant, optant pour l'offensive.

Il ne sourit pas à ma boutade, mais ne s'en renfrogna pas non plus. Je jugeai que c'était bon signe et c'est pourquoi j'attendis, persévérant, même si la patience était loin d'être une vertu que je pouvais prétendre posséder.

-C'est ce qui arrive quand on affronte les fortes têtes, soupira-t-il en massant ses tempes.

-Je peux faire quelque chose? tentais-je avec espoir.

-Pas que je sache, à moins que tu ne connaisses une pilule miracle contre les syndromes de ménopause.

Je m'autorisai à sourire, rassuré qu'il n'ait pas complètement perdu son humour.

-Dur d'affronter les obstacles de l'âge, souris-je malicieusement.

-À qui le dis-tu, répondit-il en remuant son café fumant.

Il resta muet un instant de plus et je dus contenir tout mon surplus d'énergie, presque trémoussant sur ma chaise et beaucoup trop curieux de choses à lesquelles je ne serais même pas censé m'intéresser. Je mourais d'envie d'en savoir plus, mais je ne me retenais de me montrer trop fouineur, par peur qu'il s'en froisse.

-Disons simplement qu'on me reproche d'être trop souvent au bureau, apparemment, me dit-il enfin de sa voix profonde.

Je jubilai intérieurement, trop heureux de cette place privilégiée.

-Et vous me reprochiez d'être un obsédé de travail? me moquais-je.

-Je n'ai malheureusement pas de raisons aussi honorables que les tiennes pour m'en pardonner.

Je déglutis alors qu'il jetait un coup d'œil à son téléphone, qui sonnait d'une note stridente. Il pressa l'une des touches et la sonnerie s'arrêta aussitôt, pris en charge par la secrétaire.

-J'avais l'alibi parfait pour éviter sa présence et m'en éloigner, continua-t-il, mais elle a visiblement découvert que mes longues heures passées au bureau, tard le soir, n'étaient qu'une flânerie délibérée.

Il soupira une fois de plus. Je me mordis la lèvre, troublé. J'aurais dû me réjouir qu'il méprise ainsi mon ennemie et obstacle, mais je ne réussi pas à m'en égayer, paradoxalement.

-Monsieur, si vous la détestez tant, n'y a t-il pas moyen d'y mettre fin? tentais-je d'une toute petite voix.

Je criais pourtant en mon fort intérieur toute l'ironie de ce que je ressentais. Quelques jours plus tôt, j'aurais été aux anges de lui faire envisager le divorce et enfin espérer qu'il se tourne vers moi. Maintenant, je constatai à quel point il m'étais dur de lui proposer et comment j'avais été insensible de simplement penser qu'il abandonnerait sa femme sans plus de soucis pour m'appartenir, moi l'égoïste qui n'aurait dû souhaiter que son bonheur.

-Les choses ne sont pas si simples, dit-il en feignant l'ennui.

-Monsieur… Pourquoi avez-vous…

Je m'interrompis, maudissant ma curiosité tenace à son égard et ma langue d'avoir parlé trop vite.

-Pourquoi l'ai-je marié? lança-t-il, devinant sans le moindre effort ce que mes méninges criaient.

Il déposa son café sur son bureau et ferma les yeux un petit moment, l'air las. Encore une fois, je me sentis particulièrement chanceux d'avoir été choisi comme confident.

-Je suis issu d'une famille de riches propriétaires, commença-t-il. Mon père possède toutes les entreprises les plus communes de transport et il a un point majeur de commerce sur tout le pays, et même du continent.

Je laissai échapper un léger sifflement, ébahi. Posséder le monopole des transports était comparable à tenir entre ses mains la terre entière avec autant de facilité qu'une petite bille.

-Et la famille de ma femme sont les héritiers d'une des succursales commerciales internationales de l'occident. Quoi de mieux que d'organiser un mariage parfait entre leurs enfants, accordant à la fois une entente entre les compagnies et des revenus immenses et assurés dans leurs poches.

Je grimaçai, à la fois dégoûté et horrifié que de tels mariages forcés, même au XXIe siècle, existent encore.

-Mais monsieur, vous avez tous les droits de refuser! m'exclamais-je, n'arrivant guère à rester silencieux plus longtemps. C'est contre les droits de l'homme!

Il s'esclaffa dans son café et je ne pus m'empêcher d'être offusqué. Il n'y avait rien de drôle dans tout ça!

-Fascinant de voir que tu réussis à garder ta naïveté même à ton âge, pouffa-t-il de nouveau en remettant son café en place. Bien sûr que j'ai droit de refuser un tel mariage, mais je ne suis pas aussi libre de mes décisions que pourrait l'être un simple petit marchand de poissons au marché. Il me serait _possible_ de tourner le dos à tout ça, mais je devrais affronter les problèmes familiaux et financiers, avocats et responsables d'héritages, en plus de détruire l'alliance de mon père au sein de sa compagnie.

Les paroles de Roy me démoralisèrent totalement, et j'eus peine à croire qu'elles semblaient me déprimer plus que lui. Je n'avais jamais vu sa situation telle qu'il venait de me la décrire, et je trouvais d'autant plus cruel qu'il en soit ainsi. Il me semblait encore plus inaccessible qu'auparavant et je me sentis soudain très chanceux, dans mon appartement miteux et mes biscuits secs.

-J'ai choisi volontairement le mariage, sourit-il. Et ce n'est pas aussi horrible que tu sembles le penser. Ce n'est qu'un titre, un contrat qui a quelques restrictions, mais je n'ai pas un collier de fer au cou pour autant. Je ne suis pas plus malheureux que pourrait l'être un homme dans la vingtaine, ayant à s'occuper de sa mère atteinte de maladie et ce malgré son portefeuille restreint.

Il me jeta un coup d'œil entendu, et je souris maigrement, un peu rassuré. J'ignore comment, mais je sus que ce sourire apportait la fin de notre conversation. Je me levai, les jambes un peu engourdies, avec l'étrange impression d'être resté ici des heures. J'entendais déjà mon téléphone sonner à tue-tête dans mon propre bureau et je me rappelai furtivement que j'étais toujours au 16ième étage, au travail. Cette conversation m'avait visiblement perdu plus que je ne le pensais.

-Au fait, Edward…

Je me retournai, la porte ouverte, prêt à partir. Mon cœur battit cent mille à l'heure et j'eus beaucoup de difficultés à l'ignorer.

-Tu devrais remercier Betty pour les bonbons au beurre…

Ma mâchoire dut descendre de quelques centimètres, car il pouffa avant de retourner à ses affaires. Je partis à mon propre bureau, encore un peu sonné et vaguement déçu.

_Oh putain, même lui était au courant_? m'avouais-je piteusement en ouvrant ma porte et me diriger vers ma chaise…

Jusqu'à ce que je tombe face contre terre, bloqué par un objet inconnu dans mon chemin qui me bloqua même les genoux.

Le souffle coupé, je me frottai le front, devinant déjà la bosse qui allait venir, avant d'examiner l'idiot qui avait laissé traîner un aussi gros truc derrière la porte.

Ce truc s'avèrera être Alphonse, en position de chasse, l'oreille collée contre le mur de gauche. Si je n'aurais pas déjà été habitué à ses manières un peu hors de l'ordinaire, je l'aurais trouvé passablement pathétique.

-Mais _qu'est-ce que tu fous_!?

-Comment ça, qu'est-ce que je fous? répliqua-t-il, époussetant ses manches tout en se levant. C'est pas évident non?

-Tu écoutais aux portes!? Non mais t'es dingue!

-Pas dingue, curieux.

Il tendit la main et m'aida à me remettre sur pieds. Je reconquis ma chaise, un peu heureux de la retrouver, et soupirai en observant le ciel par ma fenêtre.

-Alors, t'as tout entendu?

-En général, sourit-il. Pauvre patron… Être coincé avec une furie pareille…

-Tu sais que tu pourrais te faire renvoyer si tu continues à te mêler des choses qui te regardent pas?

J'étais un peu furieux qu'il ait suivit notre discussion. L'air de rien, le moment privilégié que j'avais eu avec Roy m'avait donné l'impression d'être le seul à en savoir autant. J'étais peut-être simplement jaloux qu'un autre ait entendu ce qui avait été destiné à moi seul.

-N'empêche, ça doit pas être drôle tous les jours, particulièrement au lit, entendis-je murmurer par-dessus mon épaule.

Je pivotai lentement sur ma chaise, les mains croisées en une pause sérieuse, le visage blasé et les sourcils froncés. _Exaspérant_, un cas exaspérant…

-Est-ce qu'il t'arrive de penser à autre chose? remarquais-je d'une voix froide.

-Selon les statistiques, un homme pense au sexe environ 3 fois par jour, me répliqua-t-il négligemment.

-Toi et tes _stupides_ statistiques…

-Mais c'est vrai! J'ai écouté un truc à la télé, l'autre soir, et ça disait que…

Je regroupai mes dossiers en me faisant bruyant, tentant d'ignorer son bavardage incessant, jusqu'à m'en lasser et l'interrompre.

-Ce n'est pas que ça ne m'intéresse pas mais…

Je cherchai vaguement une excuse, avant d'abandonner.

-Non, en fait, ça m'intéresse pas, finis-je malgré son air déçu.

-Va bien falloir que tu t'y intéresses un jour.

-T'insinues quoi là?

-Je n'insinue rien, c'est toi qui insinues.

-Non non! T'es en train de dire que j'suis puceau?

-J'ai jamais dit ça.

-Mais tu l'as pensé!

-Évidemment.

-Alors t'insinues que je suis…

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée, révélant Fuery, Havoc et le patron, leur regard alternant entre moi et Alphonse. Je sentis mes joues devenir pourpres. _Roh la honte!_

Il y eut un vague silence, avant qu'Havoc ne brise enfin le silence par sa voix détendue.

-Boss, on a besoin de votre avis sur le rapport publicitaire du mois prochain…

Il me fut facile de remarquer, malgré mon attention dirigée sur le dossier publicitaire, leurs sourires moqueurs et les regards en coin vers Alphonse. Cette fois-ci, c'était clair comme de l'eau de roche, l'équipe en entière se jouait de moi. Comment étais-je censé avoir un minimum d'autorité quand tous les employés se servaient des moindres phrases malaisées pour se moquer, sans même s'en cacher?

Ooo

Fin prévisible, mais… je voulais pas tout de suite m'embarquer dans ce qui va suivre, sinon c'aurait été trop long. Faut bien vous faire souffrir un peu quand même! :3

(Et woa, j'oubliais presque! L'anime de FMA demain qui sort enfin au public! Ça va être trop fou! 3 )


	10. Chapter 10

Salut! Je profite du fait que beaucoup de gens lisent cette fic là pour vous prévenir… Ben, j'suis en fin de session de collège, je vous laisse deviner, j'ai plus une seconde à moi. C'est donc la dernière parution avant… un petit bout de temps, mai, peut-être juin. Désolé!

Par contre, un chapitre que j'aime beaucoup! Enfin la venue d'un personnage que tout le monde adore, je crois! :p Bonne lecture!

Ooo

-Séance shopping! me déclara fièrement Alphonse en levant théâtralement un bras vers le centre commercial.

-C'est une blague? grognais-je.

-Est-ce que j'ai l'air de présenter?

J'aplatis ma paume contre mon front, atterré. Quand Alphonse parlait de me changer les idées, j'avais vaguement imaginé un spectacle, une soirée ciné, ou une séance massage dans le pire des cas. Mais ça, c'était au dessus de mes cauchemars.

-Parfois, je me demande qui est réellement gay entre toi et moi, marmonnais-je sombrement en entendant d'avance la musique platonique du centre commercial à mes oreilles.

-Y'a pas que les filles qui font du shopping, dit-il avec détermination. Tu sais, les temps ont changé. Pour plaire aux filles, il faut avoir du style et laisser tomber notre masque rustre. Les spécialistes appellent ça le vingt et unième siècle.

-Je me fiche des filles, grognais-je en poussant la porte d'entrée.

-Mais tu es gay, donc on pourrait te comparer à une fille…

-J'suis pas une fille! m'offusquais-je, scandalisé.

-Je parle de ce qu'il y a là-dedans, répondit-il en pointant de son doigt mon front.

Je soupirai. Alphonse avait beau être plus prêt de moi que personne, il n'avait jamais compris ça. J'ignore si le fait de me comparer à une fille l'aidait à le rassurer et à me cadrer plus facilement, mais je m'y étais toujours opposé. Il ne m'était jamais venu à l'esprit de porter des vêtements féminins quels qu'ils soient, ou de soigner mon apparence plus qu'il le faudrait, ou de m'intéresser à des trucs de filles, contrairement à beaucoup de mes confrères gays. Peut-être étais-je une sorte de sous-espèce non classée…

-Quel est ton plan? me résignais-je.

-On a la journée devant nous, se réjouit-il en voyant mon drapeau blanc. On va où ça te chante. Ça te dit, une visite chez le coiffeur?

Je me hérissai.

-Quepersonnenetoucheàmescheveux!!

-Bon on laisse tomber le salon de coiffure…

Ooo

Alphonse me traîna à peu près partout où il était possible d'aller. Des magasins de vêtements aux restaurants de fast food. Il tenta même de m'enfermer dans l'échoppe de sous-vêtements et accessoires érotiques (c'était à prévoir) en plus de m'acheter, en guise de cadeau disait-il, l'un des jouets « plaisants » dont il était convaincu de l'efficacité. Je refusai totalement d'en porter le sac et exigeai à ce que ce soit lui qui s'y colle. Aucunement embarrassé par ce genre de choses, il accepta sans histoires et me lu même l'arrière de la boîte à voix haute, au beau milieu des passants.

Je réussis cependant à lui fausser compagnie après le déjeuner. Je me rendis vite au seul endroit qui m'intéressait : la librairie. Elle était immense et jamais Alphonse n'avait compris mon intérêt pour ce genre d'endroits. Le calme régnait entre les rangées désertes et sereines, seulement remplies de livres contenant le savoir millénaire, des dragons et chevaliers et même des sciences disparues. Je saluai poliment la libraire et plongeai dans mon monde familier. J'avais autant de respect ici qu'un moine dans un temple. C'était un peu mon sanctuaire personnel où je pouvais être moi-même : une personnalité rêveuse, avide de savoir et solitaire. Si les boîtes de nuit bruyantes pouvaient être mon enfer à certaines occasions, les rangées d'œuvres littéraires ici formaient mon paradis.

Je saisis l'un des livres, qui m'intrigua par sa reliure usée et ses pages jaunes, et me plongeai aussitôt dans la lecture. J'y découvris un sujet familier qu'il m'avait été donné de lire plus d'une fois : une vieille science du Moyen-âge à la fois passionnante et magique. Et ça, on ne trouvait ça nulle part dans les boutiques de vêtements tendances.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je passai à en tourner les pages, mais une voix familière vint m'interrompre, et ce n'était pas celle d'Alphonse.

J'ignore si ce phénomène porte un nom, mais il m'était toujours aussi étrange de constater que les gens à qui on porte une attention particulière sont souvent sur notre route. Question d'hasard ou de destin, j'étais malgré moi au cœur du phénomène.

Toujours est-il que c'est mon patron, Roy Mustang lui-même, avec ses cheveux de jais, ses yeux profonds et son allure professionnelle, qui se présenta devant moi, quelques sacs d'emplettes entre les mains et un sourire sarcastique au visage.

-Quelle surprise de te croiser ici, remarqua-t-il ironiquement.

-Monsieur!

Je m'empressai de me lever. Bizarre comme l'amour nous fait agir différemment que nous le sommes vraiment. Paradoxal, plutôt.

-Pas de monsieur en dehors des affaires, s'il te plaît, grimaça-t-il. Ne me fais pas passer pour un vieillard plus que je ne le suis déjà.

-Et comment puis-je vous appeler? répondis-je en roulant les yeux au ciel face à son complexe de vieillesse.

-Roy, mais je n'ai pas d'inconvénients si tu préfères m'appeler maître, ou majesté.

-Vous pouvez toujours rêver, ajoutais-je sans pouvoir me délaisser du vouvoiement.

Car évidemment, le tutoyer et l'appeler par son prénom était un luxe que je m'étais jamais permis, même dans mes rêves. Je serais damné s'il fallait que je m'habitue à de telles familiarités.

-J'ai croisé Alphonse en venant ici. Apparemment, il te cherche.

Il avait l'air amusé, et de bien meilleure humeur que mardi dernier, après la dispute avec sa femme. Mon moral quadrupla.

-Il s'est mis en tête de me faire découvrir les joies de dépenser, soupirai-je en marquant la page du livre.

Er il était tout aussi bizarre de voir que j'étais prêt à le suivre, lui, comme un chien de poche, même si cela impliquait de quitter la librairie. Le centre commercial semblait aussi avoir un nouvel intérêt maintenant que j'étais à ses côtés.

-Tu n'as pas l'air vraiment enthousiasme, remarqua-t-il.

Je le suivais vers la sortie en payant rapidement mon livre à la libraire. J'haussai également les épaules, confident.

-Je n'aime pas vraiment les centres commerciaux.

-Un genre de personnalité rare de nos jours.

-Et vous, vous aimez?

-Ce n'est pas désagréable, mais c'est un attrape-naïf terrible purement capitaliste.

Je pouffai, à peu près du même avis.

-Et pourquoi êtes-vous ici?

-Comme tout bon consommateur qui se respecte, j'avais de l'argent et le goût de dépenser… Non en fait, j'avais seulement besoin de quelques trucs, se reprit-il en souriant.

Nous marchâmes lui et moi à travers les boutiques et les couloirs remplis de passants et de vendeurs, et j'y pris un plaisir différent. J'aimais me retrouver en présence d'Alphonse, mais être avec Roy était différent d'une façon pas vraiment comparable. Je n'arrivais même pas à cerner le pourquoi de mon attirance quasi-obsessionnelle chez lui. Tout ce qui était sûr, c'est que je redécouvrais un plaisir que je ne connaissais pas en sa compagnie.

-Étrange que tu ais posé un lapin à Alphonse, j'ai fait la même chose, avoua-t-il lorsque nous passions devant une vitrine de manteaux chics.

-…Votre femme? hasardais-je.

En voyant son visage un peu surpris, je me repris sans grand succès, bégayant des excuses incompréhensibles et me maudissant de ne pas tourner ma langue sept fois avant de parler, jusqu'à ce qu'il éclate de rire, se moquant de mon malaise.

-Non, un ami à moi, dit-il après s'être enlevé une larme de l'œil. Je te le présenterai si j'arrive à le retrouver…

Et pile au moment opportun, un homme d'une trentaine d'années se précipita vers nous avec le même enthousiasme qu'un enfant.

-Roy! Mais t'étais où!? Je t'ai cherché partout!

Roy me pointa du doigt sans un mot, et l'homme se retourna et s'approcha de moi, ignorant tous les principes de politesse concernant la distance corporelle. Je crus d'abord qu'il s'agissait d'un clone d'Alphonse, avec une dizaine d'année en plus, une barbe naissante et une paire de lunettes rectangulaires.

-Alors, c'est tooiiiiiiiiiiiii, ce fameux Edward?

Je restai complètement muet devant son entrain, pris au dépourvu qu'il connaisse déjà mon prénom. Pour tout dire, la première impression était franchement étourdissante.

-Heu…En-enchanté, finis-je par murmurer sous son regard insistant.

-Roy m'a parlé de toi des tonnes de fois ! s'exclama-t-il. En passant, moi c'est Maes. Maes Hughes.

Il me tendit la main, mais la retira avant même que je n'ais le temps de la serrer pour tourner autour de moi à la manière d'un vautour guettant sa proie. J'étais totalement perdu et je jetai à Roy un œil paniqué qu'il me répondit seulement par un air découragé, comme si la situation le dépassait autant que moi.

-Décidément, il fallait bien que je te rencontre un jour, dit-il toujours d'un enthousiasme débordant. Même ma femme ne tarie d'éloges que pour toi.

-Votre femme?

-Ma douce Gracia, évidemment…

-Gracia est votre femme!? m'exclamais-je, les yeux probablement aussi brillants que des joyaux.

-Elle-même! Tu pourras m'appuyer quand je dis qu'elle fait les meilleures tartes du monde, pas vrai?

Je souris. Ce type là me plaisait déjà. Il me rappelait vaguement Alphonse, c'était le mari d'une des compagnes de travail que je chérissais le plus et _en plus_, c'était l'ami de Roy. Je ne le connaissais que depuis 30 secondes et il faisait déjà partit de mon panthéon des personnes les plus respectées.

-Voilà un homme qui sait choisir son camp! lança joyeusement Maes en se tournant vers Roy. Va falloir que tu t'y fasses un jour Roy, ma femme est un joyau unique en ce bas monde.

-Si au moins, tu ne t'en vantais pas toutes les deux minutes…

-Hey, mais Ed est d'accord avec moi! se défendit-il en s'emparant de mon bras pour le lever en l'air.

Mon sourire redoubla. Bizarrement, il ne m'était pas désagréable de vite passer aux familiarités avec lui. Il semblait être le genre de personne à rendre à l'aise n'importe qui, même un type coincé comme moi. Un peu comme Al. Je frissonnais un instant, imaginant ses deux-ensemble. L'enfer à nos portes.

-J'approuve, ses tartes aux pommes sont sublimes, ajoutais-je en souriant.

-Ho non, Edward, tu ne vas pas t'y mettre aussi? soupira Roy.

-Que peuvent de simples mortels comme nous face à un ange comme Gracia, larmoya Hughes en effrayant une vieille dame au parfum étouffant devant la boutique de chaussures pop.

-Eeeeeeeeeeed! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous!?

Cette voix vint subitement à mes oreilles. Mon remous de gaieté soudaine me poussa à vite me tourner vers Al qui venait me rejoindre à la course et presque lui sauter dessus. S'il parut surpris de mon entrain, il se laissa vite emporter à ma suite lorsque je le présentai à Hughes. Et comme je m'y étais attendu, ces deux-là s'entendirent bien dès le premier coup d'œil.

-Alors c'est toi qui t'occupes d'Ed hen? lança Maes.

-Et vous chaperonnez le célèbre patron? répondit Al du même ton.

Il ne fallut que ça et je sus qu'une nouvelle complicité était déjà créée. Moi et Roy nous jetâmes un coup d'œil accablé, nous comprenant mutuellement comme le faisait Hughes et Al de l'autre côté.

-Dur, dur de s'occuper de têtus comme ceux-là, dit la voix d'Alphonse à quelques pas devant moi.

-Terrible. Ils n'admettent jamais qu'on a raison et préfèrent attendre d'avoir les pieds dans les plats et de la merde jusqu'au cou pour venir nous accorder raison, continua Hughes avec une énergie qui m'offusqua.

-Raison!? Votre débilité oui! m'exclamai-je.

-Il n'a pas totalement tord, Maes, ajouta Roy.

-Question débilité, tu serais mieux de pas parler Ed, renchérit Al. Si je me souviens bien, le mois dernier, tu n'avais pas l'air très futé au bar quand on a…

Je trouvai le premier truc à ma portée, qui s'avéra être, cette fois-ci, une paire de bas neufs et non une brocheuse, que j'enfonçai dans la bouche d'Al pour le faire taire. Hors de question qu'il commence à raconter ces horribles soirées honteuses qui ne comportaient que très peu de souvenirs pour moi.

-Tu prends mal l'alcool? devina Roy avec un sourire qui n'avait rien de rassurant.

-Alors, c'est officiel, je dois voir ça de mes propres yeux, annonça Maes, dessinant peu à peu mon gouffre de désespoir.

Je pense d'ailleurs que ce fut exactement ça qui signa mon arrêt de mort. Impossible de résister à la fois à Al et Hughes, et maintenant que Roy était de la partie, c'était peine perdue. J'eus beau tenter l'impossible, ils furent beaucoup trop enthousiasmes à organiser une petite sortie bien arrosée dans les jours suivants. Je n'avais aucun moyen de fuite à ma portée et le lourd pressentiment que j'en entendrais parler des mois durant, s'il fallait que je me tourne en ridicule avec le verre de Téquila de trop.

Malgré tout ça, je dormis très bien ce soir-là. Ma journée remplie avait pompé mon énergie beaucoup plus que le ferait une journée de travail au bureau. Je m'endormis presque le sourire aux lèvres, la tête bourdonnant de paroles dites au courant de la veillée et d'idées trop vagues et trop abstraites pour être décrites. Je tombai dans le sommeil la tête agitée, mais je dormis comme un loir comme je ne l'avais pas fait depuis très longtemps.

Ooo

Yo!

J'ai eu beaucoup de peine à écrire ce chapitre-là. Comme ça se passe dans le monde moderne, j'essaie d'utiliser le langage familier. Je me fis sur les conversations de tout le monde, et même les miennes, mais c'est dur, parce qu'ici, on utilise des expressions vraiment différentes de ceux de France, ça va de soi. Même le centre commercial m'a posé problème XD Faut que je traduise, parce que parfois, je m'écoute, et ya pleins de termes que j'ignore d'où ils peuvent bien sortir, même si tous les jeunes québécois les utilisent couramment. On est vraiment… zarb.

Et encore là, ya plein de termes dont je suis pas sûr, alors si ya des mots qui sont hors contexte (ça pourrait arriver, j'ai qu'une vague connaissance du langage français pure souche de France quoi XD), faites moi-le savoir! Ha là là… Ne dîtes pas que je ne fais pas d'efforts pour vous! (Ed : Bon, c'est bien tu la fermes maintenant?)


	11. Chapter 11

Tout d'abord, une minute de silence en l'honneur de ce jour exceptionnel (pour moi en tout cas) : WOO-HOO! J'ai fini mon anglais pré-universitaire! Plus JAMAIS de cours d'anglais, de toute ma vie! No more Shakespeare, no more verb tenses or stuuupid irregular verbs… Awwww, que c'est bon XD. BREF!

Ce chapitre-là est déprimant comparé aux autres. Il en faut bien, la vie n'est pas toujours rose quand même (et j'ai une tendance à vénérer les histoires dramatiques donc…). Bonne lecture!

Ooo

-Tu sais Al, j'viens de penser à un truc vachement flippant…

J'entendis un froissement de feuilles provenant de son bureau et je relevai la tête pour le voir. Il avait l'air assez surpris, presque curieux, un téléphone sur l'épaule et les doigts plein d'encre.

-Quoi?

Je me mordis les lèvres, le cou plein de frissons.

-Tu te rends compte que la rumeur de Fuery pourrait se rendre jusqu'aux oreilles de Roy?

Ma voix était assez pathétique à entendre, avec un peu de recul. Je devais avoir l'air d'un gamin ayant découvert que le Père Noël était en fait un démon venu le tuer dans son sommeil. Al dut aussi le percevoir car il me fixa d'un œil des plus blasés.

-T'as un cerveau retard ou quoi? Ça fait bien deux semaines que cette rumeur circule partout au bureau et c'est seulement maintenant que tu y penses?

Je le menaçai silencieusement de ma brocheuse, bien conscient de ma lenteur à considérer les choses, mais n'ayant pas plus envie de m'y attarder.

-Peut-être qu'il est déjà au courant? m'horrifiais-je.

-Pas besoin de faire ton coming-out alors, résolu-t-il avec détachement.

-Non, sérieux, et s'il le savait vraiment? Qu'est-ce que je peux faire!?

-Bah, fallait bien que ça se dise un jour, tu n'aurais pas pu lui cacher éternellement…

Je restai totalement silencieux, réfléchissant au poids de ses mots. Al se mortifia devant mon silence.

-Quoi, parce que tu comptais lui cacher!? s'exclama-t-il comme si j'étais le pire crétin illettré de tout le système solaire.

-Ben…

Il se frappa le front contre son bureau, confirmant qu'il me croyait bel et bien stupide. Je n'aurais pas été surpris qu'une enclume lui tombe dessus, comme dans les dessins animés qui empoisonnaient la télé tous les matins.

-Ha parce qu'après tout, tu comptais t'embarquer dans une relation avec lui et lui mentionner, juste comme ça, en passant, que tu étais gay? me lança-t-il avec cynisme.

-Arrête de prendre toujours pour acquis que je finirai par être avec lui, grognais-je. Il a une femme, un travail trop important et en plus, je suis son associé et ça rendrait les choses beaucoup trop compliquées. Et ça se voit bien, ce type est 100% aux femmes!

-Tu serais surpris de voir combien d'hommes dans la société moderne d'aujourd'hui peuvent cacher leur orientation sexuelle lorsqu'il est question d'un mariage arrangé.

-Ne recommences pas, toi et tes statistiques! Je te parle de ce qui se passe ici, pas ce que les magazines pour anorexiques et les revues tendances disent!

-C'est tout simplement une évidence que tu ne veux pas accepter parce que ce serait trop facile, me répondit-il presque avec rage. Tu adores te compliquer la vie pour rien!

-Mais elle est compliquée! Comment veux-tu que je m'embarque là-dedans!? Et toi, tu es là à envisager les choses comme si rien n'était, comme si c'était pas important, alors que j'ai une tonne de choses à prendre en compte, le boulot, maman, les foutues rumeurs qui me tombent dessus, tous ces gens qui me pointent parce que j'ai vingt ans et que je dirige presque l'entreprise et qui croient que j'ai droit au favoritisme, et qu'en plus, je pourrais pas me permettre d'aller plus loin parce que les gens diraient que…

Je finis à peine ma phrase. Elle se perdit dans un murmure incertain lorsque je vis Alphonse quitter sa chaise pour s'approcher de mon bureau et plaquer ses deux mains contre ma paperasse. Il avait vraiment l'air en colère. Je ne me souviens pas l'avoir vu ainsi. Al était quelqu'un de décontracté, maîtrisant toujours les évènements et retirant des situations le meilleur qui soit pour en sortir sans une égratignure; une chose dont j'étais incapable. Et voilà qu'il était là, bouillonnant de colère d'une conversation que j'étais loin de maîtriser.

-Putain, Ed…

Son murmure me fit presque peur.

-Sois _égoïste_ au moins une fois dans ta vie!

Je restai muet, mon stylo agrippé entre mes doigts paralysés.

-Tu es _toujours_ en train de te couper en quatre pour plaire à tout le monde! Tu t'empêches d'accomplir des choses parce que tu as peur que les gens te détestent. Pire que ça, tu t'oublies totalement. Tu te démènes au boulot 6 jours semaine. Les seules pauses que tu te permets sont les visites à l'hôpital pour voir ta mère. Quand tu n'es pas à bosser sur des planches publicitaires à 2h du mat, tu fais de l'insomnie parce que t'as la tête trop pleine de tout ce que tu dois prendre en charge, tout ce qu'il te faudrait faire et tout ce qu'il ne faudrait pas. Tu t'empêches de sortir, de prendre un simple petit après-midi à acheter dieu ne sait quoi, parce que tu te sens trop coupable de ne penser qu'à toi. Tu te rends malade au bureau, tu ne manges presque pas, rien que pour rassurer ta conscience en pensant que tu fais des efforts pour que ta mère ait droit à de bons soins. Tu refuses de prendre tes dimanches et t'offrir un bon dîner au resto, un soin massage et même un film parce que ça te donnes l'impression d'être inutile et de perdre un temps qui pourrait être mis ailleurs. Et ce temps, tu sais où tu vas aller le placer? Au milieu de ta paperasse ou dans un petit boulot à temps partiel pour être certain de ne pas gâcher ton après-midi et prendre un peu soin de toi au moins une fois dans ta vie.

Il dut s'arrêter pour reprendre son souffle. Moi aussi, étrangement, même si je n'avais pas glissé un mot.

-Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est que t'es convaincu que c'est la bonne chose à faire, ajouta-t-il tristement.

Je souris. J'ignore pourquoi, mais mes épaules sautillèrent, et je fus soudain secoué d'un rire inexplicable. Al aussi apparemment. Sa main, contre sa bouche, et son visage crispé empira mon hilarité. Je dus me tenir le ventre, le front collé au bureau pour amoindrir les bruits de mes éclats de rire, et j'entendais Al faire de même juste en face de moi. Je tentai de reprendre contenance, sans grand sérieux, et replongeai tout de suite dans l'hilarité en voyant ses joues pourpres et son nez froissé de retenir les esclaffements. Nous finassâmes par devenir incontrôlables, incapables de gérer cette soudaine jubilation face à un sujet qui ne l'était absolument pas.

-C'est vrai que j'en ai marre, soupirai-je allègrement en retrouvant peu à peu mon souffle.

Je sentais mes joues brûlantes et, pour une fois, je fis taire le téléphone sans y répondre.

-Et si tu te gâtais un peu? me proposa-t-il en s'essuyant les yeux.

Je saisis brusquement la revue de publicité qui était arrivé par la porte ce matin et allai immédiatement à la page 4.

-Ça fait 3 mois que j'en pince pour ce fichu Ipod et tu sais quoi? J'irai m'le procurer ce soir en sortant du boulot! (Nda : Nan, je fais pas du pub XD Juste une référence comme ça…)

Al parut ravi.

-Et si tu t'offrirais une entrée de fruits de mer au resto chic de Fifth Avenue? ajouta-t-il.

-Ouais! Et les hors-d'œuvre!

-Et pourquoi tu te taperais pas le patron, pendant qu'on y est?

Je levai un poing victorieux vers le plafond, avant de mesurer la valeur de ses mots et d'en comprendre le sens. Je modérai légèrement mon ardeur.

-Une étape à la fois, le prévins-je dangereusement.

-Soit, se rendit-il d'une petite moue déçue.

Ooo

Il faisait encore soleil et j'étais passablement de bonne humeur. Comme Roy était partit plus tôt du bureau et que j'avais fini toutes mes tâches, je m'étais permis de partir à l'avance pour profiter du soleil couchant et son ciel orange clair que j'avais perdu l'habitude de contempler. Il me revint vaguement en mémoire ses souvenirs qui ne reviennent que lorsque l'on a la tête légère. Al et moi, à la petite école, toujours inséparables, passant des heures à trouver les pires insectes pour les apporter aux filles, jusqu'à ce qu'on tombe sur ce serpent, qui avait bien faillit me mordre; nos journées entières consacrées à la découverte de la forêt derrière sa maison; maman, qui nous apportait, à la fin de nos périples, quelques biscuits et des chocolats chauds, sous un soleil orange presque identique…

Je me rendis vers l'hôpital à pieds, dans un état étrange entre la mélancolie et l'allégresse. La douce chaleur me faisait un bien fou, mais mon moral restait toujours un peu incertain, séparé entre une déprime inexpliquée et un espoir dont le soleil devait être la cause. Si je me mettais à trop réfléchir, j'étais certain de déprimer, alors je tentai de me concentrer sur le beau temps et le ciel sans nuages.

L'hôpital n'avait pas changé depuis ma dernière visite. Toujours aussi imposant, entouré d'un semblant de parc pour les promenades, quelques bancs enlaidis par les magots de cigarettes et des arbres remplis d'écureuils. J'y venais d'ailleurs si souvent que tous ces détails-là étaient depuis longtemps dans mon esprit. Dès l'adolescence, cet hôpital avait été l'endroit où je passais le plus de temps, après l'école.

Je saluai Nina, la charmante réceptionniste du hall pour vite emprunter l'ascenseur à l'étage 4. Je tournai aussitôt à ma gauche, une fois les portes ouvertes, connaissant ce chemin même les yeux fermés. J'évitai un patient, un vieil homme apparemment un peu sénile qui s'était évadé de sa chambre et poursuivi par une infirmière, pour me rendre directement au 3ième couloir, l'aile D, réservée aux soins psychologiques et problèmes mémoriels.

La porte de la chambre de maman était fermée. J'en conclus qu'ils étaient en train de lui administrer des soins, aussi jugeais-je qu'il était préférable d'attendre. La salle d'attendre, assez déprimante, m'accueillit par ses chaises inconfortables et ses nombreux patients, tous plus étranges et maladifs les uns que les autres.

-Edward?

Avant même de m'être emparé d'un magasine, je fus surpris de voir Maes Hughes venir à ma rencontre, avec cependant un peu moins d'enthousiasme que ce que j'en avais vu à la première rencontre.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? Problèmes de santé?

Je soupirai. Je n'avais pas vraiment envie de mentir et de m'étouffer dans des mensonges sans queue ni tête autant que je n'avais pas envie de révéler la raison de ma présence. En général, je préférais ne pas trop en parler. Je n'avais pas honte, mais c'était une partie de ma vie que je tenais à garder à l'écart des autres, comme si je prenais pour acquis que personne ne pouvait réellement comprendre ce que c'était de voir sa propre mère vous oublier.

Je n'eus pas le temps de lui répondre, de toute façon. La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit, pour laisser entrevoir la tête d'un des docteurs que je connaissais.

-Ha, Edward, bonjour, me salua-t-il. J'ai fini avec votre mère, elle devrait être un peu fatiguée, mais elle se porte bien.

Je me levai lentement, évitant le regard de Hughes. Celui-ci me suivit jusqu'à l'entrée de la chambre, mais je laissai la porte ouverte, lui laissant le choix d'entrer ou non.

Maman était là, toujours aussi jolie, même absente comme elle l'était. Elle avait encore perdue du poids, mais même ses joues creuses n'arrivaient pas à gâcher son doux visage qui m'avait accompagné depuis ma naissance. Comme à l'habitude, elle restait couchée, dans son lit, face à la fenêtre pour observer les vieillards marcher dans le parc extérieur. Elle ne fit rien lorsque j'entrai, pas plus lorsque je m'installai à ses côtés, sur la chaise.

Elle n'avait pas toujours été aussi absente. Il y a à peine 2 ou 3 ans, il lui arrivait encore de me parler, presque normalement, bien qu'elle restait confuse. Bien sûr, son état s'était dégradé de façon catastrophique et ça ne semblait jamais arrêter. Chaque jour, j'avais l'impression de la voir mourir un petit peu, à petit feu, d'une manière que je trouvais bien plus cruelle que certaines de ses morts douces que les gens redoutaient. Il lui arrivait encore, parfois, de me sourire et de dire mon nom, comme si un sursaut de conscience et une bande de mémoire aurait fait surface, autant qu'elle pouvait, comme aujourd'hui, observer le monde aux alentours sans la moindre réaction, comme une sorte d'enveloppe vide qui n'existe pas vraiment, qui ne pense pas, mais qui est là, tout simplement.

Je lui pris la main tandis que Hughes se décidait finalement à entrer, extrêmement hésitant. Au point où j'en étais, je ne pouvais rien cacher de toute façon. Je lui montrai la seconde chaise, dans l'autre coin de la pièce. Maman ne réagissait toujours pas.

-Que faites-vous ici? demandai-je à Maes pour tenter de le sortir de son état troublé.

-Gracia avait un rendez-vous avec Elysia, dit-il d'un faux-sourire. Comme je m'ennuyais, j'ai décidé de me promener un peu.

Je grimaçai. Quel horrible endroit l'ou se promener. Probablement qu'il ne connaissait tout simplement pas la section dans laquelle nous étions. Il semblait d'ailleurs très inconfortable, visiblement très curieux, mais se retenant de poser des questions.

-Vous pouvez parler, souris-je doucement. Elle ne mort pas.

Je soupirai en me tournant vers elle, qui s'obstinait à regarder au dehors.

-De toute façon, je ne crois pas qu'elle nous entende aujourd'hui.

Hughes se décroisa les jambes, encore moins à l'aise, mais résolu à rester. Ça me fit un peu sourire. Les gens biens, comme lui, semblaient toujours un peu inconfortables à agir face à une maladie de ce genre, comme si le moindre geste brusque pourrait effrayer, comme si une simple parole pourrait fâcher ou blesser. Je m'y étais fait avec le temps, de parler ainsi de maman, de comprendre et d'admettre qu'il y aurait des jours où elle serait pour moi une étrangère, et non cette douce mère qui est là lorsqu'on est seul au monde, lorsqu'on est malade ou angoissé et qu'on ne souhaite que ses bras protecteurs et ses paroles familières.

-Je suis vraiment désolé, je ne savais pas, dit-il enfin, l'air soucieux.

-C'est rien, souris-je.

Bizarrement, j'étais plutôt content d'avoir de la compagnie cette fois-ci. Être seul m'aurait passablement déprimé…

-Les gens s'excusent toujours, continuais-je, un peu plus serein. Pourtant, il n'y a rien à pardonner.

Maes hésita un instant, semblant mesurer le poids des mots avant de se lancer.

-Quelle maladie a-t-elle?

-Alzeimer chronique.

-Elle semble pourtant très jeune.

-Elle l'est, répondis-je. C'est un cas de gênes familiales, paraît-il.

Maman bougea sur son lit. Elle tourna la tête vers moi, sans me voir. Je pressai mes doigts contre les siens, mais ne reçut aucune pression en retour.

-Maman? tentais-je avec douceur.

Elle me fixa, sans un mot ni une réaction, et je soupirai, déçu. J'aurais été vraiment content de lui présenter Maes, même si je savais la chose impossible.

-Ça fait longtemps? continua-t-il plus bas.

-Depuis mes 11 ans, je crois, calculais-je vaguement. Avant ça, elle n'avait que de simples visites régulières au médecin. J'étais content au début, ça me faisait manquer l'école, jusqu'à ce que je comprenne.

-Ton père te laissait venir à chaque fois?

-Il n'avait pas trop le choix, puisqu'il n'était même pas là, pouffais-je tristement. Je ne l'ai jamais vraiment connu, il est partit quand j'avais 2 ans.

J'ignore pourquoi, mais j'avais étrangement une facilité inconnue à me confier en présence de maman. Lorsque je venais avec Alphonse, nous finissions toujours par parler profondément de choses diverses, de regrets, de buts et de défaites. Peut-être qu'à défaut qu'elle puisse être ma confidente, sa présence à mes côtés m'aidait à extérioriser.

Et c'est probablement ce qui me manquait le plus d'une mère. Cette façon qu'elle avait, autrefois, de comprendre sans que je parle, de me réconforter par une simple caresse ou par sa seule et unique présence, de me consoler le soir après mes cauchemars et de dormir à côté d'elle dans son lit gigantesque qui avait fini par devenir le nôtre, jusqu'à mes 11 ans. Peut-être que comme beaucoup de garçons, j'étais tombé amoureux de ma propre maman, ce complexe d'Œdipe inexplicable de vouloir sans cesse être à ses côtés et de ne vouloir se confier qu'à elle. Mais ce beau rêve était fini désormais. Je devais soudain me résoudre à être celui qui se console seul, ou pire, pas du tout, mais qui endure et attend que ça passe.

-Je trouve ça courageux.

Je sortis de mes regrets pour fixer Hughes, un peu perdu.

-Je connais beaucoup de gens qui auraient eu peur de voir leurs proches dans un tel état, enchaîna-t-il.

-On y peut pas grand-chose, lançais-je en haussant les épaules.

-Et on a qu'une mère.

-Oui…

Mes épaules s'affaissèrent. J'avais envie de parler, de me confier, de me vider, tout simplement me laisser aller à la facilité, de pleurer peut-être, j'ignore juste pourquoi tout ça n'arrivait qu'en la présence de Hughes.

-Elle m'a beaucoup manqué, la dernière fois que j'étais malade, chuchotais-je.

Coincé sous mes couvertures, avec la honte d'être tombé malade au bureau et d'avoir mis la compagnie entière dans les problèmes, elle seule aurait pu me sortir de mon gouffre dépressif du mois dernier. Car les mères avaient également ce don sur nous, de nous rassurer et nous calmer, même si nous savons très bien qu'on a un simple rhume. Je me rappelai très bien, lorsque j'étais malade comme un chien dans mon enfance, que sa simple main sur mon épaule diminuait mon stress et faisait naître en moi cet état serein, même si elle me faisait avaler trois fois par jour cet horrible sirop au goût infect.

-Elle doit toujours te manquer, dit Maes avec soin.

Je fus touché qu'il fixe maman, non de ce regard de pitié qu'on porte habituellement à un malade, mais plutôt un œil affectueux, presque admirateur d'un homme qui comprenait, comme moi, toutes les beautés de l'amour maternel. Je serrai la main de maman, avec l'envie soudaine de la serrer dans mes bras en priant pour qu'elle y réponde. Mais comme je savais très bien ce qui en résulterait, je me retins, le cœur aussi vide et froid qu'un vase de porcelaine.

Ooo

Ouais, un peu déprimant pardon ^^' Sur ce, je vous laisse là-dessus (et j'vais aller faire une câlin à ma maman de ce pas XD) .


	12. Chapter 12

Bon… Le chapitre précédent était dépressif, mais j'y tenais, et apparemment, vous ne me détestez pas trop pour ça. (J'espère quand même que je vous ai pas saper le moral de la journée XD) Mais bon, là je me reprends! Chapitre de débauche… XD Dur dur, la vie au vingt-et-unième siècle.

Ooo

Nous étions jeudi, 1h37, soit précisément 23 minutes avant mon prochain meeting, 4 heures 23 minutes avant la fin de la journée au bureau et 6 heures avant mon arrêt de mort. Ce soir était le soir fatidique, celui qu'on regrette de ne pas avoir dit non, qu'on n'ose même pas regarder sur le calendrier et celui qu'on redoute le plus parce que le temps passe décidément beaucoup plus vite qu'à l'habitude, jusqu'au jour J. J'avais rendez-vous à 7h pile au _Right Hemisphere_, un bar connu pour être le plus original de _Second Avenue_. Alphonse, Maes et Roy m'y rejoindraient, et je redoutais fortement ma soirée à venir. Je n'étais pas prêt du tout à affronter ce cauchemar.

Parce que je me connaissais très bien. Chaque fois, c'était la même chose. Je stressais comme un idiot jusqu'à l'entrée du bar, j'y parlais une heure ou deux, jusqu'à perdre totalement ma prudence et me laisser aller à la facilité, soit de boire d'un coup le verre d'Amarula qui me narguait depuis mon entrée. Après ça, mes seuls souvenirs étaient les immenses regrets du lendemain, avec toute la honte qui allait avec. Et comme mon meilleur ami était Alphonse, j'étais sûr d'en entendre parler pendant des mois.

Et je savais très bien que ce soir, ce serait pareil. Il serait encore plus dur de me contrôler, puisque mon patron y viendrait. En fait, je flippais totalement à l'approche de ce soir. J'étais vraiment pas normal. La plupart des types de mon âge rêvaient de ces soirées arrosées pendant leurs heures de travail, moi je les craignais autant, sinon plus que la peste. J'étais probablement le seul à des kilomètres à préférer un bon livre et un CD, bien tranquille sur mon lit plutôt qu'une petite soirée dans un pub bruyant rempli de filles en mini-jupes et de types complètement ivres.

Non mais sérieusement, qui avait-il de si amusant là-dedans? C'est vrai quoi, on s'y rend, on y boit un coup, on a l'air débile, on dégueule le lendemain, en plus d'endurer la gueule de bois… C'était décidemment un mystère, pourquoi _tout le monde_ adorait les bars?

Enfin bref, je réussis quand même à me rendre chez moi sans m'évanouir, ce qui était déjà un bon début. À peine fus-je arrivé que le téléphone sonna et j'y reconnus à l'instant le numéro d'Al sur l'afficheur. Je me précipitai dessus, essoufflé, les bottes encore aux pieds et ma porte d'appartement encore ouverte.

-Ouais!?

Je repris mon souffle en accotant le téléphone dans le creux de mon épaule. En tant que semi-secrétaire, je crois que j'avais un os spécialisé dans la mise en équilibre du téléphone…

-Salut, me vint la voix dynamique d'Al. Tu sais, avant d'aller à _Right Hemisph'_ , j'voulais que tu passes me voir…

-Pourquoi? Ya panne de taxi dans ton quartier et tu veux que j'passe de prendre?

-Mais non, je veux que tu viennes pour les vêtements. J'ai trouvé une paire de jeans parfaite et j'ai…

-Al, l'interrompis-je en plaquant ma main au front, mes tiroirs sont pleins de vêtements, pourquoi il faudrait que tu m'en prêtes?

-Parce que je te connais très bien et que tu aurais le culot de te pointer au bar avec une vieille paire de pantalons en coton. Tu sais, sortir c'est tout un art. Il faut avoir le style.

-Al, c'est n'importe quoi, de toute façon, j'ai même pas de pantalons de coton…

-Avoue quand même que ça t'a frôlé l'esprit!

J'hésitai. Évidemment, j'y avais pensé, mais jamais je ne l'avouerais. Personnellement, je préférais bien mieux un morceau de vêtements bien confo et pratique plutôt que ces nouveaux jeans trop amples ou trop serrées.

-Bon allez, discute pas et passe me voir.

Avant que je n'aie le temps de répliquer, il raccrocha, m'obligeant à m'y rendre sans que je puisse dire un mot. Fichu Alphonse, c'était bien lui ça…

Ooo

Ca y est, j'y étais. La rue était toujours aussi vivante, même tard le soir. La musique, tout droit venu du cœur du bar, se répandait sur la rue entière, attirant le regard des passants. Les trottoirs aux alentours étaient couverts de clopes piétinées et autres joins remplis d'herbes peu recommandables. Il y avait un aveugle chelou tout près de l'entrée, attendant là avec son chien et discutant avec l'un des arbres maigrichons de la rue. Un type bizarre, celui qui cartait à l'entrée probablement, avait une radio énorme sur l'épaule et les yeux complètement rouges. Au final, un ramassis de genre étranges tous réunis au même endroit…

Une fois entré, nous allâmes directement, moi et Al, au coin bistro pour y attendre les autres. Sauf que des gens y étaient déjà, et crièrent à notre arrivée.

Personnellement, je fus assez surpris. Apparemment, Al ne s'était pas gêné pour inviter quelques copains de la fac. Je reconnus tout de suite Russel, un type un peu matérialiste qui clamait son homosexualité depuis la p'tite école, qui avait un an de moins que moins mais l'assurance d'un type qui en aurait vingt de plus. Son frère était avec lui, Fletcher, avec sa petite amie, visiblement (où une simple rencontre en chemin, si je me fiais à la longueur de la jupe). Winry aussi était là, l'une de mes meilleures amies d'enfance, accoudée au bar aux côtés de Russel. Elle avait apporté Panynia, une copine de fac, et Léo, son petit ami depuis plus de deux ans.

Roy et Hughes étaient déjà là aussi. En fait, nous étions les derniers à arriver. Quelques inconnus les entouraient, un verre à la main et l'air un peu surpris de la réaction de Russel et les autres à notre arrivée. Évidemment, nos copains de fac avaient toujours eu des tendances un peu hystériques…

-Al, soupirais-je en voyant les autres venir nous rencontrer, je croyais qu'on faisait simplement une petite soirée bien tranquille…

-Petite soirée tranquille? Non mais t'es dingue? C'est Hughes qui m'a proposé d'inviter tout le monde! Lui aussi est venu avec quelques connaissances d'ailleurs.

Et voilà, c'était pire que je ne l'avais cru. Non seulement j'étais coincé ici pour le reste de la soirée à endurer la musique trop forte à mes oreilles, mais j'aurais droit, en plus, à un essaim de gens saouls.

-ED! AL! C'que ça faiiiiit longtemps! s'écria Winry en se jetant littéralement sur moi.

Je fus à peine sortie de ses griffes que Russel me traîna à sa suite et m'attira d'autorité au bar, où était assis Hughes, Roy et les autres, des cocktails chics entre les doigts. Je fis un salut de tête timide vers leur direction. Hughes me répondit avec son enthousiasme habituel et Roy m'envoya le sourire le plus _sexy_ que je n'avais jamais vu. Je n'eus même pas le temps de m'attarder sur ses pantalons de cuir super classes (et les formes qu'il y avait en dessous, _hum hum_) que Russel me commanda 3 shooters pour me les placer en ligne, sous mon nez.

-Depuis le temps que je t'ai vu, j'espère que tu tiens mieux l'alcool, me dit-il en décochant son sourire de prétentieux de service.

-Et moi j'espérais vraiment que ta tête aurait un peu dégonflé, grognais-je en faisant pouffer Hughes.

-Toujours le même, t'as encore ton sale caractère.

-Et toi, toujours aussi pompeux que l'année dernière. Pas étonnant que tu sois encore célibataire.

Il s'alluma une clope en balayant mes paroles d'un geste de main vague et féminin. En fait, Russel était de ce genre de types qu'on pourrait classer dans la catégorie « _Vrais gays avoués _» : ceux qui ne se gênent pas de porter les chemises roses, de mater les fesses des serveurs sexy, qui passent des heures après la douche pour choisir les vêtements du lendemain, des litres de gel dans les cheveux et les manières qui vont avec.

-Les hommes sont tous des cons, me lança-t-il avant de faire de l'œil au barman.

-Toujours aussi léger sur les mœurs, soupirais-je, tenté de jeter un œil découragé vers Roy et Hughes, en sachant très bien qu'il suivait attentivement la conversation.

-Nous sommes dans une société légère sur les mœurs, Ed, répliqua-t-il en me tapant l'épaule avec sollicitude. Y'a que toi ici qui retarde un peu avec tes principes conservateurs.

-Principes conservateurs? m'exclamais-je, assez offusqué pour manquer de renverser de peu l'un de mes shooters.

Ce fut au tour de Roy de rire. Et merde, j'en avais déjà assez au bureau, il fallait aussi que les gens me ridiculisent ici!?

-À moins que tu sois trop coincé, tout simplement, poursuivit-il en me proposant une clope.

Je tournai la tête, dégoûté par l'odeur, et je croisai le regard de Roy qui me fixait intensément, comme j'étais digne d'offrir un spectacle de cirque. Je me sentis rougir jusqu'aux oreilles, j'ignore pourquoi, tout en sachant très bien que le peu d'alcool dans mon sang n'y était pour rien du tout.

Et je ne sais pas trop pourquoi, mais c'est seulement à ce moment-là que je pigeai tout le danger de la situation présente. Maintenait que j'y réfléchissais un peu plus, tout ça pourrait finir horriblement mal, j'aurais à être sur le qui-vive permanant. Doucement, très doucement, je réalisai qu'avec Winry et Russel, il me serait totalement impossible de cacher _certains_ faits que je préférais aborder avec plus de douceur en présence de Roy.

Non, en fait, j'étais totalement fichu. J'aurais préféré cacher le plus longtemps possible à mon patron que j'étais gay, mais ce serait apparemment impossible à faire ce soir, avec la grande bouche de Russel et Winry. J'ignore pourquoi, mais je redoutais cet instant, comme si j'avais peur que Roy ne m'accepte pas, qu'il en soit dégoûté ou révolté, même si ma raison me convainquait en partie qu'il devait déjà être au courant, depuis le temps que filait cette foutue rumeur.

Et voilà que j'étais entre eux ce soir. D'un côté, Maes et Roy, observant et écoutant avec un intérêt déconcertant nos conversations, et de l'autre, mes copains de fac et leur habitude de parler avec une liberté et une sans-gêne des plus effroyables. Probablement qu'Al avait tout prévu le début. Il savait très bien que je n'aurais jamais les couilles de faire mon coming-out, alors il avait pris en charge le reste et s'était arrangé pour que tout sorte sans que je n'aie à dire un mot, encore une fois.

Enfin bref, la première étape du plan de cette soirée cauchemardesque : éloigner Roy de Russel. C'était déjà mal partit puisque Russ commençait déjà la conversation avec mon patron à propos de l'absurdité des mariages.

-C'est complètement débile. Si t'as besoin d'un anneau au doigt pour te rappeler que t'es en couple, ça rime à rien.

Roy avait l'air d'en rire en tout cas, si je me fiais à son sourire en coin tandis que Russ continuait son discours enflammé. Il avait l'air de comprendre qu'il ne fallait pas prendre au sérieux tous ce que mes copains de fac racontaient. Au moins ça de gagné…

-Vous avez entendu parler de ces deux types qui se sont mariés, jeudi dernier? lança-t-il à la foule d'accompagnateurs. Stupide, maintenant même les gays se marient.

-Tu devrais être content que des gens se rallient à ta cause, non? remarqua Winry en appuyant sans la moindre gêne ses deux bras sur MA tête.

-Ma cause? N'importe quoi. Le mariage devrait être banni pour de bon. Ça coûte une fortune et ça ne sert à rien.

Il se pencha en avant, son verre d'absinthe tanguant dangereusement au bout de ses doigts, et adopta le visage d'un conspirateur cruel.

-Ce qu'il y a de plus beau dans un mariage, de toute façon, c'est la mariée. Alors, à quoi ça rime entre deux mecs?

Je grognai imperceptiblement. Moi qui tenait à garder le sujet clos, c'était plutôt mal partit…

-Et c'est encore pire quand l'un des types porte la robe…

Je déglutis. Ça devenait vraiment dangereux.

-Tu y vas un peu fort, Russ, tenta Winry dans un élan de pacifisme.

-Laisse tomber, Win, intervint Al. Tu sais comment il est catégorique sur le sujet.

-En tout cas, Ed est d'accord avec moi, me lança Russ. Pas vrai Ed?

Je me hérissai du cou jusqu'aux orteils. _Qu'il ne me mêle pas à ça_!

-Oh, bôah… J'en sais trop rien…

-C'est bien de voir que les jeunes ont l'esprit ouvert, dit Hughes en venant à ma rescousse.

-On n'a pas trop le choix, on en fait partie, ajouta Russel.

Je l'aperçue se tourner vers moi et je sentis aussitôt le danger. Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour. _Sauver la situation, vite trouver un moyen de s'en sortir sans que_…

-J'ai envie d'un cocktail! lançais-je d'un enthousiasme nerveux, empêchant heureusement Russel de poursuivre sa lancée.

Évidemment, ça parut louche pour tout le monde. Pour une fuite discrète, c'était raté.

-Ed qui souhaite boire un cocktail? dit Al.

Il rapprocha son nez tout près du mien.

-Qu'avez-vous fait du vrai Edward?

-Arrête, grognais-je en le repoussant de ma main droite. Tu devrais plutôt te réjouir de mon élan de débauche…

-Faut fêter ça! s'exclama-t-il en se tournant vers le barman. Servez moi ce que vous avez de plus fort!

Je me retrouvai donc, dans la seconde même, avec un verre rempli de Vodka, Sangria, Pina Colada et une foule d'autres substances brûlant le 30% d'alcool. Comme je m'en étais douté toute la journée, il me serait impossible de sortir d'ici sans être saoul. Putain de merde…

Pourtant, ma petite mise en scène me permit de nager en eaux plus tranquilles. Ils avaient délaissés le sujet des mariages pour transformer la discussion en véritables débats des meilleurs alcools étrangers. Je profitai de cette pause momentanée pour sortir un peu du groupe de la fac et de socialiser avec les inconnus qui accompagnaient Hughes et Roy. En réalité, je n'eus pas vraiment besoin d'aller les rejoindre puisqu'un type de 2 mètres me souleva carrément de terre pour m'y amener (aucun doute sur le fait qu'il passait au moins le trois quart de ses semaines à la salle d'entrainement).

-Alex Louis Armstrong, se présenta-t-il d'une voix aussi tonitruante que les 200 livres qui lui servaient de muscles. J'ai fort souvent entendu parler en bien de vous.

_Hum hum_, d'accord. Type étrange et mégalomane à éviter.

-Enchanté, répondis-je d'un sourire crispé.

Je tentai l'échappatoire en saluant Havoc, que je n'avais pas remarqué tout de suite sans son costume de travail. Il semblait beaucoup plus à l'aise ici, au milieu de la musique à en briser les tympans, dans sa chemise entrouverte dépourvue de cravate pour l'étouffer.

J'observai également aux alentours. Excepté Havoc, je ne voyais pas d'autres membres du bureau. La plupart des gens étaient de parfaits inconnus, des hommes dans la trentaine d'années qui devaient certainement avoir des sujets plus matures et intéressants que mes copains de fac…

-… et puis, j'lui ai dit : Annie, ma chérie, comment tu veux que je te prenne au sérieux quand tu couches à gauche et à droite? Et elle m'a répondu : Tu comprends jamais rien!

-Les femmes, toutes pareilles… Par contre, il y a Macha, l'infirmière, elle a sacrément le tour et…

…_Heum, bon d'accord, peut-être pas si mature que ça, et… pas très intéressant non plus en fin de compte_…

Je préférai ne pas m'attarder sur les discussions des alentours et remarquai une femme qui semblait m'observer avec obsession. En fait, j'en étais totalement sûr, son regard ne me lâchait pas d'une semaine. J'avais beau lui sourire, l'ignorer, tenter de rire à une ou deux blagues dégoûtantes de l'un des hommes à ma droite, elle continuait de me fixer intensément. Je ne l'avais jamais vu auparavant. Ses cheveux blonds, ramassé en une toque serrée, lui donnait l'air d'une institutrice d'école sévère qui n'avait pas du tout sa place ici. Ses yeux marrons profonds ne cessaient de me dévisager, assez pour m'en donner la frousse.

-Je te présente Riza, me dit la voix de Roy si près de l'oreille que je sentis son souffle.

Je sursautai également et tentai de ne pas renverser mon verre, avant de me retourner vers lui, des questions plein les yeux. Je sentis _sa main_, la sienne, contre _mon_ dos, et je dus faire taire tous les frissons qui me passèrent par le corps tandis qu'il me poussait légèrement pour aller à la rencontre de Riza.

Elle me sourit doucement, presque gentiment, mais son regard restait dur et froid. Elle me faisait toujours un peu peur. Et le sourire que Roy lui réservait… On aurait presque dit que…

En fait, à ce moment-là, j'étais irrévocablement et intensément jaloux.

Ooo

Petit hommage au bar « Hémisphère Gauche » de Montréal, le bar le plus génial de la rue Beaubien… XD Si vous passez par chez nous, allez-y, ça vaut le détour…

Et dites… Les shooters en France, c'est bien ces minis verres d'alcool fort pas vrai? (Sinon, vous appelez ça comment? :3 J'devrais suivre un cours de langage populaire France101… XD)


	13. Chapter 13

Ha ha ha XD Okay, n'allez pas penser que je suis dans un état bizarre en écrivant ce chapitre. Ed est saoul, pas moi, mais fallait bien que j'explique ce qui se passe dans sa pauvre petite tête bourrée. Moi qui le massacre depuis le début de la fic, il me fait pitié ici… :3 Et puis, l'alcool, c'est pas toujours drôle hen…¬¬

Ooo

J'étais dans un état horrible. Le sang me battait aux oreilles et aux tempes du même rythme que la musique. Je sentais doucement le dernier verre de Bloody Mary descendre jusqu'à mon estomac, et j'en ressentais déjà vaguement les élancements. Les étourdissements étaient là depuis longtemps, eux aussi, ainsi que les sensations décuplées, et toutes ses petites choses étranges qui sont des signes fiables permettant d'évaluer le pourcentage d'alcool avalé. Et évidemment, dans ces cas-là, j'étais conscient : je savais que j'agissais comme un véritable idiot à fixer la bague de Riza avec un intérêt presque obsessionnel, pareil lorsque je serrai Alphonse dans mes bras en une étreinte passionnée d'amour fraternel quelconque et que je tentai d'expliquer à Havoc que la vie d'une bouteille d'eau en plastique devait être très monotone. Tout ça, je le disais avec l'impression plus ou moins consciencieuse que je le regretterais demain matin, que je geindrais au réveil en me rappelant mes rires débiles, mon regard assurément vide et les quelques chutes sur le plancher. Non, en fait, si jamais j'avais le bonheur d'oublier cette soirée, mes fesses elles, s'en rappelleraient très bien.

Dans mon cerveau de coton, je me rendis plus ou moins chancelant vers le bar, ou j'avais le désir tout à fait débile de me faire servir un café style Tia Maria avec un petit parasol en plastique (c'était l'élément principal). Sans me soucier de ceux qui étaient déjà accoudés au bar, je pris place sur l'une des chaises (m'y écrasais plutôt) et commandai au barman. Mais le malheur m'aimait bien, et il décida que Roy serait le type à ma gauche, et la pauvre silhouette immobile, à côté de lui, n'était autre que ce qui restait de Hughes, qui avait décidément eu le coude bien haut.

Je sursautai théâtralement en voyant Roy (j'y étais pour rien en plus…) et je renversai du genou la chaise à ma droite.

-Pardon madame, m'excusais-je vaguement en jetant un coup d'œil à la pauvre chaise.

-Combien de verres tu as pris? m'interrogea la voix de Roy.

Je me concentrai sur la question. La réponse me vint, quelque part dans un coin du cerveau, mais je fus incapable de la dire, comme si le filtre de la parole que j'utilisais habituellement était soudain bouché par du plastique étanche et sans fuite… Comme dans les pubs à la télé…

-Y'a des Tupperware dans ma têteuh, dis-je d'une vois pâteuse. C'est pour çâ queuh j'ai l'air débileuh…

Il éclata de rire, enfin je crois, je ne sus pas vraiment en fait. À ce moment-là, j'étais plutôt occupé à me questionner sur le « Pourquoi un truc aussi bizarre que le nez se retrouvait en plein milieu du visage »… Il me posa une autre question, mais j'avais déjà bien assez à faire avec les miennes, et je ne compris pas la sienne. Mieux que ça, je me repositionnai sur le bout de ma chaise et rapprochai intensément mes yeux des siens, hypnotisé.

-Wooooooa… Roooh putain, tes yeux sont tooouuut noirs…

Il recula un peu et je pus sentir ses mains sur mes côtes pour me remettre en place sur ma chaise. Mon cerveau n'était pas du tout en état d'émettre le moindre raisonnement juste, et il conclu que ce geste de sa part était un pur rejet, aussi soupirais-je instantanément en perdant tout mon intérêt pour les mystères de ce monde. Je ne comprenais pas vraiment pourquoi il restait à côté de moi alors que j'agissais comme le pire des crétins.

-Pardon, dis-je d'une voix vacillante. J'dois avoir l'air d'un parfait débiiiiile…

Je réprimai un hoquet et laissai brusquement tomber ma tête contre le comptoir. Je préférais crever plutôt qu'il me voit une seconde de plus dans cet état-là. Et je comptais bien profiter de mon élan de conscience, je devais partir d'ici au plus vite avant que mon cas n'empire.

-Y'a pas de quoi s'excuser, me vint soudain la voix de Roy dans mon gouffre dépressif. C'est bien de voir autre chose que le secrétaire coincé qui se surmène jour et nuit. Je comprends pas pourquoi tu te prives de ces soirées-là.

Dans mon subconscient lointain, j'eus une vague part de moi qui se demanda comment il en savait tant sur ma réticence envers les bars. Mais comme je n'étais pas dans un état normal, je portai plutôt le focus de la conversation vers un sens radicalement différent.

-Mais jeeeeuh suis pas coincéééé! geingnis-je pathétiquement. Enfin, p't'être un tout p'tit peu, mais…

Je perdis tous mes arguments en court de route. Je crois que je n'en avais jamais eu d'ailleurs : c'était un fait pour tout mes copains de fac, j'étais gêné jusqu'à la moelle, incapable de faire les premiers pas dans toute situation concernant de près ou de loin les émotions et les amours.

-J'ai toujours l'air con, j'y peux rien, me lamentai-je. Je peux jamais rien foutre sans recevoir par la tête des litres d'eau ou une cartouche d'encre entière. Je faiiiiiis même flamber les phôtôcôpieuses!

Ho pitié, fallait vraiment que j'arrête de parler, c'était horrible. Mes phrases auraient eu plus de syntaxe si j'avais eu une pomme de terre entière dans la bouche.

-Tu as peur du ridicule? me sourit-il.

Son sourire sincère me choqua. Jamais je n'eus autant envie de l'embrasser à ce moment-là. En fait, je ne me donnais jamais d'espoirs. Je gardai sans cesse mes distances, tentait de ne pas trop penser à lui parce que je savais qu'il me serait impossible de l'atteindre. Mais à ce moment, j'eus l'irrésistible envie de lui empoigner le collet déboutonné de sa chemise (foutrement sexy) et de m'emparer de ses lèvres avec passion, mais je ne le fis pas. Je ne le fis pas parce que, même saoul, j'étais le plus coincé des hommes.

-Ridicule? balbutiai-je. Bâh si, heu… Bâh non en fait, je sais pas, il m'arrive toujours plein de trucs pas possible et j'ai toujours l'air con…

Est-ce que j'étais _vraiment_ en train de parler de mes problèmes face au ridicule avec Roy Mustang, le type le plus charismatique, intelligent, beau et bâtard de toute cette foutue terre!? Apparemment, oui…

-Pourquoi ça t'embête tant? continua-t-il.

Roh mais putain! Il savait très bien que l'alcool me dénouait la langue! Et il en _profitait_, le bâtard!

-Jeuh sais pas, j'ai une fierté quand même, soupirais-je en roulant entre mes doigts le parasol de mon Bloody Mary. Les gens rient toujours, c-comment voulez-vous que j'aie confiance si je foire t-tout?

Il pouffa. Je restai là, comme un idiot, à l'observer du même regard qu'un prêtre dévisagerait le messie.

-Trop mignon, tu manques de confiance, ajouta-t-il en souriant sadiquement.

-Mais te môque paaas! C'euh pas drôle et ça ne rien de mign…

Je m'interrompis progressivement, mon verre au bout des lèvres.

-Je…Je vous ai tutoyé, remarquai-je en retard.

-Tout à fait.

-C'est vraiment bizarre…

-Il était temps que tu t'y mettes. J'en avais marre du « monsieur », ça me faisait passer pour un ancêtre.

Je saisis vite l'opportunité.

-Et tooooouaaaaa! m'exclamais-je soudain en le pointant du doigt. Pourquouaaa tu complexes toujours sur ton âge, t'es débile oui!? T'es le mec le plus canon de tout ce bahut et tu continues de penser que t'es trop vieux et que t'as…

Je m'interrompis encore, un sentiment horrible coincé au fond de ma gorge avec l'impression d'avoir dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait _absolument_ pas dire. Mais, manque de bol, je ne m'en rappelai même plus.

Pourtant, je vis clairement les épaules de Roy sautiller. Je compris qu'il riait encore, une main sur la bouche pour cacher son sourire. Mon sang se glaça.

-Qu'est-ce….Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit? demandai-je, de plus en plus horrifié.

-Merci Edward, finit-il par me dire d'une sincérité déconcertante, seulement lorsqu'il eut fini de rire.

-Te mooooque pas, non sérieux, qu'est-ce que j'ai dit!? répétai-je, le dos plein de frissons. J'ai dit quelque chose qu'y fallait pâs dire, j'le sais, qu'est-ce que j'ai dit!?

-Ed, je pense qu'il est temps que tu arrêtes de boire maintenant.

Ce fait dit, il posa sa main sur mon verre pour m'empêcher de le finir. J'eus, dieu seul sait pourquoi, le réflexe étrange de m'éloigner du comptoir-bar. Évidemment, j'en perdis l'équilibre et je me serais bien fracassé le crâne si ce n'avait été de la main de Roy qui vint me rattraper juste à temps. Pourtant, à ce moment, je ne souhaitai qu'une chose : qu'il parte et me laisse seul. J'avais une envie de vomir qui me venait subitement et je ne voulais définitivement pas qu'il voit ça.

-Roy, va-t-en s'teu plaît…

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

Son ton inquiet m'aurait ému dans une autre situation, mais présentement, ce n'était pas du tout le temps pour ça. Je sentais déjà un goût amer me monter à la gorge, et je savais trop bien ce qu'il signifiait. Je devinai d'avance tout ce qui en suivrait, les horribles sensations, l'enfer interminable d'attente avant la crise de vomissements et surtout, _surtout_, la honte d'être vu dans un état aussi lamentable.

-J'vais dégueuler… Va-t-en vite…

Mes mots étaient plus ou moins clairs. Je priai pour qu'il les ait compris. Je ne me sentais pas capable de les répéter une deuxième fois.

-Et tu crois vraiment que je vais te laisser tout seul? me dit-il.

Il y eut un trou noir entre ce moment-là et celui ou je me retrouvai entre ses bras, suspendu dans les airs, ma tête contre son épaule. J'ignore comment je m'y étais rendu, mais je ne souhaitais qu'en descendre. Je geignis, mon envie de vomir quadruplée, tandis qu'il me portait jusqu'aux toilettes. Il me laissa au pied de la plus proche d'entre elle, celle qui longeait l'entrée, et s'agenouilla à mes côtés, l'une de ses mains contre mon dos.

-Allez, m'encouragea-t-il. Ça finira bien par sortir…

Je me sentis comme un gamin pathétique qui fait face aux premières indigestions de l'enfance, avec la compagnie compatissante d'un parent proche qui attend patiemment que ça passe. Je n'en menais vraiment pas large. J'avais imaginé être saoul, agir comme un con, même finir dans la rues à serrer entre mes bras tous les passants. Mais _ça_, je n'avais même pas osé l'imaginer. Et c'était pire, mille fois pire…

-T'es vachement trop sympa, geignis-je en ayant pour seule vue le fond très peu appétissant des toilettes.

-J'ai vu pire, crois-moi, me répondit-il presque avec allégresse. Mon meilleur ami est Hugues, je te rappelle. Et je trouve même qu'il a été raisonnable ce soir, alors je te laisse imaginer mes nombreuses soirées en sa compagnie.

Il me vint un haut-le-cœur que je parvins à maîtriser. J'ignore ce qui me donnait le plus envie de dégobiller entre les litres d'alcool et la toilette elle-même au dessus de laquelle ma tête était. C'était vraiment l'une des sensations les plus désagréables. On attend à la fois avec hâte et horreur que le pire passe, tout en espérant vaguement qu'on ne vomisse pas et que l'on s'endorme, pour que tout passe comme un mauvais souvenir. Mais moi, j'étais bel et bien réveillé, et pas prêt de m'y endormir.

-T'as pas mâl au cœur, toi? arrivais-je à prononcer d'une prononciation douteuse.

-J'arrive à bien gérer l'alcool, apparemment.

-Comment vous faaaaaaaaaaites?

Je stoppais cependant vite, sentant des sensations désagréables au niveau du cœur et un goût amer à la gorge.

-Composition corporelle, je suppose.

Oh, putain, c'était pas du tout le temps pour les mots compliqué ayant plus de trois syllabes. J'avais l'impression que mon cerveau au travail empirait la nausée.

-Mais c'est vrai qu'avec ta taille, continua-t-il, tu dois moins bien prendre l'alcool que moi…

Je gémis. Ça me faisait paraître encore plus pathétique que je ne l'étais, mais j'avais la vague impression que ça diminuait les haut-le-cœur. Ce n'était pas du tout le temps pour les mauvaises blagues non plus, parce que je savais _très bien_ que ma taille était la cause principale de mon intolérance à la vodka.

Je crois qu'il comprit, puisqu'il n'ajouta rien et se contenta de me masser plus ou moins le dos. Comme j'aurais rêvé être dans mon état normal et profiter du contact, mais mon estomac et mon foie avaient décidé qu'il y avait plus important à se préoccuper.

Ooo

Hou là là…¬¬ Ça me rappelle horriblement trop de souvenirs. XD

À plushe vous tous! Merci beaucoup beaucoup pour vos reviews!


	14. Chapter 14

Alors alors, on s'est amusé, on a bu, maintenant viennent les regrets… XD Non, non sérieux, Matsuyama m'a laissé un message et j'ai le devoir de vous le donner, parce qu'elle a entièrement raison :3 Mes expressions sont peut-être trompeuses (et parce que dans mon village, les gens boivent autant d'alcool que d'eau ¬¬ Pathétique… Et parce qu'il parait qu'on a la réputation de boire comme des trous dans not' coin de pays… Quelle honte XD C'est pas pour rien que les hôpitaux sont pleins), voici donc le petit message :

_Depuis deux chapitres, tu parles de "tenir l'alcool"... Et on l'entend souvent, cette phrase. Mais il ne faut pas croire que quand on "tient" l'alcool, ça nous rend plus "résistant", ou quoique ce soit d'autre ! Les dégâts de l'alcool sur le foie sont les mêmes pour tout le monde !! même si les effets mettent plus ou moins de temps à se faire ressentir... Il ne faut pas croire que parce qu'on est saoul moins vite que d'autres, que ça nous autorise à boire plus sous prétexte qu'on "tient mieux l'alcool" ! Un verre, c'est un verre, avec les mêmes dégâts pour tous, quelques soient les effets.  
J'aimerai que les gens comprennent que cette expression ne veut absolument pas dire que certains peuvent boire plus que d'autres juste parce qu'ils sont ivres avec plus de verres. Ces verres en plus, c'est plus de dégâts pour l'organisme ! La sensation d'ivresse dépend de chacun, ça je suis d'accord. Mais quelqu'un qui "tient" mieux l'alcool aura une cirrhose du foie plus vite qu'un autre. C'est tout ce que ça veut dire._

J'aimerai bien que tu mettes ce message au début de ton prochain chapitre, car il y a beaucoup de malentendus à ce sujet, et c'est stupide que les gens se ruinent la santé juste à cause de cette expression encore plus stupide.

Et pour finir, un dernier message : mieux vaut une bonne cuite quelques fois dans sa vie plutôt qu'un verre tous les jours. La régularité est mauvaise. (c'est valable aussi pour le tabac : fumer un paquet tous les jours pendant une semaine, et ensuite arrêtez : ce sera plus bénéfique pour votre santé que de fumer une cigarette par jour pendant 30 ans)

Voilà, voilà! Vous avez compris, pas de folie, la modération a bien meilleur goût! :o (Vos gueules de bois devraient s'en faire un devoir de vous le rappeler… D'ailleurs, mon oncle a un problème de foie… Devinez pourquoi? ^^' )

Et maintenant, fini le blabla, je vous laisse à ce chapitre, miraculeusement publié aujourd'hui grâce à l'enthousiasme de Bananemask! =D

Ooo

La première pensée qui me vint au réveil fut la plus sage et la plus sensée de l'entièreté de mon existence. Je me promis de suivre ce conseil jusqu'à la fin de mes jours pour ne plus jamais avoir à endurer de soirées horribles comme hier soir et j'étais bien résolu à le respecter.

_Ne plus JAMAIS suivre les plans foireux d'Alphonse. _

Parce qu'à cause de lui, j'étais à mon bureau, un vendredi matin, mort dans tous les sens du terme. Ma tête aurait été moins douloureuse si un troupeau entier de chevaux lui avait passé dessus. Mon estomac n'arrivait pas à digérer tout ce qui était plus consistant que les céréales et j'avais la nausée à la moindre citation d'alcool. Je trouvais aussi assez pénible qu'Havoc se souvienne très bien d'hier soir alors que moi pas. Visiblement, il me trouvait drôle lorsque j'étais bourré car il raconta mes exploits, encore une fois, aux secrétaires, à Falman, qui le dit à Fuery, qui entendit aussi Breda en parler avec Alphonse à la pause déjeuner.

En fait, ma journée fut un amas de surprise les unes par-dessus les autres. Havoc passa tous ses temps-libre à me raconter mes moindres faits et gestes, et j'en appris plus en 15 minutes qu'en réunissant tous mes souvenirs flous de la veille. Je fus soudain content d'avoir oublié une bonne partie de la soirée : m'en rappeler m'aurait été insupportable.

Parce que c'était ça mon problème : j'étais orgueilleux, fier, coincé, maladroit et maudit par les cieux. Une combinaison pas très pratique, un cercle vicieux. Maudit à être ridiculisé, mais trop fier pour s'y accommoder. Lamentable…

Et d'ailleurs, il y avait également cet autre petit problème… Pour tout dire, j'étais totalement incapable de croiser les yeux de Roy. Je ne me souvenais pas de tout ce que j'avais pu lui dire lors de notre conversation, mais je me souvenais très bien de lui, à mes côtés, pendant ma crise de vomissements, et la discussion qui l'avait précédé. Il avait été là, et dieu seul sait ce qui avait pu me sortir de la bouche. Des stupidités, des lapsus qui pourraient mal être interprétés, certains détails que je préférais ne pas lui révéler, comme par exemple le fait que j'étais complètement amoureux de lui depuis plus de deux ans…Ho oui, plein de trucs, beaucoup trop de choses que ma langue dénouée par le Bloody Mary aurait pu divulguer, et ça me fichait vachement la trouille.

Je toquai pourtant à sa porte, obligé de m'y rendre pour mon devoir de directeur adjoint. J'ouvris la porte après avoir reçu sa permission et marchai vers son bureau, les yeux sur ma paperasse pour ne pas croiser les siens. Retarder le plus longtemps possible, du moins.

-Ed, il me faudrait ton aide pour mardi prochain, je n'aurai jamais le temps de compléter les fichiers budgétaires sans toi.

Évidemment, je n'eus pas le choix de le regarder. Et le regard qu'il me lança me confirma tout. _Lui_ s'en rappelait très bien, de tout ce que j'avais dit, tout.

Si l'humiliation pouvait tuer, je serais six mille kilomètres sous terre, sous ma tombe, enterré là plus d'une fois. Je regrettais presque de ne pas y être. À l'abri sous le sol, je n'aurais pas à affronter ce regard moqueur qu'il affichait, de combattre cette honte permanente qui vous réduit à moins que rien… Parce que c'était…franchement horrible… J'avais dégueulé devant mon propre patron… Non, pire que ça, il m'avait _porté_ jusqu'aux toilettes, il m'avait accompagné, témoin de mon humiliation. Et _lui_ s'en rappelait très bien.

J'avais très chaud lorsqu'il continua son monologue sur les productions antécédentes. Je sentais mes joues brûlantes, comme une fièvre, les devinai rouges jusqu'aux oreilles et mon regard fuyant empirait les choses. Mais j'en étais vraiment incapable. Incapable de le regarder dans les yeux après une gourde pareille. Il n'y a pas de remèdes contre l'humiliation, faut juste attende que ça passe…

Je soupirai imperceptiblement alors qu'il continuait de parler, probablement conscient de ma gêne. Oui, il savait très bien que ça me mettait hors de moi, et c'est pour ça qu'il n'arrêtait pas de me fixer comme ça, de ce regard du type qui sait plus de choses qu'il est censé en savoir, et qui compte bien en profiter…

-Edward, je sais bien que l'alcool d'hier soir ne t'a pas réussi, mais il faudrait quand même que tu écoutes et que tu gardes moindrement ta concentration.

Je levai furtivement les yeux, prêt à carrément entrer en combustion instantanée et faire le maximum de dégât possible. Roy, lui, souriait, une fois de plus. Il n'en avait rien à faire des rapports de production, rien à faire que j'écoute ou pas. _Tu veux simplement tourner le couteau dans la plaie, sale bâtard!_ m'enflammais-je.

Je produis sans le vouloir un son de gorge inqualifiable, ressemblant légèrement à une caricature de bruit que pourrait faire Marge Simpson lorsqu'elle est contrariée. Je n'étais pas seulement embarrassé, j'étais vraiment furieux. Trop, c'était trop, et j'espérais bien le lui faire comprendre. Je n'étais pas menaçant, mais il y avait quand même une limite à respecter. J'étais orgueilleux, et celui qui piétinerait ma fierté comme ça ne repartirait pas sans s'en mordre les doigts.

Voyant que je n'étais pas prêt à piquer une de ces petits crises colériques dont j'avais l'habitude, il fronça les sourcils et perdit un peu de son sourire. Je crois qu'il commençait à réaliser que je ne trouvais pas ça drôle _du tout_.

-Allons, Edward, c'est moi qui devrais être furieux après t'avoir accompagné aux toilettes jusqu'à ce que tu sois en état de marcher sans dégobiller…

Mes épaules se crispèrent sous chacun de ses mots. C'était _justement_ la raison pour laquelle j'étais furieux. Parce qu'IL était venu avec moi, IL avait du m'endurer à déblatérer toute la soirée, imbécile comme j'étais avec la langue dénouée et l'air con. En fait, je ne lui en voulais pas pour hier soir, je lui en voulait pour _maintenant_, de s'en moquer en pensant que je ne ferais, que comme d'habitude, éclater en quelques crises de colère passagères et que tout se réglerait, juste comme ça…

Je grimaçai finalement, pas résolu à ce qu'il me trouve gamin pour me frustrer sur des détails pareils, mais pas non plus prêt à entièrement lui pardonner de jouer avec mes nerfs. Je n'avouerais jamais que mon orgueil était blessé. Mais je crois qu'il avait compris, de toute façon. Il ne souriait plus, il me fixait, l'air de réfléchir.

-Désolé, soupirai-je un peu à contre cœur. C'est juste que…

-Non, c'est à moi de m'excuser, m'interrompit-il.

Il le dit sur un ton si sec que j'eus peur qu'il soit en colère, mais lorsque je le regardai, il souriait, comme toujours, de sa douceur habituelle. Je reçus un coup en plein cœur. C'est dans ses moments là que je me savais totalement amoureux.

-Je suppose que je devrais vous remercier, grognai-je, faussement contrarié pour cacher mon trouble.

-À quel sujet?

-Ben… Hum… Pour m'avoir aidé à passer…vous savez quoi…

-Je recommencerai quand tu veux, répliqua-t-il d'un ton moqueur. Tu devrais songer à t'amuser plus souvent.

Je me mordis la langue et me levai, prêt à retourner au travail. Je m'apprêtais à quitter quand ses paroles me vinrent aux oreilles, avant même que je n'aie ouvert la porte.

-Il n'y a pas de mal à s'amuser, Ed.

Je me stoppai, la main sur la poignée.

-Ce n'est pas un plaisir coupable, c'est un simple besoin humain. Si tu laissais ta fierté de côté un peu, tu pourrais probablement en profiter comme tout le monde.

Je tournai seulement la tête pour le voir. Il était debout, derrière son bureau, ses mains contre la surface de bois et la paperasse qui le recouvrait.

-Je sais que ce que je dirai ne changera rien et que tu ne m'écouteras pas, mais tu devrais savoir que tu ne perdras pas le respect et l'attention des autres juste par quelques soirées arrosées. Amuse toi un peu, ce n'est pas un mal.

Puis il haussa les épaules et me fit rompre d'un petit signe de main vague. Je le saluai d'un mouvement de tête avant de fermer la porte derrière moi et d'entrer dans mon propre bureau, la tête en pleine réflexion. Alphonse était concentré à son clavier, je pus donc entrer sans l'interrogatoire habituel. Je pris place sur ma chaise, ouvrit mon portable et allai ici et là, sur le web et dans ma messagerie, l'esprit ailleurs.

C'est fou ce que Roy Mustang pouvait être énigmatique parfois. Il pouvait être ce type égocentrique, bâtard, qui prend la première opportunité pour se moquer et profiter de son avantage, qui connaît très bien son charme sur les autres et sait s'sen servir avec une facilité déconcertante, prétentieux et arrogant. Autant qu'il pouvait être cet homme mystérieux, qui semble tout comprendre, d'une perspicacité si incroyable qu'il semblait savoir tout, d'une douceur incontestable envers les autres et d'une nature bienveillante et attentionnée, sage, réfléchi, charismatique…

Une sorte de double personnalité, deux pôles extrêmes. Mais j'avais toujours cette sensation que Roy Mustang était un homme qui se sentait seul. Il semblait apprécier la compagnie, même la mienne (et je ne comprenais pas pourquoi). Ce genre d'homme qui ne se soucie pas des choses matérielles, des apparences, qui a comprit depuis longtemps que ce n'est que de la foutaise, et qui préfère s'attacher aux choses simples et vraies… Aimer sans se soucier de l'apparence, juste pour aimer, tout simplement..?

Je grognai lorsque mon écran de portable se remplit de fenêtres publicitaires très peu recommandées aux enfants pour venir me distraire dans mes pensées. Je soupirai, lassé par la quantité dégoutante de toutes ses pubs obscènes qui bombardaient les pages web.

-Hééé ben, on se permet une distraction pendant le travail? me chuchota la voix d'Alphonse à mon oreille.

Je sursautai tant que je tombai à la renverse, par terre, à côté de ma chaise en me frottant l'oreille droite, des frissons plein le dos.

-Ça s'appelle des pubs, crétin!

Il fit une moue déçue.

-Moi qui pensais que tu avais enfin trouvé ta libido…

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu me veux? grognai-je, de mauvais poil.

-En fait, j'voulais te demander un truc…

Il sembla hésiter, ce qui n'était pas le genre d'Alphonse. J'en profitai pour me relever et m'installer de nouveau sur ma chaise, tandis qu'Al se grattait le menton et me fixant.

-Mais tu vas trouver ça bizarre si je te le demande…

-Va y tout de même, soupirai-je.

-D'accord, d'accord… Est-ce que tu me trouves attirant?

Ma mâchoire descendit de quelques centimètres. Je lui répondis par une expression à la fois méfiante et complètement stupéfaite. Mais c'était _quoi_ cette question!?

-Hein!? Mais de _quoi_ tu parles?

-Est-ce-que-tu-me-trouves-a-tti-rant? reprit-il en détachant chacune des syllabes.

-Mais pourquoi tu me demandes ça à moi!?

-Ben je peux pas vraiment demander à Havoc ni à Fuery. Et puis, j'essaie de sortir avec Betty, mais elle refuse toujours mes invitations. Du coup, je me demandais… Enfin, comme t'es aux hommes, tu pourrais me dire si j'ai une belle gueule ou non.

Al le disait si simplement, d'un ton si léger, que j'en aurais presque rit. Mais j'étais estomaqué, pour être franc. Je ne m'étais jamais posé de questions sur la beauté d'Alphonse, c'était mon _meilleur ami_, c'était… C'était Alphonse, tout simplement. La démarche s'arrêtait là, je n'avais jamais été plus loin. Et voilà qu'il me demandait s'il était…

-Mais _comment_ veux-tu que je le sache!? m'exclamai-je.

-Parce que je suis dans TON type d'intérêt non? C'est naturel que je te le demande à toi. Allez, fais un effort, oublie que c'est moi. Si tu me croiserais dans la rue sans me connaître, est-ce que tu me trouverais sexy?

Il se retourna pour me donner pleine vue sur son dos et ses fesses. J'aplatis ma main au front en un bruit sonore, profondément découragé. Al pouvait être tellement pathétique quand il voulait…

-Al, je vois pas ce que ça changerait que je te dise si tu…

Il me jeta ses yeux de cocker triste, par-dessus son épaule. Bon, s'il s'agissait de son sex-appeal, peut-être que c'était important pour lui. Après tout, ce l'étais pour à peu près tout le monde… _On est tous soucieux de savoir si l'on plait à ceux que l'on aime_, pensais-je mélancoliquement alors que mes pensées dérivaient vers Roy.

Je me raclai donc la gorge et me concentrai, tentant de faire mon possible pour oublier qu'il s'agissait d'Alphonse. C'était vraiment dur en fait… Mais en y regardant de plus prêt… Enfin, Al pourrait être… mignon non? Hypothétiquement parlant seulement! Et, ben… Il avait bonne taille, un dos bien dessiné, des fesses masculines et des cheveux cendrés, des mèches douces, et…

-_Hum hum_, heu… Oui, tu heu…

Je couvris ma bouche et une partie de mon nez avec ma main droite, un peu déboussolé. Je pouvais quand même pas dire qu'Al était mignon! C'était trop, trop…

-Putain, c'est troooop bizarre de dire ça, avouai-je.

Et merde, pourquoi je rougissais? Bon d'accord, il m'avait obligé à lui mater ses fesses, et alors!? Je tentai de reprendre lentement ma respiration normale lorsqu'il se retourna, prêt à recevoir mon verdict. Incapable de parler, je soupirai et fit un léger « oui » de la tête.

-Alors c'est oui? se réjouit-il. Je suis sexy?

Je raclai la gorge une fois de plus, incapable de dire les mots. J'approuvai donc d'un autre hochement de tête. Que dieu me tue, si je m'attendais à affronter ça aujourd'hui…

-Ha tant mieux, soupira-t-il avec soulagement. Ça veut dire que le problème ne vient pas de là, j'peux continuer de draguer Betty. Un jour, elle voudra bien…

-En fait, le problème vient probablement d'ailleurs, en effet, marmonnai-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

Ooo

-Eeeeeeed! J'ai les horoscopes!

-En quoi c'est censé m'intéresser?

Sa voix résonna dans toute la cafétéria. Il poussa sans ménagement le café de Fuery pour plaquer le magasine de mode juste à côté de mon repas. Son arrivée bruyante attira l'attention de tout le monde autour de la table, y compris Roy.

-Tu comprends pas Ed. Celui-là est spécial.

-Al, tu me casses les oreilles tous les matins avec l'horoscope du journal quotidien, je vois pas ce que celui-là pourrait avoir de spécial.

-Depuis quand tu lis les magasines pour femmes? demanda Breda.

-Depuis qu'il y a des horoscopes astro-sexe.

Je roulai mes yeux au ciel. _Tellement_ prévisible. Ça n'empêcha pas tout le monde de s'y intéresser, jusqu'à Fuery. Même Gracia déposa son café pour écouter un peu plus attentivement. Bon sang, mais c'était quoi cette obsession de toujours s'intéresser à _ça_!?

-Le mien c'est quoi? interrogea Roy avec un sourire en coin, tout en tentant de lire par-dessus les épaules des gens de la table. Je suis lion.

-Lion? Aloreuh… « _Solaire et radieuse. Vous avez un talent indéniable pour les sports de lit et vous savez comment plaire à votre partenaire en toutes les circonstances. Mais attention, votre envie de dominer sous les draps ne plaira pas à tous les hommes, bien que le voir s'éblouir devant votre sex-appeal est quelque chose qui vous est précieux lors de vos soirées au lit. Narcissique? Oui. Mais jamais égoïste. Si votre amant vous témoigne un peu d'attention, vous saurez lui faire goûter le 7__ième__ ciel et il aura droit à la part du lion._ » Ouaaaaah, patron, vous avez le bon signe astrologique.

Je me raclai la gorge. Certains rirent un peu nerveusement. Il n'y aurait pas autant de froid dans la conversation si l'horoscope aurait été un tas de foutaises, mais étrangement, je trouvais que la description collait plutôt bien avec Roy, si on oubliait le fait que c'était adressé aux femmes… Et je n'étais pas le seul à m'en être aperçu.

-« _Votre partenaire idéal,_ » continua Al, « _doit cependant être à la hauteur de vos attentes. On ne fornique pas avec n'importe qui. Intelligence, charme et vigueur sont de mises pour l'amour parfait. Les gorilles à la cervelle creuse vous sont en horreur, autant que les surprotecteurs. Tentez de décentrer votre aisance aux avant-plans. Bien qu'un homme à vos pieds et sans cesse admirateur soit flatteur pour votre ego, vous devez apprendre à regarder autrui. Après tout, vous aimez mener la dance, vous avez donc une préférence chez les hommes moins expérimentés que vous. Soyez un peu généreuse et laissez une chance à votre homme. _» Que d'égoïsme, pouffa Al. Et finalement, la sexothérapie : « _Votre don pour les sensations de la chair est l'un de vos atouts, mais tentez de laisser une place à votre partenaire. Laissez-le improviser, vous pourriez être surprise_. »

Roy avait l'air aussi fier qu'un paon. Pas étonnant, il avait été tari d'éloges…

-Hey et moi? demanda Havoc.

-Scorpion hen? Hmmm… « _Intense et magnétique, on vous croit femme facile. Vous recherchez simplement les sensations fortes. Plus sexuelle que sensuelle, vous êtes exigeante._ » Aussi… Ton amant idéal, un type peu bavard qui sait ce qu'il veut autant que toi, résuma Al. Côté sexothérapie, « _Gâtez votre partenaire par l'émotion et sachez lui murmurer des « je t'aime » à l'oreille bien sentis._ »

J'appris ainsi que Gracia était une tentatrice voluptueuse, que Breda avait une faible pour les aventures d'une nuit stimulantes et que Fuery était un Saint Nitouche effroyable (ça je m'en doutais déjà). En fait, j'avais ressenti le danger que mon tour viendrait bien assez vite. J'ignore d'ailleurs pourquoi je n'étais pas partit en courant. Probablement parce que je savais qu'Al le lirait aux autres quand même, que je sois là ou non.

-Bon et Ed maintenant, continua-t-il en se mordant la langue. « _Votre image de fille parfaite, chaste et toujours tirée à quatre épingles peut en tromper plus d'un. La retenue vous va à ravir, mais il faut savoir en sortir. N'hésitez pas à faire sortir la tigresse de sa cage; elle a été enchaînée trop longtemps. Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est que vous n'êtes pas une femme facile. Et ne stressez pas, vous saurez trouver un partenaire à qui votre maladresse plaira._ » Ben dis donc Tigresse, t'as la classe au lit, apparemment.

-Pour la maladresse, c'est pas étonnant non plus.

Je ne vis même pas d'où venaient ses paroles. Pour l'instant, je me contentai de me replier de honte sur ma chaise, le sang aux joues et les mains moites. Mon clavaire n'était pas terminé.

-« _Pour votre amant idéal, vous exigez la perfection. Pas besoin de poètes aux déclarations grandiloquentes ni de passionnés collants et admirateur de votre retenue glaciale. Vous penchez plutôt pour l'homme intelligent, intègre, élégant, fidèle et prêt à l'engagement. Sexothérapie : Bien que vous possédiez des talents qui font de vous le joyau rare, apprenez à vous faire confiance pour faire plus souvent profiter à votre partenaire tout votre immense potentiel sensuel. Cessez de rationaliser, vous pensez trop. Fiez vous à vos pulsions._ »

Al était hilare. Roy aussi. Même Gracia cachait son sourire sous son café. La vie était si injuste… Et évidemment, ce ne serait pas de Fuery et sa phobie du sexe qu'on se moquerait, mais de moi, le coincé de service.

-C'est vrai qu'Ed pourrait avoir l'air d'une tigresse, surtout quand il se fâche.

Breda miaula en m'envoyant la main d'un signe félin. J'étais conscient d'être probablement aussi rouge que la cravate d'Havoc. _Ho la hooooonte_…

-Bon ça suffit, tout le monde au travail, dit la voix de Roy qui n'eut comme réponse que quelques exclamations plaintives.

Je le remerciai du regard et le suivit dans le couloir menant aux bureaux. Bizarre quand même. Que les autres se moquent, ça me rendait fou, mais Roy, c'était… différent.

-En fait, qu'est-ce qui est le plus embarrassant selon toi, les descriptions de l'horoscope ou le fait qu'elles soient vraies?

Je pris une attention toute particulière à écraser avec le plus de cruauté possible le talon d'Alphonse, juste en avant de moi. Il couina et garda le silence ensuite. Je crois qu'il avait compris. Il y avait des choses que je permettais qu'on se moque, mais ça… Ça c'était trop, trop pour mon amour propre et le reste de ma dignité qui devait flotter, inerte, dans l'océan de ma tête.

Ooo

Mouais… Les horoscopes, c'est un peu cliché, mais je crois que c'est un cliché qu'on peut pas éviter. XD D'une façon ou d'une autre, j'ai l'impression que tout le monde aime bien les horoscopes, qu'on y croit ou pas. Je pouvais donc pas passer à côté! :3

Merci d'ailleurs, au magazine ELLE Québec que j'ai utilisé pour le bien-être de cette fic et que j'ai acheté bien malgré moi pour m'inspirer de l'horoscope… XD (En fait, je les ai tous lu et j'ai calqué chaque signe astrologiques aux personnages. Parce que sincèrement, j'ai aucune idée si Roy est vraiment Lion ou non… Mais ça lui va bien je trouve :3)

Et un clin d'œil aussi pour les fans d'Elricest (s'il y en a), juste un peu plus haut… XD On m'a demandé cette faveur, la voilà exaucée…


	15. Chapter 15

Je n'étais pas censée le mettre si tard, mais je suis partie 4 jours avec la vie effrénée de Montréal jusqu'au cou… Donc, ce chapitre là est mon dernier à l'avance… XD Faut Que je me reprenne! (N'empêche, j'voulais profiter un peu des vacances, mais ça m'apprendra de partir. J'ai flambé toute ma paye 0_o)

Mais ça, ça intéresse personne, alors voilà voilà, je vous laisse au chapitre…

Un peu plus long que les autres, et plus… Enfin, vous verrez! :o

Encore une fois merci de vous intéresser à mon travail (parce que sans vous, où serait l'intérêt de continuer? XD) !

Ooo

Je soupirai en me laissant tomber sur la chaise suspendue, au grand air. Je l'avais momentanément empruntée sans permission à ma voisine qui avait une cour de rêve, des arbres, une piscine et des aménagements naturels (je ne m'en sentais pas trop coupable, elle n'arrivait du boulot que tard en soirée). Je me laissai bercer par le vent, serein. L'air était chaud, mais la brise était parfaite pour me rafraîchir. J'avais dénoué mes cheveux et les sentis fouetter au vent contre mon dos.

C'était ici que je me sentais le mieux. Seul, un livre sous les yeux, la brise au dos et sourire aux lèvres. Pas de risques d'être ridiculisé, pas de soucis, pas de photocopieuses ni la moindre goutte d'alcool. Que moi et les arbres aux alentours.

J'eus une vague pensée pour maman qui était, elle aussi, seule dans une chambre d'hôpital. J'espérais seulement qu'elle ne se sentait pas trop abandonnée, là, entre ces quatre murs blancs, à attendre le pire.

Je me couchai tôt ce soir-là, le moral parfois haut, parfois bas. Je m'endormis vite, fis d'étranges rêves que j'oubliai dès le matin venu.

Ooo

Le lendemain matin, je sentis que quelque chose n'allait pas. Un drôle de pressentiment que je n'arrivais pas à justifier, mais qui persistait néanmoins. Je me rendis au bureau, comme tous les lundis matin, sous le soleil radieux et le ciel bleu. La douce brise continuait de souffler et me convint de déjeuner dehors, dans le parc voisin de l'immeuble plutôt que dans la cafétéria. Mon sandwich était fade, mais je m'en fichais. Il faisait tellement beau qu'il était impossible d'être de mauvaise humeur.

Je revins du déjeuner la tête froide, un peu rêveur et serein. La température au dehors avait toujours eu beaucoup d'effets sur mon moral.

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte de mon bureau. J'avais confié à Alphonse les rapports budgétaires. Je pensais que c'était lui qui revenait, mais lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, ce fut Roy qui entra, un cartable impressionnant sous le bras et des feuilles plein les mains. Même si je savais que sa venue signifiait un surplus de travail, je fus content de le voir. Contrairement à d'habitude, il ne se contenta pas de laisser la paperasse, mais vola plutôt la chaise d'Alphonse pour s'y asseoir. Je raccrochai mon téléphone et le fixai, curieux.

-J'ai à te parler du dossier publicitaire, m'expliqua-t-il face à mon air surpris.

Le téléphone sonna de plus belle. Je jetai un œil à Roy, me demandant sérieusement ce qui était le plus important entre mon patron et les appels sans interruption des accords de compagnies adjointes. Il hocha paisiblement la tête, m'autorisant à répondre, alors qu'il attendait patiemment, ses yeux rivés sur moi.

-Bureau de Roy Mustang, répondis-je d'une voix professionnelle par l'habitude.

Je n'écoutai pas vraiment ce que la responsable de production me dit. Je répondis distraitement à ses questions, mais mon attention était surtout centrée sur Roy qui lui, écoutait attentivement mes paroles. En fait, j'avais toujours l'impression qu'il se sentait terriblement seul. Lorsque nous nous voyions, il n'était pas rare que le sujet dérive sur autre chose que le travail. J'étais également touché d'être l'heureux élu choisit pour lui tenir compagnie.

Il observait une vieille photo de moi et Al à la petite école tandis que je raccrochai le combiné. Al gardait plein de photos de tout genre au bureau, pour décorer surtout. Comme nous avions passé toute notre enfance ensemble, j'étais sur presque l'entièreté des clichés souvenirs.

-Vous étiez toujours ensemble, me dit-il en me montrant la photo de moi et Al à la pêche avec son oncle.

-Malheureusement, souris-je.

Je devais avoir à peine 13 ans sur ce cliché. Je portais encore la tresse, j'avais les joues rondes et les cheveux un peu plus courts. Al avait toujours l'air aussi gamin, avec son sourire en coin et ses mèches trop longues.

-C'est un peu comme ton frère en somme.

J'approuvai, un peu mélancolique. Al m'avait autant démerdé de fois qu'il avait pu me foutre dans les pires ennuis. Il me connaissait mieux que personne, avait accompagné l'enfant timide que j'étais et l'adolescent turbulent que j'étais devenu. Et encore aujourd'hui, il était là, avec moi, pour me traîner dans ses plans foireux.

-Un peu comme vous et Maes, je suppose, ajoutai-je.

-Probablement.

Nous nous regardions. Nous n'avions pas besoin de parler, étrangement. J'étais certain qu'il me comprenait autant que je le comprenais moi-même. Notre relation était bizarrement basée sur ces silences compréhensifs. Je n'avais pas besoin de mots inutiles pour tout gâcher. Avec lui, je découvrais que la communication pouvait être aussi profonde sans la lourdeur des paroles pour l'exprimer. C'était réconfortant, en un sens. Je n'étais pas doué pour converser avec tact; ces silences me donnaient du répit.

-J'ai des précisions à faire pour la publicité de la saison prochaine, m'annonça soudain Roy, l'air de sortir d'un nuage.

Je me levai pour aller fouiller dans le classeur et en sortir les rapports des années précédentes. Je sentis son regard me suivre et je tentai du mieux que je pus de l'ignorer. Le téléphone sonna encore et je retins un juron. Je laissai mes dossiers, prêt à me précipiter pour ne pas manquer l'appel, mais Roy s'en chargea avant moi. Il saisit habilement le téléphone de son petit doigt et son sourire moqueur s'élargit.

-Bureau de Roy Mustang, lança-t-il.

Ses sourcils se froncèrent, néanmoins. J'apportai la paperasse sur mon bureau tandis qu'il hocha la tête et me passa le téléphone. Il avait tout perdu de son sourire.

-Oui? répondis-je curieusement en saisissant le combiné.

-_Bonjour Monsieur Elric_, me dit une voix féminine. _Je suis Cathie Smith de l'hôpital. Je suis désolé, mais votre mère est décédée cette nuit, vers trois heures. Nous voulions vous mettre au courant le plus vite possible. _

Je fixai Roy sans le voir et trouvai plus facile de fixer le mur de droite, le sang glacé. J'assimilais lentement les mots, inconscient de mon silence au combiné.

-_Mes plus sincères condoléances, Monsieur Elric_, poursuivit-elle d'un ton compatissant. _Si vous souhaitez vous entretenir avec le docteur, il sera disponible toute la semaine_.

Je me raclai la gorge et déglutis. Ma voix trembla tout de même lorsque je parlai.

-Merci. Je… Je passerai d'ici ce soir.

Je me rappelai que Roy était présent et tentai de me ressaisir. Mais à quoi bon? Je n'arrivais simplement pas à le croire. Maman était…

Je raccrochai maladroitement le téléphone en évitant son regard. Je ne voulais pas qu'il me pose des questions, pas maintenant…

-Prend tes affaires.

Je levai la tête, un peu perdu. Il signala sur le combiné et demanda Alphonse pour me remplacer à mon poste. Je l'observai, immobile, encore un peu à l'Ouest. Il se tourna vers moi et ouvrit la porte.

-Allez, viens, dit-il d'un ton grave. Je t'emmène à l'hôpital.

Ooo

-La maladie a empiré, mais les traitements ont eu raison d'elle, m'annonça doucement la voix du docteur. Je suis désolé, Edward. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps.

Je déglutis en hochant la tête. Je n'osai pas vraiment parler. J'avais peur que ma voix tremblante laisse voir ce qui se passait au creux de ma tête. Je n'étais pas si triste, pas encore du moins. Je réaliserais tôt ou tard, peut-être ce soir, peut-être demain, ou le mois prochain. Maintenant, j'étais trop choqué, surpris, ou je n'y croyais pas vraiment. Il y avait toujours eu maman, malade ou pas, elle avait toujours existé, elle était là. Et maintenant, c'était… Elle était _morte_… C'était comme réaliser qu'on ne respire plus, qu'on vit soudain sans quelque chose qui a toujours été.

Je remerciai faiblement le docteur et passai devant la chambre ou était encore maman. Les responsables de la morgue arriveraient sous peu. Roy m'attendait sur l'une des chaises de la salle d'attente. Je le rejoignis sans regarder la porte de chambre.

-Ça va… Je… On peut y aller…

Il semblait prêt à répliquer, mais lorsqu'il aperçut quelques hommes entrer dans la salle de soins, il se leva et m'attira vers la sortie. Pour tout dire, j'avais beaucoup trop la trouille pour voir maman comme ça. J'avais peur que la vérité me frappe d'un coup, et de rester avec cette image d'elle en cadavre pour le reste de ma vie. Je voulais me souvenir d'elle vivante, douce et aimante, pas de son corps froid et ses yeux vides.

Je suivis la silhouette de Roy dans les couloirs froids, surchargés à cette heure. Dehors, le soleil éclatant m'accueillit, mais il empira mon moral. Lui continuait de briller, la terre continuait de tourner, alors que maman elle, maman n'était plus…

Roy jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et s'arrêta en plein chemin. Je faillis bien le percuter. Il balaya les alentours du regard et se dirigea vers l'un des bancs de parc qui entouraient l'hôpital. Certains patients pouvaient se promener sur les chemins de pierre lorsque leur santé le leur permettait. Les arbres étaient pleins d'écureuils, comme d'habitude, et les oiseaux chantaient à tue-tête. Ce spectacle quotidien, si banal, me donna envie de pleurer, pour une raison que j'ignore. Peut-être étais-je simplement jaloux des autres, qui eux, avançaient sans se soucier le moins du monde de leurs proches, prenant pour acquis que tout irait bien, que ça n'arrive qu'aux autres…

Il s'assit sur le banc et m'invita à faire de même. Je le rejoins lentement et m'y écrasai avec un soupir, sans trop le regarder. J'avais peur qu'il voit mes yeux humides. Je ne pleurais pas, j'arrivai à bien jouer la comédie, mais ce fut plus dur aujourd'hui. Je ne fus pas sûr d'avoir l'air impassible, aussi préférais-je contempler mes genoux.

Il ne dit pas un mot et je lui vouai que gratitude. J'aurais été incapable de parler. Il se contenta de lever le bras pour l'accoter sur le dossier du banc, tout près de mon épaule. J'observai distraitement les arbres alentours, plein de vies, d'oiseaux se chamaillant pour des fruits et de l'herbe.

-J'aurais du m'y attendre, mais j'arrive pas à m'y faire, réussis-je enfin à dire d'une voix que j'espérais égale.

-Qui s'y ferait, répondit-il.

Je ne vis pas son visage, mais je sentis son bras s'étirer pour se placer derrière ma nuque. Je soupirai encore, retenant les larmes. Peut-être étais-je mieux de partir d'ici. Ce stupide soleil me donnait seulement envie de pleurer, et je maudissais les oiseaux de chanter.

Soudainement à bout, la gorge râpe et la respiration faible, je portai mes mains à mon front pour ensuite me les passer dans les cheveux, dans une vaine tentative de me rafraîchir, de me changer les idées, de changer de jour, de corps, de monde… Ce fut inutile, bien sûr, et mon seul objectif devint de ne simplement pas fondre en larmes. Si Roy n'avait pas été là, j'aurais sans doute geignit seul, pathétique, sur ce même banc de parc à attendre la tombée de la nuit.

Son bras s'approcha de mon cou, et son épaule toucha la mienne. Pour une fois, sans plus me poser de questions, j'y laissai tomber ma tête et fermai les yeux. Je ne pleurais pas, mais c'était tout comme.

Ooo

Roy me déposa devant chez moi. J'ouvris la porte de sa rutilante Volvo noire, mais il me rappela. Il attendit patiemment que je n'ai d'attention que pour lui et braqua ses yeux dans les miens.

-Ed, je comprendrais si tu souhaiterais ne pas travailler demain…

Je réfutai aussitôt d'un mouvement de tête, sourd à ses arguments.

-Non, je veux venir. Ça… me changera les idées.

Il parut peser le pour et le contre de mes paroles. J'attendis sa réponse, un peu effrayé qu'il refuse. Je n'osai même pas m'imaginer demain, seul dans mon appartement comme un lion en cage. Heureusement, il sembla comprendre et haussa les épaules, impuissant.

-Je suis désolé, Edward, reprit-il profondément.

Ses mots, prononcés de sa voix grave et mesurée, me firent autant de bien que de mal. Je sortis pour de bon de la voiture, cette fois, et me retourna avant de fermer la porte.

-Merci, Roy.

Je montai les petits escaliers du balcon et ouvrit ma porte par des gestes tremblants. La voiture de Roy partit lorsque je fus à l'intérieur, me laissant seul dans l'obscurité. Je n'ouvris même pas les lumières, de peur de voir mon reflet dans le miroir. Je m'accrochai les pieds dans le chat, qui cracha et se réfugia sur le sofa. Je me rendis à ma chambre la seconde suivante, couché sur mon lit à regarder le plafond.

Je passai une très longue nuit.

Ooo

Personne ne me chercha des poux, le lendemain au boulot. Je me doutais que Roy leur en avait dit un mot et je lui en fus reconnaissant. Avec la maigre nuit que j'avais passé, la blague de trop aurait pu être désastreuse.

Je reçus la sympathie de la plupart de mes coéquipiers. Alphonse m'accueillit au bureau par une accolade qui m'émue. Je discutai avec lui plus que je ne travaillai, en fait. Ma voix au téléphone était sans doute moins enjouée, mais lorsque le calme régnait, vers l'heure du déjeuner par exemple, nous parlâmes toute la pause; de tout et de rien, de maman, de notre enfance, de Winry, aujourd'hui… Je ne l'aurais jamais avoué à voix haute, mais ça me fit un bien fou. J'avais beau me plaindre contre Al et ses manies, je l'aimais profondément, comme un frère. Et il le savait.

Finalement, vers 14h, Gracia cogna à ma porte et sortit de nulle part une tarte aux pommes pour me l'offrir. Elle profita de l'absence d'Alphonse pour entrer et me sourit doucement, comme elle seule savait le faire.

-Je suis désolé, Edward, me dit-elle d'un murmure compatissant.

Je lui retournai son sourire, sincère. Il était impossible de faire autrement. Elle était toujours si sereine, douce, attentionnée et charmante. Comme maman…

-Maes m'a proposé de t'inviter à dîner, me dit-elle. Pas ce soir, mais plutôt vendredi prochain. Tu es le bienvenu chez nous.

J'en fus très touché. Elle avait tout de suite compris que la première chose que je souhaiterais faire, une fois chez nous, serait de me coucher et dormir pour oublier. Sa délicatesse habituelle la rendait très perspicace. Ou peut-être comprenait-elle simplement…

-Merci Gracia, avec joie, assurai-je. Je ne dérangerai personne?

-Pas du tout. Elysa sera enchantée d'avoir de la compagnie.

-Je vais enfin voir ce p'tit monstre alors? me moquai-je.

-Tu as du en entendre parler par Maes.

-Assurément.

Elle me laissa la tarte aux pommes et partit, déjà soucieuse de ne pas vouloir me déranger. Je me permis un sourire, mon moral déjà plus haut. Je me trouvais franchement chanceux de côtoyer des gens si attentionnés. J'étais fichtrement bien entouré.

Ooo

J'ai la bizarre impression que cette fic contient plein de morales que j'écris inconsciemment. Trop fou quand même, non? XD En plus, il est pas si triste que ça ce chapiiiie, mais j'écoutais 9 Crimes (vous savez, la chanson toute triste dans Shrek the Third) en même temps et ça m'a tapé le moral… (J'me déprime moi-même, c'est-ty pas pathétique?) À moins que j'sois juste une p'tite nature, mais bon! XD

Bonne journée! (Ou soirée, tout dépendant) Et à la prochaine vous tous! :3


	16. Chapter 16

Sur une note plus joyeuse, me voici avec le chapitre 16! Déjà! Il me semble que ça passe décidément vite…0_o Enfin bon, pour ceux qui ne veulent pas que ça traîne, je ne veux pas vous décevoir, mais cette fic, selon mes plans (qui changent très facilement XD), devrait avoir 30 chapitres… Je vous laisse donc imaginer. Et pour ceux qui veulent que ça dure, ben courage, vous avez 15 autres chapitres à venir! XD

Sur ce, merci encore pour tout vos commentaires, c'est vraiment sympa! :3 Pour vous remercier, je vais laisser de côté les histoires à se pendre pour vous servir un peu plus d'humour. Il n'est pas si drôle que ça, mais il n'est pas triste non plus. Rah! Et puis, lisez, vous verrez!

Ooo

Je me préparai à l'avance, immédiatement lorsque j'arrivai du travail. J'avais revêtis des pantalons propres et un peu plus chics, mais j'avais abandonné la cravate, qui me donnait l'air d'un agent d'immeuble. C'était simplement un souper chez les Hughes, mais pour une fois, je réfléchis un peu plus avant de porter n'importe quoi. J'avais acheté une bouteille de vin de qualité (je n'avais d'ailleurs pas osé regarder le prix…) sous les bons conseils de ma voisine. Maman en apportait toujours autrefois, lorsqu'elle était invitée à dîner chez Pinako. Selon elle, c'était une question de politesse. Et je me faisais un honneur de respecter sa mémoire.

Gracia m'avait appelé plus tôt pour me donner l'adresse. J'espérais juste trouver un taxi le plus vite possible pour m'y rendre sans retard. La ponctualité n'était pas toujours ma qualité principale, pour tout dire…

Je finis de me brosser les dents, nourris le chat, fermai mes rideaux et saluai la voisine avant de marcher jusqu'au boulevard, où j'aurais plus de chances de trouver un transport. J'eus de la veine, puisqu'un taxi passa me prendre à peine 5 minutes après mon arrivée. J'étais un peu nerveux. Sauf Alphonse, je n'allais pas souvent dîner ailleurs que chez moi, avec pour seule compagnie mon chat morose et ses boules de poils.

J'arrivai finalement, trente minutes plus tard, dans un joli petit quartier résidentiel aux abords de la ville. Les maisons se ressemblaient toutes, les pelouses étaient impeccables et chaque résidence avait sa propre piscine. Je pouffai un peu. Les banlieusards étaient de drôles de phénomènes.

_124, Samsong Street_ était une petite maison modeste, grise, entourée de petites clôtures et l'air un peu plus naturelle que les maisons environnantes. J'y reconnus aussitôt le style de Hughes, étrangement. Je serrai donc le cou de ma bouteille de vin et allai directement cogner à la porte, affamé. Si Gracia cuisinait aussi bien les repas que les tartes aux pommes, le dîner promettait d'être succulent.

Mais lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, je crus m'être trompé de maison. Le poing en l'air et les yeux ronds, je fixai Roy Mustang, qui avait lui-même ouvert la porte plutôt que Gracia, comme je m'y étais si bien attendu.

-Heu…Bonsoir…

-Edward est arrivé, sourit Roy en parlant par-dessus son épaule.

J'entendis Maes parler, depuis l'intérieur de la maison.

-_Mais laisse-le entrer plutôt que de le faire poireauter dehors! _

Mon patron se recula pour me laisser entrer. Je continuai de le dévisager, encore perdu. J'étais bien chez Hughes non? Qu'est-ce que Roy faisait ici?

-Je devine à ton air que tu n'es content de me voir, sourit-il.

-Vous devinez bien, répliquai-je.

Je ricanai. Alors Roy avait été invité aussi? Pourquoi pas après tout? Maes était son meilleur ami, j'aurais du m'y attendre. Et ce ne serait pas si mal comme dîner…

-Salut, Ed! me salua Hughes.

Il me donna une vive poignée de main qui démontrait bien son enthousiasme. Gracia vint m'accueillir à son tour en m'embrassant les joues, apparemment ravie. Elle portait une robe verte et un tailleur assorti. Je comprenais pourquoi Maes se vantait toujours de sa femme.

-Quel beau jeune homme tu es, me compliqua-t-elle en époussetant mes épaules.

-Je vous ai apporté du vin, souris-je à son intention.

-Mais ou est-ce que tu as trouvé ça? s'émerveilla Maes en observant de plus prêt la bouteille.

-Ma voisine me l'a conseillé, admis-je sur un ton d'excuse. Elle s'y connaît mieux que moi.

-Tu en veux bien un verre, pas vrai? me dit Roy d'un ton malicieux.

-Non merci.

Ma voix polie, pratiquée depuis deux ans grâce aux nombreux appels téléphoniques, contrastait avec l'œil noir que je lui envoyai. Il rit un peu et suivit Hughes, comme je fis aussi, jusqu'au salon. Je reçus cependant quelque chose dans les jambes, si fort que je faillis bien percuter le sol. J'eus un instant la phobie qu'Al soit ici, à jouer encore les fauteurs de trouble en écoutant aux portes. Évidemment, c'était impossible… Al, ici, chez les Hughes…

Mon regard fut attiré vers le sol, curieux, et j'y vis une petite gamine, entièrement vêtue de rose, une couronne de plastique sur la tête et les joues roses et brillantes. Ses yeux verts bronzes me rappelèrent instantanément ceux de Hughes et ses cheveux, aussi blonds que ceux de sa mère, étaient attaché en deux petites couettes, légèrement ondulées.

-Maaaaamaaaaaaaan! C'est luiiiii Edo pas vraiiii?

Pour l'accueil, c'est plutôt bien partit. Moi qui n'avais jamais vraiment aimé les gosses, voilà que je me faisais presque kidnapper par une gamine dont je ne savais que le nom. Mais peu importe, je ne pouvais pas détester ce petit monstre. C'était l'enfant de Maes et Gracia, les gens que je respectai le plus au monde.

-Salut, Elysia.

Je me penchai à sa hauteur, tout en tentant de ne pas tomber, puisqu'elle gardait toujours mes jambes captives, pour l'observer de plus prêt. Son sourire était rayonnant; une sorte de concentré d'amour et de joie, empiré par la robe rose à froufrou.

-Comment tu connais mon nom? me demanda-t-elle.

Je lui fis un clin d'œil en lui tirant la langue.

-Je sais tout, lançai-je, malicieux. Et la robe que tu as là, c'est pour une occasion spéciale?

-En fait, je suis une princesse, me chuchota-t-elle, mais je ne dois pas le dire trop fort, sinon papa me kidnappera et demandera une rançon.

-Haaaaaaaaaaaaa, mais c'est terrible ça! m'exclamai-je en feignant la surprise. Dans ce cas, princesse, il faut vite vous cacher!

Je me permis un œil vers Hughes, qui n'était pas très loin, son appareil photo en main en gagatisant déjà devant sa fille. Lorsque je me retournai vers Elysia, elle me répondit par un des ses sourires si mignon que je ne pus m'empêcher de lui prendre la main pour y déposer un baiser.

-Alors, permettez-moi de vous protéger tout au long de la soirée, princesse.

Elle s'esclaffa et se jeta à mon cou. J'avais déjà avec elle un lien spécial, une sorte de liaison instantanée qui m'avait fait craquer pour elle l'instant où j'avais vu ses yeux innocents et son sourire. Je n'avais jamais vraiment fréquenté beaucoup de gosses, car la plupart étaient des garnements odieux qui ne pensent qu'à attirer l'attention de leur mère. Mais Elysia, c'était différent, elle était trop… trop…

-Tu voudras être mon prince, dis?

Trop mignonne.

-Je suis vôtre, princesse.

Ooo

-C'est prêt!

Elysia m'entraîna avec enthousiasme jusqu'à la cuisine, ravie de me montrer le chemin et de me faire visiter le hall et les photographie sur les murs. J'arrivai près de la table à dîner, recouverte d'une nappe rouge, de coutelleries assorties et de verre de champagne aussi scintillant que du cristal. Gracia était décidément douée pour recevoir.

Je me retrouvai aux côtés d'Elysia, Maes au bout, Gracia au coin et, par un heureux hasard, Roy en face de moi. Il me servit un verre de vin, que je refusai poliment. Il crut cependant bon de le laisser à côté de mon assiette, juste au cas où. _Dans tes rêves, oui_.

Le fumet à lui seul promettait un repas délicieux. Des pommes de terres tranchées, cuites au paprika et d'une foule d'autres herbes diverses, siégeaient au centre da la table. Mon assiette était déjà remplie au tiers de pâtes au fromage et asperge. J'avais sous mes yeux un poulet entier, la peau rougie par la cuisson, et me fis un devoir d'en servir à tout le monde malgré les protestations polies de Gracia. (Nda : Roooh, merde, j'ai super faim, est-ce que ça paraît?)

-Gardez-vous une place pour le dessert, nous prévint-elle tandis que je bavai littéralement devant le plat de pain à l'ail.

-Ton vin est superbe, me complimenta Hughes. Il va bien avec le fromage.

-Je n'ai pas vraiment de mérite, en fait…

-Edo est très poli, pas vrai maman?

-C'est vrai, c'est très gentil de ta part, Edward.

-Ma baby-sitter est très contente quand je suis polie, reprit Elysia. La tienne devait être très contente aussi, pas vrai?

-Je l'ai rarement vue contente, répondis-je en tentant l'humour.

-Tu n'étais pas gentil?

Ça y est. La conversation était encore tournée vers moi. C'était une malédiction ma parole…

-J'étais un vrai diable, souris-je diaboliquement. Pire avec les professeurs.

-Je ne suis pas surpris tant que ça, dit Roy.

-Je trouve ça dur à croire, me lança Gracia, étonnée. Tu as pourtant de si bonnes manières.

-J'ai appris la leçon depuis.

-Tu as eu beaucoup de fessées? s'exclama Elysia, horrifiée.

-Des tonnes, pouffai-je. Écoute bien ta mère et tu n'en auras pas.

-Tu n'écoutes pas la tienne, Edo?

Je perçus facilement le malaise à la table, dont seule Elysia et moi étions exclu. Je l'ignorai en lui répondant, l'air de rien. Bien sûr que j'étais triste, mais je contrôlai la situation, j'avais plus ou moins passé le cap, résolu à avancer plutôt qu'à rester emprisonné dans mes souvenirs mélancoliques. Et par-dessus tout, je ne voulais pas que ni Hughes, ni Gracia, ni même Mustang me croient déprimé. Parce que je ne l'étais pas.

-Maman m'avait prévenu et je ne l'ai pas écouté. Ça m'apprendra à jouer les idiots, me moquai-je en lui souriant sincèrement.

Ooo

Je sortis sur le balcon arrière pour prendre un peu d'air. J'avais le cœur léger, mon verre de vin à la main (et bu avec une extrême modération) et les poumons pleins de l'air frais du dehors. Le voisinage était paisible, silencieux comparé à ma rue passante où les passants saouls criaient à des heures impossibles et où les sirènes des patrouille de police me réveillaient plus d'une fois par nuit. Ici, que le son des criquets avant la venue de l'hiver, et le bruit très lointain d'une rue passante, pas si loin d'ici. L'herbe était fraîche, le balcon recouvert d'une couche humide et le ciel, étoilé de toute part. Une nuit magnifique, le genre de moment pourtant très simple qu'on se souvient longtemps, juste à cause de quelques petits éléments qui font de l'instant présent un temps précieux à profiter. J'étais repu par un excellant repas, en bonne compagnie, une petite gamine mignonne à mes trousses, un couple merveilleux pour me recevoir en leur maison et l'homme dont j'étais totalement amoureux, pas très loin, au salon ou à la cuisine pour discuter avec Maes. Paradisiaque, tout simplement.

Je chassai maman de mes pensées, cependant. Un souvenir comme tel pourrait vite transformer ma béatitude en mélancolie, et je ne voulais pas sortir tout de suite de mon état présent. Le faire durer le plus longtemps possible.

J'entendis la porte de derrière s'ouvrir et se fermer. Je savais déjà qui c'était, étrangement. Je ne fus même pas surpris lorsque Roy vint à mes côtés, sur le balcon, pour observer avec moi le voisinage serein.

-Belle nuit, commenta-t-il.

-Mouais, soupirai-je comme un bienheureux.

Je m'accoudai à la petite clôture de fer forgé, invitant silencieusement Roy à faire de même.

-C'est jamais aussi calme, par chez nous, avouai-je.

-Le centre-ville, évidemment.

-Je n'ai su où vous habitiez, en fait.

-J'ai une maison en dehors de la ville. Elle est un peu trop grande lorsque j'y suis seul, mais elle est confortable et silencieuse. Pas d'autoroute à proximité, qu'une clairière et un petit bois, à l'arrière.

-Woua… Ça doit être sympa, à l'aurore…

Il approuva d'un signe de tête, m'obligeant à le regarder. Il n'était pas en complet de travail, mais dans une chemise aux allures décontractées bleue, sans cravate, les deux premiers boutons détachés. Ça lui allait bien. En fait, probablement que tout devait bien lui faire… La nuit rendait ses yeux encore plus noirs. Mais ils n'étaient pas froid, ils avaient une chaleur qu'il m'était impossible de décrire, une sorte de sagesse inexplicable qui me faisait frissonner.

-Est-ce que…

J'hésitai un instant, puis tournai la tête pour fixer la cour et les clôtures du voisin.

-Est-ce que ça va mieux avec… votre femme?

Je l'entendis pouffer. Bon ou mauvais signe? Il pouvait être très cynique lorsqu'il le voulait. Pourtant, je ne décelais pas de rancœur dans sa voix, mais je n'étais pas totalement sûr non plus…

-Comme ça a toujours été. Des disputes, malentendus... Ce n'est pas plus grave, nous sommes comme chat et chien, et je crois qu'on peut rien y faire.

-Ça doit quand même pas être drôle tous les jours, murmurai-je.

-Ne me prends pas en pitié, grimaça-t-il. J'ai beaucoup plus de liberté que tu le penses.

Je le fixai dans les yeux, probablement moins gêné par le verre de vin. Je ne savais pas grand-chose de Roy. Lorsque nous parlions, il arrivait toujours à dériver la conversation à mon sujet, comme si parler de lui-même ne l'intéressait pas. Tout le monde aime se confier pourtant, et j'étais un peu triste de deviner qu'il s'était probablement trouvé un confident, et que ce n'était pas moi. J'aurais aimé l'être.

-Vous ne me parlez jamais de vous, dis-je soudain.

-Parce qu'il n'y a pas tant à dire. Je suis marié depuis douze ans, j'ai été éduqué dans les meilleures écoles du pays, les plus chères et les moins sensées, j'ai eu une série de diplômes que j'ai obtenu surtout pour la valeur de mon compte en banque, et en prime une femme, qui n'a rien en commun avec moi, mais qui s'assure à ce que j'aie tout ce dont j'ai besoin.

Je grimaçai, pas vraiment rassuré. Quel résumé d'une vie horrible. Si je n'avais pas tant connu ses manies ironiques, j'aurais juré parler à un homme au bord de la déprime.

-J'exagère, me sourit-il avec douceur. Ça a l'air horrible comme ça, mais je n'ai pas à me plaindre. Je suis riche, Edward. J'ai visité les plus beaux pays, j'ai goûté les meilleurs vins, j'ai participé aux réceptions les plus grandioses avec des gens célèbres…

Cette fois, il braqua ses yeux dans les miens, pour ne regarder que moi.

-J'ai été dans les meilleurs bars, j'ai rencontré les personnes les plus connues, j'ai couché avec les gens les plus beaux et les moins fréquentables, j'ai vu à peu près tout ce qu'il y a soit disant de mieux en ce bas monde.

Son sourire s'adoucit encore, si c'était possible.

-Et j'ai compris que tout ça n'a pas d'importance. Ce n'est que du vent. C'est provisoire, ça ne reste pas dans notre mémoire, c'est froid. Tous ces gens qui ont les poches pleines et des colliers à un million de dollars, tout ça, ça ne vaut rien du tout. Ce qui reste vraiment est plus léger. Quelqu'un m'a dit une fois que la vie se boit comme le vin. Il faut savoir la déguster et la boire comme elle vient et en tirer le meilleur, pas nécessairement le plus dispendieux.

Il leva sa main et frôla mon front de son index, les yeux brillants.

-On n'a qu'une seule vie. Il ne faut pas la gaspiller.

Il s'accouda ensuite à la clôture de fer, le regard mélancolique, tandis que mon cœur battait dix fois sa vitesse normale jusqu'à pas du tout, choqué par toutes ses paroles.

-Je suis allé en Toscane lorsque j'avais 26 ans. Je n'ai jamais vu d'aussi beaux levers de soleil. C'est pour cette raison que j'ai aimé ce voyage, et certainement pas pour les hôtels cinq étoiles prétentieux et le caviar. Je suis aussi resté deux ans en Nouvelle-Zélande, où l'une de mes connaissances gardait un troupeau de chevaux. Un jour, l'un des poulains s'est échappé, et je l'ai poursuivi pendant une journée entière. J'ai vu tous les paysages. J'ai croisé des kangourous pendant mon séjour à Queensland et l'opéra de Sidney ne valait rien comparé aux koalas que j'ai vu en randonnée. Une troupe d'aborigènes nous a aidée alors que je me rendais en Taïwan pour un congrès mondial. Nous avions perdu la route et ils nous ont hébergés quelques nuits. J'ai rarement croisé des gens aussi ouverts et curieux. Ils ont une culture magnifique et des traditions sociales honorables.

Il sirota son propre verre de vin et se permit un œil au ciel étoilé.

-Je veux juste te faire comprendre que dans tout ça, ce n'est pas le bal de la Reine d'Angleterre ni les lumières de Vegas dont je me souviens le plus, mais des gens que j'ai rencontré et ce que j'y ai appris. Il n'y a pas beaucoup de personnes qui le réalisent. Et j'ai l'impression que toi, malgré ton ignorance du monde, pardonne-moi le terme, tu le réalises plus que bien des gens que l'on pourrait croire sages et que tu as compris tout de suite ce que je me tue de faire comprendre à tous les autres.

J'avais le cœur si gros que j'étais certain qu'il devait avoir pris la place de mes poumons, battant jusque dans ma gorge. J'étais resté silencieux pendant toute son histoire, du moins une infime partie de celle-ci, et j'assimilai lentement toutes les informations. J'étais tout simplement émerveillé devant ses mots, j'avais l'impression qu'ils contenaient un savoir irremplaçable. Et pour la première fois, j'avais vraiment l'impression de connaître Roy, de savoir tout ce qu'il avait traversé, pourquoi il était ainsi aujourd'hui. Je découvrais, non, je confirmais en lui toute cette sagesse que j'avais toujours imaginé qu'il possédait.

C'était…encore plus puissant que je le croyais. Il n'était pas seulement ce genre de type qui prétend n'importe quoi, qui a tout vu et qui n'en retient rien. J'avais l'impression que ce discours cachait une personnalité qui avait fait beaucoup d'erreurs et qui avait appris au fil du temps pour se construire cette sagesse tant prisée. Et j'ignore pourquoi, c'est ce fait qui me faisait frissonner, son vécu à lui, son expérience personnelle, cette façon qu'il avait de voir le monde comme personne d'autre, par les yeux d'une âme qui a vue et qui, sans prétention, tente de convaincre ses alentours. Une personne qui ne s'attache plus à la beauté, à l'argent, aux richesses brillantes, toutes ses choses matérielles qui dirigent le monde. Il avait réussi à s'en détacher et il était, à sa façon, bien plus libre que n'importe qui. Libre d'aimer sans restriction, de s'attacher à ce qu'il voyait vraiment, sans se soucier du portefeuille, des gens autour, des détails insignifiants et des commentaires. Il était au dessus de tout ça, il flottait comme autour de lui une sorte de nuage, de filtre étrange et paisible, la preuve invisible qu'il avait un savoir qu'on ne trouve nulle part dans les livres.

C'est avec cette constatation en tête que je restai là à le fixer, hypnotisé par son profil et sa voix. Lorsqu'il se retourna, il leva très haut les sourcils et remplaça son sourire sage par une expression moqueuse.

-Pas besoin de me fixer avec des yeux de chiots pareils, rit-il.

-Yeux de _chiots_!?

Je m'étouffai dans mon colère, perdu entre son monologue précédent et la qualification. Je n'avais _pas_ des yeux de chiots!

Il se moqua un moment tandis que je restai silencieux, furieux. Je restai quand même avec lui, juste à ses côtés, profondément dans mes pensées, jusqu'à ce que Maes nous annonce la venue du dessert.

Ooo

Petite leçon de vie! :3 Ça fait un peu réfléchir, je trouve.


	17. Chapter 17

Souveniiirs! :3 Le début est un peu plus soft, on a un petit aperçu imagé du passé d'Edward…

Ooo

Je fouillai mes garde-robes, à la recherche d'un costume propre pour les funérailles qui auraient lieu jeudi de cette semaine. Je marchai comme un lion en cage, incertain de la façon de passer le temps de ma soirée libre. J'avais des tonnes de choses à faire, mais je passais toujours d'une tâche à une autre sans jamais en finir une, démotivé de m'attaquer sérieusement à quoi que ce soit. Je fis avec plus ou moins de sérieux un petit ménage de l'appart, et je tombai plus d'une fois sur des photos qui traînaient depuis longtemps. Des souvenirs de pique-nique, d'après-midis nostalgiques passés à la piscine, après l'école, tandis qu'Al venait me rejoindre à la maison…

Des clichés souvenirs douloureux, mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de les dévorer des yeux. Deux semaines étaient déjà passées depuis. Certains jours étaient plus durs que les autres, comme si je ne réalisai pas encore complètement que maman n'était plus. Même me le dire à voix haute ne m'apportait rien. Un peu comme si ma conscience se refusait de le croire, comme elle avait toujours refusé de croire que maman m'oubliait peu à peu, ne voyait en moi qu'un inconnu, et non un enfant qu'elle avait bercé lors de ses cauchemars et caché sous ses jupes aux premiers jours d'école.

Je m'attardai longtemps sur cette photo de moi, Al, Winry et Den, tout près de la piscine, sur notre balcon, avec maman en arrière, une main levée pour éviter de se faire prendre en photo. Maman était comme ça. Elle ne manquait pas une occasion de me surprendre et sortir l'appareil photo lorsque j'avais du gâteau jusqu'au front, lors de mon 7ième anniversaire, ou quand je courais en pleurnichant d'avoir vu le puma du zoo trop prêt. Mais lorsque quelqu'un d'autre voulait la prendre en photo, c'était une autre histoire…

Maman était très jolie sur cette photo, malgré sa réticence. Ses longs cheveux bruns étaient dénoués, battant un peu à la brise. Derrière nous, la corde à linge était pleine de vêtements. Je devinai qu'il s'agissait de la journée de lavage. Je rechignai toujours autrefois, lorsqu'elle me demandait de plier les chaussettes pendant qu'elle préparait le dîner…

Je passai à l'autre cliché, et y reconnu tout de suite Russel, et moi, la malheureuse victime, au milieu du cliché, recouvert de jus de fruits de la tête aux pieds. La date à l'arrière indiquait mes douze ans. J'avais connu Russel cette année-là. Il était venu me trouver parce que je vagabondai, tout seul dans la cour de récréation, à me noyer dans les questions tandis que maman restait pour la première fois à l'hôpital toute la semaine. Moins de 3 mois plus tard, il était déjà pour moi le meilleur ami que je puisse rêver, avec Alphonse qui, à deux, m'amenèrent deux ans plus tard dans toutes leurs petites fêtes arrosées remplies de gens peu recommandables. Je n'étais pas très sage à ce moment-là. Une crise adolescente, je suppose…

Je me rappelai soudain un détail et courut dans mon classeur, à côté de mon lit, pour en sortir un vieux dossier qui contenait tous les documents d'école, mes diplômes et mes bulletins. Je trouvai au fond d'autres photos; celles de notre bal; un cliché souvenir de l'équipe de foot dont j'avais fait partie trois ans; une vieille photo d'Halloween qui s'était perdue là on ne saut comment; un autre cliché de moi et Russel, saouls, probablement lors de mon premier contact avec l'horreur de l'alcool alors que nous étions tous dans son sous-sol à découvrir les cigarettes, les bières et la drogue. C'état vachement stupide, maintenant que j'y repensais. Nous passions nos soirées libres à vagabonder dans la banlieue calme, bouteille à la main, à crier et rire comme des idiots jusqu'à ce que les voisins nous menacent d'appeler la police.

Ce n'étaient pas vraiment les plus belles années de ma vie. J'étais autrefois un adolescent turbulent, rebelle contre toute forme d'autorité, déterminé à se lever contre les adultes et à envoyer au diable toutes les belles morales de ce monde. La photo que je trouvai au fond du classeur appuya mes souvenirs. Elle me montrait moi, Russel, Al, Winry et Léo, à jouer imprudemment sur le pont en plein milieu de la nuit. J'étais entièrement vêtu de rouge et de noir, quelques grosses chaînes d'acier attachées à la ceinture et un T-Shirt de Nirvana fièrement porté. J'avais les cheveux plus longs que Winry, une clope à la bouche et le sourire d'un gosse têtu qui croit déjà tout savoir. Un ado dans les règles…

Le téléphone sonna et je sursautai. J'vais bizarrement le nez plein, une congestion qui précède habituellement les larmes. Je ne pensais quand même pas pleurer sur de stupides photos, c'était vachement pathétique. Mais apparemment qu'elles m'avaient faites plus d'effets que je ne le croyais. Je me précipitai, confus, sur le téléphone, et je fus de très mauvaise humeur lorsque la femme qui me parla s'annonça être une simple collectrice de sondage. Je raccrochai vivement, nullement intéressé, un peu frustré d'avoir été si brusquement délogé de mes souvenirs mélancoliques. Les pieds de nouveau sur terre, je me remis à la recherche d'un costume adéquat pour les funérailles, bien que j'aurais préféré éviter cette cérémonie pour tout l'or du monde.

Ooo

-Aaaaaal?

Technique des yeux larmoyants. Ça marchait toujours. Je m'étais endormi sur mon sofa, hier soir, et je n'avais même pas trouvé ce que je cherchais, et je m'étais réveillé en retard ce matin. Par conséquent, pas le temps de me faire un petit sandwich, ni même de m'apporter un peu de monnaie pour un déjeuner médiocre de la cafétéria. Restait plus qu'une solution : mendier chez le plus offrant.

Al délaissa donc son magasine pour me glisser un regard en coin, se doutant probablement que je désirais quelque chose. Je ne lui demandais jamais rien, et je savais qu'il ne me refusait jamais rien non plus.

-Bon, qu'est-ce que tu veux?

Je jetai un coup d'œil évident à son assiette de bœuf, et mon ventre eut l'idée brillante de grogner à cet instant précis pour appuyer mon regard de chien affamé. Alphonse comprit sans un mot, soupira, et me laissa l'assiette sur laquelle je me précipitai comme un employé après une grève de la faim.

-Pendant que t'es là, on pourrait essayer de te classer, me dit-il.

-Encore des horoscopes? réussis-je à articuler malgré la bouchée entière de sauce et de bœuf.

-Non, des classements de tempéraments selon l'ordre des psychologues. C'est un reportage du _New York Times _et c'est intéressant en fin de compte.

Je n'eus pas vraiment le temps de refuser. De toute façon, il m'avait donné son repas, je pouvais bien endurer un petit questionnaire psychologique. Et il était préférable que je n'ouvre pas la bouche avec la grosseur de bouchée que j'avais dans la joue, surtout maintenant que Roy se prenait un plateau repas pour s'asseoir en face de moi.

-Alors, il y a 4 tempéraments selon eux; Sanguin, Mélancolique, Colérique et Flegmatique.

-C'est pas un truc de la bible, ça? lança Breda.

-Tu as lu la bible? grogna Havoc comme s'il parlait à un sorti tout droit d'asile.

-Bah non, mais c'était dans les cours de pastorale…

-Woaaa… Tu t'en souviens toi?

-_Hum hum_, reprit Alphonse. Alors, d'après ce qu'ils disent, Fuery est flegmatique, et je trouve que ça concorde bien…

-Et qu'est-che que cha chanche? dis-je, les joues pleines.

-Mon hamster avait la même tête que toi, remarqua Havoc.

-Ça dit ici que le flegmatique est un tempérament passif qui est reconnu pour être compréhensif et tolérant, calme et paisible. Tu trouves pas que ça lui ressemble?

-Depuis quand tu lis le _New York Times_? demanda Roy.

-Moi, je suis sûr qu'Ed est mélancolique, rien qu'au passage ou ça dit que les gens de ce tempérament passent leur vie à trop cogiter…

-Je ne _cogite_ pas!

-Tu préfères que je dise que tu es stupide?

-C'est ce questionnaire qui est stupide, soupirais-je. Ça te passionne ces fichus classements. D'ici la semaine prochaine, tu auras trouvé la signification de tous nos prénoms.

-Mais je les ais déjà! me dit-il, tout fier. Tu savais qu' « Edward » était d'origine anglaise? Ça veut dire « Gardien Sacré ».

Je cognai mon front contre la table alors qu'une vague de conversation vive reprenait à la table.

-Et moi? Ça veut dire quoi?

-Ou est-ce que tu as trouvé ça?

-Sur internet…

-Tu me donnes le site s'teu plaît?

Pendant la mêlée, j'en profitai pour subtiliser le magasine des mains d'Alphonse pour le feuilleter avec plus ou moins d'intérêt. Je tombai sur la section Hollywood et compagnie pour arriver à plusieurs portraits américains clichés. Je ne savais même pas qui était Jennifer Aniston, il y avait un portrait de Mel Gibson (qui c'était ce type!?) qui n'était pas si mal et je grimaçai carrément devant la page entière consacrée à un certain Andy Roddick (mais qu'est-ce qu'un gosse jouant au tennis avait à voir là-dedans!?). Je compris après longue observation qu'il s'agissait d'un décompte des hommes les plus reconnus pas leur beauté selon les sondages auprès des demoiselles. Je grimaçai de nouveau. C'était vachement n'importe quoi… Je sortis légèrement mon attention du magasine et lorsque je perçus « _Alphonse, ça signifie Noble et Vif en ancien germanique et j'ai lu que_… », je compris alors que j'avais encore quelques minutes de répit et me permis de m'attarder encore un peu sur les pages glacées.

Je passai sans regrets toutes les pages concernant des mannequins, des gosses de mon âge et franchement peu captivantes. Je trouvai plus mon intérêt dans l'un des articles rivalisant la beauté de Brad Pitt et le charme de Hugh Grant. Ha, voilà qui était déjà plus intéressant. Rien à foutre des types dans la vingtaine, c'était bien mieux de s'attarder sur des hommes mûrs et réfléchis…

Je les comparai aussitôt à Roy, tous les deux. Bon d'accord, en photo comme ça, sous leur meilleur profil, ils avaient un petit quelque chose mais… Mais Roy lui, Roy lui n'était pas une photo ni un paragraphe dans un article pour femme en adoration. Et puis, maintenant que j'y pensais, Roy devait avoir à peu près leur âge, non? Un peu plus jeune peut-être, à peine et…

Non, non…Attend un peu. Pourquoi est-ce que je m'attarde seulement aux types dépassant la trentaine?

Peut-être parce que les petits matérialistes chiants de ma génération me tapent sur les nerfs?

C'est de la généralisation ça…

N'empêche que…

Je me raclai la gorge, concentré dans mon dilemme intérieur et retournai lire le profil de Johnny Depp à la page suivante. Lui aussi était vieux, et selon moi beaucoup plus intéressant que les étoiles montantes dont j'ignorais le nom (et parce que je me foutais royalement de ce que les journaux à potins pouvaient bien raconter). C'était peut-être qu'une coïncidence après tout, non? C'étaient bien les seules vedettes que je connaissais, et le hasard avait fait qu'elles dépassaient toutes la trentaine.

_T'as un faible pour les hommes expérimentés? _

Alphonse, dégage de ma tête!

-Ben Ed, c'est quoi ce regard langoureux sur Hugh Grant?

Je frissonnais de l'échine jusqu'aux orteils, pris sur le fait à mater les pages de magasine par Alphonse qui, par sa petite pique, avait attiré l'attention de tout le monde vers moi.

-Q-quoi!?

-Non mais tu t'es vu? Tu bavais presque sur son portrait!

-Je bavais pas!

Breda m'arracha les pages des mains pour y jeter un œil plus attentif sous la clamée. Mes joues étaient, quant à elles, complètement écarlates. Je n'avais rien à me reprocher, mais je rougissais à vue d'œil. De honte ou de colère, ou même les deux.

-Qu'est-ce que tu peux lui trouver? me dit-il, les sourcils froncés.

-Il est trop vieux pour toi, Ed, me dit sagement Al.

La gorge réduite à rien, je glissai un œil vers Roy, souhaitant et priant de tout mon cœur qu'il n'ait pas comprit une seule des allusions, qu'il ait soudain eut un moment de surdité momentané, n'importe quoi… Mais pire que ça, il me fixait, j'ignore depuis quand, et je baissai aussitôt le regard lorsqu'il croisa la mien de ses yeux noirs. Que dieu me sauve…

-Moi je préfère Vanessa Paradis, dis Breda en retournant le magasine de côté pour bien voir les mannequins à bikini tendance.

-Si ça t'intéresse tant, je te donnerai le poster de _Bridget Jones's Diary_ que ma sœur vénère dans son salon, ajouta Havoc en observant attentivement le magasine par-dessus l'épaule de Breda. Ce type joue dans ce film, pas vrai?

-Mais j'en n'ai rien à faire! m'échauffais-je, les joues en feu. Je sais même pas qui c'est!

-Laissez tomber, soupira Al à ma droite. J'ai essayé de lui donner le calendrier playboy l'an dernier et il ne m'en a jamais pardonné.

Je m'étouffai à la fois avec ma propre salive et mon inspiration, les larmes aux yeux, réduit à me plier en deux pour éviter les regards et leur cacher mes oreilles rouges. _Putain de merde! La FERME Alphonse_!

-Playboy? Mais je croyais que c'était pour les…

-Je lui ai acheté celui pour femmes, continua Al, pas le moins du monde embarrassé. Je crois qu'il a fini dans le feu du foyer…

Plus aucune fuite envisageable. Impossible de confondre quoi que ce soit, apparemment, tout le monde en parlait déjà comme si c'était un fait bien normal. Je n'osai pas lever les yeux, parce que je savais que je croiserais l'un des regards de toute la tablée. Roy était là, en plus… Mais… Il ne disait pas un mot, pas vrai? Peut-être qu'en fait, il était déjà au courant?

Je tentai un œil à travers mes mèches, et je reconnus la silhouette de Roy par sa voix et ses cheveux noirs, malgré l'une de mes couettes blondes qui me bouchait la vue. Il regardait Alphonse, l'air de rien, l'écoutant comme tout le monde à la table. Pas de regard furieux, dégoûté, surpris, ou quoi que ce soit qui aurait pu m'effrayer jusqu'à la moelle. Il était déjà au courant, comme tout le monde?

Je fus interrompu dans mes scénarios catastrophiques par un coup de coude dans les côtes, gracieuseté d'Alphonse. Guidé par un courage que je ne connaissais pas, je me redressai, conscient d'être observé de tous.

-Quoi?

-Tu ne manges pas mon déjeuner? me dit-il. Si tu ne le prends pas, je vais le manger, moi.

Je glissai mon regard sur la tablée. Le silence était revenu, et chacun me lorgnait attentivement, attendant ma réponse. Bordel, mais depuis quand tout le monde s'intéressait à mon repas comme ça!?

J'empoignai ma fourchette avec méfiance, sur le constant qui-vive. Qu'avait tout le monde à me fixer, cette fois? Je n'avais rien dit… Peut-être qu'Al avait encore ouvert sa grande bouche et dit quelque chose d'embarrassant alors que j'avais la tête ailleurs?

Je piquai quand même le plus gros morceau de bœuf, les mains encore moites, pour l'avaler d'une seule bouchée sans la moindre élégance. Ce fut comme le signal à la table, et tout le monde se remit à parler, à ma grande stupéfaction.

-Pas féminin pour deux sous.

-Et il ne porte jamais de rose.

-Ed déteste le rose, confirma Al.

-Pas de manières non plus.

Il semblait que j'avais perdu un long moment de la conversation plus tôt, parce que maintenant, je n'y comprenais pas grand-chose. La seule chose facile à deviner là-dedans, c'est qu'on parlait de moi, ça c'était certain. Après un temps, je perdis simplement patience et finis par demander, d'un ton acerbe.

-Mais de _quoi_ vous parlez, à la fin!?

-Ben, de ton côté féminin, répondit Al d'un ton qui trahissait l'évidence.

-Mais tu n'en as pas vraiment, en fait, conclu Havoc après réflexion. Sinon on aurait tout de suite remarqué. Quand Fuery me l'a dit, j'y croyais pas.

C'était… vraiment perturbant de voir tout le monde discuter de tout et de rien à propos de mon orientation sexuelle, comme ça, en pleine cafétéria du boulot. _Vraiment_ perturbant.

-Il est peut-être le juste milieu, dit Falman pour la première fois.

-Ou il est juste inclassable, tenta Fuery d'une toute petite voix, qui s'était recroquevillé légèrement à la mention de son nom.

-Notre Edward National alors? lança moqueusement Roy.

-J'appuie.

-Moi aussi.

Je laissai échapper un grognement de gorge. D'accord, tout le monde le prenait très bien et ils étaient vachement sympas de ne pas en faire un drame, mais fallait-il absolument qu'ils parlent de moi à chaque pause déjeuner!?

Ooo

Les cloches de l'église résonnaient à mes oreilles comme une symphonie étrangement macabre. Bizarre de constater qu'étant jeune, j'adorais entendre le son des cloches lors des dimanches. Aujourd'hui, elles étaient les funèbres messagères de mort et apportaient une pensée fort différente qu'autrefois. Je descendis du taxi, habillé d'un costume noir classique que j'avais trouvé au fond de mon 5ième tiroir. Alphonse sortit pour me suivre. C'était assez étrange de le voir vêtu si sérieusement. En fait, je n'aimais pas ça du tout. Ça ne concordait pas à son caractère, à son _chi_, à lui, et je regrettais presque soudain qu'il soit venu aux funérailles avec moi. Mais il avait insisté, et je lui en étais reconnaissant.

Il faisait très beau dehors. Le cimetière était balayé par une légère brise, assez tiède pour nous rafraîchir du soleil tapant. Les cloches de l'église continuaient leur cérémonie, à quelques pas de là, ou quelques membres de la famille, que je ne connaissais que très peu, marchaient d'un pas mesuré. Je bénis la petite fille qui courut joyeusement rejoindre ses parents, sans doute une de mes lointaines cousines inconnues, pour ensuite entrer par la porte imposante de l'église, insouciante de ce qui se passait aux alentours. J'aurais tellement souhaité être elle.

Je pris place à l'avant, sur les premiers bancs, et Al s'installa à ma droite. C'était tout aussi étrange de voir que les gens les plus près de moi ne faisaient même pas partie de la famille. Russel était venu aussi, et posa sa main sur mon épaule sans un mot. Son attitude solennelle me toucha beaucoup; il ne se permettait pas souvent un tel sérieux. Il vint aussi sur le même banc que moi, à ma gauche, et le regard respectueux qu'il envoyait au cercueil de maman me fit rappeler à quel point Russ était un ami à qui je tenais beaucoup. Je souris maigrement. C'était toujours quand on perdait les êtres les plus chers qu'on prenait conscience des gens qui comptent le plus pour nous. J'avais perdu maman, mais je savais que ni Al ni Russ ne me laisserait tomber, et c'était pour moi le plus beau des trésors.

La cérémonie commença, mais je n'en écoutai pas une miette. Maman avait toujours cru en dieu, pas moi. Je m'étais assuré qu'elle ait droit à cette cérémonie, non pas parce que je le souhaitais, mais bien parce que c'est ce qu'elle voulait. Le cercueil était fermé, la cachant à la vue de tout le monde. J'avais refusé qu'on l'expose. Je voulais que les gens se souviennent d'elle vivante, joyeuse et sereine, à discuter avec les tantes et oncles autour d'une table ou à s'occuper des enfants de son frère, pas de son cadavre froid, des vêtements chics, du maquillage funèbre et de l'enterrement. Et j'étais sûr qu'elle aurait souhaité la même chose.

Après un bon moment, qui me sembla ni long ni court, comme coupé dans l'espace temps, quatre hommes responsables transportèrent le cercueil vers le cimetière, au dehors. Le soleil flamboyant me coupa la vue un instant, et je dus plisser les yeux jusqu'à ce que je sois arrivé devant sa pierre tombale, ou un énorme trou avait déjà été creusé.

Et c'est là que l'émotion me prit, je ne sus guère pourquoi. Je vis descendre le cercueil dans le sol, sous nos pieds, tandis que la famille tout autour, des inconnus pour la plupart, suivaient le tombeau des yeux. La petite fille de tout à l'heure avait perdu sa gaieté et se préoccupait de sa mère, qui pleurait un peu. C'était probablement une amie proche de maman, que je n'avais jamais connu.

La première bordée de terre fut envoyée, recouvrant peu à peu le chêne somptueux de la dernière demeure de maman. La sensation devint si forte qu'une vague de larmes me monta aux yeux. Je n'en laissai échapper qu'une seule, que je ne fus pas capable de retenir, qui coula le long de ma joue, je crois. Je ne sais pas vraiment en fait. Je préférais fixer la terre qui s'accumulait, imageant une barrière décisive entre maman et moi, comme si cette glaise symbolisait tout à coup un mur infranchissable qu'il m'était impossible de grimper. L'épaule d'Al vint frôler la mienne, et j'eus la confirmation que j'étais au bord des larmes seulement à ce moment. Je respirai profondément, les yeux ouverts, l'air frais d'automne, délicieux et pur, comme si tout à coup, les sensations physiques m'étaient plus claires que n'importe quoi. Je m'accrochai désespérément au soleil, aux feuilles écarlates et aux fleurs environnantes pour me prouver que je vivais toujours et que je n'étais pas cette entité vide et fade, terrassée par le chagrin et les regrets.

Ooo

Je passe du coq à l'âne dans ce chapitre… Pour ceux qui sont déçus et qui auraient préférés que Roy accompagne Ed aux funérailles, et bien… J'aime beaucoup Al, et je ne veux pas lui faire perdre de l'importance. Russel aussi. Tous les deux. Et il n'y a pas que les amours dans la vie, pas vrai? J'essaie de rendre cette fic la plus réaliste possible, on s'y croit mieux, vous trouvez pas? :3

Pour plaintes et remboursements, contactez ma secrétaire. Les menaces trompent toujours mon facteur et… Les biscuits et reviews m'arrivent toujours pas colis, alors n'hésitez pas. Par compte, je ne prends ni la carte de crédit ni les chèques. Merci… XD


	18. Chapter 18

Everybody falling down down down… (Rooh, moi je hais avoir des chansons dans la tête, parce qu'elles restent un mois entier, et non juste une semaine…XD) À ne pas prendre sur les mots, personne ne tombera down, ce n'est pas un chapitre déprimant. ^^ Parce contre, j'ai hâte à celui qui viendra après…XD

Ooo

Maintenait, je crois que je comprenais ce que signifiait « boire pour oublier ». Le lundi suivant, j'eus l'envie inhabituelle de sortir de mon appartement et éviter de m'occuper des détails de testament et tout ce que ça engendrait. J'avais des appels téléphoniques toutes les 5 minutes, et dieu seul savait à quel point je détestais l'invention révolutionnaire qu'était le téléphone. J'étais quasi-secrétaire depuis plus de deux ans, j'en avais plus que ma claque.

Alphonse fut très enthousiasme lorsque je lui fis pare de mes aveux. Il promit de me sortir dans tous les bars possibles et les petits pubs du coin. Étrangement, ça ne me fit pas tant peur que ça et j'avais presque hâte à ma prochaine soirée libre. Ça me rappelait un peu mon adolescence, et je n'avais pas trop envie de redevenir cet ado chiant et consommateur de téquila dont j'avais réussi à me libérer. Pourtant, j'envoyai cette crainte là six pieds sous terre lorsqu'Al me téléphona, jeudi soir, pour aller faire un tour au _Marchal_, une boîte de nuit reconnue pour l'ambiance et la déco.

Je ne pris pas d'alcool. Russ était venu nous rejoindre. En fait, malgré la musique trop forte et l'odeur persistante de cigarette, ce fut une belle soirée. Nous parlâmes plus que boire ou danser. C'était simplement une sortie entre amis de longue date, et je la savourai de tout son flux. Russ me raconta toutes les dernières nouvelles, m'apprit que Winry n'était plus avec Léo depuis plus de deux mois finalement, ce qui ravit Al. Sa tête ne lui revenait pas, selon lui. Je comprenais très bien pourquoi il s'en ravissait, bien que je n'en dis pas un mot. Ça crevait les yeux, même pour un inculte des relations amoureuses comme moi : Al était dingue de Winry depuis très longtemps. Peut-être même depuis le primaire.

Je retrouvai à travers cette soirée l'insouciance que je n'avais jamais vraiment connue. J'étais soudain comme tous les autres gens normaux, une bière à la main à discuter avec des amis à regarder les alentours et rire des remarques. Pour une fois, je me permis sans trop de remords de me moquer des gens saouls aux alentours qui se prenaient les pieds partout et qui criaient des blagues idiotes. C'était plus drôle d'en rire ainsi que d'en faire partie. Sous cet angle-là, je n'avais ni mal de tête, ni envie de vomir, j'étais maître de moi-même et j'avais autant de plaisir, peut-être même plus. Très tard, je revins chez moi ce soir-là, revigoré d'un enthousiasme et d'un goût de vivre étrange et inconnu, que je n'avais peut-être pas ressenti depuis ma tendre enfance; celle de l'insouciance pure et simple, de se savoir vivant, en santé, et à profiter des choses simples sans trop cogiter. Voilà ce qu'était la beauté de l'enfance. On jouait sans se soucier des autres, on ne pensait qu'à s'amuser, sans penser aux conséquences ni au lendemain, seulement s'amuser. La plupart des gens de ma génération étaient comme ça; des enfants dans des corps d'adultes. Je les détestais pour ça, car je n'en étais pas un. Je jalousais leur détachement face aux problèmes existentiels, ce à quoi je faisais face bien avant eux. Et lors d'une petite soirée, j'avais fait partie de ce monde détaché, et ça m'avait fait un bien fou.

Était-ce parce que maman était morte que je réalisais enfin tout ce que j'avais manqué? Difficile à dire. Je n'avais pas l'intention de me noyer dans le monde des plaisirs et futilités. Je m'étais simplement permis une pause et je ne voyais pas de mal à recommencer, une fois de temps en temps. Il fallait que je songe à trouver le juste milieu, et j'avais presque l'impression de soudain comprendre ce qu'avait réellement voulu dire Roy ce jour-là. _Ce n'est pas un plaisir coupable, c'est un simple besoin humain_. J'avais atteint mes limites. Je n'étais jamais vraiment sortit de mon adolescence grandit et mature, je m'étais simplement fabriqué cette bulle, cette enveloppe sérieuse et restreinte qui m'empêchait de bouger autour de moi. C'est seulement aujourd'hui que je comprenais, seulement maintenant que je voyais tout ce temps perdu à s'interdire de sortir, de dépenser et de rire. C'était d'une stupidité…

Je sursautai en entendant le téléphone sonner. Je me rappelai seulement là que j'étais au boulot, à rêvasser pendant qu'Al s'était mis en quête de nous trouver du café-moka. Je me secouai la tête et revint à mes dossiers budgétaires sur lesquels j'avais pris du retard.

-Bureau de Roy Mustang, répondis-je poliment en m'armant d'un crayon et de mon calepin à notes.

-_Ho, Edward, bonjour, c'est moi_…

Je reconnus aussitôt la voix un peu rauque et facilement reconnaissable de la femme de Mustang, avec son ton froid habituel et son accent trempé.

-Bonjour Madame, répondis-je le plus aimablement du monde. Que puis-je faire pour vous?

-_Pourrais-tu dire à Roy que je dois absolument lui parler? C'est très important et ça ne doit pas attendre une seconde de plus_.

-Bien sûr, je vous envoie à son bureau.

Je pressai la touche d'attente du téléphone sans trop me presser. Selon elle, chacun de ses appels étaient d'une extrême et haute importance à répondre dans la seconde. J'agrippai de nouveau le téléphone et composai le poste de Roy, qui répondit d'une voix endormie. D'un œil vers l'horloge, je compris en retard qu'à ce moment-ci de la journée, c'était le temps idéal pour lui de faire une petite sieste clandestine sur le coin du bureau puisqu'il avertissait toujours tous les employés qu'à partir de 11h, il « _s'occupait de choses capitales et ne devait pas être dérangé _».

-Pardon de vous déranger pendant votre travail ardu, commençai-je d'une voix sarcastique poussée, mais votre femme est sur la ligne 2 et souhaite vous parler.

Il grogna, et je pouvais presque le voir se passer de peine et de misère une main du front à la mâchoire pour émerger un peu plus de son sommeil.

-_C'est un appel important, je suppose?_

-Évidemment.

Il refusait rarement de parler à sa femme. Je crois qu'il avait compris qu'affronter sa furie à la maison était pire que de lui parler quelques instants au téléphone. Mais à l'entendre soupirer, je crois qu'il n'avait nullement envie de se disputer maintenant, surtout sans l'aide d'un bon café que je n'avais pas encore eu le temps de lui apporter.

-_Tu ne pourrais pas…heum… trouver quelque chose à…_

Il parlait avec hésitation, comme s'il contredisait l'un de ses principes. Il était vrai que Roy affrontait toujours les choses en face plutôt que de fuir par l'arrière, mais apparemment, même les hommes les plus courageux avaient besoin de leur congé.

-Je trouverai quelque chose, monsieur, assurai-je en raccrochant aussitôt.

_Et maintenant, se trouver le talent de mentir_, soupirai-je silencieusement. Je n'étais pas vraiment doué pour ça, je n'en avais pas trop l'habitude pour tout dire. Mais j'étais revigoré en me disant que ce mensonge, aussi mauvais soit-il, pourrait laisser un petit répit à Roy, du moins jusqu'à ce soir. Je repris le téléphone, ne sachant pas encore vraiment quoi dire.

-Madame Mustang? lançai-je au combiné.

-_As-tu réussi à joindre Roy? Il ne répond pas sur son cellulaire_.

-Je suis désolé, mais il est en réunion depuis un bon moment, et je ne crois pas qu'il en sortira bientôt.

-_Encore? Bien… Peux-tu lui faire le message, dans ce cas? C'est d'une haute importance, il doit être au courant aujourd'hui_…

Je repris mon crayon en roulant mes yeux ciel. Bien sûr, elle avait un peu tendance à qualifier tout ce qui la concernait de « grande importance ». Je maintins quand même ma politesse, comme toujours, tout en étant heureux qu'elle ne soit pas devant moi pour voir mon air découragé.

-_Je_ _pars ce soir pour Londres. Je reviendrai demain soir._

C'est tout!? Nom de dieu, Roy était un grand garçon, elle n'avait pas besoin de le materner comme ça, c'était franchement agaçant. Et je n'étais même pas le concerné, je comprenais soudain l'humeur de Roy.

Je raccrochai en lui souhaitant bon voyage et rappelai au bureau. Cette fois, sa voix était un peu plus réveillée, et il paraissait presque inquiet. Je n'eus même pas le temps de m'annoncer.

-_Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit?_

-Que vous étiez en réunion.

-_Quoi? Et elle tient à me parler malgré ça?_ s'offusqua-t-il.

-Non non, elle a raccroché, souris-je. Elle tenait simplement à vous dire qu'elle part à Londres et ne reviendra pas avant demain soir.

-_Ha oui?_

Il parut sincèrement content.

-C'est beau de voir l'amour d'un homme pour sa femme, me moquai-je.

-_J'aimerais bien t'y voir toi_, répliqua-t-il en feintant la mauvaise humeur. _Bon parfait, merci... Attend, est-ce que tu pourrais…_

-Oui, je sais, votre café. D'ici deux minutes, j'y serai.

-…_Merci_.

Alphonse entra lorsque je raccrochai le téléphone, deux cafés fumants entre les mains. L'odeur de noisettes qui se répandit dans mon bureau m'ouvrit l'appétit et je me promis de m'acheter un petit sandwich en même temps de me rendre à la machine à expresso.

-Y'a pas un chat dans les couloirs, me dit Al en me tendant le café. C'est dingue, on dirait une alerte à la bombe.

-On n'est peut-être pas les seuls à avoir sorti hier.

-Je vais au cinéma ce soir, tu viens?

Je réfléchis un peu. J'en avais envie, mais j'avais pas mal de choses à finir. Il était plus sage de…

-Non, pas ce soir, j'ai pas mal de boulot à compléter, lui répondis-je en pointant mon bureau du pouce. Pourquoi tu demandes pas à Winry?

-Win? Ha bah…

-Ça lui ferait plaisir.

Il sourit, un sourire pas totalement innocent, mais quand même joyeux, à la limite. Je ne m'inquiétais pas. Al n'était pas quelqu'un de méchant. Jamais je n'aurais la crainte de le laisser seul avec une fille sans défense, même émotionnellement démolie. C'était un grand parleur, mais surtout un grand cœur comme on en voyait rarement. Aucune raison de s'inquiéter.

-T'as raison, j'irai l'appeler tout à l'heure.

J'étais content pour lui, après tout. C'était pour lui l'occasion de parfaite de tenter sa chance avec Winry, maintenant qu'elle était de nouveau célibataire. Je ne voyais d'ailleurs pas pourquoi elle s'obstinait à refuser. Si j'avais été dans sa condition, j'aurais accepté les avances d'Al sans la moindre hésitation. Mais peut-être qu'elle ne le connaissait pas aussi bien que moi, c'était normal…

Je le saluai et partit à la cafétéria ou siégeait la reine vénérée de l'étage : la machine à café. Je m'emparai du plus gros format et le remplit en rebord tout en m'achetant le plus gros croissant du bar à salades. J'aurais mangé un cheval entier si on m'en avait laissé l'occasion.

Pas plus d'une minute plus tard, je cognai au bureau de Roy, et j'y fus accueilli avec enthousiasme (probablement à cause de l'odeur du café vanille). J'arrivai là presque en héros et je lui donnai aussitôt son dût, qu'il but presque d'une seule gorgée malgré la chaleur.

-Le matin a été dur, à ce que je vois, remarquai-je avec sarcasme.

Il s'écrasa dans sa chaise avec un tel soupir d'aise que je me retins de pouffer ouvertement. J'aimais bien le voir comme ça. En fait, j'aimais bien le voir tout court…

-Ne reste pas planté là, assied-toi, marmonna-t-il comme un bienheureux.

Avec un peu moins d'aise que lui, je m'installai sur ma chaise habituelle, de l'autre côté de son bureau de travail, juste en face de lui, en prenant soin de ne pas écraser mon croissant. Il me le pointa d'un signe vague de la main et je compris qu'il me permettait de manger. Je m'y empressai sans attendre, affamé, et engloutit la moitié de ma collation d'une seule bouchée. Lorsque Roy releva la tête pour me voir, il éclata de rire devant ma joue arrondie par la pâtisserie qui avait réussie, malgré sa taille, à être engloutie tout rond. J'y pouvais rien, j'avais vachement faim.

-On peut pas dire que tu manges du bout de lèvres, remarqua-t-il en souriant.

-Vous êtes de trop bonne humeur, ça me donne la frousse, avouai-je en engloutissant la moitié restante, toute aussi grosse que la première. Vous pourriez au moins faire semblant d'être triste.

-À quoi bon, j'ai droit à une petite soirée bien tranquille, voilà tout.

-Vous devriez songer à des vacances.

Il grimaça.

-Hors de question, dit-il.

-Ha bon?

-Sois sûr qu'elle viendrait pour me surveiller, soupira-t-il.

Ce fut mon tour d'éclater de rire. Je l'imaginais assez bien en chemise de touriste rouge et jaune, une paire de shorts et des sandales, appareil photo au cou et suivit par sa femme et son look années '70. Un couple original si on le voyait comme ça.

-Même pas un séjour à Hawaï?

-Trop de monde à Hawaï, grogna-t-il. La dernière fois que j'y suis allé, les plages étaient pleines. Ça perd tout son charme.

-Vous iriez où, alors?

-Hm… Le Pérou. Je n'y suis jamais allé.

-Le Pérou?

-Avec un peu de chance, je trouverais une famille qui voudrait bien me guider jusque dans les montages, et je pourrais voir le Machu Picchu de mes yeux.

-Il n'y a pas de guides spécialisés pour ça? demandai-je, un peu perdu.

-Bien sûr, mais pour vraiment voir la beauté d'un voyage, il faut être dépaysé et s'introduire dans la culture, pas en tant que touriste mais en tant que visiteur. Les hôtels luxueux sont ennuyeux, c'est toujours la même chose.

Je reconnaissais bien là sa vision des choses. Ça n'avait rien de surprenant, venant de sa part.

-Et la retraite, vous y avez pensé? lançai-je sans pouvoir me départir de mon ton moqueur.

D'une pichenette, il m'envoya l'une des boulettes de papiers de son bureau en plein sur la tête. La vengeance douce de celui qui accepte la moquerie.

-Doucement Edward, tu vas finir par me vexer.

-Je n'oserais pas.

Il se réinstalla sur sa chaise d'une position un peu plus acceptable et prit une autre gorgée de son café. C'était le signe qu'il reprenait un peu de son sérieux, habituellement, à moins qu'il soit sur le point de m'annoncer quelque chose d'important. Je renforçai aussitôt ma vigilance.

-Tu vas bien, Edward?

Je fronçai les sourcils, avant de comprendre la question et d'ouvrir grand les yeux, surpris.

-Heu… Oui, ça va.

Son regard profond ne me lâchait pas, et je savais qu'il n'allait pas se satisfaire d'un simple « ça va ». Vu comme ça, il me parlait souvent de ses propres sentiments, et il semblait qu'il espérait aujourd'hui que la démarche se fasse en sens inverse. Et très étrangement, j'étais beaucoup moins gêné que je le croyais à l'idée de lui confier ce qui me trottait derrière la tête.

-…Ça va mieux, je crois.

-Alphonse m'a dit qu'il était allé avec toi aux funérailles.

J'acquiesçai de la tête. Voilà où il voulait en venir.

-Oui… J'ai un peu marre des démarches d'héritages, mais ça avance pas mal vite. C'est juste… bizarre.

J'avais toujours eu une difficulté à parler de mon propre cas. Je n'y étais pas habitué, même avec Alphonse. On dirait que je n'étais pas fait pour expliquer des sentiments concrets avec de simples mots, qu'il fallait que mon entourage comprenne par la mesure de mes gestes ce que je ressentais vraiment. Et j'avais toujours l'impression de monter dans le mélodrame, ce que je voulais absolument éviter.

Je tentai le sourire pour ne pas paraître déprimé, mais Roy n'y répondit pas. Apparemment, il voyait clair dans mon jeu. Je repris aussitôt mon sérieux, pris au dépourvu d'avoir été cerné si aisément. Il croisa ses mains sous son menton, les coudes appuyés sur son bureau, comme il avait l'habitude de le faire. J'eus l'impression qu'il m'observait avec plus d'attention encore.

-C'est juste bizarre… répétai-je hasardement, de me rappeler que maman n'est plus là.

Il me répondit par un sourire de compassion, et me fixa encore un léger moment. Pour être franc, j'étais vraiment incapable d'en dire plus. C'était au dessus de moi. Je n'étais pas fait pour ça.

-Vous êtes sortis, hier soir?

J'acquiesçai. Comment faisait-il pour être au courant de tout? Peu importe ses méthodes, il en sembla satisfait et quitta sa chaise pour venir déposer l'une de ses mains sur mon épaule droite. Je frissonnai jusqu'aux orteils, bien que ce geste-là ne prouvait simplement qu'une compassion offerte par un être proche, et non un contact qu'un amant réserve à sa douce moitié.

-C'est parfait. Je suis content de te voir sortir un peu le nez du boulot. Russel m'a pourtant dit que tu sortais souvent autrefois.

Il jeta son verre vide à la poubelle et alla se ré-asseoir. Quant à moi, je déglutis, un peu inquiet.

-Quand vous-a-t-il dit ça?

-Lorsque nous étions au bar, juste un peu avant que je ne te présente Riza. Je ne l'ai pas cru au début.

-Je n'étais pas très sage, dans ce temps-là, grimaçai-je.

-Tu n'as rien fait d'illégal dont je devrais m'inquiéter, j'ose espérer.

Son sourire était plus que cynique. Évidemment, je n'avais pas tout écrit dans mon dossier lorsque j'avais postulé pour l'emploi il y a deux ans. J'avais eu quelques démêlés avec certains de mes anciens employeurs, des patrons qui avaient eus pas mal de problèmes avec mon caractère ardant et odieux de mes jeunes années. Inutile de les mentionner comme références dans un curriculum Vitae. Bon, je n'avais rien fait qui méritait la prison, loin de là, mais je n'étais pas un ange non plus, autrefois. À avoir été un peu plus malchanceux, j'aurais pu mériter quelques nuits au poste de police pour troubles faits dans les voies publiques, sabotages, consommation de certaines heum… _choses_ illicites et non respect envers l'autorité…

-J'imagine que c'est ce qu'on appelle la crise d'adolescence?

-À ce niveau, ça dépassait la crise, grognai-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

Je priai d'ailleurs, dans un coin éloigné de ma tête, que tout ce que je dirais ne me ferait pas perdre mon emploi. Mais Roy n'avait pas l'air d'y attacher beaucoup d'importance. À l'entendre parler, on dirait presque qu'il encourageait un peu plus de rébellion de ma part. Il aurait dû me connaître lorsque j'avais 16 ans alors, il aurait été satisfait. J'étais un gamin qui séchait la moitié de ses cours, dormait dans l'autre moitié, sortait tous les soirs pour suivre la troupe, dépensait tout son argent de poche en alcool, drogues et CD de musique peu recommandables.

-Parlant de ça, il faudrait peut-être que tu lui remettes.

Je revins à la réalité et tendis la main lorsque Roy me tendit la sienne, tenant entre ses doigts un morceau de papier qui s'avérait en fait être une photo un peu chiffonnée. Je reconnus aussitôt l'un des vieux clichés pris dans les machines à photo, présentes un peu partout dans les rues à boutiques. On voyait le front d'Al en avant plan, une partie du visage de Russ, qui avait un anneau au sourcil dans ces temps-là, et moi, au coin droit, les cheveux teints noirs, un sourire vicieux aux lèvres et quelques mèches rouges sur le front. J'avais presque oublié que Russ gardait toujours cette photo-là dans son portefeuille. C'est d'ailleurs ce cliché précis qu'il avait montré comme première impression à certains ce mes anciens patrons lorsque je me cherchais un petit emploi à temps partiel. Pas étonnant qu'ils aient tous refusés…

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites avec ça? m'horrifiai-je en constatant les détails du cliché.

-Russel me l'a laissé au bar. Je crois que tu serais mieux de la lui redonner, il n'était pas trop en état lorsqu'il m'a dit que je pouvais la garder.

Je grognai en m'empêchant de chiffonner davantage l'une des preuves de mon passé mouvementé.

-On voit tout de suite le changement entre là et aujourd'hui, se moqua-t-il. Tu avais tes tendances _grunge_.

On voyait sans problèmes les écritures _Rape Me My Friend_ sur mon T-shirt noir, ce qui avait autrefois le mérite de choquer les voisins de la rue et les professeurs de l'école. Mes lubies adolescentes étaient d'une stupidité sans pareil.

-Je préfère ne pas trop me souvenir de ces années-là, marmonnai-je.

-On y passe tous un jour un autre, répondit-il en s'appuyant sur le dossier de sa chaise. Compte-toi chanceux, certains ont ton âge et y en sont encore.

Je pouffai un peu. Ce n'était pas faux. Il était mieux autrefois que maintenant. Et puis, les problèmes que j'avais engendrés m'avaient appris pal mal de leçons aujourd'hui.

-Vous avez l'air de vous y connaître, répliquai-je en guise de vengeance.

-Un peu trop, malheureusement. J'étais un petit gosse prétentieux et fouineur pendant mes années de collège. J'allais toujours chialer dans les jambes de mon père quand quelque chose n'était pas à mon goût. Un gosse de riche parfait, en somme…

-Je vous imagine très bien, souris-je. Mais vous restez un gosse de riche quand même, non?

-À moi d'en profiter de la meilleure façon, alors.

Sur ce, il me servit un sourire diabolique qui frôlait le sadisme.

Ooo

Je soupirai alors qu'un nuage impressionnant cachait le soleil pour apporter la pluie. Je venais à peine de sortir du boulot qu'un orage menaçait déjà. C'était malheureusement déjà le temps des pluies qui précède souvent l'hiver froid. Je devais donc me dépêcher, si je tenais à éviter le rhume et tout ce qui allait avec. Ce ne fut pas aisé, malheureusement, à cause des foutus chauffeurs de bus en pleine grève. Il me fallut une demi-heure de plus pour trouver un taxi libre qui me coûta trois fois plus qu'un billet de bus normal. J'entrai chez nous juste à temps, alors que le déluge commençait dehors, et je n'eus pas la cruauté d'envoyer le chat à l'extérieur, même si ses boules de poils avaient le don de me faire jurer.

Mon dîner fut fade, mais je n'avais pas eu le temps d'aller au marché vu le temps qu'il faisait. Plutôt que je m'attaquai aux dossiers, que j'avais déjà pas mal avancés dans la journée, je préférai prendre une pause et me permettre d'écouter ma musique en m'endormant comme un bienheureux.

En tout cas, jusqu'à que quelqu'un ait la _brillante_ idée de cogner à ma porte à 3h du mat.

Ooo

La suite bientôt! :3 À pluuuus!


	19. Chapter 19

Un peu de fanservice dans ce chapitre! C'est bien beau le réaliste, mais on ne sait jamais ce que la vie nous réserve. Certains se reconnaîtront peut-être … Parce que se faire réveiller en pleine nuit, ça met nos nerfs à l'épreuve, paraît-il. XD

Ooo

Je me levai en maugréant de mon lit, seulement vêtu d'un de mes vieux caleçons carotté à l'écossaise et une motte de foin en guise de cheveux. J'accrochai ma table de nuit de mon orteil, jurai pendant tout le trajet jusqu'à la porte, au fond de mon unique couloir qui joignait la cuisine et mon semblant de salon. Je reconnus aussitôt la voix qui se trouvait de l'autre côté de la porte et grinçai des dents.

-Allez, Ed, réveille-toi! Je sais que t'es là!

Je soupirai lourdement, ouvris ma porte sans enthousiasme et fixai Alphonse avec une tête de chien de garde qu'on a privé de café.

-Al, t'es dingue, ânonnai-je d'une voix pâteuse en me passant une main dans les cheveux. Il est _trois heures_ du mat.

-Joli caleçon, Edward.

C'est seulement là que j'accordai un peu d'attention à la silhouette derrière Al, celle qui n'était pas censée être là parce qu'Al n'était pas censé apporter qui que ce soit à mon appart, particulièrement en _pleine nuit_.

-Putaiiiiin, qu'est-ce qui se passe? bégayai-je très intelligemment en fixant Roy qui riait sous sa barbe.

-Pour lui, c'est un hasard, m'expliqua Al en pointant Roy du pouce. J'avais pas prévu la grève de bus ce soir en allant au ciné. Du coup, j'suis coincé au centre-ville, et le boss est dans le même problème que moi. On s'est rencontré par hasard et j'ai pensé à toi.

Mes yeux se plissèrent. C'était un effort considérable pour moi de comprendre ses phrases beaucoup trop longues pour l'heure qu'il était. Je crois qu'Al comprit qu'il en demandait un peu trop à mon cerveau endormi, car il traduit d'un ton sec.

-On peut dormir chez toi?

Je fermai un peu plus ma porte par réflexe, horrifié à l'idée que Roy y voit le bordel qui y régnait.

-Heu…

-Allez, on se fiche du ménage, grogna impatiemment Al. Je l'ai déjà prévenu que t'es aussi ordonné qu'Havoc. Maintenant, laisse nous entrer, il pleut des trombes dehors.

Je n'eus pas vraiment l'occasion de refuser. Je les laissai entrer à contre cœur pour leur donner un allé-simple pour l'enfer qu'était mon appartement : soit un amas de vêtements, d'assiettes sales dans le lavabo, de Cd et DVD traînant du salon jusque dans ma chambre, sans mentionner le coin de mon sofa enterré sous les dossiers du boulot que j'avais ramené du travail pour les compléter.

Un peu plus réveillé, je les suivis le long du couloir en entendant le planquer craquer sous nos pieds. C'était presque irréaliste de voir les épaules massives de Roy se faufiler entre ma porte et arrêter devant ma cuisine pour y jeter un coup d'œil. Al, qui connaissait mon chez-moi par cœur, se rendit vite au salon, déblaya sans gêne mon canapé des vêtements et chaussettes qui l'enterrait et s'y installa en soupirant. Roy se garda plus de contenance et préféra rester debout en observant mes murs et mes cadres photos avec intérêt.

-Ça sent le célibataire à plein nez, marmonna Al en secouant ses cheveux mouillés. Il serait temps que tu te trouves quelqu'un pour mettre un peu d'ordre.

-Ferme-la, Al…

Revigoré par mon horreur qu'ils voient mes caleçons trainer par terre à leurs pieds, je m'empressai d'en envoyer quelque uns sous le sofa d'un coup de talon tout en ramassant ici et là les sacs de chips vides et la casserole de spaghetti dans laquelle j'avais directement mangé la veille au soir sans me soucier d'utiliser une assiette de plus. Mais rien à faire, j'avais beau cacher quelques aspects les plus dégoûtants, mon appart restait un capharnaüm sans ordre.

Je réussis quand même à vider le sofa pour laisser une place à Roy, qui vagabondait depuis tout à l'heure près de mon stéréo en pigeant ça et là certains CD de ma nombreuse collection.

-Tu écoutes _The Police_? se surprit-il d'ailleurs alors que je finissais de ranger mes dossiers de boulot sur le comptoir de la cuisine.

Il avait déjà 4 albums entre les mains, alternant son regard de _Yellow Submarine_, _The Song Remains the Same_, _Nirvana_ à _Peter Gabriel_, quelques clichés prouvant mon goût étrangement diversifié de tous les styles musicaux des années précédant le nouveau millénaire.

-Ed a des goûts bizarres, expliqua Al en se mouchant. Il est bien le seul que je connaisse à détester Britney Spears.

Je grimaçai tandis que Roy pouffai en continuant son inspection. Pour tout dire, j'étais assez mal à l'aise qu'on brime ainsi tout le reste d'intimité qu'il me restait et qui n'était pas déjà dévoilé pendant les pauses-déjeuners au boulot. Al, ça ne comptait pas. Mais Roy…

-Wow, tu as même du _ACDC_, l'entendis-je murmurer alors qu'il se penchait pour jeter un œil attentif à mes vinyles.

-Heum… Comment ça se fait que…

Je me raclai la gorge. Je n'osai pas poser la question sans frôler l'impolitesse, mais j'étais quand même curieux qu'on se retrouve chez moi à 3h du matin.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez dans le centre-ville en pleine nuit?

-Ciné, lança piteusement Al en se mouchant de plus belle.

-J'ai trouvé un pub sympa et j'ai dîné là, au coin de la rue, répondit Roy.

-…à trois heures du mat?

Il se racla la gorge, l'air de rien, mais parut un peu contrarié. Je réussis à sourire.

-D'accord, je comprends, commençai-je. Vous vous êtes _perdu_ dans les ruelles du centre-ville et êtes tombé sur Al par hasard…

-Je ne dirai pas exactement « perdu », plutôt…

-Égaré, écarté, isolé, énumérai-je avec moquerie.

J'éclatai de rire en voyant ses sourcils froncés et ses lèvres pincés. Qu'il était bon d'avoir le dessus sur lui, ne serait-ce qu'un instant…

-En tout cas, ce n'est pas moi qui suis toujours en caleçon, me lança-t-il en reprenant son sourire.

Je perdis aussitôt le mien et jetai inutilement un coup d'œil à mon seul sous-vêtement, tout en me rappelant douloureusement que je me promenais comme ça en rangeant ici et là depuis tout à l'heure. En un geste complètement inutile, je tentai de cacher du mieux que je pus le motif de mon caleçon avant de me précipiter dans ma chambre pour enfiler une paire de cotons et un chandail. Il était déjà prêt de 3h30 lorsque je revins au salon en soupirant.

-Il faudrait peut-être penser à dormir, maugréai-je.

Je n'étais pas dans un état assez éveillé pour profiter de la situation. Si j'avais dormi un minimum de 8h, m'était levé comme tous les matins, habillé, coiffé et changé, j'aurais peut-être eu plus de patience à l'idée d'envisager que Roy et Al avaient l'intention de dormir chez moi. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. J'étais grognon, je ne souhaitais que retourner au lit, et ce ne serait pas fait avant que j'aie trouvé pour eux deux une place à dormir.

-Il y a mon lit et le divan…

-Je prends le sofa! s'exclama Alphonse en réservant son territoire.

-Et Roy, tu crois qu'il dormira où? répliquai-je à bout de patience.

-Bah, dans ton lit.

-Et moi? Dans la litière du chat?

-Ben non, dans le lit aussi, non?

-C'est un lit simple je te signale, on ne rentre pas deux là-dedans!

-Tu l'as envisagé en tout cas.

-Mais je n'ai _rien_ envisagé _du tout_! C'est _toi_ qui te pointe avec… avec…

J'étais à deux doigts de m'arracher les cheveux. Ce n'était pas le bon moment pour un dilemme du genre, je ne voulais que dormir, m'écraser entre mes couvertures pour ne penser qu'à tout ça demain matin. J'étais bien content pour les gens comme Alphonse qui n'ont aucun problème à se lever à des heures pas possibles en s'accommodant d'horaires inimaginables, mais je ne faisais pas partie de cette catégorie. J'aimais dormir, et celui qui viendrait me voler ma nuit de sommeil le regretterait.

-Pourquoi tu ne dors pas plutôt par terre en laissant le sofa à Roy, hen? tentai-je d'une patience que je ne croyais même pas avoir.

-Et toi, tu vas te la coller douce dans ton lit? me répondit-il en mimant la tête parfaite du cocker triste.

-Roooh _putain_! Prends le lit, je m'en fiche, mais laisse moi _dormir_!

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il essayait de faire en s'obstinant ainsi sur des détails insignifiants, mais ça avait définitivement le don de me mettre dans une humeur exécrable. Peut-être que demain, je m'en voudrais d'avoir été aussi impatient avec lui alors qu'il ne demandait que mon hospitalité, mais c'était au dessus de moi pour l'instant. Qu'il me laisse pieuter tranquille, sur le plancher du salon s'il fallait, sans que j'en entende parler avant une bonne nuit de sommeil.

-Tu perds les nerfs encore plus vite quand tu sors du lit, se moqua Al.

-C'est toi qui m'embête avec tes stupidités! Tu compliques tout!

J'entendis pouffer quelque part ailleurs dans le salon, et je me retournai vivement vers Roy en me rappelant tout aussi douloureusement sa présence pendant toute ma conversation. Il nous observait, moi et Al, avec l'œil de quelqu'un qui a droit à un petit spectacle amusant pour passer le temps. Mon sang bouilla encore plus, si c'était possible, et j'eus le bon sens de déverser toute ma colère vers Al plutôt que sur Roy. Je lui pointai le couloir qui menait à ma chambre, sans un mot. Al rit ouvertement en appuyant ses mains sur ses hanches.

-Et comment je vais être sûr que tu n'agresseras pas le patron dans son sommeil, hen? lança-t-il à la blague.

Mais ce n'était VRAIMENT pas le temps pour les blagues implicites d'Alphonse.

-Al, tu fous le camp dans ma chambre sinon je t'y menace de force avec les couteaux de la cuisine. Et tu _sais_ que j'en suis capable.

-Ça non, je n'en doute pas, répondit-il en reculant dans le couloir.

Il partit sans demander son reste, mais je l'entendis quand même murmurer : « _Mais tu serais incapable de me faire quoi que ce soit parce que tu t'en voudrais beaucoup trop demain matin… _» J'attendis patiemment, immobile, et je ne perçus plus un son de sa part. Je me permis un long soupir avant de fouiller dans l'une de mes tablettes pour en sortir toutes mes couvertures et oreillers. J'en tendis 2 à Roy en évitant de le regarder et gardai pour moi les plus inconfortables. J'installai la première sur le plancher pour éviter de m'écorcher la peau contre le bois et me réservai l'autre comme couverture. Une main sur mon épaule interrompit mes mouvements saccadés et je me retournai difficilement vers Roy, qui tenait toujours ses draps contre son bras droit.

-Je peux dormir par terre, ça ne me dérange pas.

Son ton doux calma un peu mon humeur de chien, bien que je fis non de la tête. À la limite, je me foutais pas mal du lit ou du plancher, je voulais juste dormir. Je lui pointai le divan en faisant mon mieux pour lui montrer un maigre sourire. Je me laissai presque tomber au pied du sofa alors qu'il installait ses propres couvertures, juste un peu en haut de moi, à ma gauche. Vu comme ça, c'était vraiment bizarre de dormir dans la même pièce que Roy, d'entendre sa respiration à mes côtés. Et que peut-être que finalement, je serais bien incapable de m'endormir maintenant que je réalisai que j'étais à quelques centimètres de mon patron, qu'il me suffirait de lever un peu la tête pour le voir ensommeillé et paisible.

Il gigota un petit instant, puis le silence vint. Je n'osai pas ouvrir les yeux, de peur de croiser son regard. Je ne pouvais pas dormir dos à lui non plus, au risque d'affronter le dessous de l'armoire, empli de poussières. Je préférais donc me tourner vers le sofa et m'y endormir avant même de n'avoir le temps de me poser trop de questions.

Ooo

J'émergeai du sommeil dans un état d'inconscience que l'on a habituellement lors d'une gueule de bois. La joue encore collée à l'oreiller, je déglutis péniblement en sentant mes cheveux couettés retomber sur mon front. En somme, c'était le genre de matin qu'on préfère passer seul jusqu'à ce qu'on ait plus de contenance et le courage de se passer un peigne dans les cheveux. L'ennui, c'est que je ne l'étais pas. J'avais heureusement droit à un petit temps de préparatif, car le sofa était vide, les couvertures déjà pliées au coin et les oreillers, empilés. De mémoire d'homme, c'était la première fois que mon divan paraissait propre. Ça devait être Roy, Al ne se serait jamais permis de _plier_ les draps. Je crois même qu'il ignorait la signification du mot, à défaut de ne pas l'avoir dans son vocabulaire.

Je me levai péniblement de mon lit improvisé et découvris aussitôt quelques courbatures d'avoir dormi à même le plancher de bois froid. J'hésitai un instant, chancelant, pour m'assurer que je n'étais toujours pas en sous-vêtements. Je traversai le couloir et hasardai un œil à la cuisine. Roy était déjà là, une tasse de café fumante à la main (il avait du chercher longtemps puisque je ne savais même pas qu'il m'en restait une propre). Il restait debout, à lire et observer tous les mots et photos sur le frigo, qui était devenu un mémo géant avec le temps.

-Heum… Bonjour…

-Bien dormi? me répondit vivement Roy d'un ton qui trahissait sa bonne humeur.

J'approuvai en me raclant la gorge, puis me précipitai vers le garde-manger pour m'emparer de la première boîte de céréales du bord et y plonger une main. Ce fut la première solution qui me vint contre l'haleine matinale.

-Où… où est-ce que vous avez trouvé la tasse? demandai-je, sincèrement curieux.

-Dans l'étagère du fond, tout en haut.

Son sourire s'agrandit et je pris peur.

-Celle que tu ne peux pas atteindre.

J'écrasai les pauvres céréales de mon poing et les fourrai rageusement dans ma bouche pour m'empêcher de crier. Un ton trop haut que j'aurais encore droit aux plaintes de la voisine, qui m'accusait de crier après mon chat tous les demi-heures. Si Roy s'attendait à une réaction excessive de ma part, il se mettait le doigt dans l'œil. Je fus cependant à court de réplique, aussi préférai-je lever le menton bien haut et en l'ignorant lorsque je me rendis au frigo pour trouver le jus de fruit. Il ne s'en fallut de peu pour que je boive à même la bouteille, mais je me retins à temps, pour croiser son regard, pris sur le fait.

-Tu penses vraiment être le seul à le faire? se moqua-t-il.

Je conclus qu'il ne trouvait pas ça dégoûtant et j'y bus à cœur joie. C'était tellement bizarre de voir Roy dans ma propre cuisine, avec l'une de mes tasses en plus. À le voir comme ça, on pourrait presque penser qu'il était…

-Je dois donner raison à Al sur ce coup-ci, t'es aussi désordonné que Jean.

Je faillis tout recracher par le nez. Non mais vraiment…

-Pas l'temps, grognai-je.

-Bien sûr.

Je le voyais rarement aussi souriant. Il avait l'air léger, insouciant, un masque de se personnalité qu'il ne laissait pas souvent voir. Il n'y avait pas trop de quoi se réjouir pourtant. Il avait dormi sur un divan inconfortable, dans un appartement presque sans chauffage et rien à manger pour le petit-déjeuner. Moi, ça m'aurait mis en pétard, mais apparemment qu'il lui en fallait plus que ça pour être de mauvais poil.

Et je frissonnai rien qu'à repenser que Roy avait passé la soirée entière avec Al à marcher jusqu'à mon appartement. Pour être sincère, je n'aimais pas trop le fait de laisser Al seul en compagnie de Roy. C'était mon meilleur ami, il en savait trop; je lui avais dit trop de choses, j'avais l'impression qu'il contenait trop de secrets. Je n'avais pas l'esprit tranquille en sachant ces deux là ensemble. Une simple parole de trop, une maladresse, et tout pourrait être révélé. C'était comme laisser un coffre aux trésors entre les mains d'un pirate. J'avais de quoi m'inquiéter.

Sans un mot, Roy me pointa le frigo, une photo en particulier ou moi et ma mère nous serrions la main en revenant de la pêche. J'avais à peine 7 ans sur le cliché, je flottais quasiment dans mes vêtements et mes sandales trop grandes et j'avais le coin des lèvres jusqu'aux oreilles.

-C'est maman, souris-je.

J'eus cependant un sursaut d'horreur en remarquant, juste à côté de la photo, bien visible, un vieux message d'Alphonse laissé sur mon frigo par ma flemme. Mais c'était trop tard, il était impossible qu'il n'ait pas déjà lu les grandes lettres larges d'Al : « _Je t'ai trouvé un mec intéressé, je te laisse son num. de tél. _» Je m'empressai de chiffonner le papier, bien que le pire était déjà fait. Impossible qu'il ne l'ait pas remarqué, il avait du passer une bonne partie de la matinée à contempler le frigo, jusqu'à mon réveil.

-Tu es allé le voir?

Je frissonnai. Bordel, j'aurais préféré qu'il agisse comme s'il n'avait rien vu, mais il tenait apparemment à me poser des questions, ce qui était en soi pire. Je n'aimais pas trop parler de ce genre de détails, pas avec quelqu'un de normal en tout cas. J'avais toujours l'impression de dégoûter, et je n'étais pas dupe. Certaines personnes avaient beau accepter l'homosexualité, ça ne signifiait pas pour autant que c'était un sujet qu'on pouvait mentionner comme ça, l'air de rien… C'était tellement… bizarre, ou délicat, je ne sais trop quoi…

-Bien sûr que non! m'offusquai-je.

Mais Roy ne semblait pas faire partie de ce genre de personnes. J'avais peine à l'imaginer comme étant un esprit étroit, puisqu'il était la personne le plus ouverte d'esprit que je n'avais jamais vue. Il avait du en voir des biens pires.

-Al s'entête, mais je refuse. C'est stupide.

-Peut-être. Tout ce qui est important, c'est que tu n'aies pas de regrets plus tard.

Je le fixai, déconcerté. Des regrets? Comment pourrais-je éprouver des regrets de m'être sauvé d'une soirée infernale en compagnie d'un mec qui ne cherchait que du cul? Très peu pour moi.

-On vieillit tous, les mentalités changent, m'expliqua-t-il devant mon air confus. Qui sait ce que tu regretteras demain.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de gaspiller mes soirées avec des types de ce genre. De toute façon, ça ne sert à rien et ça ne m'intéresse pas…

…_parce que j'aime déjà quelqu'un de mille fois mieux_.

Il haussa les épaules, résolu à me donner raison. Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il tentait de me faire comprendre par là. C'était son genre de me faire réfléchir sur pleins de sujets divers rien qu'avec la puissance de simples mots, mais cette fois-ci, je restai de marbre. Je ne regretterais pas d'être un solitaire, j'étais comme ça. Je n'aimais pas l'idée de coucher à gauche et à droite (surtout qu'à la base, je n'avais jamais couché avec personne), et il était hors de question que je tente les premiers pas dans le terrain du sexe avec un rancard trouvé sur internet où dans le bottin téléphonique. J'aurais bien trop la trouille, de toute façon.

-Tu n'es pas tellement du type aventurier, remarqua Roy en m'observant d'une mine songeuse.

Ce fut mon tour d'hausser les épaules.

-J'ai juste l'impression qu'il y a autre chose que ça, répondis-je d'une sincérité qui me surpris.

-Tu cherches déjà la relation stable à ton âge? pouffa-t-il. Il y a quelque chose qui cloche chez toi, tu es trop sage.

-La relation stable? J'ai jamais dit ça… Enfin oui, je voudrais que… Heu…

Et merde, les discussions profondes dès le matin, c'était pas bon pour les neurones. Et qu'est-ce qui me prenait à parler aussi librement, aussi!?

-J'y connais rien, à ces trucs-là. Je suis pas fait pour… être sociable.

Ce n'était pas vrai, mais pas faux non plus. Je n'étais pas antisociable. J'étais juste… mal à l'aise. Je n'étais pas doué dans les conversations, je n'avais pas le talent de me faire remarquer, pas d'humour particulier… J'étais souvent méfiant, je ne socialisais pas avec n'importe qui et avec autant de facilité qu'Alphonse. Alors il était hors de question que je commence à flirter d'un bout à l'autre (j'en étais incapable de toute façon, côté charme, on repassera). En gros, j'étais peut-être ce qu'on appelle un rat de bibliothèque; des gens qui préfèrent s'enfermer dans les livres parce qu'ils ne sont pas doués pour copiner.

-Ça ne t'empêche pas de me parler à moi, répondit-il, moqueur.

-C'est pas pareil, vous me parlez et je réponds, c'est tout.

Il sembla ne pas avoir entendu ma rebuffade et me fixa comme il avait l'habitude. Je ressentis ce sentiment ô combien souvent éprouvé d'être un simple livre qu'on lit avec la facilité de mots clairs et révélateurs, comme s'il n'existait plus de barrières matérielles et que je lui tendais toutes mes faiblesses et mes secrets dans le creux de mes paumes. Un autre de ses silences qui signifiaient plus encore que des phrases vaines, des regards emplis de je-ne-sais-quoi, quelque chose d'inexplicable. _Quelque chose_.

Et c'est probablement dans ces moments là que je me rendais compte à quel point j'étais amoureux, à quel point ce que j'éprouvais pour lui n'avait rien d'un amour passager d'adolescent, rien d'un quelconque désir de luxure, ni même une attirance physique. C'était tellement plus que ça, plus indestructible, plus mortel, un poison, une dépendance totale… Ce que les poètes à tendance fleur bleue prenaient des années à transcrire sur papier, ce que les romanciers tentaient d'expliquer dans des livres entiers, moi je le ressentais, comme ça, dans ma cuisine en bordel, simplement en observant Roy dans un moment qui n'avait rien de romantique. Les champs en fleur, les couchers de soleil à l'italienne, les cieux pourpres et les plages au sable blanc, c'était inutile, de la vraie foutaise digne des films américains. Je n'avais pas besoin de décors irréalistes et clichés, il était là, devant moi, avec ma tasse entre sa main, un peu dépeigné, avec sur le dos la même chemise que la veille. Si j'avais eu un peu plus de courage, je l'aurais embrassé sur le champ. Mais les choses étant ce qu'elles sont, je me contentai de le contempler, muet, les joues en feu.

-Bonjouuuur… lança une voix à l'entrée de la cuisine.

-Bonjour Alphonse, salua Roy.

Il alla directement au frigo, l'ouvrit sans délicatesse pour refermer la porte aussitôt, pas encore totalement sorti du lit.

-Évidemment, tu n'as pas de lait, grogna-t-il.

-Tu ne verras jamais ce jus de vache infect dans ma maison, répliquai-je.

Sur ce, je tendis à Roy le carton de jus et il y but sans l'usage d'un verre, comme j'avais fait plutôt. Je devais être passablement attardé pour trouver son geste assez sexy, tout en me disant vaguement que j'avais bu à cette même bouteille et que nous avions une sorte de baiser indirect par l'intermédiaire d'un carton de jus. Heureusement, je ne m'attardai pas trop à ces pensées-là (parce qu'elles étaient vachement stupides) et réussi à trouver intérêt dans la conversation que débuta Alphonse.

Ooo

Woo-hoo! J'ai une bonne nouvelle à vous annoncer! En fait, techniquement, c'est seulement une bonne nouvelle pour moi puisque vous allez vous en foutre, mais… La rue sur laquelle ma maison est a changé de nom. Devinez comment elle s'appelle maintenant? Ouais! Bravo! Elle s'appelle _Edward_! XD


	20. Chapter 20

WOW! I'm sooooooo sorry! XD J'veux dire… Enfin, comme pas mal de monde, j'ai profité de mes vacances pour sortir un peu et… Du coup, pas eu le temps d'écrire. En plus, ces temps-ci, mes temps libres servent à compléter mon cosplay. Donc, bah, vous devinez, j'ai pas trop d'avance, en plus de mettre ce chapitre-ci en un retard considérable… Aurais-je un jour votre pardon?

Ooo

-Mais meeeeeerde, c'est quoi ce raffut!?

J'avais failli échapper mon café en croisant dans le couloir des bureaux un homme habillé en travailleurs de construction, recouvert de poussières et de saletés. Puis m'était venu aux oreilles le son des marteaux-piqueurs, annonceurs de rénovation à proximité. Pour tout dire, elles étaient précisément en face de mon bureau, dans le bureau de l'ex directrice adjointe, pour tout dire.

-Ils ont décidé d'embellir la section, faut croire, me répondit Alphonse en parlant plus fort pour couvrir le bruit.

-Ils peuvent pas faire ça la nuit, quand il n'y a _personne_? grognai-je.

-Hé, doucement. Eux aussi ont une vie en dehors du travail, faut pas leur en vouloir.

Je soupirai. Évidemment, je m'étais un peu emporté. On avait toujours tendance à se prioriser en premier, alors qu'au fond, eux aussi voulaient probablement, comme tout le monde, foutre le camp au plus vite chez soi pour rejoindre la famille. Mais j'avais l'humeur vacillante aujourd'hui, fallait pas me chercher des poux. Alphonse le remarqua, évidemment.

-Ton grille-pain t'a sauté au visage ou quoi? me dit-il.

-Non…

Sauf que j'avais juré contre tous les électroménagers de mon appartement parce qu'aucun d'entre eux, excepté le grille-pain, n'avait réussi à me servir un déjeuner comestible. Ma machine à café était maintenant une épave, mon micro-onde faisait depuis hier des étincelles, et mon frigo avait décidé pour bien se marrer qu'il sera amusant de geler ce qui restait de mon jus d'orange, rien que pour m'empêcher de me réveiller avec un minimum de décence.

-C'est juste pas ma journée, aujourd'hui…

-Et comment t'en est aussi sûr?

-J'sais pas, j'le sens, c'est tout.

-Dis pas ça, s'horrifia Alphonse. Sinon tu vas finir avec une jambe ou un bras cassé. Ça t'apprendra à produire pleins d'ondes négatives.

-Étonnant que ça ne soit pas encore arrivé, élucidai-je sincèrement en pliant et dépliant mon bras.

-Le bon côté des choses, c'est que t'aurais peut-être un congé-maladie, remarqua Al en suivant les mouvements de mon bras. Par contre, t'aurais pas mal de désavantages s'il fallait que tu te casses le bras droit…

-Quoi, et le gauche, ce serait pas grave?

-Bah si, mais t'es droitier, non?

-Ouais.

-Donc ce serait pire. La main droite, c'est important pour tous les hommes de ce monde…

-Ha bon? En quoi ça…

Je compris et m'interrompis, tout en servant à Alphonse un regard écœuré.

-T'es vraiment dégoûtant, Al…

-T'es le seul à trouver ça dégoûtant ici, répondit-il joyeusement en haussant les épaules.

-Dans ce cas, je suis le seul qui n'est pas obsédé.

-Eeeeeeeeed, se découragea Al. On dirait un gosse qui voit pour la première fois ses parents s'embrasser. J'aimerais bien discuter de ça avec toi, mais à chaque fois tu bloques. Faut pas monter sur tes grands chevaux pour si peu.

-Mais j'y peux rien si j'ai à dire sur le sujet…

-C'est vrai que ton manque d'expérience ne doit pas aider…

-C'est pas ce que je veux dire, grognai-je. Non mais Al, sérieusement, qu'est-ce que ça a de si intéressant?

-C'est un sujet qui touche tout le monde, me dit-il d'un ton professionnel de quelqu'un qui en sait beaucoup. C'est à la fois très personnel, même si tout le monde le fait, et c'est bien d'en parler parce que tout le monde est curieux de savoir ce que…

-Attend attend, minute, l'interrompis-je en appuyant sur mes tempes. Je suis pas du tout curieux de savoir ce que les autres font dans…

Alphonse ne me laissa même pas le temps de finir qu'il se précipita sur moi et saisit mes deux mains pour les prendre entre les siennes, les yeux pleins d'étoiles.

-Mais MOI je suis curieux de savoir, m'avoua-t-il avec enthousiasme. Ça me prouverait que tu me fais véritablement confiance et j'en serais flatté.

-Tu sais très bien que je te fais confiance, Al, soupirai-je.

-Alleeeeeez, parle-moi en! Je te donnerai pleins de conseils, s'exclama-t-il en ignorant ma phrase précédente.

-Non, répondis-je avec sérieux, tout en lui plaquant mon dossier sur le nez. Maintenant, met-toi au travail, qu'on finisse plus vite pour se sortir de ce raffut.

-C'que t'es rabat-joooooooie!

Ooo

Il n'y avait pas moyen de s'entendre avec le bruit incessant des marteaux-piqueurs qui résonnait jusque dans le 16ième étage. Il y avait un peu partout des ouvriers de construction qui traînaient avec eux poussières et suie dans nos couloirs et à la cafétéria. Le bruit m'empêchait de me consacrer et me minait la tête par des maux intolérables. Je finis par rendre le drapeau blanc lorsque sonna 14h, et je pris une pause en me rendant à la machine à expresso.

-Ed!

Je sursautai, reconnaissant aussitôt la voix. Qu'est-ce Hughes fabriquait ici?

-On m'a dit que tu étais dans le coin!

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici?

Il vint à ma rencontre en contournant l'énorme classeur de plus de deux mètres qui avait été déplacé pendant les réparations de la salle voisine. Il avait entre ses mains un deuxième café, qu'il me proposa poliment avec son enthousiasme habituel.

-Je passais voir Roy et lui remettre ça.

Il brandit en l'air une paire de rapport, chacune étiquetées par l'un des services de la compagnie.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites avec ça? demandai-je en saisissant les dossiers.

-Bah, je viens les porter en main propre du patron, qu'est-ce que tu crois?

-Quoi? Vous travaillez ici?

Je faillis laisser tomber ma tasse fumante. Impossible, je connaissais tous les employés du rafiot par cœur. Comment aurais-je fait pour ne pas croiser Hughes depuis plus de 2 ans alors que nous étions dans le même immeuble?

-Pas exactement. Je suis dans le domaine des recherches…

-Quoi!? Alors depuis tout ce temps, les rapports de technologies viennent de vous? m'exclamai-je, presque sonné pour le compte.

-Ouais, c'est moi ça; Directeur des Recherches et Investigations.

-Ben ça alors…

-Y'a pas mal de gens qui te cherchent, t'es au courant? Roy se demandait ou tu étais, puis Havoc et Fuery m'ont demandé de te dire que…

-J'en peux plus des bruits, l'interrompis-je, alors j'ai quitté le bureau. Impossible de répondre et de concentrer avec un boucan pareil. Je crois que je vais demander un déplacement pendant le temps des constructions, sinon je vais…

-Ed! Mais t'étais où!? Qu'est-ce qu'on fait? On a 12% de déficits sur…

Je levai une main pour faire venir le silence, tandis que Fuery, Havoc et Breda arrivaient à la course, des questions plein la bouche. J'avais déjà autour de moi un essaim d'employés qui avaient besoin de moi pour des raisons inconnues, mais qui ne connaissaient apparemment pas le concept d'attendre chacun son tour. Je finis par perdre patience et envoyai la moitié d'entre eux à leur bureau tandis que je réglais les problèmes de Fuery.

-C'est une maison de fou, aujourd'hui, soupirai-je en feuilletant l'un des dossiers que me tendit Havoc. Ou est Al? Ou est-il les seuls moments ou on a vraiment besoin de lui?

-Juste derrière toi, mon vieux.

Je sursautai en entendant sa voix. Il y avait tant de monde autour de moi que je ne savais même plus où regarder. Il était avec Roy, ce qui m'éviterait d'avoir à le chercher partout dans le bâtiment pour lui remettre le compte bancaire et les comptabilités.

-Génial, soupirai-je avec soulagement. C'est la réunion de l'étage ou quoi?

-En fait, je tenais à te parler, lança Roy en feuilletant le dossier que je lui tendis.

Il ignora d'ailleurs royalement le salut enthousiasme de Hughes qui se pendait presque à son cou en voyant son meilleur ami arriver. J'avais l'impression qu'il préférait garder son sérieux à tout prix, encore plus maintenant que Maes était dans le coin, peut-être pour refroidir son enthousiasme un tant soit peu. Un peu comme je le faisais avec Al…

-Je dois commencer à lancer le sujet de la fête organisée pour les employés, un peu avant Noël, m'expliqua-t-il vaguement en envoyant à Hughes un œil noir lorsque celui-ci tenta de sortir quelques photos de ses poches. Tu en feras partie? Je compte réserver le premier étage du grand restaurent à l'entrée de la ville…

-Moi je suis partant, tant qu'il y a de quoi à manger, assurai-je d'une oreille absente, concentré à survoler l'un de mes dossiers

-Et c'est pour quand, la p'tite fête? se ravit Hughes.

-Vendredi prochain, j'ai une semaine pour tout organiser.

-Quoi!? m'écriai-je en oubliant mes rapports à la seconde. Mais c'est une fête de Noël non?

-Noël, c'est dans deux semaines Ed, tu veux qu'on fasse comment autrement?

Totalement inconscient que l'année ait passée à une telle vitesse, je fixai intensément Roy, comme si le fait de l'observer à long terme me confirmerait que oui, Noël était bel et bien dans deux semaines.

-Tu aurais dut garder le calendrier que je t'ai donné, chantonna malicieusement Al. Je t'avais bien dit que ça pourrait te servir.

-Bon, alors c'est oui ou c'est non? s'impatienta Roy.

-C'est bon, oui, je suis d'acc…

-Quelqu'un aurait vu ma brocheuse électrique?

Je me retournai sans enthousiasme vers Fuery, qui regardait désespérément autour de lui. Je levai les sourcils, blasé, et pointa le plancher du couloir poussiéreux, ou siégeait au milieu ladite brocheuse. Je me désintéressai aussitôt de la conversation qu'avait débuté Alphonse pour aller la ramasser avant que quelqu'un ne se prenne les pieds dedans. L'énorme casier, toujours dans un équilibre vacillant, émit un grincement plaintif. Mais je vous jure… _Pourquoi_…

L'un des câbles lâcha sa prise au mur.

…_Fallait-il toujours_…

Fuery cria quelque chose, mon nom peut-être.

…_Que ça tombe_…

L'immense casier me surplomba de son ombre et s'aplatit avec fracas dans le couloir, exactement là ou je me trouvais.

…_Sur moi_…

J'eus un léger moment de perdition temporelle entre là et le moment ou j'entendis enfin des voix ténues aux alentours. J'avais contre mon dos un poids énorme et douloureux, l'un de mes doigts était écrasé par le rebord du casier et je ne voyais rien excepté quelques paires de chaussures se déplacer en vitesse ici et là autour. Je tentai de bouger, mais j'en fus totalement incapable, étourdi et pantois. Plus jamais, je ne me préoccuperais des brocheuses à l'avenir…

Quelqu'un essaya de lever le casier, mais échoua lamentablement en me renvoyant sur les épaules tout le poids du meuble. Et c'est là que je laissai échapper un couinement aigu semblable à celui d'une souris, sans le vouloir. Je savais précisément où était la brocheuse maintenant, parce qu'elle pressait douloureusement contre une certaine partie de mon anatomie, _là_ où ça fait le plus mal, renforcée par mon propre poids et celui du classeur sur mon dos.

-J'ai… trouvé… la… brocheuse, réussis-je à dire d'une voix rauque et hachée.

Il y eut un vague bran-le-bat de combat au dessus de moi et le poids sur mon abdomen disparut, mais la douleur persista, me brouillant la vue. Je me levai une jambe à la fois dans un équilibre incertain, la main tout prêt de la zone sensible, vis-à-vis mon entre-jambe.

-_Aïe_, comprirent funèbrement tous les autres d'une même voix.

-J'vais aller chercher de la glace, s'exclama Fuery en coursant vers la cafétéria.

Je couinai une seconde fois en tentant de marcher, mais je compris vite que ce serait impossible pour un temps indéterminé. Mes mains restaient à proximité de mes cuisses, comme pour protéger inconsciemment la pauvre zone qui en avait bavée. Roy et Hughes m'épaulèrent un peu jusqu'à ce qu'Havoc trouve une chaise. J'accueillis le sac de glaçons avec joie, le pressai entre mes deux jambes et soupirai lourdement. _Meeeeeerde, _ça faisait tellement _maaaaaaal…_

-Combien de doigts tu vois, Ed? dit la voix de Maes à mon oreille, beaucoup trop forte et précipitée à mon goût.

-Quatre..?

-Non, trois. En fait, mon petit doigt n'était pas vraiment levé, je suis juste incapable de le cacher sans le pouce pour le tenir, alors tu as dût…

-Maes, fais lui de l'air une minute, tu veux? grogna furieusement Roy, quelque part à ma droite.

-Ed, est-ce que ça va? Ta tête n'a pas trop pris le choc?

-Non…Mais mes couilles siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, larmoyai-je pitoyablement.

-Désolé, Ed, s'excusa inutilement Fuery d'un ton plaintif.

J'émis un grognement de gorge en guise de pardon, et pressai aussitôt de nouveau le sac de glaçons contre mes cuisses. Je restai dans cette même position un temps indéterminé, ignorant les vagues bribes de conversation qui me venaient autour. Lorsque je fus finalement apte à me lever sans trop grimacer, le dossier fut classé clos. L'évènement devint comme de nombreux autres; un truc de plus à la liste des choses qui m'étaient tombé dessus dans les 6 derniers mois.

Ooo

Je fus content de quitter le travail. Habituellement, je n'étais pas si pressé d'en sortir, mais aujourd'hui, j'en fus le premier ravi. Il faisait beau dehors, quoi que très frais et sec, et quelques premiers flocons d'hiver tombaient ici et là avec le vent. Les mains dans les poches, j'arpentai les rues, m'achetai un nouveau foulard que je portai sur le champ et continuai mon vagabondage dans les rues du centre-ville. Une faim me prit, et je décidai de me gâter par un croissant aux amandes à la pâtisserie plutôt qu'un dîner dans les normes. C'est maintenant que j'appréciai plus que tout les plaisirs de simplement se goinfrer de chocolat et de gâteaux plutôt que de dîner aux biscuits secs. Je n'étais pas plus riche depuis la mort de maman, mais j'avais soudainement des revenus de plus dans mes comptes bancaires, sans que je sache vraiment quoi en faire.

Alphonse m'appela à la minute où je franchis la porte de mon appartement. Il m'invitait à aller prendre un verre dans l'un des petits pubs près de chez lui. J'acceptai sans hésitation, les bottes toujours aux pieds, et fermai sans regrets ma porte d'entrée en laissant le chat cracher.

Je le rejoignis au SucreBleu et cherchai rapidement sa chevelure bronze parmi les tables. Il était au fond de la salle, loin de la scène où un groupe interprétait quelques chansons connues à la guitare sèche. Je connaissais cette attention chez Alphonse. Je devinai déjà la soirée à venir, avec son ambiance propice à la discussion.

-Je t'ai commandé un cocktail, sourit-il tandis que je tirais la chaise en face de lui.

-Non c'est parfait. C'est calme ce soir.

-Un mardi soir, il ne faut pas s'attendre à grand-chose. Ça va, les couilles?

-Elles se portent bien, ouais, pouffai-je alors que le serveur nous donnait déjà nos verres. Sale journée quand même, j'ai hâte d'être dans mon lit…

-C'est vrai que toi et le sommeil… Ça me fait penser, d'ailleurs, tu te souviens quand moi et le patron avons couché chez toi il y a deux semaines?

-Comment oublier…

-Ben tu sais, j'ai eu toute la nuit pour parler avec lui.

-C'est justement ce qui me fait peur.

-La confiance règne! lança-t-il allègrement en me faisant la grimace. Sérieusement, c'était bien. Je n'avais jamais compris ce que tu pouvais lui trouver, mais finalement, c'est un type bien…

-À qui le dis-tu, soupirai-je rêveusement. Il était là quand je suis allé dîner chez les Hughes. On finit toujours par parler de pleins de trucs…

-Tu sais quoi? renchérit aussitôt Alphonse. On a discuté franchement et longtemps cette nuit-là, et évidemment, tu es tombé dans la conversation. Je sais pas ce qui t'empêche de le voir de ton point de vue, mais ça crève les yeux, il t'apprécie beaucoup, Ed, vraiment.

Ce n'était pas les paroles du Alphonse blagueur et insouciant qui souhaite seulement caser son meilleur ami par plaisir, c'était le Alphonse que peu connaissaient, à la personnalité tendre, résolue, sensible et altruiste, cette partie de lui perspicace et sérieuse qu'il ne laissait pas voir à tout le monde. Al était un fin observateur qui jouait les clowns, un boute-en-train qui en sait beaucoup plus qu'il ne le laisse croire. C'est pourquoi ses paroles me touchèrent profondément, aussi simples furent-elles.

-Mais il y a une différence entre apprécier et aimer, remarquai-je de nouveau.

-Pas tant que ça. Je suis sûr que ça va plus loin…

-Mais puisque je te dis qu'il n'est as gay! Selon moi, c'est une barrière assez infranchissable…

-Ha, parce que tu veux qu'on parle du côté sexuel…

-Al, s'il-te-plaît!

-Je suis sérieux. Tu te rends compte de ce que ça implique?

Je restai muet comme une carpe, tendu.

Ce que je veux dire par là, c'est que… Ed, tu es conscient que vous avez 15 ans de différence? Ne le prend pas mal, mais ce type-là a quand même beaucoup plus d'expérience que toi, et je ne parle pas que sexuellement.

-Mais ça, c'est qu'un des nombreux problèmes que je me tue à te répéter! Je suis trop jeune! Comment pourrait-il s'intéresser à un gamin, ne?

-C'est pas plutôt lui qui est trop vieux?

-Il n'est pas vieux! m'offusquai-je. Il a quoi, 35 ans?

-36. Le différence n'est pas si grave, c'est ton niveau qui porte problème. Si tu en avais 40 et lui 55, ça passerait sans doute mieux, mais tu restes un jeune puceau naïf qui rêve d'un étalon Casanova.

-D'un _étalon_!? Et puis, le qualitatif « puceau naïf » n'était pas nécessaire…

-Pourquoi ça t'offusque? Russ disait toujours que tes allures de puceau te rendaient mign…

-Roy n'est pas Russel! l'interrompis-je. Et puis pourquoi on en revient tout le temps à la question du sexe, hen? Ce n'était même pas le sujet du départ!

-Que tu le veuilles ou non, le sexe a son importance dans toute relation amoureuse, Ed, dit-il en sirotant paisiblement son verre. C'est que nous, pendant l'adolescence, on expérimentait à peu près tout ce qu'il y avait à essayer alors que toi, tu restais au chevet de ta mère. Il n'y a rien à blâmer, mais ce sont les faits. Du coup, il te manque une partie d'éducation primordiale…

-J'suis pas un inculte, quand même, grognai-je avec orgueil.

-Mais je ne crois pas que ça ait beaucoup d'importance pour le patron, continua Al en passant outre mon commentaire. C'est évident de savoir qui fera le dominant dans la relation…

-Aaaaaaaal! Mais _arrête_, tu veux?

-D'accord, d'accord. N'empêche qu'il y a de l'avenir.

Je soupirai en me calmant légèrement, toujours loin d'être convaincu.

-Je sais bien que tu ne me crois pas. Tu ne me croirais pas même si l'évidence te sauterait aux yeux, ce qui est presque le cas. Je te connais bien, Ed. Crois-tu vraiment que je torturerai à entretenir de faux espoirs si je n'avais pas la preuve fiable de ce que j'avance? Je ne dis pas ça à la légère, peu importe si tu décides que j'ai raison ou non. Je continue de penser que le patron t'aime particulièrement, j'ignore jusqu'à quel point, mais il y a assurément quelque chose entre vous.

Il leva son verre et me fit un léger clin d'œil.

-Et ce que je veux que tu comprennes, continua-t-il, c'est que ça n,ira jamais plus loin si tu n'y mets pas du tien.

Nous cognâmes nos verres et finassâmes les boissons d'une seule gorgée. Lorsque je me couchai, ce soir-là, quelque chose de nouveau, de l'espoir peut-être, me rendait étrangement heureux. J'avais soudain la légère impression que tout ce qui n'avait été qu'une fiction, peut-être même un fantasme à ce jour, ce que j'espérais sans vraiment y croire depuis plus de deux ans, ce quelque chose devenait soudain part d'une réalité, la mienne. Et c'était d'une sensation formidable de se réveiller d'un rêve où l'on vole grâce à des ailes imaginaires, pour découvrir qu'on en a aussi la possibilité, même éveillé.

Ooo

He oui, une si grande attente pour… ça? Je m'en excuse, mais le prochain sera intéressant : la fête des employés avant Noël. Ça devrait promettre…

J'ai remis à jour mon profil, avec une toute nouvelle section : Illustration de fics. J'ai repris avec plus ou moins de sérieux l'une des fameuses photos de Russ, Ed et Al quand ils sont tous jeunes (celle que Russ donne à Roy, par exemple). Si ça vous intéresse, c'est sur mon profil… :3

…Je demanderais également une minute de silence pour le pauvre chat d'Edward qui n'a pas de nom, et qui n'en aura probablement jamais, puisqu'il ne fait que cracher et ronfler.


	21. Chapter 21

Holà! On est déjà en septembre!? Ayayeuuuuuh…

Oui, je suis en retard… XD

Oui, je n'ai aucune excuse valable (autre que les cours, le travail, le trafic, Louise (mon portable) et Marylin (ma voiture XD) qui ont décidé de me bouder les deux dernières semaines. Mais-hen! Ce ne sont pas des excuses aussi bidons qui vont convaincront ne? (Et pourtant…T-T)

Je sais que certains diront que je suis vraiment hors saison avec mes trucs de Noël, mais… (cache les cornes qui lui sortent de la tête et rit d'un rire pas sain du tout) vous préférez peut-être que j'attende au mois de décembre avant de mettre ce chapitre? He he heeeeeeee…

Ooo

-Ed! Tu n'as rien trouvé de plus chic à mettre?

Je grimaçai joyeusement à Alphonse en montant dans le taxi. Il est vrai que ma paire de jeans noire ne faisait pas le poids comparé aux pantalons super classes d'Al. Pourtant, je me trouvais presque plus présentable que lui. La cravate violette qu'il avait enfilé était selon moi beaucoup trop frappe-l'œil. J'avais traqué mes habituels chandails contre une chemise rouge vin, bien qu'une blanche aurait mieux convenu à l'occasion. Mais je n'arrivais pas à me défaire du rouge. Une séquelle de mon adolescence, sans doute…

-Alors, tu as invité Winry? souris-je malicieusement à Al alors que le taxi défilait rapidement dans les rues du centre-ville.

-Ouais! Je croyais qu'elle dirait non, elle déteste porter des robes…

-Mais toi, ça te plaît bien, hen? lui dis-je en l'asseyant de coups de coude.

Les lumières de la ville dansaient sous mes yeux tandis que je continuai de blaguer avec Al. J'avais l'humeur légère, presque euphorique, une chose rare si je considérais le fait que je fonçais droit dans la gueule du loup : la petite fête des employés avant Noël qui finirait assurément en soirée arrosée. Mais je m'en moquais pas mal, j'avais envie de m'amuser ce soir, de rire comme tout le monde, de bien manger, de voir Roy… Oui, c'était décidé, j'aurais tout au long de la soirée une pêche d'enfer et repenserais au lendemain seulement…seulement demain. Je m'émerveillais déjà devant quelques détails anodins, tel que la beauté de la ville illuminée, les mille et une couleurs des vitrines, parsemées de mannequins en plastique, de photos de magasines, de rabais-miracle et de néons aux teintes tapageuses.

Le taxi ralentit enfin devant le majestueux _FifthSeason_, avec son entrée en marbre gréco-romaine, son tapis rouge et ses domestiques tous plus chics que moi. Roy avait parlé d'une petite fête, mais apparemment que son aisance financière lui avait permis des frivolités. À moins qu'il souhaitait, tout comme moi, de simplement s'amuser et profiter au maximum de l'occasion. Tout compte fait, c'était tout à fait son genre.

Je dis aux domestiques un merci chaleureux lorsqu'ils nous ouvrirent la porte. La salle qui éclata sous mes yeux ressemblait à s'y méprendre à une salle de bal. Le plancher était brillant et clair, parsemé de tables aux nappes rouges, toutes saupoudrées de quelques feuilles de gui. Les assiettes, couverts et coupes paraissaient de cristal, et il y avait un si gros lustre au plafond que je doutais qu'il soit entièrement de verre.

Roy était déjà là, discutant avec Havoc. Je déglutis en voyant son ensemble, qui n'était pourtant constitué que par des pantalons noirs d'encre et une chemise ouverte jusqu'au troisième bouton. Il était… Comment dire. Ha oui. _Magnifique_.

-Tu te daignes enfin à nous honorer de ta présence, lança-t-il avec son sarcasme royien.

-Où est l'orchestre? me moquai-je en guise de réplique. J'espère pour vous qu'il y aura du caviar.

-Si tu insistes. J'ai bien hâte de voir ta tête lorsque tu en prendras une bouchée. Et j'ose espérer que tu laisseras tomber tes principes de sobriété, j'ai demandé l'ouverture du bar rien que pour toi.

Il me pointa du pouce le bar au coin de la salle, où une barmaid essuyait déjà quelques verres en les rangeant dans les étagères. Les murs en arrière d'elle étaient tapissés de vitrines contenant un nombre de bouteilles faramineux. Havoc bavait déjà en voyant scintiller les bouteilles d'absinthe et Breda se goinfrait déjà dans les hors-d'œuvre. Alphonse me quitta pour aller rejoindre Winry dans le hall, et je retrouvai seul avec Roy à contempler mes compagnons de travail s'émerveiller devant la beauté de la pièce.

-Vous avez dépensé sans compter, remarquai-je.

-Il faut bien que ça serve à quelque chose. J'ai réussi à m'en emparer avant que ma femme ne voit l'état de mon compte bancaire.

-Est-ce vraiment… sage de faire tout ça?

-Non, mais qui a dit que je l'étais?

-Bah, moi…

-C'est Winry avec Alphonse, là-bas?

J'acquiesçai silencieusement de la tête. Elle avait beau se plaindre contre les vêtements trop féminins, la robe bleue nuit qu'il portait lui allait vraiment bien, un fait que même un inculte comme moi en principes vestimentaires pouvait remarquer.

-Jolie, remarqua distraitement Roy. Pas étonnant qu'il était si fier de m'annoncer qui il invitait quand je le lui ai demandé…

Il se tourna vers moi avec un petit sourire.

-Et toi? Personne à inviter?

-Heeuuuuuu… Bôah nan…

-Bon, alors tu pourras venir à ma table, celle d'Al a l'air déjà bien remplie.

Je jetai un œil un peu inquiet à la table de Roy, au milieu de la salle, ou était déjà assise Riza, et je devinai que la chaise d'à côté était réservée à Hughes, qui devait être quelque part en train de noyer un serveur de photos d'Elysia. Je déglutis, un peu angoissé à ce qui m'attendait, mais surtout à l'idée de faire face à Riza alors que la dernière fois que je l'avais vu, j'avais passé la soirée à lui raconter les aventures mémorables du pot à fleur de l'ex de ma seconde voisine qui m'était tombé sur la tête un beau matin de novembre. En gros, je n'avais eu avec elle qu'une conversation d'un type totalement bourré qui se croit intelligent.

Ooo

-…et puis, comme on passait dans l'une des cours du voisinage –tu comprends, il fallait pas qu'on fasse de bruit, sinon on se ferait choper par les proprios- et Roy a commencé à tout prendre ce qu'il y avait sur la corde à linge. Il a piqué au moins une dizaine de maillots et j'ai gardé tous les bikinis qu'on a amassé au moins un mois accroché dans notre case de fac, jusqu'à ce que Rita, la prof de Sciences –coupe de cheveux carrée et petit chemiser, tu vois le genre -m'accuse carrément de non-respect envers la gent féminine. C'était que pour rigoler, mais j'avais beau danser tout nu devant elle avec une théière en guise de maillot, elle ne m'aurait même pas remarqué.

-Quoi, parce que tu as essayé? m'esclaffai-je joyeusement en reposant un peu brutalement mon verre de JackDaniel's.

-Pas devant elle, me confia Maes tandis que Roy jetait au plafond un regard désespéré. Mais devant pleins de filles de fac. J'étais un peu pompette, faut dire…

-Sans blaaaaaaague! La théière a réussi à tout cacher!?

-Hey-hey, ne me vexe pas, Edo, parce que tu vas le regretter à la fin de la soirée.

-Prends ses menaces au sérieux, Edward, m'avertit Roy en buvant élégamment une gorgée de scotch. Je l'ai regretté, la dernière fois.

-Ha ça c'était marrant par contre!

-C'est quoi l'histoire? m'exclamai-je avec avidité.

-Ooooooooh que non, tu ne l'entendras pas, et toi Maes, que je te surprenne à lui en dire un mot et…

Roy claqua des doigts en fixant Hughes d'un regard menaçant qui devait être particulièrement saisissant lorsqu'il était dirigé vers soi.

-N'empêche qu'on a bien rit ce soir-là, continua Hughes courant vers le sujet précédent. Une fois, Roy s'est fait prendre à voler les sous-vêtements d'une fille du quartier, et il a dut se cacher pendant 4 heures dans la piscine des voisins en attendant que la police lâche l'affaire.

-On était vraiment bête, soupira Roy.

-Y'a pire, assurai-je avec enthousiasme. Quand j'étais gosse, j'avais rempli mes poches de caramel que j'avais piqué à Winry, puis je me suis assis direct sur le vieux calorifère de la maison…

-Ne me dis pas que…

-Si-si. Tout a fondu, du coup, j'suis resté collé là jusqu'à temps que maman se rende compte de mon état.

Bon sang, dire que j'avais toujours eu l'intention de garder ce secret-là jusqu'à la tombe, voilà que quelques gorgées de scotch me dénouaient la langue en quelques heures. Je n'étais pas saoul, mais j'approchais dangereusement l'ivresse. Roy restait imperturbable et sobre, comme toujours, Maes semblait déjà tanguer un peu et prenait son verre de vin de bleuets avec de plus en plus de maladresse, et Riza se contentait d'un peu de vin rouge, qu'elle buvait avec modération depuis le début du repas. C'était donc entre moi et Hughes que se passait le plus de commentaires (débiles, je vous les épargne) et de liberté. Le dessert fut servi avant même qu'il me vienne à la tête un goût de sucré, et je sentais déjà, de toute façon, la ceinture de mes jeans se serrer contre mon ventre, ce qui était très souvent un signe assez incontestable.

Le signal fut donné de quitter les tables lorsqu'Havoc commença à donner à tout le monde de légers coups aux épaules en chantant faussement « Hit Me with your Best Shot » d'une voix geignarde. Pas plus de quelques minutes plus tard, j'étais au bar avec Breda, Fuery et Havoc à découvrir ces merveilleuses choses qu'étaient les roulettes russes; ces petits shooters que la jolie barmaid mettait en feu et qu'il fallait boire en croquant un citron. Je passai une bonne demi-heure à carrément fantasmer devant mon verre et à passer les doigts dans le feu qui ne me brûlait pas, à souffler pour faire danser la flamme parfois bleue, parfois violette, jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'éteigne pour de bon et me donne le prétexte d'enfin le boire.

Je me rendis compte très tard qu'on avait débarrassé la salle des tables, disparues quelque part dans un total miracle technique sur lequel je philosophai un moment avant de me lasser et de rejoindre Breda qui donnait un cours de salsa plutôt douteux (je doutais d'ailleurs qu'il pourrait reproduire les mouvements vagues et élégants qu'il nous montrait une fois dessaoulé). Riza parut d'une humeur excellente puisqu'elle se permit même de partager une petite danse avec Falman qui avait avoué ne jamais avoir dansé de sa vie. Et moi, je vagabondai ici et là, retirant et prenant avec moi le mieux de chaque groupe que je croisai, des amateurs de discussion politique jusqu'aux passionnés de musique classique qui se lancèrent dans des discours enflammés que le JackDaniel's dans mon sang arrivait à rendre magnifiques.

Mon équipe –Breda, Fuery, Falman, Havoc, incluant Hughes, les employés les plus extravagants, probablement –se lancèrent dans une intense partie de « Je n'ai jamais » qui se résumait à boire lorsqu'on avait fait ce qu'énonçait à tour de rôle les participants. Je m'en lassai vite, puisque la majorité des faits nommés furent à caractère sexuel et je devins vite frustré de ne jamais pouvoir boire une goutte de mon cocktail. Je préférai donc aller câliner de toutes mes forces le type inconnu responsable de la musique et de l'ambiance pour avoir fait jouer les chansons de Michael Jackson en boucle. Roy eut la sagesse de m'en extirper –prétextant que le DJ finirait par mourir de suffocation –pour me ramener au bar, ce qui ne fut pas, au contraire, très sage.

-Non mais c'est vachement trop concept! m'écriai-je lorsqu'on me servit un petit cocktail bleu surmonté de crème fouettée qui se faisait appeler _Schtroumpf_. Tu comprends, non? T'as vu? Le chapeau blanc, c'est la crème fouettée, tu me suis? Du coup, c'est vraiment un schtroumpf! Le type qui est arrivé avec ce concept devrait être traité en génie, c'est juste trop génial…

Mes commentaires devinrent de plus en plus stupides au fur et à mesure que je me rendis compte que mes débilités amusaient Roy, qui se tordait carrément de rire chaque que j'ouvrais la bouche. Encouragé à l'idée de l'amuser, je ne me fis jamais aussi idiot que cette soirée-là (Roy devait être sacrément pompette pour rire de mes stupidités). Hughes était mon plus grand partenaire de blagues et j'étais, par un hasard indéterminé, jamais bien loin de lui à rire avec ferveur chacune de ses railleries. Il était probablement l'une des causes principales, lui et Roy, de ma bonne humeur démesurée et de mon état d'ivresse avancé dont personne n'avait eu la sagesse de freiner. Il faut dire que je n'étais pas le pire. Havoc s'était écrasé le pied à plusieurs reprises avec Marianne, une chaise qu'il avait baptisé comme étant sa partenaire de danse. Un de mes employés responsables au domaine publicitaire s'était presque donné en concert pour nous montrer la beauté des sons émis par ses cordes vocales. Hughes réussit à convaincre tout le monde, sans exception, de participer à la partie de _Limbo_ dont je sortis grand vainqueur incontestable (devais-je m'en réjouir?).

Il était tout près de 2h lorsque la plupart des employés commencèrent à quitter la fête, qui finit bien trop de bonne heure à mon goût. Je les voyais prendre leurs manteaux et se diriger d'une marche réjouie mais incertaine et fatiguée vers l'arrêt de bus au coin de rue suivant le restaurant. Mon énergie à moi était toujours à son plus haut, et lorsque le DJ plia ses valises et stoppa sa musique pour ranger son équipement, je me précipitai sur Roy pour qu'il le convainque de rester plus longtemps. À ma plus grande déception, même Hughes s'était calmé, même dessaoulé, et je semblais le seul à être toujours dans l'ambiance euphorique des festivités et de l'alcool.

Alphonse me souhaita une bonne soirée. Il avait passé la soirée avec Winry et je ne l'avais que très peu vu, mais je comprenais. Lorsque je le vis vêtir Winry de son manteau avec galanterie, je ne pus m'empêcher un sourire idiot qui fit monter mon allégressomètre. Riza était partie un peu plus tôt, en même temps que les autres, prétextant beaucoup de choses à faire demain.

Je quittai donc à regret la presque salle de bal, traîné par les autres à l'extérieur du bâtiment qui m'accueilli par une fraîcheur sèche et agréable. Le silence qui régnait au dehors renforçait le grondement incessant qui résonnait à mes tympans, conséquence d'une soirée entière à danser juste à côté des énormes caisses de sons du DJ. Une voiture ou deux passait à l'occasion sur la rue habituellement très passante. Nous étions les sept derniers à quitter le _FifthSeason_ sous le ciel d'encre.

-C'était vachement bien comme p'tite fête, soupira Maes.

-C'était _totally international_, lançai-je de ma voix pâteuse.

-Toi, t'es encore à l'envers, remarqua Havoc.

-La tête dans l'cul, l'cul dans l'brouillaaaard… chantonnai-je joyeusement en constatant avec un certain découragement que ma démarche était beaucoup plus maladroite que celles des autres.

-Moi non plus, je suis pas trop d'humeur à aller me coucher, avoua Maes. Ça dit à quelqu'un un bain de minuit?

S'en suivit un débat dont je fus totalement exclu vu ma lenteur à comprendre le sens exact de chaque phrase qui fusaient beaucoup trop vite pour moi. Falman n'avait pas l'air très enthousiasme, Hughes sautait carrément sur place, Fuery avait les joues rouges et Roy semblait réfléchir très sérieusement à la question comme quelqu'un qui tente de son mieux de résister à la tentation. Et moi, dans ma cervelle creuse marinée au whisky, une seule raison faisait surface…

-Meuuuh c'que vous êtes cons! lançai-je en croyant apporter la phrase du siècle. On peut troooop pas faire un bain de minuit, l'est deux heures!

Je tapai ma montre avec insistance en les regardant d'un air « c'que vous êtes bêtes! » sans me rendre compte que c'était moi qui avait l'air le plus con dans tout ça. En guise de réponse, Maes me tapa dans le dos avec sollicitude, Falman rendit les armes accepta le bain de minuit et Roy, sans avoir dit un mot, suivit la troupe comme moi, visiblement heureux de ne pas avoir eu à trancher. Maes contacta un taxi en un rien de temps et je me retrouvai à la banquette arrière, coincé comme une sardine entre Havoc et Maes, Fuery à mes pieds. Roy et Breda s'étaient entassés à l'avant, aux côtés du chauffeur, et Falman, encore un peu bourré, s'était laissé convaincre de s'installer dans le coffre de la voiture à l'arrière.

-Va falloir payer un bonus pour l'embarquement express, chuchota Maes qui s'adressait plus à Havoc qu'à moi.

-Aloreuh faut passer par chez moua! ânonnai-je fièrement un ton plus haut qu'il aurait fallu. J'ai un bol rempli à rebord de monnaie que j'suis trop lâche pour compter…

Tout le monde refusa par des arguments qui étaient probablement très logiques, mais que je ne compris pas sur le moment. Je réussis pourtant à les convaincre d'arrêter à l'un des guichets automatiques, d'où je sortis maladroitement de la voiture, le portefeuille entre les dents, pour piocher le clavier sur lequel je devais faire mon code de sécurité. Après quelques secondes de concentration et une fois que le chiffre 4 du clavier eut finit de s'enfuir chaque fois que je mettais le doigt dessus, je sortis un montant d'argent assez faramineux que je n'arrivai même pas à introduire dans la fente de mon portefeuille. Je le sermonnai un léger moment à voix haute, avant d'abandonner la bataille et de retourner au taxi en m'écrasant sur les genoux d'Havoc et Maes, une centaine de dollars toujours dans ma bouche.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous? se plaignit Havoc dont j'avais accidentellement frappé le genou de mon coude.

-Jah prend ma monnaie, réussis-je à dire, un billet de 20 coincé sous mes molaires.

-Edward! gronda Roy à l'avant. Ne fais pas l'idiot, je vais le payer, le taxi…

-Hé-ho! Non!

Je me relevai en laissant ma dignité par terre, crachant mes billets de banque dans ma main gauche pour pointer de ma droite Roy et le fixer d'un regard qui se voulait déterminé et catégorique (bien que mon doigt tanguait de son nez jusqu'à ses épaules et au rétroviseur du sens opposé).

-Tu discutes pas et tu me laisses payer, c'est compris?

Je plaquai ensuite ma main valide contre mon cœur avec peut-être trop de brusquerie, assez pour me faire mal.

-Cha me fait plaïsir de payer, et j'dis pas ça pasque chui bourré, okay?

-C'que tu veux, mon brave, grogna Maes en me tirant par le collet pour me remettre en place. Mais maintenant, tu ramènes ta fraise en arrière, c'est dangereux d'être comme ça sans ceinture.

Le taxi défila un moment dans le silence qui fut seulement parce que le souffle me manquait pour parler, surtout à cause du genou de Maes pressé contre mon ventre. À certains instants, la voix féminine du GPS dictait quelques instructions de sa voix froide. Le calme fut bref, car je me redressai du mieux que je pus malgré la voiture qui m'envoyait d'un côté à l'autre en tournant les coins de rue du centre-ville, vers une destination inconnue qui n'avait pour moi, par ailleurs, aucune importance.

-Vous trouvez pas que la dame du GPS a une voix sensuelle? remarquai-je.

Roy pouffa à l'avant et Hughes se plaqua une main contre le front, un énorme sourire aux lèvres.

-Tu n'es pas très demandant en sensualité, répondit-il.

-Je connais des choses beaucoup plus excitantes que ça, ajouta Roy.

-Non mais sérieux, écoutez-la! m'exclamai-je alors que la voix platonique guidait le chauffeur.

-_Tournez à gauche à la prochaine intersection_.

-Vous voyez? Mais c'est qu'elle nous chauffe, celle-là! C'est la tentatrice même!

-Oui, totalement, reprit Havoc. Moi, les filles qui me disent « Tournez à droite à la sortie 185 » au lit, ça m'excite terriblement.

-Tu écooooouteuh mal!

Je me raclai la gorge et imitai du mieux que je pus la voix la plus sensuelle possible, entrecoupée de soupirs :

-Faites demi-tour, puis tournez à _gauuuche_…

J'achevai la phrase avec une profonde expiration qui frôlait le gémissement. Mais les yeux ronds comme des billes de Roy et le silence inquiétant qui s'en suivit me firent regretter ce que j'avais dit.

-Heu…C'était que pour rire…

Hughes fut le premier à rire à gorge déployée, vite suivit par Roy, Havoc et Breda qui se tapa la cuisse bruyamment. Je remarquai un sourire découragé du chauffeur, qui devait vraiment se poser plus d'une question depuis notre entrée dans le taxi.

-Ed, t'es trop con! marmonna Havoc qui arrivait plus ou moins à retenir quelques éclats de rire.

-Meuh j'ai rien fait-heuuuu!

-C'est assez rare de te voir parler aussi librement comme ça, remarqua Hughes, qui eut vite l'accord de Roy par un hochement de tête.

-Parc'que j'suis un hommeuh libre, répondis-je en mâchant mes syllabes.

-Libre, je veux bien, mais homme, on repassera.

-Qui c'est quia dit ça!?

-Doucement Ed, sinon on va se faire virer du taxi.

Après une éternité de plusieurs minutes consacrées à la question existentielle des diverses voix féminines de notre quotidien, telle que la coquine de la boîte de messagerie vocale et la dame platonique de l'ascenseur, nous arrivâmes à destination, soit chez Havoc, qui avait accès à une piscine creusée d'une voisine qui était partie aux îles canaries. Mon état, quant à lui, commençait doucement à approcher l'après-cuite, le retour à une conscience plus ou moins ordonnée qui tente de se convaincre qu'elle est encore dans les vapes sans l'être. C'est pourquoi, lorsque Hughes, Falman et Havoc commencèrent à retirer leurs chandails en s'approchant de la piscine, j'eus une soudaine vague de panique.

-Hé-ho, attendez! Mais qu'est-ce qui s'passe?

J'avais beaucoup de difficultés à distinguer leurs visages. Lorsqu'ils se retournèrent tous vers moi, cependant, je n'eus aucun problème à deviner l'air découragé qu'ils devaient tous afficher.

-Gros bêta, ça s'appelle un bain de minuit, répondit vivement Hughes en retirant ses chaussettes.

-Z'êtes DINGUES! 'Fait froid non mais!

-La piscine est chauffée, on n'est pas fous à ce point, assura Havoc alors qu'il baissait ses pantalons, dévoilant à l'obscurité ses caleçons.

-Maiiiiiiiiiiis….Mais-mais-mais-mais! Vous voulez vraaaaiment vous mettre à poil!?

-C'est le but, tu sais? Tu enlèves tes vêtements pour qu'ils restent au sec! Se baigner habillé, c'est beaucoup moins drôle…

-Mais… On… On va voir t-tout!?

-…Oui, à moins que tu n'aies une faculté inopinée et inconnue de tous de faire apparaître une feuille d'arbre à l'endroit stratégique et la faire tenir comme par magie.

-Bon sang, Ed, si ça t'inquiète tant, il fait tellement noir que je vois à peine ta bouille, répliqua Breda avec une note d'impatience.

L'apogée de ma panique vint lorsque je vis ce que je reconnu comme étant la chemise de Roy tomber à mes pieds, vite suivit de sa ceinture, d'une cravate et d'un cellulaire. Je me retournai très lentement vers sa silhouette floue, ses contours légèrement illuminé par un quelconque rayon de lune, juste assez pour entrevoir la délimitation des muscles, les contours du dos jusqu'au creux des reins pour aller se perdre dans un pantalon déjà à moitié enlevé. Si mes cordes vocales avaient été en état, la seule chose qu'elles auraient put faire, c'est couiner comme des souris lorsque je me retournai brusquement en sens inverse pour faire face à la piscine.

-J-je peux pas, baragouinai-je, le sang gelé.

L'absence de réponse me fit encore plus peur. Je me retournai vers tous les autres, qui étaient tous déjà en caleçons, et je pus distinguer malgré le manque de lumière leurs sourires extrêmement inquiétants dignes d'un film d'horreur.

-Tu sais, Ed, y'a une tradition pour les gens qui refusent la coopération, me dit lentement Maes.

-Le châtiment, marmonna dramatiquement Fuery, qui était apparemment pas complètement sortit des vapes de l'alcool.

-Q-quoi!?

Ils s'approchèrent tous de moi à pas de félins guettant leur proie, s'attendant probablement à ce que je me carapate en sautant par-dessus la clôture comme un lièvre. Hélas, cette partie « instinct de suvie » (ou dignité, appelez-la comme vous voulez) était endormie et ronflait pour de bon, me laissant seul devant une meute de compères de travail en sous-vêtements. La vie était siiiiii injuste…

-Si tu coopères, tout ira bien, annonça la voix menaçante de Breda.

De grands bras me prirent par derrière et m'empêchèrent tout mouvement, coinçant mes bras et mon cou et limitant tout geste venant de mes jambes.

-_Gotcha_! murmura la voix de Roy _très_ près de mon oreille, et c'est à ce moment là que je compris que c'était ses bras qui étaient autour des miens.

Le reste de la meute profita de mon frisson momentané pour carrément se jeter sur moi et enlever tout vêtement possible. Havoc jura après ma ceinture, Fuery, incapable de canaliser son attention sur quoi que ce soit se contenta de me chatouiller, Breda réussit par quelques contorsions de ma part à me faire retirer ma chemise, et, responsable du coup de grâce, Hughes retira ma paire de jeans d'un seul mouvement habile et rapide qui faillit bien me faire perdre pied si Roy ne m'avait pas levé de terre au bon moment. Je me retrouvai en caleçon, comme tous les autres. Même l'élastique de mes cheveux m'avait été confisqué. Mais ce n'était pas fini. Les bras ne me lâchèrent pas et décidèrent plutôt de m'approcher dangereusement de la piscine, où on me laissa là, seul, terrifié, une profondeur de 2 mètres d'eau derrières les talons et la meute de prédateurs droit devant moi, les mains à la hauteur des épaules, prêts à pousser.

Je perdis l'équilibre sans leur aide lorsque Roy s'approcha encore plus près. Je tombai tout seul à l'eau, comme un con, et la fraîcheur du dehors disparut brusquement pour me laisser flotter dans un univers humide et tiède, de l'eau dans les oreilles et dans le nez et des cheveux collés à mon front, me bouclant la vue. Tout compte fait, je devais avoir l'air assez pathétique à patauger comme ça, avec cette tignasse désordonnée de cheveux qui ne laissaient voir que mon nez. Mais peu importe, puisque quelques secondes plus tard, j'entendis les éclaboussements caractéristiques de l'eau et des rires étouffés rejoindre mes oreilles submergées. Quand je vis la tête perdue de Fuery, qui avait oublié de retirer ses lunettes avant de sauter, je me mis à rire comme les autres à perdre haleine, en battant furieusement des pieds pour rester à la surface.

-Maintenant, l'opération finale! annonça théâtralement Hughes.

Je vis tout le monde baisser leurs mains à la hauteur de leur taille, et je compris qu'il s'agissait du moment fatidique où il fallait _tout_ enlever. Je fis comme les autres, beaucoup trop terrifié qu'on vienne me l'enlever de force et retirai mon caleçon au signal de Maes. Havoc jeta le sien sur la pelouse, celui de Fuery et Breda allèrent atterrir contre ceux de Hughes, Falman et –_mon dieu, qu'on me_ tue –de Roy. Le mien pendit mollement au bout de ma main, et lorsque je compris qu'il fallait respecter les traditions, je le lançai de toutes me forces, pour qu'il atterrisse loin de…

-Eeeeeeed!

-Bah quoi?

-Wah, t'as un sacré bon élan, remarqua Breda en regardant lin à l'horizon, derrière moi.

-Ou est-ce qu'il a atterri?

-Sur le toit du voisin…

-Heum… Ooooooops?

-Ce qui va être le plus marrant, c'est de te voir aller le chercher, ricana Breda.

-Non mais ça va pas!?

-Les voisins vont avoir une drôle de surprise s'il leur prenne l'envie de monter sur le toit…

-Et je fais comment pour aller le chercher? soupirai-je en soufflant quelques bulles à la surface de l'eau.

-Je l'oublierais si j'étais toi.

Je laissai échapper un rire vaincu, profitant de la sensation relaxante de l'eau contre mon crâne et dans mes cheveux. J'étais conscient d'être totalement nu, mais ça ne semblait pas embarrasser les autres le moins du monde. La seule chose à se rappeler : NE PAS regarder Roy, NE PAS l'approcher de trop près, NE PAS s'attarder sur ses épaules larges, qui joignaient sa nuque ou un légère pointe de ses cheveux noirs trempait à l'eau en…

Je reçus une vague par-dessus la tête qui m'étouffa à moitié et me rempli les narines d'eau à m'en faire mal. Je tournai vivement la tête vers Maes, qui me lançait un de ses sourires machiavéliques. Le nez sous l'eau, je grognai rageusement, laissant échapper un amas de bulles et un grognement de gorge que même lui sembla trouver inquiétant.

-Toi, tu vas comprendre ce qui t'arrive, marmonnai-je en m'approchant dangereusement.

J'entrai corps et âme dans un combat d'éclaboussures pour lui faire payer l'affront. Roy fit équipe avec moi et réussit, avec un grand mouvement de bras au bon moment, à submerger Hughes qui ne respirait presque plus. Fuery contre-attaqua avec une fougue qui me prit par surprise et je me battis avec un sérieux enfantin de sortir victorieux du jeu. Il n'y eut qu'Havoc qui osa user de ses pieds pour tous nous battre à plat de couture. La bataille qui suivit fut plus calme, mais ce fut moi qui la débuta, en crachant un jet d'eau direct sur le front de Breda, qui me poursuivit au moins 3 tours de piscine jusqu'à ce qu'il s'essouffle et que je déclare ma victoire avec autant d'enthousiasme qu'une souris qui deviendrait maître du monde (pas de commentaires sur la souris, ce n'est pas une comparaison, d'accord? Rien à voir avec la taille, non-non! Une mé-ta-phore!).

Fuery proposa ensuite candidement qu'on joue une partie de Cola Maya, mais tout le monde accepta si vite que ce fut la partie de la soirée qui eut le plus de succès. Je fus très malchanceux, comme toujours, et me fis toucher au moins 5 fois (jusqu'à ce que j'arrête définitivement de compter mes tours). Pire encore, je devais être le plus nul des participants, n'arrivant jamais à me lancer dans la bonne direction malgré les bruits des autres. L'idée de tricher et d'ouvrir les yeux lorsque j'étais sous l'eau fut bannie, de peur que je vois des choses que je n'étais pas censé voir. À l'une de mes dernières parties, je fonçai carrément sur Roy en nageant à toute vitesse pour attraper Falman, et son dos et ses… ses… -ses _fesses nom de dieu!_ –frôlèrent mes omoplates avant que je n'aie le temps de comprendre ce qui se passe (pour dire vrai, j'avais été assez sonné qu'il dut me ramener à la surface avec l'un de ses bras).

-J'ai les doigts tout ratatinés! se plaignit Fuery lorsque nous fûmes lassé de jouer.

-Faudrait peut-être qu'on sorte, remarqua Havoc. L'aurore est déjà là.

Je sursautai et contemplai l'horizon, qui dévoilait lentement un ciel orangé et pourpre, quelques nuages mauves de ci de là près du lever. Mais cette constatation amena chez nous un autre doute que seul Havoc eut le courage de dire à voix haute :

-Qui c'est qui sort le premier?

Avec la nouvelle lumière du jour, je pouvais dire adieu à l'obscurité pour me cacher. Tous se regardèrent sans un mot, ou préférant regarder ailleurs jusqu'à ce que l'occasion se présente de sortir lorsque tout le monde aurait la tête tournée. Mais cette occasion ne sembla pas pointer le bout de son nez, tant que Maes se dirigea avec enthousiasme vers l'escalier permettant de sortir de la piscine.

-Bande de trouillard, chantonna-t-il fièrement en montant une à une les marches sans la moindre pudeur. Vous êtes des mecs, oui ou non?

Son courage sembla encourager les autres, qui se dirigèrent lentement mais surement vers les escaliers. La plupart d'entre étaient beaucoup trop occupés à vite regagner leur tas de vêtements plutôt que de s'attarder sur les autres, de toute façon. Je fus l'un des derniers, avec Roy et Havoc, qui restaient dans la piscine. Je pouvais attendre et espérer, mais peut-être qu'attendre empirerait la situation que si je le faisais maintenant, mais…

-Je fais quoi pour mon caleçon? dis-je d'une toute petite voix.

-Je ne vois pas beaucoup d'autres solutions que de le laisser là, souris Roy à mon égard.

Il se dirigeait lui aussi lentement vers les marches. Mon cœur fit un bond en constatant qu'il me serait possible de _tout_ voir, mais j'oubliai aussitôt la tentation lorsque je remarquai que mon pantalon, désormais unique chance de dignité, était très, très loin, et qu'il me faudrait marcher à travers tous les autres pour l'atteindre. Alors, ça _non_.

-Heu…

-Ed, allez! Il va bien falloir que tu en sortes un jour ou l'autre!

-Vous… n'auriez pas une serviette?

-Havoc est partit en chercher chez lui.

Je renfonçai mes épaules dans l'eau, commençant à frissonner de plus en plus. Non, vraiment, je n'avais plus rien de bourré maintenant, et rien ne me ferait sortir de cette piscine sans un minimum de dignité.

-Tiens, soupira Breda en me tendant une serviette chaude qui venait d'arriver. Tu n'as qu'à te changer dans la chambre de bain d'Havoc, si ça te gêne tant.

Je montai trois marches et entourai, vif comme l'éclair, la serviette autour de ma taille pour m'assurer que personne ne verrait rien. Nous entrâmes tous chez Havoc, nouvellement fatigué comme un troupeau de soldats revenant de la guerre. Jean commençait déjà à déplier les sofas de son salon pour en faire des lits, tandis que Fuery et Breda préparaient quelques chocolats chauds pour ceux qui en demandait. Maes me montra la chambre d'Havoc, meublée d'un lit double qui avait l'air divinement confortable maintenant que la fatigue commençait à se pointer. Les rideaux étaient tous entièrement fermés, barrant les rayons de l'aurore au dehors. Je fermai la porte derrière moi et laissai tomber la serviette pour me changer en toute tranquillité et ravi d'avoir évité l'exhibition. Mes cheveux étaient toujours aussi trempés et laissaient couler contre mon dos quelques gouttes d'eau froides. Je tentai en vain de les éponger avec la serviette, sans succès, et me concentrai plutôt à mettre mes pantalons (ce qui fut une sensation plutôt désagréable sans mon sous-vêtements).

Mais j'entendis la porte de chambre s'ouvrir et se fermer d'un coup sec, et je me pris le pied dans l'une des pattes du lit tellement je fus surpris, pour tomber à la renverse sur le sol, mes jeans à moitié attachés et la tête étourdie.

-Ed? tenta une voix surprise.

-Roy?

Ooo

Un long chapitre, ne?

…Edward devient vraiment un personnage encore plus attachant une fois bourré. Enfin, selon mon avis personnel… XD

En plus, le correcteur Word n'a pas dut trop m'aimer, avec tout les mots que j'ai déformé…

Pour ce qui est du chapitre suivant, il viendra, sachez-le. Mais quand? Seul le chat d'Edward le sait (aller le menacer lui, pas moi!)


	22. Chapter 22

GAAAAH! 0_O MAIS QUEL RETARD HORRIBLE!

Ho là là! Vraiment, j'suis pas fière de moi. Ça fait une éternité ! En plus, je vous ai laissé sur une fin des plus cruelles… Enfin, je crois que personne n'a vraiment le temps d'écrire ces temps-ci. Rien de surprenant, on est tous débordés, je ne serai pas plus originale dans mes excuses (quand je vous dis que mon bureau ressemble à celui de Roy Mustang, faut le faire! Vous imaginez la paperasse!?)

Bon, alors le voilà, enfin, après tant d'attente. Le mieux que je peux vous dire, c'est que même si celui-ci a tardé, je me suis quand même rudement avancé dans les chapitres suivants. J'ai donc bon espoir que la suite ne prendra pas autant de temps avant de se pointer le bout du nez…

Sur ce, bonne lecture!

Ooo

Je remontai si vite ma fermeture éclair qu'elle se brisa, m'empêchant de définitivement attacher mes jeans pour cacher l'absence de caleçons qu'il y avait dessous. Je préférai donc rester par terre, allongé sur le sol, mais la fierté encore un peu intacte. Je vis dans l'obscurité les mains de Roy se lever pour apaiser le malaise.

-Oh, pardon, je ne savais pas que tu étais là…

-C'est bon, je… J'ai finis.

J'amassai ma chemise sur le lit en l'attrapant à bout de bras, bien résolu à ne pas bouger de là tant que je n'aurais pas trouvé une solution à la fermeture éclair défectueuse. J'eus plus de chance que prévu lorsque j'enfilai ma chemise, qui pendait presque jusqu'à mes genoux, cachant ce qu'il fallait. Roy n'avait pas bougé d'un poil, et je fus un peu insulté qu'il m'observe avec autant d'attention alors que je ne souhaitais que disparaître. Il sembla enfin sortir des nuages et me proposa l'une de ses mains pour m'aider à me relever.

-Qu'est-ce que vous veniez faire dans la chambre de…

-_Tu_, Edward, _tu_.

Je levai les yeux au ciel.

-Qu'est-ce que _tu_ venais faire dans la chambre d'Havoc, hen? répétai-je.

-Je fuis Maes.

-Et… quelle en est la raison?

-Il s'est mis en tête de partager un lit avec moi, ce qui est _hors de question_…

J'ignorai mon estomac qui sembla tomber dans mes talons et mon sang se glacer jusqu'à l'échine. Évidemment, les hommes _normaux_ ne devaient pas trop apprécier de dormir avec d'autres hommes dans un même lit…

-Je… je comprends, bégayai-je en remarquant avec horreur qu'une déception évidente perçait ma voix.

-Il ronfle horriblement fort et bouge comme un beau diable, continua-t-il en se massant la nuque. Impossible de dormir. La dernière fois, j'ai passé une nuit blanche complète à compter les fissures du plafond.

-Ho… me contentai-je de dire avec plus de pep.

Je plissai les yeux pour mieux le voir. Ses cheveux étaient encore humides, et quelques gouttes roulaient encore sur sa joue droite jusqu'à son menton et à sa gorge. Il avait retiré son veston chic, et sa chemise entrouverte et humide laissait parfaitement voir la courbure des épaules, les clavicules et une partie de son poitrail. Si j'avais été moindrement plus conscient du spectacle sous mes yeux, j'aurais sans doute bavé comme un affamé devant un festin.

-Alors je serais mieux de ne pas sortir tout de suite, hasardai-je, pas plus désireux que lui de dormir aux côtés de Hughes.

-Les sofas sont tous pris de toute façon, me dit-il en soupirant.

-Quoi? Tout le monde dort ici?

-Les taxis sont rares à 4h du mat. Et je crois que tout le monde est trop fatigué pour penser à autre chose que leurs oreillers.

Je me retournai vers le lit avec une peur incertaine, mi-conscient de la situation et très peu confiant de la suite des évènements. Non non non, c'était impossible. Je ne pouvais pas _vraiment_ dormir dans le même lit que Roy! C'était…

-Tant que tu me laisses une couverture, soupirai-je pour cacher la panique et l'euphorie qui se battaient dans mes entrailles. Je me pieuterai sur le plancher…

-C'est un lit double, idiot. Et on ne peut pas dire que tu seras celui qui pendra le plus d'espace…

-Peut-être que je ronfle et que je donne des coups de pieds pendant mon sommeil pour punir ceux qui font des _commentaires_ implicites…

-Ça ne peut pas être pire que Maes, je suis prêt à risquer le coup.

Il me lança doucement l'un des oreillers du lit alors qu'il levait les couvertures pour s'y glisser. La pénombre n'était plus aussi intense maintenant que mes yeux s'y étaient habitués, tant que je trouvais dangereux d'être exposé si aisément, sans l'obscurité pour cacher la gêne grandissante dont j'étais victime. En même temps, les draps avaient l'air si confortable, et l'oreiller qui collait ma poitrine était mou à souhait, frais et doux. Mon dilemme ne dura pas plus que trois secondes et je me glissai comme un bienheureux dans le lit en soupirant d'aise.

-Si les autres nous voyaient, ils croiraient que j'essaie de vous agresser, commentai-je dans mon sursaut de bonheur, en regrettant aussitôt mes paroles lorsque j'en compris vraiment le sens.

-Compte tenu de _mon_ âge et de _ma_ situation hiérarchique, le contraire serait plus envisageable.

Je tournai ma tête vers lui et remarquai qu'il n'était pas vraiment couché, le coude sur l'oreiller et la tête soutenue par sa main, comme s'il avait l'intention de tout faire sauf dormir. Je fronçai les sourcils.

-Ben non, puisque tu n'es pas… Enfin, tu, heu…

-…Gay? Je t'ai déjà prouvé le contraire?

Mon cœur manqua un battement.

-T-tu as une femme! affirmai-je en le fixant de mes yeux ronds.

-Je te l'ai déjà dit, on ne m'a pas vraiment laissé le choix.

Cette fois-ci, je me redressai carrément sur le lit, le sang battant mes tempes.

-Mais! Je… C'est impossible! Tu…

Voyant que je n'arrivais pas à enchaîner une phrase entière, son sourire malicieux s'étendit jusqu'à ses oreilles, ce qui eut le don de refréner un peu mon trouble.

-Tu n'en as pas l'air du tout, grognai-je pour ma défense.

-Regardez-moi qui est-ce qui parle, rit-il.

-Moi au moins, je ne joue pas le _womanizer_ viril aux chevilles enflées.

-Ha bon? Comme ça, je suis viril?

-Mais non! Enfin… Si mais… RAH! Tu comprends c'que j'veux dire non!?

-Oh que oui, sourit-il d'une façon qui eut le don de me faire frissonner.

Je me recouchai progressivement sur l'oreiller, pas totalement remis du choc. Roy se coucha également sur le dos pour fixer, comme moi, les fissures du plafond.

-De toute façon, c'est idiot de placer de telles barrières sous prétexte « d'attirance », reprit-il. La plupart des gens sont justes trop fiers pour admettre que ça vient bien au-delà des apparences d'hommes et femmes.

J'hochai la tête contre mon oreiller, contemplant toujours le plafond. C'était simplement dit, mais assez vrai. Très souvent, c'était les gens eux-mêmes qui se créaient leurs propres barrières, celle-là en était une comme toute les nombreuses autres…

-Mais c'est intéressant, souris-je maigrement. Je pourrais vous menacer de prévenir les autres et vous faire chanter pour mon compte.

-Ça n'intéressera personne, ils savent presque tous, me répondit-il en pouffant.

-Quoi? Alors j'étais le seul?

-À peu près. La plupart m'ont fréquenté depuis le collège, et comme Havoc n'a pas la langue dans sa poche, même la secrétaire du premier étage doit savoir, maintenant.

-Pfffff… C'est barbant d'être en retard sur les ragots comme ça…

-Comme si ça t'intéressait, de toute façon.

-C'est pas faux.

-Va falloir que tu t'y résignes. Tu es la cible préférée des potins de la compagnie, pas la peine d'essayer de t'en sortir.

-Mais-heuuuuuu, me plaignis-je. Et pourquoi d'abord?

-Parce que tu te fâches _tellement_ facilement.

Je saisis impulsivement mon oreiller et le lui écrasai sur le nez, furieux.

-À croire que ça t'amuses! grognai-je.

Je l'entendis s'esclaffer sans retenue sous l'oreiller, alors qu'il pressait les coins pour couvrir le bruit.

-Carrément, sourit-il malicieusement en me volant mon appuie-tête pour le mettre en dessous du sien.

-Hey! Redonne! C'est le mien!

-T'avais pas l'air si motivé de le garder, y'a deux secondes.

-Et je vais dormir comment?

-Improvise, petit génie.

Je me hérissai de la tête aux pieds et m'écrasai sur lui pour saisir mon dut de force. Ses bras plus longs que les miens le gardèrent hors de portée, et je me vengeai en lui écrasant mon genou dans le ventre. Il grogna et me fit basculer de l'autre côté du lit sans trop d'efforts et laissa tomber l'oreiller par terre, au côté opposé du lit.

-Toi tu vas voir! marmonnai-je furieusement en roulant entre les draps pour m'approcher du bord.

Mais il réussi, j'ignore comment, à carrément s'asseoir sur moi en pressant tout son poids contre mes omoplates alors que je grattais pathétiquement le matelas de mes doigts avec l'espoir d'en sortir.

-Alors, j'attends toujours, me dit sa voix au dessus de moi.

Ma combativité, elle, loin d'être écrasée, me poussa à brusquement braquer mes épaules pour lui faire perdre l'équilibre. Une opération qui réussit puisque je le vis battre des bras avant de tomber à la renverse. Je profitai de la réussite pour me redresser et vite m'élancer vers l'oreiller sur le plancher, mais Roy m'agrippa avant que je n'aie le temps de bouger le petit doigt pour m'emporter dans son élan vers le sol. Je me retrouvai une fois encore en dessous, ma joue écrasée contre le plancher et l'oreiller tant désiré devant mon nez. Mes bras étaient coincés sous moi, que le poids supplémentaire de Roy contre mon dos m'empêchait de dégager.

-Je me vengerai de celle-là, marmonnai-je d'une voix étouffée.

-Ils disent tous ça, répondit-il en saisissant l'oreiller comme un trophée d'or.

-Mais va creveeeeeeeeeer!

-Ça par contre, ce n'était pas très gentil. Je pourrais t'emmener en cours pour menace de mort envers son patron.

-Je t'aurai enfermé dans le fin fond de mon placard avant, avec mon chat pendant qu'on y est.

-Toujours aussi délicat.

-Toujours aussi bâtard.

En réponse à cela, Roy se dandina légèrement sur lui-même, accentuant le quadruple de son poids sur moi, et me fit geindre contre le plancher un cri de supplice.

-C'que t'es looooooooourd! Ça t'est venu à l'idée, un régime?

-Que du muscle (et malgré ma position, je pouvais presque le voir sourire de toutes ses dents). C'est un vilain préjugé contre les employés de bureau ça.

-Il faut toujours que tu aies le dernier mot, hen? soupirai-je en rendant peu à peu le drapeau blanc.

-Il faut bien sévir contre les fortes-têtes.

Je sentis un poing cogner doucement contre ma tête, m'assurant que j'étais tout spécialement le point de mire de sa remarque. Je ne pus m'empêcher d'éclater de rire contre le plancher en goûtant un peu de poussière au passage.

-On dirait un vieux couple, remarquai-je en tentant de placer mon menton dans une tentative d'être plus confortable.

-Ho, crois-moi, j'ai vu beaucoup de vieux couples, et ils ne se parlent pas comme ça.

-Ha? Et ils parlent de quoi, monsieur-je-sais-tout?

-Ils ne parlent pas. Ils ferment la porte de leur chambre et s'y enferment tous les deux quelques temps.

-Leur chambre? Pour faire quoi…? …Ha… Oui, _ça_, compris-je en retard.

-Edward… murmura sérieusement Roy, toujours au dessus de moi. Je crois qu'il est temps pour moi de t'expliquer… d'où proviennent les bébés.

-Laaaaaaa ferme! me démenai-je sans arriver à le faire tomber de son trône : en l'occurrence, moi.

Il sembla trouver que mon punition avait assez duré, car il se leva, et j'eus la soudaine impression que mon dos était soudain léger comme l'air. Je me redressai péniblement et j'entendis les couinements du lit me prouvant que Roy avait reprit place dans celui-ci.

-T'inquiète, Al s'est chargé de m'éduquer sur le sujet, tentais-je en reprenant ma place au lit et mon oreiller.

-Ça ne m'étonne pas, étrangement.

-Bah, avec lui, y'a plus rien qui m'étonne.

Je me replaçai sur le dos à la recherche d'une position plus confortable tandis que Roy envoya un coup de poing à son propre oreiller pour le ramollir un peu. C'est seulement maintenant que je prenais conscience du calme serein de la maison, des timides rayons de soleil de l'aurore qui commençait à apparaître. La fête de Noël semblait si loin, et il s'était passé tant de choses entre que je n'arrivais pas à me faire à l'idée que tout ça s'était passé en une seule journée, une seule nuit pour tout dire, et j'avais peine à croire qu'aucune nuit de sommeil n'avait séparé tous ses évènements. Il n'y a pas si longtemps, j'étais ivre mort à me jeter dans les bras de tout le monde et à rire comme un cinglé, et voilà que j'étais ici, dans le même lit que Roy, aux petites heures du matin. Il y avait de quoi flipper.

-J'arrive pas à croire qu'on est déjà en décembre, soupirai-je d'une soudaine mélancolie.

-Tu sais, une personne normale devrait être ravie de tomber en vacances pour les fêtes, me dit-il, moqueur.

-Mais je le suis! Je trouve juste que ça a passé vite sans que je voie le temps passer.

-C'est vrai. L'année a été mouvementée.

-Woua… Ça fera bientôt 3 ans que j'suis dans ce rafiot…

-Tu comptes y rester encore longtemps?

Je fronçai les sourcils et tournai la tête pour lui faire face. Pour être sincère, je n'avais jamais envisagé ma position de travail autrement jusqu'à maintenant. J'y étais entré parce qu'il me fallait absolument de l'argent pour maman, puis je m'étais tranquillement fait ma place, j'avais rencontré Roy… Partir de la compagnie était une idée qui n'avait jamais ne serait-ce frôlé mon esprit.

-Je… Je ne sais pas trop…

Roy se repositionna lui aussi et s'installa sur le flanc pour me fixer, en descendant les couvertures à ses hanches. Son visage semblait surpris.

-Tu n'as jamais eu de projets d'avenir? demanda-t-il d'une incrédulité grandissante.

-Je n'y ai jamais vraiment réfléchi, en fait.

-C'est pourtant le moment ou jamais. Si tu ne veux pas rester secrétaire toute ta vie, il va bien falloir que tu te trouves quelque chose.

-Ben, quand j'étais gosse, je voulais… Arf, non laisse tomber.

-Tu voulais quoi? sourit-il moqueusement.

-…Être un chercheur qui trouverait un remède contre le cancer…

À ma plus grande honte, Roy éclata de rire et dut même se tenir le ventre pour empêcher les crampes. Humilié, je me tournai de l'autre côté pour bouder en face de la lampe de chevet d'Havoc. Je l'entendis bouger derrière moi et sa tête apparut dans mon champ de vision, à l'envers, ses mèches noires désordonnées pendant dans le vide à quelques centimètres de mon front.

-Humpf! fut ma seule réponse et ce malgré son sourire qui s'étendait jusqu'à ses oreilles.

-Te fâche pas, minauda-t-il en me secouant le coude. C'est juste que ça ne me surprend vraiment pas de ta part.

-Désolé d'être prévisible, alors, maugréai-je.

-Tu boudes comme un gamin, remarqua-t-il, son sourire s'agrandissant.

-Je-ne-boude-pas! Je médite!

-Et tu nies comme un gamin…

J'envoyai un petit coup sur le bras qui lui servait de support. Il perdit l'équilibre et s'écrasa sur moi, sa tête très élégamment plaquée contre les couvertures.

-C'était d'un charme à tomber par terre, élucidai-je en l'entendant grogner contre le coton.

J'eus droit en retour à un petit coup de genou dans le dos qui me prit par surprise. Je me retrouvai donc une fois de plus à me battre contre lui dans un tourbillon de draps et de coude. Mon cœur sembla plus d'une fois des battements, comme lorsque sa chevelure noire frôla mon cou, ou lorsque, bon perdant que je fus, je perdis l'équilibre pour m'écraser le nez contre son poitrail et humer son parfum une éternité de secondes. Ses mains saisissaient mes poignets pour m'empêcher de me défendre, et je fus secrètement heureux de sentir son épaule contre la mienne, même si elle était la preuve imminente de ma défaite.

Dans mon état d'euphorie et de fatigue avancé, ma seule réaction fut de m'esclaffer en frôlant l'hystérie. Les mains contre les côtes, mon rire s'aggrava de secondes en secondes et je me roulai sur le côté pour essayer de reprendre un peu le contrôle, ma joue aplatie contre l'oreiller. Roy finit par me joindre dans ma crise de fou rire. Évidemment, je devais avoir l'air particulièrement ridicule à me recroqueviller comme un ver pris par des spasmes de rire sans fin. En fait, j'avais l'air presque toujours ridicule en compagnie de Roy Mustang. Mais peut-être que mon orgueil prenait beaucoup mieux les choses lorsque je le voyais rire comme ça, à côté de moi, une main près des tempes pour essuyer les larmes de ses yeux.

-Faudrait…peut-être… dormir, tentai-je d'une voix entrecoupée de respirations, comme si je revenais d'un marathon.

Je l'entendis encore pouffer un instant, tandis que l'obscurité laissait lentement place à la lumière diffuse et réconfortante de l'aube. Je me recouchai donc confortablement, dos à la fenêtre et face à Roy, en replaçant moindrement les draps qui étaient pêle-mêle depuis la bataille jusqu'à mes épaules. Un rayon opportun vint éclairer le lit de couleurs rougeoyantes et vives qui m'avaient semblées ternes dans la noirceur. Mon cœur eut un léger bond, ce genre de réactions étranges, abstraites et totalement indescriptibles, ce sentiment d'allégresse très rare qui ne dure que quelques instants, mais qui vous donne l'impression d'être l'homme le plus heureux du monde. Et ce dut simplement à un rayon de soleil matinal sur un couvre-lit, à l'atmosphère de bien-être qui m'entourait comme un cocon et au visage paisiblement endormi devant moi. Je fus seulement conscient d'une chose; c'est que je joignis le sommeil avec un sourire béat jusqu'à les rêves m'emportent complètement.

Ooo

Je me réveillais avec l'impression de m'être assoupi quelques minutes seulement, un rayon de midi en plein dans l'œil pour cuire ma paupière avec cruauté. Je grognais en me retournant pour faire face à l'oreiller, et ce bref et maigre mouvement mit mon estomac en alerte rouge, comme si je lui avais demandé de sauter à la corde pendant 3 bonnes heures. Je me levai brusquement du lit, et entendit vaguement Roy grogner de son côté. Les ressorts du lit criaient férocement contre mon poids, la lampe de chevet ridicule d'Havoc tomba lorsque je l'effleurai du coude pour sortir des couvertures. En somme, c'était un de ses réveils qui annonce une mauvaise journée.

Mon regard fut incontestablement attiré vers la silhouette de Roy qui semblait un peu offusquée d'être sortie du sommeil trop tôt. Il se frottait les yeux à s'en arracher les paupières, puis finit par me regarder avec ce qui semblait être un effort considérable.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont à crier comme ça à 6h du mat? marmonna-t-il.

Je compris alors que ce qui m'avait réellement réveillé n'était pas la lumière mais plutôt les voix incessantes en bas qui n'arrêtaient pas de scander mon nom, soit celle d'Havoc, Breda et Fuery.

-Edwaaaaaaaaaaard! Réveille toi et descend!

Je peinais à regarder l'horloge digitale d'Havoc, aux côtés de sa lampe désormais décédée.

-Il est midi, ânonnai-je en répondant à la question de Roy.

Il se releva vivement des couvertures en apportant avec son mouvement le pauvre oreiller qui alla s'aplatir sur le sol.

-Mais ça change tout!

D'accord, constatation numéro 1 : Roy était une personne de matin. Constatation numéro 2 : je ne l'étais pas du tout. C'est pourquoi son soudain entrain matinal fut une chose que je ne compris pas, particulièrement parce que _moi_, j'avais une nausée à coucher dehors et des tempes qui palpitaient très douloureusement à chacun de mes battements de cœur.

-EDWARD! RAMÈNE TES FESSES EN BAS!

Je grognai avec autant de colère qu'aurait pu le faire mon chat lorsque je lui marchais sur la queue, puis quittai le lit à contrecœur, vite suivit par Roy qui, très galamment, m'ouvrit la porte (à moins qu'il n'ait douté un instant que je fonce direct dedans avec la tête que je devais avoir). Descendre les escaliers fut une épreuve ardue et même les visages accueillants de Fuery et Breda ne réussirent pas à décrocher un sourire. J'avais l'impression de flotter dans un radeau balloté dans une tempête, au beau milieu de la mer, alors que mon estomac faisait quelques loopings impressionnantes à chaque pas. Maintenant, je me rappelais pourquoi je préférais éviter de boire.

-Quoi quis'passe? articulai-je d'une voix pâteuse.

-Y'a quelqu'un qui est venu te voir, me dit Breda en guise de salut.

Je sentis la main de Roy me pousser légèrement au salon, ou je découvris Alphonse, confortablement installé dans le sofa, entouré par tous les autres, Maes, Havoc et Falman, vite rejoint par Fuery, Breda, Roy, et finalement moi. Je dévisageai très longuement Alphonse, ne comprenant vraiment pas ce qu'il faisait ici, dans la maison d'Havoc. Hors, il s'était tellement passé de choses en un si court laps de temps que…

-Je suis venu te chercher, gros bêta, me sourit-il.

-Heeeee? Mais pourquouâ?

Il sortit de sa poche un trousseau de clé, que je reconnus comme étant le mien.

-T'as oublié ça dans ma poche de manteau, hier soir. Alors je suis venu ici avec la voiture de Winry pour te ramener à la maison. De toute façon, avec ton état, je doute que tu puisses arriver à convaincre un taxi de t'embarquer.

Mes yeux se rétrécirent alors que je comprenais peu à peu ses explications. Je restai un moment immobile, comprenant sa présence, mais le cerveau encore trop vide pour espérer une réaction de sa part. Finalement, je m'écrasai contre lui en geignant.

-Merciiiiiiiiiii Aleuuuuuuuh, gémis-je pathétiquement.

-Allons, gros bébé, tonton Al est là maintenant, se moqua-t-il en me tapant le dos.

Il m'aida à me relever et je me refusais de le lâcher, même si je savais que je devais avoir l'air particulièrement idiot. Mais j'étais trop malade pour m'en faire. Pour une fois, ma fierté se terra dans son trou et me fit profiter du confort qu'Alphonse me donnait en guise de support.

-J'adore quand tu es malade, me dit-il en me trainant dans le portique.

J'ouvris un peu les yeux pour voir Maes et Roy nous suivre, par courtoisie assurément. Mais je préférais les fermai aussitôt pour ne plus voir le sourire moqueur de Roy.

-Et pourquouâ çâ? dis-je, ma voix encore plus déformée par le manteau d'Al contre lequel ma bouche était collée.

-Parce que t'es vachement plus affectueux.

-_Gnéééééééé_…

-Continue comme ça sucre d'orge. D'ici demain, tu pourras faire l'alphabet.

-Va te faire foutreuh, Al, maugréai-je sans pourtant me déloger de son épaule.

-On se voit au boulot lundi, me salua doucement Roy en ouvrant la porte.

Maes, qui ne semblait pas dans une meilleure gueule de bois que moi, m'envoya un petit signe de la main lorsque je sortis sur le perron, dehors. La fraîcheur du dehors me fit regretter de ne pas avoir apporté de manteau. Il faisait exagérément beau, les oiseaux chantaient malgré le froid et le soleil réchauffait peu à peu l'atmosphère fraîche de décembre. Alphonse me traîna jusqu'à la voiture et je tombai pratiquement sur la banquette du passager alors qu'Al prenait place derrière le volant. Le silence régna seulement jusqu'au quartier résidentiel voisin.

-Aloooooooooors c'est vrai? Tu as dormi dans la même pièce que Mustang?

Je grognai, la joue collée contre la vitre. J'aurais dut m'attendre à l'interrogatoire, mais j'avais vainement espéré qu'il prendrait pitié de mon état maladif et lâcherait l'affaire au moins jusqu'à lundi prochain.

-…s'est rien passé, si c'est c'que tu veux savoir, ânonnai-je avec difficulté.

-Rien passé!? Comment ne pourrait-il rien s'être passé alors que tu as dormi dans le même lit que lui? Tu ne lui as quand même pas tourné le dos toute la nuit, non?

-Mais noooon, soupirai-je. On a parlé, c'est tout.

Je fronçai les sourcils, comme si j'avais l'impression d'oublier un détail monumental. Détail qui me revint à l'esprit à l'instant et qui me fit momentanément oublier ma nausée. Je me retournai brusquement vers Alphonse et saisit son épaule, le faisant sursauter. Il faillit d'ailleurs foncer dans l'un des poteaux de la ruelle qu'il avait emprunté.

-Pourquoi tu me l'as pas dit!? m'exclamai-je au même moment en secouant son épaule.

-Mais de quoi tu parles? répondit-il en tentant de reprendre le contrôle de la voiture.

-Il est GAY! Il me l'a dit! Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit!? Pourquoi? Tu sais toujours tout!

-Minute, minute, je comprends rien à ce que tu baragouines. Qui est gay?

-ROY! Qui d'autre!?

-Il te l'a dit? s'écria-t-il en oubliant momentanément la route.

-Oui, hier soir, soupirai-je en recollant ma joue à la vitre. J'arrive pas à le croire, c'est presque impossible…

-Et qui est-ce qui t'as toujours dit que c'était possible, hen? Tu ne m'écoutes jamais!

Je soupirai derechef et fermai les yeux, laissant la chaleur du soleil traverser la fenêtre pour venir réchauffer mes paupières. Bien avant cela, il y avait eu le rêve, le vain fantasme, puis l'espoir, et maintenant… Maintenant j'avais l'impression que ça ne pouvait pas être plus concret encore. Il n'y a pas si longtemps, je me mourrais seul dans mon bureau à le voir passer dans le couloir sans me voir, et voilà qu'aujourd'hui, j'étais soudain si prêt, prêt à un point que je n'arrivais même pas à imaginer. Je ne comprenais même pas comment les choses en étaient arrivées là, comment j'avais évolué jusqu'où j'en étais et comment tout cela finirait. Peut-être courais-je vers le pire, peut-être vers le mieux… Mais tout ça s'était définitivement transformé en quelque chose de plus qu'un simple espoir. Il n'y avait plus de marche-arrière maintenant.

Définitivement.

Ooo

Je crois que nous nous verrons bientôt. La suite ne tardera pas autant. ^^ N'hésitez pas à reviewer pour manifester votre mécontentement (aussi idiot que ça peut paraître, c'est assez valorisant de lire les reviews, même si elles sont pleines de menace pour le pauvre chat d'Edward…).


	23. Chapter 23

Merci, merciiiii pour les reviews. Parce que vous savez quoi? Il y a de ça une petite demi-heure, j'étais démoralisée à l'idée de compléter le chapitre parce que j'avais un manque d'inspiration total et soudain pour le peaufiner. Et… Remède miracle? Je suis allé lire les reviews. Et me voilà, à carrément pondre un chapitre grâce à vous. Mais ne vous enflez pas la tête, hen!? XD

Alors, aujourd'hui au programme… Prêt pour votre rencontre avec Russel? Attention, hen! Il a pas la langue dans sa poche, celui-là…

Aussi… J'ai remarqué que mes chapitres sont de plus en plus longs. Je suis contente, si ça devait être l'inverse, ça ne serait pas très satisfaisant… (D'toute façon, je crois que je retrouverais la boîte de reviews pleines de bombes si ça devait vraiment être le cas XD)

Ooo

Nous étions mardi. Dernière journée avant les vacances des fêtes. Enfin, plutôt, les miennes, puisque maintenant que j'étais directeur-adjoint, j'avais droit à 5 jours de plus (si j'avais un jour cru que le pouvoir serait avantageux…). Depuis hier, le seul sujet qui circulait, partout aux pauses, à la machine à expresso, devant le stand à salades et même au couloir des secrétaires : la fête de samedi dernier au _FifthSeason_.

J'eus évidemment droit aux railleries habituelles. Un groupe de compères m'avouèrent que j'avais réalisé un Moonwalk « sensationnel », et je cite, alors que le DJ avait placé quelques chansons pour remonter l'ambiance. Bon, je ne m'en souvenais pas du tout, mais tout le monde semblait approuver. Apparemment, je savais aujourd'hui faire le Moonwalk.

Pour une fois par contre, je ne fus pas la seule victime aux blagues coutumières. Quelques autres de mes associés, dont Fuery qui s'était tourné en ridicule en jonglant avec les bouteilles de vodka, durent également affronter les souvenirs de samedi dernier. Et même si je ne me souvenais pas de tout ce que j'avais fait au cour de la soirée, je me souvenais bien ce qu'_eux_ avaient fait. Je ne me gênai donc pas pour y prendre tout l'avantage.

Je soupirai en retournant à mon travail, alors que je percevais une conversation dans le couloir qui annonçait apparemment qu'Havoc et Betty s'étaient retrouvés tous deux seuls, dans l'une des toilettes. Je secouai la tête et ignorai les propos, tentant de rester éveillé.

Je n'avais pas vraiment dormi depuis la fête. Pourtant, j'avais sommeil, mais je n'arrivais jamais à m'endormir. Il ne suffisait que je me couche entre mes couvertures confortables pour que le souvenir de moi et Roy, à parler dans le même lit à l'aurore, ne vienne me frapper de plein fouet en me secouant à la manière d'un choc électrique. J'étais incapable de rester immobile sous les draps, me tournant dans un sens ou dans l'autre à cause d'un surplus d'adrénaline et d'excitation qui m'empêchait de passer en mode _off_.

Mais peu importe, c'est mardi que j'appris une nouvelle particulièrement perturbante, lorsque je me rendis dans le bureau de Roy pour l'informer, comme à l'habitude, de ses réunions de la journée. Un premier fait me rendit suspicieux; il était, lors de mon entrée dans son bureau, la tête enfouie dans son classeur, chose qu'il ne commençait habituellement pas avant que je lui ai apporté son café matinal. Deuxième indice, sa table, tout près de son sofa, était déjà recouverte de paperasse, chose rare si l'on considérait qu'il n'était que 7h30. Finalement, ce fut à la vue de son passeport, déposé sur le coin de son bureau, qui me fit vraiment réaliser qu'il se passait quelque chose.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

Il sursauta et se cogna la tête contre l'étagère du haut en grognant comme un lion extrêmement mécontent. Je me retins du mieux que je pus de rire et m'approchai avec délicatesse, comme si j'étais soudain un agneau audacieux s'approchant de son prédateur. Le regard rancunier qu'il m'envoya fut aussitôt effacé à la vue de son café moka, deux crèmes et 1 sucre que je lui tendis.

-Depuis quand tu te mets au travail sans que j'aie besoin de te pousser? remarquai-je d'un étonnement sincère.

-Pour ton information, je suis capable de travailler sans ta présence, bougonna-t-il avec orgueil.

Je ne fis pas de commentaire sur cette affirmation. Voir ses yeux presque briller à la vue de sa tasse de café était un spectacle assez amusant. J'avais l'impression d'avoir développé une familiarité qui aurait toujours due être depuis la fête de samedi. Il était facile de le tutoyer, beaucoup plus que je ne l'avais imaginé. Et j'avais l'impression que ces familiarités me permettaient quelques entorses à mes règles de politesse habituelles, me consentant à l'embêter beaucoup plus naturellement qu'avant.

-C'est quoi tous ces papiers? T'as découvert ce matin que cette paperasse devait être terminée avant les vacances?

-Non, non, c'est que j'ai reçu hier soir un téléphone de la compagnie de Bradley. Une offre nous a été faite et je n'ai pas pu refuser.

Je fronçai les sourcils et pointai son passeport, sur son bureau, avec incertitude. Il sourit maigrement en le saisissant.

-Je pars après les vacances, expliqua-t-il. Bradley m'a offert une nouvelle initiative : le marché équitable.

-…Tu pars? m'enquis-je, pas sûr de comprendre. Mais où?

-Au Congo. Notre matière première venait surtout des côtes d'Ivoire, mais je préfère investir dans les options équitables, pour une meilleure image de la compagnie, et aussi simplement parce que c'est beaucoup plus juste. Je dois m'y rendre pour affaires et marchander leurs offres. Je crois que ce sera réglé en deux mois.

-Deux mois? Mais qui va…

Je m'interrompis lorsqu'il me tendit un dossier sur lequel était accroché son propre stylo, sous lequel reposait tous les rapports du mois, les comptabilités, un contrat de changement de marchandise, un accord de publicité et une longue lettre avec sa signature au bas de la page.

-Tu seras en charge pendant mon absence.

Je me rendis compte au moment juste que ma tasse glissait lentement de mes doigts. Heureusement, les gouttes que je renversai allèrent au sol plutôt que sur mes pantalons et ce fut Roy qui, levant les yeux au ciel, claqua des doigts pour me faire sortir de mon état d'hébétude totale.

-Qu-quoi!? Tu pars vraiment deux mois!? Mais! Je… Tu…

-Je sais, je n'ai pas plus envie que toi d'y aller, marmonna-t-il en retournant à ses affaires. Mais ça doit être fait. Les négociations finiront peut-être plus vite que prévu. Il me reste deux semaines pour me préparer.

Je me secouai la tête, encore sur le coup. Roy, lui, fouilla hâtivement dans chacun de ses tiroirs en sortant accessoires et contrats. Il avait l'air fatigué, déjà. Sa façon de se mouvoir, ses gestes las, ses soupirs qu'il laissait échapper et ses pas qu'il traînait en marchant d'un bout à l'autre de la pièce le vieillissaient un peu plus. Je restai un petit moment immobile, à l'observer jurer contre son dossier de chaise dans lequel il s'accrocha le coude. Je n'arrivai même pas à en rire, j'étais trop sonné pour ça.

Je le vis se redresser, l'air d'avoir soudainement vieilli de 10 ans, et je ne pus empêcher d'arquer mes sourcils en guise de déception. Je n'arrivais simplement pas à croire que Roy ne serait pas là. Il avait toujours été là. Toujours, en 3 ans. Quelques rares congés, tout au plus, mais deux mois… C'était tellement long, deux mois…

-Ne me fais pas cette tête là, soupira-t-il. Ne t'inquiète pas, tu sauras te débrouiller. Tu gères déjà tout l'endroit très bien sans moi.

-C'est pas ça, réfutai-je doucement. C'est juste que…

Je fermai les yeux et secouai de nouveau la tête. Je me dirigeai tristement vers la porte en lui réservant un vague signe de salut, qu'il me répondit par l'un de ses sourires fatigués. Je fermai la porte, très délicatement, derrière moi, et marchai sans but précis vers l'ascenseur. Heureusement, la lassitude de tout le monde au boulot me permit de ruminer mes pensées seul, en paix, presque toute la journée.

Ma journée devint horrible seulement au moment où j'appris la nouvelle. Vers 8h, mon planning fut totalement renversé sans dessus dessous par une réunion qui dura beaucoup trop longtemps pour rien. Lorsque je revins au bureau, je manquai la moitié de mes appels téléphoniques, plongé dans un coma profond aux côtés de mon portable. Au dîner, je renversai mon troisième café sur Alphonse, qui, heureusement, ne m'en voulut pas trop. Évidemment, le quatrième alla s'éclabousser sur mes propres pantalons vers 14h30. Une demi-heure plus tard, je me retrouvai à courir entre le 16ième et le 18ième étage à régler et organiser un dossier budgétaire qui avait été perdu. Vers 16h, Breda commanda une pizza dont je volai une pointe, que je recrachai dans les toilettes en découvrant qu'elle était pleine d'anchois. Démoralisé à l'idée de m'échapper un autre café dessus, je restai quelques temps en compagnie de Gracia à la recherche d'un petit soutien moral. Finalement, à 17h pile, alors que tout le monde me souhaitait de bonnes et belles vacances, je me retrouvai plus déprimé que je ne l'aurais dut l'être, une tâche de café sur ma cuisse, le dos en compote, les jambes douloureuses et avec un mal de crâne épouvantable.

Avant de fondre en une crise de larmes ou d'hystérie, j'allai m'enfermer dans mon bureau, prétextant ramasser mes affaires, pour m'écraser la tête contre la surface de bois de mon plan de travail. J'y soupirai à fendre l'âme, n'ayant jamais trouvé une journée aussi horrible que celle-là. Et le pire, le _pire_ dans tout ça, c'était que Roy partirait deux longs mois, deux longs FOUTUS mois, et que je n'avais même pas eu le temps de le voir aujour…

-Edward?

Je sursautai et décollai ma joue du bureau pour fixer Roy fermer doucement la porte derrière lui. Je tentai de reprendre un peu de posture et replaçai, l'air de rien, mon col de chemise en frottant mes tempes pour me donner un peu plus de pep. Il avait retiré son costume de cravate pour enfiler un chandail plus ample à collet. Je n'étais toujours pas habitué à le voir vêtu comme ça.

-Toi, t'as eu une grosse journée, me dit-il d'un sourire sardonique.

J'optai un instant à répondre le plus intelligemment et poliment du monde, mais, las de prétendre, je me contentai de lancer un grand et lourd soupir épuisé en ré-écrasant ma tête contre le bureau.

-Quelle journée de meeeeeeeerde, geignis-je contre la surface de bois.

J'entendis la chaise d'Alphonse couiner, m'indiquant qu'il s'était assis en face de moi.

-J'ai encore ce putain de goût d'anchois sur la langue, me plaignis-je en me redressant un peu.

-Ça t'apprendra à voler le repas des autres.

-Marre toi, va, souris-je maigrement en le regardant.

Il me répondit par son propre sourire, sans un mot. Nous restâmes un léger moment dans le silence –ces silences épiques –jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un, quelque part à l'étage, chante d'une voix geignarde une chanson de Noël plus ou moins ressemblante. Nos sourires devinrent crispés, s'empêchant de rire ouvertement à la chanson qui peu à peu s'estompa dans un autre silence. Cette fois-ci, je soupirai.

-Ça va être étrange de ne plus te voir, observai-je sincèrement.

-Ne m'en parle pas, soupira-t-il à son tour. Je prends bien les voyages, habituellement, mais celui-là, je le fais contre mon gré.

Ce fut suivit d'un long silence, pendant lequel je me contentai de le regarder, droit dans les yeux. Du coin de l'œil, je crus d'abord que sa main viendrait serrer la mienne, mais elle bifurqua plutôt en saisissant nerveusement le stylo aux côtés de mon portable. Je finis par me racler la gorge, embarrassé pour une raison qui m'échappait, et Roy se leva de sa chaise avec calme. Je contournai mon bureau pour le rejoindre de l'autre côté.

-Alors… Bonnes vacances, finit-il par dire avec une maladresse que je ne lui connaissais pas.

-Oui, souris-je. Toi aussi, et bon voyage.

Il partit en répondant à mon sourire. Je ne pus m'empêcher de le suivre des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse à l'angle du long couloir de l'étage, ses pas résonnant dans le silence de l'établissement. Lorsque je quittai le bureau, j'eus l'étrange impression abstraite d'y laisser une partie de mon cœur, entre ces murs.

Ooo

Il faisait déjà nuit lorsque je sortis du café où je m'étais arrêté dîner. Les vieux lampadaires victoriens de la rue propageaient leur lumière incertaine à travers les branchages d'arbres sans feuilles. Il y avait un petit vent dehors, qui me fit monter mon écharpe jusqu'au nez, alors que je me dirigeai tranquillement vers chez moi, m'arrêtant parfois devant l'animalerie qui contenait des dizaines de chiots à leur vitrines, devant le petit bistro de style indou qui était rempli de monde, et même au bar à sushi, d'où s'échappait la caractéristique odeur d'algues et de poissons crus.

J'appréciai bien ses petits moments de solitude comme ça. Je prenais de moins en moins le bus pour rentrer à mon appartement. Je préférais marcher et observer aux alentours, en passant par le parc ou par le boulevard principal pour presque toujours y voir quelque chose de nouveau, chaque jour. Je l'appréciai plus encore aujourd'hui, en profitant grandement pour réfléchir à pleins de choses, au départ de Roy, à Roy en fait. Seulement à lui.

Ce soir-là, je croisai Russel, qui me fonça littéralement dedans en coursant un gosse qui lui avait piqué son portefeuille. Le gamin fut heureusement stoppé par mon croc-en-jambe, et je n'eus pas le cœur de le dénoncer à la police. Je préférai donc garder le portefeuille et le laisser partir, pour rejoindre Russel qui était resté derrière pendant la poursuite.

-Je t'en dois une, Ed, me dit-il en appuyant ses mains sur ses genoux, essoufflé. Comment t'as fait? Je le course depuis la vingtième avenue…

-Moi je ne faisais pas l'école buissonnière pendant les cours de sport, me moquai-je.

-Très drôle, vraiment.

Il pouffa un peu et se dirigea vers le sens inverse où je me rendais avant. Étrangement, je le suivis plutôt que de tourner. Il posa lourdement l'un de ses bras contre mes épaules, malheureusement encore beaucoup plus grand que moi, même aujourd'hui.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous dans le coin? dit-il en rangeant son portefeuille. Je croyais que t'étais beaucoup trop occupé pour te permettre de flâner comme ça sur le boulevard.

-J'avais envie de marcher, en fait, répondis-je en haussant mes épaules.

Nous marchâmes jusqu'à la ruelle qui longeait la troisième avenue et nous y engageâmes. Je savais ce qu'il y avait : un petit bistro calme où moi, Al et Russ allions fort souvent illégalement lorsque nous avions dans la quinzaine d'années. Il me fit bizarre d'entrer par la porte d'entrée, alors qu'autrefois, j'y étais toujours entré par la porte de derrière, discrètement, en soudoyant le portier. Je pris place à notre table habituelle, un peu au fond, cinquième vers la gauche, et je constatai que les chaises n'avaient pas changé; toujours aussi usées, aux pattes de bois sculptées en lion, aux dossiers souples et confortables.

Russ commanda à boire avant que je n'aie le temps de l'arrêter. Je me retins pourtant de rouspéter, peut-être qu'une petite bière ne ferait pas de mal après tout. Tant que je n'en faisais pas une habitude.

-Tu as parlé à Winry, ces temps-ci? m'enquis-je en ouvrant d'un coup sec ma bouteille.

-Ouais, elle est dans mon cours de botanique.

Je fronçai les sourcils, certain d'avoir mal entendu.

-Ton cours de botanique? répétai-je. Depuis quand tu…

-J'ai commencé le mois passé, pour tout dire, répondit-il en tentant d'être désinvolte. J'ai décidé de reprendre les études pour de bon, comme ça je pourrai me trouver un bon emploi.

-Mais c'est génial! souriais-je sincèrement devant cette nouvelle. T'es en quoi, arts? Cinéma?

-En botanique. Tu te souviens quand ta mère m'avait dit que j'avais le pouce vert depuis que je lui avais fait pousser des tournesols dans sa cour?

Je m'esclaffai à ce souvenir.

-M'en parle pas, après ça, elle a voulu que je les maintienne en vie, soupirai-je. J'ai galéré pendant trois étés de temps.

-Faut savoir comment s'y prendre. En fait, j'ai dégoté un emploi à mi-temps au jardin des sciences botaniques de la ville, tu sais, ceux qui organisent les festivals de lanternes à l'automne.

J'acquiesçai vivement de la tête en m'imaginant l'énorme biodôme qui centrait au milieu du parc, à l'est de la ville, qui organisait chaque année des expositions sur les dernières découvertes scientifiques et archéologiques. Al s'ennuyait à mourir dans ce genre d'endroits, alors j'y allais toujours autrefois avec Russel à ces expositions, et nous y restions souvent jusqu'à la fermeture pour parler avec tous les scientifiques qui montraient leurs recherches.

-Géant, soufflai-je, impressionné. Ça paraît vachement bien, ce genre de travail, quand on se cherche du boulot.

-Ouais, exact. Et puis ils sont super, les gens là-bas. C'est un type de mon cours de botanique qui m'a permis d'avoir ce job. Il y a aussi Winry, bien sûr. Elle a prit ce cours là seulement par curiosité, en fait, elle est dans un programme de mécanique.

-Ça m'étonne pas trop d'elle, observai-je. Comment ça va entre elle et Al?

-Mieux. Ils se sont disputés l'autre jour, Winry criait et tout parce qu'elle avait surpris Al avec une blondasse un peu idiote à la sortie de votre boulot.

-Ha, Betty… compris-je tout de suite. Win ne devrait pas s'inquiéter, ça fait des années que je lui répète qu'Al a un œil sur elle.

-Ouais, ben va lui dire ça aujourd'hui, elle n'aura pas la même réaction, sourit Russ en prenant une autre gorgée de sa bière. Je crois qu'elle a comprit, elle aussi. Elle est de plus en plus douce avec lui, je crois qu'elle a réalisé qu'Al ne faisait pas que semblant.

-S'il pouvait arrêter d'agir comme un clown, ça l'aiderait, grognais-je.

-Je ne crois pas, non, lança doucement Russ en se penchant sur la table avec sérieux. Il ne faut pas le changer, il faut seulement les caser.

Je souris maigrement. Russel était parfois un tel idiot, matérialiste et hautain, aux habitudes et mœurs qui étaient loin d'être faites avec mon accord… Mais parfois, il lui arrivait aussi de dire quelques petites phrases de ce genre, qui prouvaient qu'il était un être bien plus profond que ce qu'il laissait bien voir.

-C'est vrai, soupirai-je en soutenant ma tête par mon bras, le coude sur la table. Un jour, elle verra bien ce que moi je vois…

Un petit silence s'en suivit, dont je profitai pour prendre une autre gorgée. Russel fouilla dans ses poches et sortit un paquet de cigarettes et des allumettes. Il me proposa une clope, comme à son habitude, à laquelle je refusai, pour ensuite s'en allumer une par des gestes féminins.

-Al m'a aussi dit pour la p'tite fête de bureau, commença-t-il en crachant sa fumée au plafond. T'as couché avec ou pas?

-Non, grognais-je. Je le lui ai dit, il s'est rien passé…

-Mais t'avais l'occasion parfaite, qu'est-ce que t'attendais?

-Je peux pas me jeter comme ça, sur lui, tu ne comprendrais pas, réprimandais-je. La différence avec les types que toi tu rencontres, c'est qu'après, toi tu peux les oublier et passer à un autre. Moi c'est autre chose, c'est clair?

-Ça va, calme toi, ne me mords pas, pouffa-t-il. Je dis ça à la blague, Ed, je sais bien que tu ne pourrais pas te permettre de le prendre direct contre le mur et le…

-Russ, s'il-te-plaît…

-Quoi, ça te gêne? sourit-il malicieusement. T'aimes pas quand je dis trop fort ce genre de vocabulaire?

-Russ…

Il se pencha contre la table, sa cigarette au coin de sa bouche, et fit bouger ses mains et ses doigts à la manière d'un fantôme.

-Seeeeeeeeexe! s'exclama-t-il d'une voix mystique et d'un ton beaucoup trop haut à mon goût.

-Arrête, s'il-te-plait, y'a plein de monde, chuchotai-je en regardant en panique les gens autour.

Il éclata d'un rire tonitruant en cognant son poing contre la table. Je sentis mes joues, déjà brûlantes, se réchauffer davantage jusqu'à mes oreilles.

-Ed, t'as un sérieux problème avec le sexe, réussit-il à articuler entre deux éclats de rire.

-Mais j'ai pas de problèmes, c'est tout le monde autour qui en fait un plat! marmonnai-je précipitamment entre mes dents.

-Non, Ed, t'as un blocage, et pas qu'un petit. Tu t'es vu? Je peux même pas dire le mot « orgasme » sans que tu rougisses jusqu'au front.

-En quoi c'est ton problème? baragouinai-je en tentant la fuite.

-En rien. Mais il y a un truc qu'il va bien falloir que tu comprennes. Il n'y a pas de relation sans sexe, arrête de te faire d'illusions.

-Mais vous arrêtez de toujours me dire ça! m'exclamai-je, à bout de nerfs. À chaque fois qu'on en parle, toi et Al, vous me dites toujours la même chose! Je le sais bien que le… que le sexe c'est important, c'est pas la question, je suis prêt, je…

Russ déposa très lentement sa bouteille de bière contre la table, prit une bouffée de sa cigarette et croisa les doigts, me donnant toute son attention. Je m'interrompis aussitôt, mal à l'aise.

-Je veux pas te faire la morale, mais je tiens quand même à te le dire, débuta-t-il sérieusement. Tu as vingt ans, Ed. Bientôt vingt-et-un. Tu sais combien il y a de vrais mecs qui sont encore puceaux à cet âge?

J'évitai son regard et préférai gratter de mon ongle le collant de marque qui recouvrait ma bouteille de bière, tout en hochant négativement la tête.

-J'vais être franc. Il y en a pas beaucoup. En fait, si je ne te connaissais pas, je crois que je n'aurais pas cru cela possible. On est des hommes, Ed. Des mecs, pleins d'hormones, d'envies, de désirs. Ça court pas les rues, des puceaux à vingt ans.

-Dans ton monde à toi, peut-être, soupirai-je.

-Peut-être, admit-il. Mais il va bien falloir que tu fasses le pas. Alors, pourquoi pas avec ce type, Roy, c'est ça?

-Parce que… Parce que! Je peux pas, enfin si, mais… Comment veux-tu que je sois à la hauteur? Il a trente-cinq ans! Je fais comment, moi hen?

-Ha d'accord, parce qu'au fond, t'as seulement peur de le décevoir?

-D'après toi!? À force de me faire bombarder par toi et Al du fait que le sexe est super important et tout et… Mais comment veux-tu que je ne m'inquiète pas?

Je glissai le dos sur ma chaise et contractai mes épaules, me rappelant que nous étions lui et moi au beau milieu d'un bistro. Heureusement, le bruit des conversations autour me rassura que mes paroles n'avaient pas été comprises par personne. Russel, lui, écrasa sa cigarette dans le cendrier et expira avec patience. Il croisa de nouveau ses doigts et appuya ses coudes contre la table, le dos un peu voûté.

-J'ai été franc avec toi jusqu'à maintenant et je vais continuer de l'être, m'avoua-t-il. T'es vraiment beau gosse, si tu veux mon avis. Je pourrais même dire que tu es sexy.

Ma bouche s'ouvrit de quelques centimètres, surpris et perdu de cet aveu totalement hors contexte. Il continua de me fixer, et pointa sa main droite sur moi en imitant un fusil.

-Laisse-moi finir, dit-il ensuite, en me voyant prêt à répliquer. Aussi, si tu n'étais pas mon meilleur ami, je crois que j'aurais tout fait, absolument tout pour coucher avec toi.

Je tentai de saisir ma bouteille et y boire pour reprendre un peu de contenance, mais ma tentative échoua lorsque je compris qu'elle était déjà vide. Je la reposai donc sur la table en l'échappant de moitié.

-Et tu sais pourquoi? chuchota-t-il. Pas juste parce que tu es beau. En fait, aussi parce que tu es puceau.

Il soupira d'envie et s'alluma une autre cigarette.

-Toi, tu peux pas comprendre, me dit-il ensuite. Mais c'est l'un des trucs les plus jouissifs de coucher avec une personne aussi inexpérimentée, naïve et incertaine comme toi, c'est comme…

Il fronça les sourcils, apparemment à court de mots pour décrire son sentiment. Je ne comprenais pas, de toute façon. Son raisonnement m'échappait complètement.

-…C'est comme…Coucher avec la pureté même, c'est vachement fort comme concept.

-T'es un pervers totalement dégoûtant, réussis-je à articuler.

-On appelle ça un homme, Ed, un _homme_. Et puis, arrête d'être parano, j'suis pas le seul à penser ça. Je ne vais pas passer ma soirée à t'expliquer en quoi ce serait génial pour n'importe quel type qui a eu pas mal d'aventures sexuelles dans sa vie de coucher avec toi, la naïveté personnifiée, je veux juste te faire comprendre que y'a pas mal de chances pour que ton mec, Roy, pense à peu près comme moi.

Ma mâchoire dut descendre de quelques centimètres. En même temps, je ne savais même plus si je devais m'offusquer, acquiescer, réfuter ou simplement ignorer… C'était… beaucoup trop perturbant comme sujet…

J'optai pour le soupir à fendre l'âme. Parler de Roy me rappelait qu'il ne serait pas là lors de mon retour des vacances. Ce serait décidément bizarre.

-Je comprends rien, maugréai-je en sentant tout à coup une chute libre dans mon moral. De toute façon, je vais seulement le revoir dans un peu plus de deux mois.

Russ fit moins attention qu'à l'habitude et m'envoya sans le vouloir un nuage de fumée au visage, qui me fit tousser quelques secondes.

-Quoi, il s'en va? Avec une blondasse?

-Mais non, soupirai-je. Un voyage d'affaires. Je dois gérer jusqu'à son retour.

Il émit un sifflement admiratif.

-Ce type doit vachement te faire confiance pour te laisser l'entreprise entre les mains, comme ça.

J'haussai les épaules, atterré. Le sexe, les relations, tout ça n'avait aucune importance si Roy n'était plus là.

-M'en fiche, soupirai-je lourdement en me couchant contre la table. De toute façon, toi, tout ce que tu me parles, c'est de sexe. Je n'ai pas envie que de ça. Et il n'y a pas que ça non plus.

Il haussa vaguement les épaules, de tout et rien dire à la fois.

-Boâh, moi, ces trucs sentimentaux…

-Justement, pouffai-je devant son commentaire. T'es peut-être un as au lit, mais même moi je te bats sur ce plan-ci.

-Jaloux, sourit-il. Et t'inquiète pas comme ça à propos du sexe, viens me voir quand tu veux et je te fais un cours privé.

Je me permis de rire un peu avant de me lever et de repousser ma chaise contre la table. Russ m'imita, tandis que la serveuse nous saluait, et nous sortîmes dehors à la fraîcheur de décembre. Je lui dis au revoir d'un léger signe de main, l'humeur vacillante, et retournai chez moi d'un pas lent et indécis, la tête pleines d'idées, de théories, mais surtout d'une once de mélancolie qui contrastait horriblement avec les décorations rouges et vertes des boutiques.

Ooo

Détrompez-vous. Je crois que l'absence de Roy sera bénéfique pour l'avenir de Ed. Ce n'est pas seulement une excuse pour faire durer votre supplice (quoi que…).

À une prochaine, vous tous!

Tchoppy


	24. Chapter 24

J'SUIS TROP CHAMPIONNE!

-Un peu de modestie serait de mise…

NON! LA FERME! XD Sérieux j'suis championne!

Après tout, malgré mon horaire d'examens, d'études, de burn-out, d'épreuves uniformes de rédactions, horaire de fin de session et travail à mi-temps, j'ai RÉUSSI à écrire et FINIR le chapitre! Au diable la modestie, j'ai besoin de reconnaissance… (Ben j'essaie de défendre ma carcasse hen. Instinct de survie avant que vos bombes ne me tuent totalement)

-Bon t'as fini?

Ouais, ouais, c'est bon, la bulle est passée.

L'air de rien, en 24 chapitres, je crois que même si la situation avance à pas de tortue, elle avance tout de même. Comme je ne mets pas vraiment de dates précises ni de mesures de temps très fiables, il est peut-être pour vous impossible de voir qu'il s'est quand même passé près d'un an depuis le début de la fic (pas le temps réel, mais bien dans l'histoire hen!) et trois ans depuis l'entrée d'Edward dans l'entreprise. Je ne dis rien de plus, je ne tiens pas à gâcher mon suspens, mais… Les derniers chapitres sont déjà établis sur de solides bases et l'histoire s'y tiendra. Je crois que ça vous plaira.

Mais on n'est seulement qu'au 24ième! Alors, on modère avec ces paroles de fin! (Après tout, j'avais à peu près prévu 30 chapitres, non?) Allez! Santé!

Ooo

J'essuyai sans grande conviction mes fenêtres pour les débarrasser de la poussière dont elles étaient recouvertes, secouant mes rideaux au passage, remplis de cadavres de mouches qui s'étaient cachés là pour la saison hivernale. Je m'assurai de donner toute ma tête à la tâche pour m'éviter de trop penser. Nous étions le 24 décembre, en fin d'après-midi alors que le soleil se couchait déjà. Ma rue, habituellement pleine de passants, de taxis, d'autobus et d'ambulances, était aujourd'hui seulement parsemée par quelques couples qui marchaient, foulard au cou, collé les uns contre les autres pour se réchauffer. Lorsque j'ouvris la porte qui menait à mon minuscule balcon, ce ne fut pas le bruit lointain des voitures du boulevard qui vint à mes oreilles, mais les silencieux chuchotements des flocons de neige tombant au sol, cette impression de calme et de sérénité qui n'était observable que l'hiver, par une belle soirée comme celle-ci. Une soirée que les gens consacraient à préparer les festivités du lendemain, à préparer les lits pour les invités, monter le sapin de Noël, cuisiner en famille la dinde du dîner de demain, emballer les derniers cadeaux ou simplement boire tranquillement un petit verre de vin avec leur aimant.

L'année dernière, à cette même heure, la même journée, j'étais passé à l'hôpital pour déposer mon cadeau à maman. Elle avait été très en forme ce jour-là, exceptionnellement, et j'avais pu lui parler, discuter avec elle presque comme autrefois pendant toute la soirée. Cette discussion avait fait de mon Noël, cette année-là, l'un de mes plus beaux. J'avais naïvement cru à cette époque qu'elle avait des chances de s'en sortir, qu'elle guérirait et reviendrait vivre avec moi, comme je l'avais toujours espéré. J'avais été si naïf.

Alphonse m'avait appelé ce matin, me proposant, comme toutes les années, d'aller fêter Noël avec sa famille, une tradition que nous respections depuis très longtemps. Hors, cette année, j'avais décliné l'invitation, n'ayant décidément pas la tête à fêter. Je ne me voyais pas dans un cocktail avec les parents d'Al, aussi charmants, gentils et doux soient-ils, bien que je me mourrais ici, dans mon appartement, ne m'ayant jamais senti aussi seul. Bien qu'il m'aurait suffi d'aller le rejoindre pour être accepté à la fête, j'avais préféré rester ici, me morfondant sans arrêt et content d'y rester. Je ne voulais pas non plus saper le moral des festivités avec ma propre morosité qui ne regardait que moi. Alphonse avait insisté, m'avait même proposé de venir seul me rejoindre chez moi pour que nous fêtions que nous deux. Je m'étais encore plus fortement opposé à l'idée, sachant d'avance qu'Al raffolait de fêter avec sa famille, particulièrement à Noël. Mais je savais aussi qu'il répugnait à l'idée de me laisser seul, surtout avec le moral dont j'étais victime. J'avais du le convaincre, avec de forts arguments et d'une grande sincérité, que je préférais vraiment être seul ce soir, et ceux qui suivraient, que j'avais besoin de faire le point, de réfléchir.

C'était peut-être ce qu'on appelait une rechute. Je n'avais jamais été spécialement morose à Noël. C'était une fête comme toutes les autres, une fête de famille traditionnelle qui ne donnait place qu'aux rires, aux chants, aux moments de chaleur proches de la cheminée ou à la contemplation de l'arbre décoré au coin du salon par les enfants. Peut-être que le fait de me rendre compte que je n'avais désormais plus aucune famille pour ne serait-ce que prétendre fêter Noël me rendait à ce point mélancolique. Peut-être était-ce parce que Roy partait deux mois, peut-être était-ce parce que j'étais seul, peut-être parce que je venais de réaliser, une deuxième fois, une deuxième et douloureuse fois, que maman n'était plus.

Dans un sursaut de conscience, je laissai tomber le ménage platonique et instinctif de mon appart pour aller enfiler mes bottes et mon foulard, que je montai jusqu'à mon nez. Je descendis les marches du bloc appartement et entendis derrière les portes de mes voisins les rires familiaux qui me firent encore plus de mal.

Le dehors était frais et paisible. Il y avait la rumeur sereine des flocons tombant du ciel pour se poser sur le sol brillant. La lumière des lampadaires de ma rue faisait scintiller la neige qui n'avait pas encore été piétinée, toute blanche et vierge de traces de pas. Pas une voiture ne passait. Même dans cette rue, j'étais seul.

Je marchai quelques heures. J'écoutais le silence hivernal et le calme environnant, marchant ou bon me semblait, ne suivant pas de chemin précis. Par une envie de martyre et de souffrance volontaire, j'allai sur la grande rue marchande, dont les échoppes exposaient toutes des décorations vives, des gâteaux et des feuilles de gui, des cadeaux merveilleux, des promesses d'un Noël miraculeux. Je traversai également le pont qui surplombait le quartier résidentiel de la ville, où il me fut possible d'apercevoir toutes les maisons décorées, les parkings remplis de voitures et certaines fenêtres qui laissaient entrevoir les arbres illuminés. Le soleil se coucha alors que je contemplais le paysage vu du pont, laissant place à l'obscurité contraste à la blanche neige poudreuse qui recouvrait les trottoirs. Mes pas me menèrent au cimetière où maman était, enterrée derrière la majestueuse église dont les tours pointaient le ciel. Dans le silence, le froid et la neige, les vitraux colorés me donnèrent plus froid dans le dos qu'ils n'auraient dut m'apaiser. La grande clôture de fers forgés entourait le cimetière, renforçant le sentiment un peu terrifiant de l'endroit. Je poussai la porte d'entrée, qui grinça horriblement sous ma poussée, et je me dirigeai vers le fond du cimetière, où je savais qui m'y attendrait.

Mes pas grinçaient contre la neige qui recouvrait l'herbe. J'avais l'impression d'être dans une forêt de pierres glacées, voyant chacun des monuments funèbres à mes côtés comme des compagnons aussi tristes et froids que je l'étais moi-même. Maman était là, comme toujours. Elle n'avait pas bougé, évidemment. Sa pierre tombale était là, faite d'un marbre sombre dans laquelle quelques inscriptions dont les dates et les noms avaient été inscrits par des lettres plus pâles. _Repose en paix_ scintillait plus que le reste, grâce à la lumière opportune d'une des lampes électriques de l'église qui était accrochée tout près de la clôture de fer.

Je m'assis devant, indifférent à m'y mouiller les fesses, oubliant que j'étais seul dans un cimetière à fixer une simple pierre. Mais je n'arrivais pas à oublier que nous étions la veille de Noël, que j'aurais dut me retrouver avec elle et non seul, qu'elle aurait dut être dans son lit d'hôpital, à me sourire à son arrivée et à sentir le bouquet de fleur que je prenais la peine de choisir chaque année. Des _orchidées laelia_, avec lesquelles je mêlais quelques _pensées sauvages_ qu'elle adorait depuis que Russ lui en avait fait pousser dans notre jardin.

La tête ailleurs, je dessinai vaguement quelques motifs sur la neige à mes côtés. Je croisai mes jambes pour réchauffer un peu mes pieds et remontai mes moufles, déjà mouillées, qui ne gardaient plus au chaud mes doigts gelés. Dans un lointain coin de ma tête, je pensai au fait qu'il me suffirait de remonter la rue quelques minutes pour arriver à la maison de Roy, que je n'aurais que 15 minutes de marche à faire pour me rendre chez Havoc, sa maison étant située légèrement plus loin au sud, près de l'autoroute, que je n'aurais qu'à prendre un taxi pour rejoindre les festivités de la famille d'Al et toute leur joie de vivre. Malgré ça, je restai là, sans bouger, à me faire plus de mal que de bien à contempler la preuve que maman était bel et bien morte, que j'étais seul au monde. Le point de non-retour absolu.

J'entendis des grincements de pas dans la neige, derrière moi. Ça me fit mal au cœur, me disant que je n'étais pas le seul à vivre l'horreur de la solitude en cette soirée qui ne devrait laisser place qu'à l'allégresse. Je restai tout de même immobile, sans bouger, ignorant les possibilités qu'il s'agisse peut-être d'un maniaque qui profiterait de mon inattention pour me planter un couteau au dos. Je fermai les yeux, sans pour autant me retourner, espérant presque que mon idée soit vraie et que je pourrais rejoindre maman, peu importe où qu'elle soit.

Un mouvement à ma droite me fit comprendre qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un maniaque, mais simplement de Roy, qui s'assit sur la neige à mes côtés. Étrangement, je ne fus pas tant surpris de le voir me rejoindre ainsi au cimetière, comme si je m'étais attendu au fait qu'il viendrait pile au moment où je ne souhaitais que mourir. Je reniflai lourdement, la gorge paralysée.

-Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ici, mentis-je d'un sourire crispé.

Il haussa les épaules et se rapprocha davantage de moi, son genou collant le mien et son épaule contre la mienne.

-J'aurais préféré ne pas t'y rencontrer seul, me dit-il à vois basse. Pourquoi n'es-tu pas avec Alphonse?

Ce fut mon tour d'hausser les épaules. Je brisai le contact visuel et préférai contempler de nouveau la pierre tombale pour qu'il ne voie pas mes yeux humides. Les cacher ne serait probablement pas possible, mais je voulais retarder les larmes, parce que je savais qu'elles viendraient, de toute façon.

-Et toi? Tu n'es pas avec ta femme? dis-je d'une voix un peu tremblante.

-Sa famille est chez nous. La mienne viendra demain. Je voulais simplement prendre un peu l'air, et je t'ai vu entrer dans le cimetière.

Je reniflai une seconde fois, ma vue embrouillée. Son bras vint se loger contre mes épaules en frottant mon dos, et des larmes coulèrent sur mes joues lorsque je fermai les yeux. J'étais trop accablé pour en avoir honte.

-…'Sais même pas pourquoi j'pleure, réussis-je à prononcer d'une voix hachée, incapable d'empêcher les légers soubresauts de secouer mes épaules.

L'émotion me saisit la gorge, et le fait que j'aie laissé échapper ces larmes firent redoubler mes pleurs. Je sentis sa main descendre de mon épaule pour saisir ma taille et me coller davantage contre lui. Je me tournai pour éviter d'avoir la pierre tombale de maman un seconde de plus sous les yeux, soudainement incapable de la regarder en face. Je me blottis contre le manteau de Roy, le nez dans son cou, pour y sangloter en silence, mon dos secoué par quelques sanglots discrets. Sa main ne cessa de monter et descendre contre mon dos, de mon cou jusqu'à ma taille, en serrant parfois mes épaules lorsque je laissais échapper un sanglot que je n'avais pas pu retenir ou lorsqu'un frisson incontrôlable me secouait le corps. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je passai ainsi entre ses bras, peut-être quelque minutes, peut-être des heures, peu importait. J'étais inconscient du temps, de ma situation, de mon ridicule, il n'y avait que maman, maman qui était morte.

Je laissai échapper un dernier reniflement, mes yeux brûlants d'avoir trop pleuré et un mal de tête qui me faisait froncer le front. Je me séparais peu à peu de Roy, et lorsque son odeur vint chatouiller mes narines, je réalisai tout en un instant, que je venais de pleurnicher comme un bébé dans les bras de mon propre patron en plein milieu d'une cour d'église, le cul dans la neige. J'eus soudain horriblement chaud, et mon mal de tête sembla s'aggraver lorsque le sang me monta radicalement aux joues.

-…Je... (je me raclai la gorge) Je suis désolé, je sais pas ce qui…

L'expression très sérieuse de son visage par lequel il me répondit fit taire toutes mes platitudes excuses. D'un coup de manche, je me hâtai d'effacer toutes les traces humides qui commençaient à me geler les joues. Je reniflai une autre fois, le nez congestionné autant par les pleurs que le froid, et j'avais maintenant au ventre un très grand malaise. Roy ne me quittait pas des yeux et m'observait enlever peu à peu toutes les traces de mon embarras, soit en me mouchant et en remontant mon foulard jusqu'au nez pour cacher un peu mes joues écarlates. Sans arrêter de me fixer, il se leva et saisit ma main pour que je puisse faire de même. Ma vieille mitaine de laine, mouillée et trouée, avait l'air singulièrement pauvre comparée à ses gants blancs.

-Il y a quelqu'un qui t'attend chez toi? me demanda-t-il, toujours en me dévisageant avec sérieux.

-…Non.

Son visage s'adoucit.

-Dans ce cas, vient chez moi.

Ma bouche s'entrouvrit et mon foulard s'écrasa pitoyablement sous mon cou. Mes yeux me brûlaient encore, je les savais rougis et gonflés, et _lui_ me parlait d'aller chez lui avec toute la famille, et sa femme? Et puis quoi encore?

-Mais, je… ne veux pas m'incruster…

-Allons, tu crois que je vais te laisser te geler tout seul dehors? Il nous reste un peu de tarte aux pommes, et ma belle-mère a cuisiné un poulet entier qu'on n'a même pas encore pu goûter. Et puis, je vais te présenter à la famille, ça évitera à ma femme l'occasion de faire dériver le sujet sur moi.

Il s'empara de mes épaules avec autorité et je n'eus d'autre choix que de le suivre en dehors du cimetière, où la rue paisible longeait jusqu'au quartier du plateau, remplie de maisons énormes aux entrées gréco-romaines et aux parkings remplis de Volvo et de BMW. Le quartier riche de la ville se dévoilait tout de suite rien qu'à ses lampadaires stylisés, aux arbres énormes, aux terrains gigantesques… et aux baraques toutes aussi gigantesques. Les plaques sur lesquels étaient inscrits les noms des rues étaient brillantes et argentées, la typographie d'un style classique et fin que je n'aurais jamais pu voir ailleurs que dans un quartier de riches. Les décorations étaient toutes plus sublimes les unes que les autres. Ici, l'intention d'impressionner le voisin était dédoublée grâce à leurs portefeuilles.

Toujours chancelant à la suite de Roy, je jetai un coup d'œil à mes mitaines trouées de laine piquante, mon foulard sale à ses extrémités, et mon vieux manteau long que j'avais trouvé quelque part dans une vente de bricoles pour quelques euros. Puis je regardai avec inquiétude le long manteau noir et classe de Roy, qui ressemblait légèrement à un uniforme allemand de la deuxième Guerre Mondiale, avec ses gants blancs impeccables et ses pantalons repassés.

-Heum…

Il s'arrêta lorsqu'il s'aperçu que j'avais stoppé le pas. J'avais volontairement fait sortir l'un de mes doigts par le trou de ma moufle et mon regard alternant entre mon manteau et le sien était si insistant qu'il comprit exactement ce que j'avais en tête.

-Ed, quand même, me reprocha-t-il avec indignation. Nous ne sommes pas tous des chiches coincés qui ne se préoccupent que de leurs vêtem…

Il s'interrompit en me regardant, puis en saisissant sa mâchoire en un mouvement de réflexion, l'air de revenir un tant soit peu sur ce qu'il venait de dire.

-…Quoi que ma belle-mère est assez pointilleuse sur le sujet, maugréa-t-il.

-Si ça peut te consoler, mes pantalons, même pleins de boue, restent des Calvin Klein, proposai-je avec une note d'humour que ma voix, pas tout à fait remise des larmes, rendit incertaine et rouillée.

Il se permit de pouffer, mais lorsqu'il vit que je n'étais toujours pas prêt à réellement le suivre, il fit demi-tour et vint face à moi. Son souffle produit un léger nuage qui disparut près de mon front.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, hein?

Je fis un mouvement d'épaules qui ne signifiait carrément rien. J'avais toujours l'humeur morose et incertaine. Je ne voulais pas oublier le cimetière et maman, mais je ne voulais pas rester seul une seconde de plus. Je me battais intérieurement pour le respect de ma mère et mon propre amusement et je n'arrivais pas à trancher.

-Allez, viens, me dit-il doucement. C'est Noël, personne ne devrait être seul ce soir.

À son ton sérieux, presque mélancolique, je me demandai un instant s'il parlait plus de lui que de moi. Après une légère réflexion, j'en conclue que ça n'avait pas d'importance puisque je le suivrais, de toute manière, jusque chez lui. Mais voyant ma lenteur à réagir, Roy saisit ma queue de cheval sans ménagement et me traîna jusqu'à sa maison, ignorant mes protestations.

Enfin, maison était un petit mot. Le terme « palais » serait exagéré, je décidai donc de le qualifier de « manoir ». Bon sang, j'avais visité la maison de sa femme lors de ma perte de connaissance au début de l'année, mais je ne m'étais jamais attendu à ce que la résidence de Roy atteigne de telles proportions. Il y avait sa Volvo noire et scintillante, garée dans l'entrée, aux côtés d'une Porsche et d'une _vraie_ Lamborghini rouge rutilante. Un grand balcon victorien était au devant de la maison, par lesquelles les fenêtres scintillaient, décorées de lumières bleutées assorties pour Noël. Il était facile de distinguer l'énorme terrain, à l'arrière de la maison, qui devait mener au boisée du coin. Et puis, il y avait ce grand chemin, entouré de grands arbres majestueux, des ormes, qui menait jusqu'aux marches du balcon.

-Putaaiiiiiin, ne pus-je m'empêcher de murmurer.

-Ne dis pas ça devant ma belle-mère, remarqua-t-il avec un sourire.

Le stress au ventre, Roy me fit entrer par sa grande porte d'entrée, et je me hâtai d'essuyer mes bottes contre le tapis de bienvenue pour prouver mes bonnes manières. Le hall, décoré de couleurs chaudes, portait déjà l'odeur d'une dinde rôtie et de pâtisseries fraîchement servies. J'entendis quelqu'un marcher d'un petit pas pressé, quelque part dans la maison.

-Roy? s'enquit une voix familière venant d'une autre pièce. C'est toi?

-Oui, et j'amène de la visite, répondit-il en tendant la main pour prendre mon manteau.

Sa femme apparut dans mon champ de vision, mais avant même que je n'aie le temps de la saluer, elle me serra aimablement entre ses bras. J'eus l'impression d'être un petit gamin câliné par sa tante.

-Edward! Mais c'est une surprise!

En quelques secondes, je fus bombardé de questions, coincé entre la femme de Roy qui me retirait mon foulard et mes moufles, et deux vieillards, une dame et son mari (les parents de Cassandre, la femme de Roy, finis-je par comprendre) qui me souhaitaient gaiement la bienvenue en me serrant tour à tour la main. C'est finalement Roy qui me tira de là et m'amena à l'énorme salle à manger, ou plusieurs personnes, avec quelques gamins, étaient déjà assis à la grande table remplie de plats de tous les genres. Pendant 15 bonnes et interminables minutes, je fus le centre d'attention de toute la famille, et Roy s'acharna à faire toutes les présentations, parmi lesquelles je retenus seulement 3 noms : ceux des gamins et celui d'un gaillard sympathique qui semblait être le cousin lointain de Roy.

Enfin, sans me rappeler comment j'en étais arrivé là, j'eus droit à une place aux côtés de Roy à la table, lorgné par les regards joyeux et les conversations d'une famille qui m'était totalement inconnue. J'arrivais à peine à croire qu'à peine 20 minutes plus tôt, j'étais au cimetière à quasiment désirer la mort. On me proposa au moins 3 sortes de vin, quatre plats principaux différents et la femme de Roy rempli mon assiette à rebord, que je finis en un temps record. Les grands appétits étaient apparemment appréciés, car lorsque je quémandai avec incertitude un deuxième morceau de pâté au poulet, je reçus le triple de ce que j'avais demandé et un baiser sur la joue de la part de Cassandre.

La soirée passa par de nombreuses discussions politiques dont je m'abstins de porter opinion. Certains étaient de fervents amateurs de droite et les parents de Cassandre adoptait la gauche de façon un peu extrémiste, aussi préférais-je rester silencieux sur cette partie de conversation en observant les échanges comme à un match de tennis. On me demanda mon avis sur le libre-échange européen, et c'est là que je remarquai à quel point cette famille était encrée dans le marché; les discussions restaient pour la plupart du temps très centralisées sur l'économie et le capitalisme. Peut-être étais-je niais, mais des sujets aussi savants que ceux-là mourraient après quelques minutes dans mes propres discussions familiales (en tout cas, ce qui en restait).

Je pus respirer un peu plus vers la fin de la soirée, où l'un des gamins, Maxime, me demanda de l'accompagner dehors avec sa petite sœur pour faire un bonhomme de neige. Je fus intérieurement choqué par leurs bonnes manières dignes d'une famille royale, les comparant à moi-même lorsque j'avais leur âge. Je n'aurais définitivement jamais offert mon bras aussi galamment à ma sœur, si j'en avais eu une. Non, à son âge, je me serais contenté de l'enfermer dans la garde-robe.

J'évitai l'alcool comme la peste, connaissant mes limites et très désireux de ne serais-ce les approcher. Avec mon humeur sautillante, le verre de trop aurait pu me plonger dans un monde dépressif dont j'étais à peine sortit. Par contre, j'eus la main légère sur les biscuits écossais qu'on me proposa et, d'une humeur déjà meilleure, je complimentai chaleureusement Cassandre de les avoir cuisiné (elle avait beau être la femme de Roy, il fallait savoir se faire des alliés de tous les côtés, non?). J'eus une discussion plus ou moins argumentative avec l'aîné de la famille, le directeur de la compagnie familiale, qui voulut avoir mon avis sur certaines rumeurs et interprétations des consommateurs. Je fus intérieurement insulté qu'il me regarde avec les yeux d'un prince s'adressant à un esclave, mais je réussis à gagner mon point lorsqu'il en arriva à son cinquième verre de vin. Heureusement, Roy vint me sortir de là avant que les choses empirent.

Roy, avec qui je passai d'ailleurs la bonne majorité de la soirée. Je partageai à l'occasion quelques conversations de ci de là, mais je finissais toujours par me retrouver en compagnie de Roy à déblatérer sur des sujets allant de l'idiotie du sport de saut à la perche jusqu'à l'injustice des soldats de la guerre du Viêt-Nam. À deux, nous passâmes une bonne demi-heure à critiquer la stupidité des talk shows qui passaient sur certaines chaînes de télé américaines, et le sujet déborda même, je ne me souviens plus trop quand, sur les sous-vêtements mangeables que Roy qualifia de « réglisses avariées ». Notre débat contre les pimbêches, dont je me permis d'inclure notre ex-directrice-adjointe, fut interrompu par l'un des gosses qui quémanda de l'accompagner dehors pour aller faire un igloo. La soirée se termina en une bataille de boules de neige épouvantable dont je sortis bon perdant, notamment à la trahison du gamin qui alla plutôt jouer du côté de son oncle. Nous dûmes cependant rentrer à l'intérieur lorsque minuit sonna, donnant le signal aux deux gamins d'ouvrir leurs cadeaux. Je me sentis mal à l'aise de n'avoir rien à offrir à Roy, et je fus heureux qu'il ne me donne rien pour accentuer mon malaise.

Enfin, la soirée passa si vite que vers 1h30, heure matinale, j'étais au hall à remettre mes bottes. Cassandre m'avait invité à dormir ici, mais j'avais déjà profité de leur hospitalité beaucoup plus que je n'aurais dû, aussi préférais-je refuser. Je souhaitais bonne nuit à tout le monde, et Roy m'annonça qu'il me suivrait jusqu'à l'arrêt de bus. Le trajet fut autant ponctué de conversations que lors de la soirée entière, et c'est seulement arrivé au terminus qu'il y eu un léger silence. Je ne pus m'empêcher de le regarder, et il fit de même.

-…Merci, souris-je sincèrement après m'être raclé la gorge. C'était sympa.

-Y'a pas de quoi, répondit-il doucement en retour.

Je vis du coin de l'œil le bus de 2h s'approcher par le boulevard. Désirant l'ignorer jusqu'au dernier moment, je préférai fixer Roy le plus longtemps possible, inapte à penser normalement. Le bus tourna le coin au loin, mais ça me passa 10 kilomètres par-dessus la tête puisque Roy me saisit, à ma grande stupéfaction, dans une étreinte qui me paralysa des pieds à la tête. Ses bras serrèrent mon dos et je fermai les yeux, incapable de m'empêcher de sourire comme un débile, le nez dans son manteau noir. Je restai là, coincé comme un heureux entre cette étreinte qui me sembla plus qu'amicale, bien qu'elle ne reste qu'une simple étreinte. Les freins du bus firent éclater ma bulle, et Roy me lâcha lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent dans un grincement qui vint briser le silence de la nuit. À reculons, je montai les escaliers sans le quitter des yeux. Il m'envoya un signe de main, accompagné de son sourire un peu ironique.

-On se revoit en mars, me salua-t-il.

Les portes se refermèrent sur sa silhouette, et je me retrouvai face au chauffeur de bus, qui était décidément beaucoup moins sexy que Roy, payai mon transport et allai prendre un banc au fond. Lorsque le bus repartit, je vis sa silhouette seulement, aux épaules larges et au long manteau, marchant dans la rue de neige blanche qui me fit l'effet d'une flèche au cœur. Ce serait _lui_, celui-là, et pas d'autres. Que lui.

Ooo

Il me fit bizarre de revenir au bureau après les vacances. Je me rendis compte de ma nouvelle position hiérarchique seulement lorsque la secrétaire du rez-de-chaussée me tendit une pile de dossiers qui était habituellement réservée au patron. J'arrivai au 16ième étage un café de trop dans les mains, et entrai inutilement dans le bureau de Roy pour en sortir aussi vite, un peu de son café moka brûlant sur mes doigts. Sa chaise vide, même à sept heures deux minutes précisément avait définitivement quelque chose d'anormal. Le brouhaha du dehors était moins éclatant qu'à l'habitude, mais tout de même présent vers cette heure, chose rare si je comparais aux jours précédents où seul le tapement des doigts contre les claviers de portable seraient perceptibles. Il manquait également son grand manteau noir sur la patère, son marmonnement quotidien qu'il aimait réserver aux réunions trop matinales et son bref salut silencieux qu'il m'adressait tous les matins, peu importe le temps. Je savais pertinemment que j'avais l'air d'un obsessionnel compulsif à remarquer tous ses petits détails insignifiants, mais ils faisaient partis de mon quotidien depuis si longtemps que…

Je soupirai en entrant dans mon propre bureau et offrit à un Alphonse ravi le café moka de trop. Lui avait l'air d'une forme extraordinaire. Bien sûr, il avait passé le week-end avec Winry, selon ce que m'en avait dit Russel, et c'aurait été évident à deviner de toute façon. C'est probablement ça qui expliqua le câlin presque mortel qu'il me réserva lorsque je lui passai le café.

-Alors, prêt à devenir le patron d'un jour? dit-il en en installant ses pieds sur le bureau.

-D'un jour, t'es un peu optimiste. Il part pour deux mois.

-Un jour, un mois, du pareil au même. N'empêche qu'on va se marrer…

-Si tu penses pouvoir profiter de son absence parce que je suis aux commandes, tu te mets le doigt dans l'œil, et pas qu'un peu. Il faut que tout soit dans l'ordre à son retour. Hors de question qu'il pense que je vous aie laissé flâner comme des mouettes un mois entier sous ma propre responsabilité…

-Qu'est-ce que tu en sais si les mouettes flânent ou non?

-Parce que c'est à 6h30 du matin qu'elles flânent devant ma fenêtre de chambre, maugréai-je.

-Tiens, je croyais qu'elles fréquentaient que les McDonald…

-Tu leur demanderas ce qu'elles préfèrent la prochaine fois que tu viendras, grimaçai-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

Je me laissai tomber dans ma chaise grinçante et ouvrit distraitement mon tiroir droit que j'avais officiellement renommé « table à café ». Mais plutôt que les habituels cercles brunâtres de dessous de tasse qui seyaient le bois du tiroir, c'était une enveloppe blanche, vierge, sans adresse ni nom adressé, qui reposait tout au fond. Je la saisis de mes deux doigts, comme s'il s'agissait d'une matière contenant un virus singulièrement dégoutant, et l'observai dans à peu près tous les angles.

-C'est quoi? me demanda la voix d'Alphonse, que j'entendis bruyamment suçoter son café.

-Une lettre.

-Je sais bien, mais de qui?

-'Sais pas…

D'accord, il ne devait rien y avoir de si exceptionnel dans une simple lettre, mais c'était une chose qui ne se faisait pas, en plein milieu de paperasse et de compagnie, de laisser une lettre sans nom comme ça. Peut-être était-ce un rapport bancaire perdu, une plainte, un ordre de publicité quelconque, n'importe quoi… Et de mes deux, presque trois ans de travail ici, jamais je n'avais vu une lettre vierge entre les murs de l'établissement.

-T'as qu'à l'ouvrir, on verra bien, me proposa très logiquement Alphonse.

-Mais c'est peut-être pas à moi…

-C'était dans _ton_ tiroir.

-Une erreur, ça arrive. Peut-être que c'est à Roy.

-Ben le Roy, l'est pas là aujourd'hui et c'est toi le patron pour les soixante prochains jours, alors ouvre-là qu'on sache.

Je lui tirai la langue comme un gamin alors qu'il retournait à ses affaires. J'installai ma tasse à café à son endroit coutumier et ouvrit la lettre d'un seul mouvement qui me venait de deux ans de pratique. Il n'y avait pas de logos de compagnie quelconque à l'extrême gauche, comme la plupart des rapports budgétaires. Pas d'étampes non plus, donc ça ne venait ni de Hughes et de son établissement, ni de Falman au 13ième étage, pas même de la secrétaire du rez-de-chaussée. Las de deviner, je sortis la lettre en entier, qui n'était qu'une feuille blanche couverte d'une écriture allongée et fine, rappelant cette d'un docteur. La signature de Roy, que j'aurais pu reproduire les yeux fermés tellement elle m'était familière, était parfaitement visible au coin droit, tout en bas.

_Bonjour Edward,_

_j'ai laissé quelques instructions sur le classeur dans mon bureau. Il sera dur de me rejoindre ce mois-ci, alors si un problème devait survenir, fie toi aux notes que je t'ai laissé, je crois n'avoir rien oublié. Si ma femme appelle trop souvent, je te donne la libre autorisation de sortir toutes les excuses qu'il te plaira pour être « non disponible » (parce que c'est tout à fait ton genre d'acquiescer au téléphone une demi-heure durant pour ne pas paraître impoli). Utilise mon bureau comme bon te semble, surveille Alphonse (ou méfie toi, à toi de voir) et surtout, __ne t'inquiète pas__ si jamais tu devais détruire la photocopieuse pendant mon absence (j'en achèterai une autre automatique et plus simple rien que pour toi). _

_Amitiés,_

_Roy Mustang_

Les rebords de la feuille se fripèrent légèrement entre mes mains. Je lisais et relisais chacune des lignes, et m'attardai surtout à sa façon frivole d'écrire le E majuscule de mon prénom, jusqu'au soulignement un peu pressé vers la fin du texte. Le « rien que pour toi » me revenait en écho dans ma tête comme une phrase qu'on répète si souvent qu'elle perd son sens et ne devient qu'un étalage de sons. Je savais bien qu'il n'y avait rien d'extraordinaire dans cette lettre. Qu'il s'agissait d'une simple petite note d'instructions particulières, même si elle gardait quand même l'humour de Roy que je devinai dans les dernières lignes. De même que son écriture fine et fluide, qui rappelait celle d'un docteur, qui collait décidément avec son caractère classe. D'accord, sa signature, je l'avais vu des centaines de fois, mais de la voir comme ça, à la fin d'une lettre qui n'était destinée qu'à _moi_, c'était vraiment différent.

-Bah quoi, c'est une lettre de la mafia qui veut ta peau? entendis-je Alphonse dire depuis sa chaise qui me parut si lointaine.

-C'est de Roy, répondis-je distraitement.

-Ha ben voilà, toi qui t'inquiétais pour rien.

Je passais près de 20 minutes à détailler la lettre d'un bout à l'autre. Un message comme celui-là me laissait une impression légère entre les entrailles, tant que je me trouvais pathétique d'être tant touché par cette simple intention naturelle de sa part. Autant je trouvais que cette lettre ne représentait pas, ou plutôt cachait assez bien, toute notre complicité que nous avions acquise avec le temps. Il n'y a pas si longtemps, il était mon patron, un employé de travail avant tout, mais surtout mon complice. Aujourd'hui, il était devenu un ami qui avait vu quelques uns de mes plus grands fardeaux. Et demain, demain, qui sait ce qu'il pourrait devenir…

Ooo

La lettre que je reçus au début du mois alla à une place toute privilégiée dans mon tiroir, à l'abri des tâches de café et des mains hasardeuses. Cependant, je dus la sortir de mon esprit le mois qui suivi, où je n'eus même pas le temps de la relire et de m'y perdre. J'avais sur les épaules ce qu'on appelait la _responsabilité absolue_.

La première aventure du mois : les mystérieuses souris de l'entreprise. Ce fut Fuery qui, par un couinement digne d'un Record Guinness, découvrit le premier la présence de souris, et pas que d'une, sous le classeur principal du couloir central. En une semaine, la découverte de nids de souris fut de plus en plus fréquente, et ce à des endroits on-ne-peut-plus inhabituels (tels que dans les petits frigidaires contenant les crèmes à café, dessous _mes_ tiroirs à dossiers et même dans le coin de l'ascenseur, que j'écrasai un bon matin par mégarde). Pas vraiment résolu à appeler un exterminateur (et aussi parce qu'elles avaient beau ronger mes fils de portable, ces boules de poils restaient trop mignonnes et inoffensives pour que j'aie envie de les voir dans des trappes à rat), c'est seulement deux semaines après l'incident de Fuery que je dus revenir sur mon opinion, lorsque Betty faillit perdre connaissance en découvrant qu'un rongeur s'était faufilé dans ses Jimmy Choo.

Enfin, quelques jours plus tard, j'appris de source sûre (Alphonse) que quelqu'un aurait surpris _quelqu'un d'autre_ à apporter des rongeurs dans le bâtiment. Bien sûr, je trouvai le coupable le lendemain lorsque je me rendis à l'étage inférieur ou je découvris sur le bureau de Breda une boîte en carton munie de trous, dans laquelle s'agitaient deux jeunes souris. Il m'entendit faire le pire sermon du siècle, et m'expliqua d'une voix apeurée qu'il avait simplement perdu Sel et Poivre (ses foutues souris) pendant 3 semaines et les avait retrouvé ce matin, à l'entrée du couloir. Trois semaines étaient amplement suffisantes à ces boules de poil pour infester l'étage entier par leurs progénitures, aussi je me fis un devoir de faire culpabiliser Breda à l'idée que je n'aurais définitivement pas le choix d'appeler un exterminateur.

La visite de ce dernier était prévue pour cet après-midi. Jusque là, je m'efforçai de trouver le plus de rongeurs possibles et de tous les enfermer dans mon sac, et les libérer à l'orée du bois pendant ma pause dîner. Elles avaient peut-être fait de mon premier mois en tant que patron un enfer, mais… Bon sang, même l'être le plus cruel ne pourrait rester insensibles à leurs foutus petits yeux noirs piteux.

Il vint également avec le début du mois une très bonne nouvelle qui me donna un peu le moral d'affronter janvier. Alphonse m'avait invité à un petit pub près de chez moi pour m'annoncer la nouvelle : il était officiellement en couple avec Winry. Pour une fois, ce fut moi qui fis le malin et je m'esclaffai bruyamment à son annonce, avant de lui offrir tous les shooters et les bières du pub. Ce soir-là, nous allâmes au cinéma tous les deux, nous parlâmes jusqu'à pas d'heures, et je fêtai même en grand la nouvelle le lendemain, au travail. En moins de deux heures, l'immeuble en entier était au courant et Al reçut des félicitations extrêmement enthousiasmes par Havoc et Breda, et de la plupart de mon équipe.

La fin de janvier arriva assez vite malgré les incidents. J'eus droit plus d'une fois à la fameuse trappe à souris dans mes tiroirs, qui réussit malheureusement à chaque tentative et qui engendra d'autres cris et disputes. Disputes qui finirent à mon avantage lorsque je coinçai l'oreille d'Havoc dans une cage à rat. L'exterminateur partit beaucoup plus tôt que je ne le crus prudent et Alphonse proposa, en mesure de sécurité, d'apporter mon chat en guise de dernière inspection contre les rongeurs. Le lendemain, mon compagnon de chambre fut la mascotte de l'établissement et passa entre les bras de tout le monde. Il se révéla donc que mon chat aimait tout le monde sauf moi, et que, lorsqu'il était de bonne humeur, il pouvait être un chasseur hors pair (il rapporta d'ailleurs deux souris aux pieds de Falman).

Ce soir-là, je laissai le chat aux bons soins d'Al, qui avait l'air franchement plus affectueux envers les félins que moi-même, et filai direct chez moi pour me piquer un somme sur le sofa. Je ne réussis pas à m'endormir avant une bonne heure, notamment parce que la vieille voisine vint me demander de l'aide pour la plomberie défectueuse. Enfin, je revins à mon divin sofa une fois ma tâche terminée pour m'y endormir en bavant sur l'oreiller, jusqu'à ce que le téléphone sonne pour me réveiller en sursaut.

Je m'enfargeai dans le repli du tapis et me frottai la joue pour effacer les plis de l'oreiller, avant de saisir le téléphone de mon petit doigt et de le coller à mon oreille.

-Ouais, allô? répondis-je d'une voix rauque par le sommeil.

-_Bonjour Edward_.

Au début, mon imagination sembla me faire tant de tours que je ne réalisai pas tout de suite de qui il s'agissait, surtout que la ligne téléphonique grinchait à mon oreille.

-Roy? lançais-je en me raclant la gorge.

-_Tu dormais? Pardon, pourtant j'avais compté le décalage horaire, je croyais qu'il était à peu près 20h par chez toi_.

-Non, je… Oui, je dormais, mais c'est pas grave, c'est rien! C'est juste que je ne m'y attendais pas…

-_Oui, j'ai voulu t'appeler auparavant, mais la ligne était tellement mauvaise que je n'arrivais même pas à contacter l'opératrice. Ils ont de sérieux progrès à faire en communication, dans ce coin ci_.

Je pouffai un peu, l'humeur légère.

-Comment c'est, le Congo, hen? souris-je de mon côté. C'est comme tu l'imaginais?

-_C'est assez ennuyant, en fait. Je passe mon temps avec les bureaucrates. L'un d'entre eux pensait même que le Dalaï Lama était une race de crocodiles. J'ai vraiment hâte qu'on en vienne aux faits. Au moins, je suis logé dans un hôtel à Bumba, sur le bord du fleuve. C'est bien comme vue_.

Il me raconta son voyage jusqu'à maintenant, qui me fit rire d'ailleurs aux nombreuses stupidités que certains hommes d'affaires réalisèrent pendant son séjour. À l'entendre, ce n'était pas tellement le paysage qui était magnifique, mais plutôt les gens qui y résidaient, avec qui il avait eu trop peu de temps pour socialiser. Je passai ensuite la demi-heure suivante à lui raconter dans les moindres détails la connerie de Breda et l'épisode des souris qui avait plongé le bureau dans un état de bordel terrible. Il eut à peu près la même réaction que moi, c'est-à-dire un découragement profond envers le comportement de ses associés de travail, mais eut cependant beaucoup plus de facilité à en rire que moi. Enfin, c'est après un grincement de ligne téléphonique plus terrible que les autres que je remarquai l'heure de mon micro-onde qui affichait 21h37.

-Heu…Roy? lançai-je avec hésitation après un long débat sur la capacité d'Havoc à désordonner tout ce qu'il touche. Ça coûte combien, un appel international comme ça?

-_Ho merde, c'est vrai_ (mon sourire quadrupla à son juron). _Ça fait combien de temps_?

-Une heure trente, si je me fie à mon micro-onde.

-_Aïe_, _c'est quand même 2 euros la minute_…

Je m'esclaffai sincèrement en réponse à son ton un peu pantois et je conclus la conversation naturellement en lui souhaitant bon courage pour le reste. Lorsque je raccrochai le téléphone, je compris ce que signifiait l'expression des papillons dans le ventre, autant que je fus plus qu'heureux de constater qu'encore une fois, la conversation n'avait même pas touché de prêt ou de loin les mesures de travail.

Ooo

Alors, le petit moment de Noël avec Roy… n'était pas prévu. XD Déçus? Contents? Vous voulez m'écarteler? Soit… XD Mais-hé! J'ai été gentille! C'est un bonus ce machin!

C'est simplement que je me trouvais trop cruelle envers Edward (pas envers les revieweuses, non non XD) alors je lui ai fait une fleur sur ce coup-ci…

Mais bon, on finira bien par y arriver, hen? Courage, allez… XD J'suis avec vous (pas trop l'choix, non mais…) Tout ce que je demande, ce sont quelques reviews et votre miséricorde. Entre nous, c'est carrément un miracle si ce chapitre-là est paru, donc le 25ième… Viendra, certes, mais quand? Aucune idée…


	25. Chapter 25

Joyeux Noël en retard et bonne année! Voila le 25ième! Il était temps.

Ooo

11h57. Trois foutues minutes avant ma pause déjeuner, quatre téléphones entre les mains dont deux restaient miraculeusement en équilibre entre mon épaule et mon oreille, la porte ouverte de mon bureau laissait voir Falman, qui avait une valise pleine de plaintes et critiques des consommateurs, une secrétaire hystérique responsable des publicités commerciales attendait au bout de la ligne 3, et Bradley s'était apparemment montré lors d'une visite surprise ce matin au rez-de-chaussée, obligeant ma présence. C'était en gros ce qu'on appelait le _bordel_.

Pendant trois semaines, je n'eus pas de nouvelles de Roy. J'avais espéré ce matin recevoir un coup de téléphone de lui, mais contrairement à cela, tous les autres crétins de bureaucrates s'étaient décidés à m'appeler aujourd'hui précisément, en _même temps_.

Pire que ça, vers 12h30, au moment ou j'étais censé manger tranquille pendant mon heure de déjeuner, ce fut Cassandre qui appela sur la ligne 3. Évidemment, Gracia me précisa que son appel était important et ne pouvait pas « attendre une seconde de plus », la routine quoi. D'une humeur vacillante, je décrochai brusquement mon téléphone tandis que mon potage aux citrouilles et crème refroidissait lentement au coin de mon bureau.

-Oui, bonjour, que puis-je faire pour vous? lançai-je d'une voix professionnelle.

-_Edward? Ho, je suis contente de te parler, votre charmante secrétaire m'a laissé très longtemps en attente_…

Je fis un sourire crispé, mon dos frissonnant de colère. Avait-elle la moindre idée à quel point c'était une maison de fou ici, à cette heure!?

-Désolé, madame, nous sommes surchargés aujourd'hui.

-_Bien sûr, bien sûr. Je voulais seulement savoir si tu avais contacté Roy ces derniers jours_.

-Non madame, avouai-je piteusement, avec sincérité cette fois. Pas depuis son appel le mois dernier.

-_Il t'a appelé le mois dernier?_

Est-ce que je venais de faire une gaffe?

-Heu… Oui, pour m'informer de certains détails sur les délais de rapports pendant son absence, mentis-je rapidement en voyant la pile de rapports sur le bureau d'Alphonse.

-…_Je vois. Il m'a bel et bien laissé un message lors de son arrivée au Congo, mais je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles depuis_.

Je retins d'exclamer ma surprise. Pas de nouvelles? Depuis presque deux mois? Alors là, Roy en entendrait parler! Quelle idée de laisser poireauter sa femme sans nouvelles ainsi!

-Je crois qu'il est très occupé, là-bas, madame, tentai-je pour lui sauver la mise. Le coup de fil que j'ai reçu de lui était également très bref…

Depuis quand je mentais, moi, hen? Ça c'était pour Roy! Il fallait toujours que je lui sauve la peau, il me le paierait celui-là!

-…_Bien. Dans ce cas, si tu as des nouvelles de lui, pourras-tu me contacter? Tu as le numéro à la maison, n'est-ce pas?_

-Bien sûr madame.

-_Parfait. Viendras-tu nous voir pendant le séjour de Pâques? C'était si plaisant lorsque tu es venu, à Noël_…

Je déglutis, séparé entre joie et culpabilité.

-Je passerai faire un tour.

Je raccrochai après qu'elle m'ait souhaité une bonne journée de travail. Je n'eus cependant plus ou moins d'appétit pour commencer mon potage désormais tiède. J'avais dans l'estomac un sentiment très inconfortable, que je ne semblais réaliser qu'aujourd'hui seulement. Auparavant, j'avais été content de plaire à Cassandre, la femme de Roy. Mais aujourd'hui, lui parler et discuter avec elle ressemblait plus à une trahison qu'à une sincère amitié. Certainement, elle ne savait sans doute pas que mon vœu le plus cher était que Roy l'abandonne pour n'être qu'à moi. Si seulement elle aurait pu être une vieille dame égocentrique et idiote… Mais le monde ne se séparait pas entre gentils et méchants, et maintenant, j'avais sur le cœur une culpabilité de plus en plus grande et l'impression d'être un traître chaque fois que je discutais avec elle.

Ooo

La journée, aussi infernale fut-elle, finit assez vite. À 5h30, j'étais déjà en dehors des bureaux, à me promener ici et là, incapable de me convaincre qu'il serait plus sage de directement aller chez moi et me reposer plutôt que de flâner dans les rues. Mais j'aimais bien marcher. J'avais beau courir partout entre les 16 étages de mon entreprise, je n'en restai pas moins assit une bonne partie de la journée à remplir la paperasse. Marcher pour simplement marcher, c'était autre chose. Relaxant et paisible.

Je repassai par le quartier de Roy et ne m'attardai pas trop longtemps près de sa maison, par peur que Cassandre ne m'aperçoive. Je flânai un moment autour, et me décidai enfin à entrer dans le cimetière tout près. Cette fois-ci, j'avais apporté un grand bouquet de fleurs, celles que j'aurais dut lui donner en personne si elle avait encore été là. J'y restai, aux côtés de sa tombe, jusqu'à ce que le vent froid ne me dissuade de rester une seconde de plus, me poussant au dos pour que je retourne le plus vite possible vers chez moi. Je l'écoutai sans répliquer.

Je marchais près de la petite église du cartier, dont les petites cloches du haut des tours sonnaient pour une quelconque célébration. Je pensai aussitôt à un mariage, mais à la vue du grand corbillard noir garé à l'avant, et aux bouquets de fleurs rouges et bourgognes, je compris qu'il s'agissait d'un enterrement. La symphonie des cloches résonnait jusque dans les rues voisines, et certains habitants sortaient sur leur balcon pour écouter la mélodie d'une oreille absente.

J'observai la famille inconnue, peu nombreuse, marcher vers l'entrée de l'église. De vieilles dames chiquement vêtues, des garçons beaucoup trop jeunes portant des costumes à cravate… C'était un spectacle absurde et familier à la fois. D'un regard extérieur, il était beaucoup plus facile de critiquer l'idiotie de cette cérémonie, alors que j'y avais été moi-même il n'y a pas si longtemps, pourtant aussi solennel et abattu autrefois que les membres de la famille qui marchaient désormais sous mes yeux.

Bien sûr, je ne croyais pas en Dieu, je n'y avais jamais vraiment cru, mais maintenant, j'aurais aimé y croire. Il était tellement plus facile de se noyer dans les espoirs de l'existence d'un paradis, ou il serait possible de revoir tous nos proches, tous. Il était tellement plus facile de se dire que l'être qui nous a quitté, que maman était quelque part à m'attendre, à m'observer et me suivre peut-être. J'aurais aimé être ce vieillard qui marchait, tenant sa femme par le coude, le chapelet entre les mains. Lui _savait_, croyait à ce beau mensonge qu'était le mien. Mais je n'avais pas ce luxe. Il était tellement plus dur, même si plus sensé, de se dire que maman n'existait tout simplement plus, parce qu'il n'y avait rien après la mort de toute façon, et que le mince espoir d'un endroit divin ou la rejoindre était une calomnie horriblement douce et tentatrice.

Ces sombres pensées en tête, je longeai le trottoir de ma rue, ruminant sur beaucoup de choses, philosophant sur d'autres. Un tas de neige, à l'entrée des escaliers de mon appartement, me sortit de mes rêveries et réussit à me convaincre que je n'aurais guère le choix de déneiger un peu si je désirais me rendre. Une fois rendu à l'intérieur, je lançai mes bottes, insouciant de l'endroit où elles atterriraient, et alla m'écraser sur le fauteuil. Par pour très longtemps car, dès lors que mes yeux furent fermés, le téléphone sonna bruyamment dans ma cuisine.

Je décrochai en sachant déjà de qui il s'agissait, même sans l'aide d'un afficheur. Qui d'autre me réveillerait sinon?

-C'est devenu une habitude de me réveiller, grognai-je au combiné en me massant les tempes.

Roy parut désemparé et demeura silencieux quelques brèves secondes, probablement surpris par mon soudain don de divination.

-…_J'y peux rien si tu as des heures très peu orthodoxes réservées au sommeil_, répondit-il alors que je visualisais très clairement son sourire cynique. _Il n'est que 17h_.

Je maugréai une réponse incompréhensible, contraint d'avouer qu'il avait raison.

-_Je ne peux te parler très longtemps, je t'appelle d'une cabine téléphonique_.

-Ha bon? Et ton cellulaire?

-…_Un…un sanglier l'a avalé_…

Je fronçai les sourcils tandis que la phrase se rendait très lentement à mon cerveau, et que j'en compris le véritable sens. C'est seulement là que je m'esclaffai à en avoir les larmes aux yeux, ma main contre mon ventre pour apaiser les crampes.

-Un sanglier! répétai-je entre deux éclats de rire.

-_Ça n'a rien de drôle. Ça m'a prit au moins 3 jours pour convaincre la compagnie d'annuler mon forfait_…

-…J'arrive pas à le croire, murmurai-je gaiement en m'essuyant les yeux. Un sanglier…

-_Il était énorme. Il aurait pu t'avaler d'une bouchée_.

-Qu'est-ce que t'insinues par là? marmonnai-je en retrouvant aussitôt mon sérieux.

-_Maintenant que j'ai ton attention, je voulais seulement te dire que je serai à l'aéroport demain vers 11h30. J'embarque dans l'avion dans une heure tout au plus_.

-De-demain!? Tu reviens demain?

-_Oui, demain_.

-Je…C'est…Je veux dire…Parfait! Heu…

Je pris une grande respiration, honteux de m'entendre bégayer comme un idiot. Enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'un autre souvenir ne me revienne en mémoire.

-Je dois le dire à ta femme ou pas? susurrai-je d'une voix mielleuse. Elle m'a appelé aujourd'hui, et elle m'a dit que tu ne l'as pas contactée _une seule fois_ ces deux derniers mois.

Son silence au combiné confirma ma victoire. Je pouvais presque entendre ses méninges travailler à toute allure de l'autre côté du combiné. Il capitula finalement par un soupir.

-_Je l'appellerai un peu avant mon arrivée_, maugréa-t-il. _Content?_

-Pas tant que ça, mais ça m'évitera sa furie. Je t'ai donné le message, c'est ce qui compte.

-_Je dois y aller_, dit-il précipitamment tandis que j'entendais le brouhaha de l'aéroport s'intensifier derrière lui. _On se revoit demain_.

Il raccrocha avant que je n'aie le temps de répondre. Inutile de dire que je m'endormis, ce soir-là, avec un sourire aux lèvres qui atteignait presque mes oreilles.

Ooo

11h22. Pas une trace de Roy à l'aéroport. Son avion avait été retardé. Évidemment, j'avais fait le déplacement, j'avais coincé ma chemise dans la porte du taxi qui se déchira sous l'impact, Al gardait mon bureau et répondait au téléphone à ma place et l'une de mes chaussures était brunâtre, recouverte de boue d'une flaque que je n'avais pas évité. En gros, ce n'était pas le genre d'état qu'une personne normale devrait avoir lors d'un retour d'un proche, mais qu'est-ce que j'y pouvais? La poisse était ma meilleure copine, ou j'étais son jouet préféré, l'un des deux.

Enfin, la voix platonique de la dame de l'aéroport annonça l'arrivée de l'avion que j'attendais. Je me précipitai vers l'entrée des arrivants et m'accoudai à la barrière, me demandant vaguement comment réagirait Roy. Je dus attendre une bonne vingtaine de minutes, à voir quelques immigrants arriver, une tonne de voyageurs se précipiter dans les bras de ceux qui, comme moi, attendait le retour d'un proche. Je vis plus d'une famille se retrouver entière sous mes yeux, de jeunes adultes qui revenaient de voyage, des vieillards revenant des pays du Sud, quelques journalistes, des bureaucrates… et finalement Roy.

Il traîna sa valise d'un bras, son manteau sur l'épaule. Il avait l'air fatigué, ses cheveux étaient légèrement plus dépeignés qu'à l'habitude, mais il paraissait content d'être de retour. Pour éviter d'avoir l'air d'un idiot et le saluer jusqu'à ce qu'il me remarque, je préférai me la jouer diplomate et attendit patiemment qu'il traverse les barrières pour le suivre. À la vue de sa grande silhouette fière, cependant, mes airs diplomatiques s'évanouirent et je me jetai vers lui et le fit sursauter lorsque mon épaule vint rencontrer la sienne. Le sourire fatigué par lequel il me répondit me fit manquer un battement de cœur.

-Bon retour, annonçai-je en guise de salutation.

-Oui, il était temps, soupira-t-il profondément. Il commençait à faire chaud, là-bas.

-T'as pas bronzé d'un poil, remarquai-je.

-Pas eu le temps. Ces foutus bureaucrates ne savent même pas ce qu'est une randonnée dans une réserve faunique…

Nous marchâmes d'un pas plus lent jusqu'aux sorties de l'aéroport, qui donnait sur l'air frais et hivernal du dehors. Je vis Roy y prendre une grande respiration, à s'en geler les poumons, alors que son souffle s'échappait par une buée floue. Il était bon de rentrer chez soi.

-Alphonse a prit ta place? me demanda-t-il lorsque nous eurent trouvé un taxi.

-Oui, et je devrais me dépêcher d'y retourner. Je prendrai un autre taxi sur le boulevard.

-Pas besoin, j'y vais aussi, me dit-il en s'étendant confortablement contre la banquette.

-Quoi!? Tu vas quand même pas retourner au bureau? Tu ressors d'un vol de 8 heures!

-J'ai dormi dans l'avion. Très gentil de ta part de t'inquiéter de ma santé.

-Je dois bien te préserver. À ton âge, il faut plus de repos.

Je reçus une petite tape derrière la tête. Même ce geste là me manquait, et je dus cacher mon sourire en donnant à la fenêtre plus d'attention qu'elle n'en méritait. Le voyage fut un peu plus silencieux, et je profitai autant que lui de ce moment pour abaisser mes paupières et laisser le moteur de la voiture ronronner. Je somnolais presque lorsque le taxi arriva à destination, et moi comme Roy nous retrouvâmes devant une vision familière et la promesse du retour de la routine. Je n'aimais pas spécialement la routine, mais une routine avec Roy, c'était déjà beaucoup mieux.

À notre entrée, Roy dut affronter tous les bienvenus des secrétaires, et je remarquai à ses épaules basses qu'il n'avait envie que d'en sortir. Aussi, je préférai jouer le rabat-joie et couper la discussion des secrétaires pour l'emmener avec moi vers l'ascenseur. La pression de sa main contre mon épaule en guise de remerciement fit bondir mon estomac de mon cou jusqu'à mes pieds.

Je le laissai rentrer dans son bureau et ses affaires tandis que j'entrais dans le mien, pour sauver Alphonse qui avait les 5 lignes téléphoniques ouvertes et les doigts plein d'encre. Je n'eus pas droit à du repos avant 14h, lorsque les téléphones se turent enfin. Je passai au bureau de Roy par la suite pour lui apporter un café. Il avait déjà la tête dans sa paperasse et accueillit le breuvage chaud comme le messie. L'humeur plus que revigorée, je retournai à mes affaires, et à Alphonse, qui avait sortit une bouilloire d'on ne sait où.

-Moi j'en aurais profité pour me pieuter tranquille chez nous, remarqua-t-il en désignant le bureau de Roy du menton.

-Il a pas mal de paperasse à remplir et je crois qu'il veut faire ça aujourd'hui pour profiter de son congé demain.

-Ça alors. On aura tout vu… Le patron qui travaille autant, c'est carrément épique.

-Depuis quand tu bois du thé? interrogeai-je à Alphonse en remarquant entre ses mains une tasse étrange remplie d'eau bouillante et dégageant une odeur végétale.

-Ce n'est pas vraiment du thé, répondit-il.

Peut-être prenais-je trop au sérieux les conseils de Roy, mais il sembla que je vis ses yeux briller un peu comme ceux de Hughes, lorsqu'il cache sous son manteau une photo d'Elysia prête à être montrée.

-C'est une boisson médicinale, expliqua-t-il vaguement. Winry a quelques cours complémentaires dans son programme d'études mécaniques, et elle m'a prêté ses notes de sciences botaniques.

-Tu n'as pas besoin de notes pour savoir prendre soin d'une plante, élucidai-je avec éloquence. Ton appart est tellement envahi de végétaux que j'ai toujours l'impression qu'un singe de l'Amazone va me sauter dessus à chaque angle de couloirs.

-Mais c'est vachement intéressant. Jusqu'à maintenant, j'ai réussi à faire un anti-inflammatoire à base de cassis et un somnifère avec du pavot de Californie.

-Han-han… acquiesçai-je sans rien comprendre. Et ça, c'est quoi? continuai-je en secouant la tasse d'eau fumante.

-Une boisson à base de ginseng, cannelle, cardamome, de gingembre et de mandragore. Pour qu'elle soit parfaite, il aurait fallu que je broie une corne de rhinocéros et y ajouter la poudre, mais le type du zoo n'a jamais voulu me laisser entrer.

-Ça existe la mandragore? dis-je en me désintéressant de la tasse, sincèrement surpris de ce soudain savoir d'Alphonse. Je croyais que ça existait que dans les romans fantastiques.

-Bien sûr que ça existe. D'ailleurs c'est elle qui a le plus de puissance sur cette boisson-ci. L'eau est assez saturée, l'effet sera corsé.

-Et ça fait quoi, c'te truc? Soigner les maux de pieds?

-Que noooon! Ça apaise l'esprit et détend les nerfs : une séance de yoga intensif en quelques gorgées. Tu veux goûter?

Je m'écrasai sur ma chaise, prêt à recommencer mon travail et quitter le plus vite possible, vers 16h. Autant, je jetai un regard très méfiant à la tasse médicinale que me tendit Alphonse.

-Je bois pas n'importe quoi, grognai-je en retournant à mon portable.

-Rooh, allez, je l'ai fait que pour toi!

-Et pourquoi ça? Je te le dirai quand j'aurai besoin de yoga.

-Parce que tu croules 24h sur 24 sous le stress business, monsieur-patron-d'un-jour.

Je soupirai lourdement et abandonnai le combat. Il déposa la tasse sur mon bureau et je l'ignorai tout ce temps, pas plus volontaire à l'idée d'y goûter, que ça plaise à Al ou non. Une longue vie d'expérience m'avait appris à me méfier de sa générosité parfois déplacée.

Ooo

Je revins du bureau de Roy avec beaucoup, beaucoup plus de travail supplémentaire auquel je m'étais attendu. Je laissai tout tomber sur le coin de ma chaise, et la pile de dossiers bascula en un équilibre digne d'un alcoolique. Le tic tac de l'horloge attira mon regard, et je fus plus découragé encore en voyant l'aiguille dangereusement approcher le petit quatre, en bas à droite. Dire que j'avais espéré sortir d'ici vingt minutes, je devais maintenant oublier mes projets de soirées avec toute cette foutue paperasse.

Alphonse entra joyeusement dans la pièce au même moment, ravi de finir sa journée. Je répondis à son enthousiasme par un grognement de « SiTuFrimesJ'teFaisBoufferTaBrocheuse » on-ne-peut-plus clair et il comprit le message sans une minute de plus. Il pointa également la fameuse tasse louche, que je n'avais pas daigné toucher depuis, avant de fermer la porte en m'envoyant un petit salut de la main digne d'une copine complice.

Enfin, je trouvai le courage de me lancer dans mon travail seulement à 16h pile, où je n'eus pas le choix de m'y enfoncer corps et âme si je voulais en finir avant demain matin. Dehors, il faisait presque noir, le soleil se couchant plus tôt depuis octobre, et le fait d'ouvrir chacune des lampes de mon bureau plutôt que travailler à la lumière du jour me découragea encore plus. J'avais l'habitude des travaux fastidieux, et celui-ci n'y faisait pas exception. Seulement, l'habitude n'avait rien à voir, parce que ça restait toujours aussi _barbant_…

Mais bon, peut-être par réflexe ou non, je pris malgré moi une gorgée de la tasse d'Alphonse, avant de réaliser mon geste et de vite l'observer dans tous ses angles comme si elle avait soudain la possibilité de me dire à haute voix : « Décompresse, mon frère, j'suis pas poison. » Le goût de gingembre me fit lécher mes lèvres et j'y bus une autre gorgée. Sans doute aurait-ce été meilleur chaud, mais je n'allais quand même pas faire de caprices pour un relaxant…

C'est une demi-heure plus tard que je vis enfin venir les effets que je n'avais même pas espéré au commencement. J'avançais à bon rythme dans mon travail, mais vers 17h, j'eus un ralentissement considérable dans mon avance à cause d'un problème de concentration dont j'accusai la faim comme raison. Je finis donc la tasse d'Al en une gorgée, me disant avec logique et bonne foi que les herbes médicinales et naturelles devraient bien suffire à calmer un estomac quelques instants si elles étaient capables d'apaiser les neurones et de détendre l'entièreté des nerfs. En réponse à cela, mon estomac se tut et je revins aussitôt la tête dévouée à ma paperasse.

Enfin, cela jusqu'à 17 heure 18 minutes exactement, lorsqu'il me vint des chaleurs comparables à celles d'une fièvre avancée. Je comparai alors les effets à ceux d'un café qu'on boit un peu trop vite, mais mon sang continuait de bouiller, et ce malgré les quelques dizaines de minutes de tortures pendant lesquelles je restai paralysé à dévisager la poignée de porte du bureau, attendant et priant pour que ça passe.

Frustré et confus, je me levai un temps indéterminé plus tard pour aller prendre une gorgée d'eau, tout en maudissant Alphonse et ses remèdes. Je remarquai au passage la porte close de Roy, d'où s'échappait, par la craque du bas, la lumière de son bureau qui indiquait que je n'étais pas le seul à travailler si tard.

La gorgée d'eau n'eut aucun effet. Ma main frôlait les murs alors que je retournais à mon bureau, certain que mon front toucherait le sol d'ici là tellement je marchais au hasard. Je m'enfermai dans ma salle et fermai la porte, avant de me laisser tomber sur ma chaise qui couina de mécontentement. Je restai couché comme ça un petit moment, les jambes écartées, les bras pendants et la tête lourde, le cerveau totalement vide et noyé par mes vagues de chaleur. Dans une vague de volonté, je m'emparai du portable d'Alphonse et cherchai dans toutes ses listes de favoris un quelconque lien internet sur les herbes médicinales et les remèdes. Parce qu'il n'y avait plus de doutes, cette saloperie de boisson était en train de me rendre complètement dingue.

Je n'y trouvai donc rien du tout et me levai avec frustration en marchant en rond dans mon bureau. J'avais besoin de m'occuper les mains, de faire quelque chose pour éviter de focusser mon attention sur mon malaise inconfortable. Je trouvai donc en vitesse un dossier terminé et sortis de ma salle pour aller rejoindre le bureau de Roy, auquel j'entrai en cognant légèrement à sa porte.

-Mooouiiii?

Sa voix était blasée, et de toute évidence, plus qu'ennuyée par la montagne de rapports financiers qui recouvraient son bureau. Sans un mot, je lui montrai ma paperasse complétée, et il s'étira sur sa chaise, apparemment ravi d'une petite distraction lui aussi.

-Je pensais que tu serais parti à cette heure, remarqua-t-il alors que je prenais place sur le sofa d'en face.

-Boâh… Il me reste pas mal de trucs, et j'arrive pas à me concentrer.

Il se leva péniblement pour aller ouvrir l'un des immenses tiroirs de son classeur et y déposer mon dossier. Il accota ensuite son coude contre le meuble et y maintint son équilibre, les jambes croisées en une position décontractée.

-Autre chose en tête? dit-il, curieux.

-Je sais pas trop, Al m'a donné un truc à boire et…

Je plissai les yeux, avant de m'apercevoir que mon regard était très clairement dirigé vers ses fesses. Heureusement, il se retourna vers moi seulement lorsque je me secouai la tête, confus. Depuis quand je matais comme ça hen?

-Tu as l'air un peu fiévreux, en fait, annonça-t-il d'une voix qui sembla voyager à travers une forêt de coton avant d'arriver à mes oreilles, diminuée et floue.

-…'Sais pas, j'ai juste… vraiment chaud…

Je plaquai une main à mon front, cachant légèrement mes paupières lorsque je surpris une fois de plus mes yeux s'attarder à toutes zones en bas de la ceinture. Il y avait définitivement quelque chose qui clochait, parce que vraiment, je n'avais jamais autant…

-Ha, c'est vrai que tu es chaud, remarqua la voix lointaine de Roy alors que sa main toucha l'une de mes tempes.

J'écartai deux doigts et osai ouvrir un œil pour le regarder. Il me vint subitement un désir totalement inexplicable de simplement le… le… le _plaquer_ sur le mur et lui… Ses doigts toujours contre mes tempes me firent frissonner tout le long du dos, et ce fut heureusement mon état confus qui m'empêcha de lui sauter dessus sans plus de manières et de…

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait dans cette boisson? Tu es peut-être allergique…

J'eus une image choc qui me passa une demi-seconde dans la tête, et mes mains devinrent encore plus moites qu'elles ne l'étaient déjà. Je déglutis pour effacer toutes ces idées bizarres qui surgissaient tout à coup, comme ça, sans qu'on leur ait rien demandé, et tentai de comprendre ce que me disait Roy, hélas sans succès. Tout ce que je voyais défiler, c'était une série de visions et d'idées que je n'avais jamais même osé penser auparavant, des images aussi claires que des photographies se bousculer, un sentiment d'intimité moite et chaud, des frissons dans toute la longueur de mon dos et mon imagination tourner à une vitesse et d'une performance que je n'avais jamais cru possible. Une inspiration fertile déboula entre mes deux oreilles et montra à mon subconscient, dans un tourbillon de projecteurs, un corps nu et battit collé au mien, une atmosphère sensuelle et charnelle m'envahir comme mes bouffées de chaleur, la sensation presque réelle des mains de Roy s'accrocher à mon dos et glisser sur mes omoplates, pour sauvagement descendre aux cuisses jusqu'à masser mes hanches d'un mouvement pesant et haché par un trop-plein désir que même ses mains n'arrivaient pas à exprimer contre…

-Edward?

Je crus recevoir une chaudière d'eau glacée au visage. Le bureau revint, flou, ainsi que le visage inquiet de Roy, qui n'était pas du tout en train d'embrasser mon cou avec véhémence, mais qui s'approcha plutôt de moi en se penchant légèrement.

-Je crois que t'as une sacrée fièvre.

Je me relevai d'un bond.

-Non, je… Je vais aller finir mon travail…

-Hé! Attend un peu! Tu devrais peut-être arrêter pour ce soir, tu as l'air de…

-Non-non-non-non-non, je vais bien, promis, bégayai-je en m'enfuyant par la porte pour éviter son regard.

-Ed! _Attend_!

Son ton n'était pas seulement qu'autoritaire, mais également furieux. J'eus donc le bon sens de m'immobiliser dans l'ouverture de la porte, alors qu'une partie de mon anatomie, un peu plus au sud, commençait vachement à s'impatienter. Je tentai donc une profonde inspiration, comprenant malgré tout l'insistance de Roy.

-Ça va, dis-je d'un ton plus calme. Je ne perdrai pas connaissance, je vais bien. Je crois que… Je crois que je vais partir tout de suite, je… Désolé.

-C'est plus sage, grogna-t-il enfin après un léger silence. Tu ne rentreras pas à pied j'espère?

-Un taxi, je vais prendre… un taxi.

Je ne pris même pas la peine d'aller éteindre mon portable, mes lumières et ranger mon bureau. Je me contentai de prendre mon manteau et de quitter rapidement la place en laissant un léger regret pour Roy qui continuait seul le boulot. Arrivé au rez-de-chaussée, j'eus la présence d'esprit bien venue de placer mon manteau à la hauteur de ma ceinture pour m'éviter l'embarras de mon état lors de mon passage aux bureaux des secrétaires. Je gardai la position jusque dehors, où un taxi me laissa monter pour me porter au nord-ouest de la ville en quelques minutes. Je payai rapidement et montai les escaliers rouillés et incertains du petit bloc appartement style rétro de la rue _OldFord._ Je cognai frénétiquement à la porte 3, et les chiens du voisin jappèrent furieusement en réponse à mes coups. Mon cœur fit un bon lorsque je vis l'ombre d'une silhouette s'approcher pour m'ouvrir à travers la petite fenêtre à la hauteur de mon nez. Je me collai aussitôt sur le côté, pour que mon visage reste invisible, et sautai sur la silhouette qui ouvrit la porte.

J'entendis Alphonse produire un plaintif « Aïe! » étouffé alors que je l'écrasai de tout mon poids dans son petit hall d'entrée, mes mains très très près de son cou.

-_Toi, tu vas creveeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeer!_

Je saisis sans pitié le col de son chandail et le secoua rageusement jusqu'à ce que sa tête reçoive un douloureux contact au plancher qui le fit encore geindre. Mais je ne le lâchai pas pour autant, pas tant qu'il continuerait d'afficher ce sourire vicieux de celui qui sort victorieux d'une dure bataille.

-J'suis assez content en fait, dit-il tout bas en toussant un peu, profitant de la pause que j'offrais à mes bras. D'après ce que je sens contre ma cuisse, ma boisson a fonctionné.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as _mis_ dans cette SALOPERIE DE TASSE!?

-Je te l'ai dit, de la cannelle, de la mandragore et…

Mes poings se contractèrent sur son chandail et je le poussai brutalement et de tout mon poids contre le plancher en écrasant son ventre d'un de mes genoux.

-Qu'est-ce-que-tu-as-mis-dans-cette-putain-de-BOISSON!

-D'accord! D'accord! C'était qu'un aphrodisiaque maison, assez puissant j'avoue, mais j'ai fait que tremper les herbes pour que ça ne…

-UN APHRODISIAQUE!? NON MAIS C'EST QUOI TON PROBLÈME!?

-S'il te plaît, calme toi, j'te jure, je voulais juste…

-JUSTE QUOI, ME RIDICULISER!?

-Non, j-juste t'aider à… à faire les premiers pas et…

-Mais t'es complètement cinglé!

Je lâchai son collet pour rouler à côté de lui et le libérer de mon poids, tout en soupirant à fendre l'âme alors que je faisais face au plafond. Je le vis de biais se masser l'arrière du crâne, là ou le plancher de bois avait douloureusement cogné sa tête, et j'eus une toute petite parcelle de regret, quelque part, qui disparut aussitôt que je repensai à la soirée. Je baissai légèrement le regard vers la bosse de mon pantalon qui commençait tranquillement à diminuer, et surprit le coup d'œil amusé d'Al au même endroit.

-Je peux te prêter ma seule de bain, tenta-t-il d'un petit sourire.

-Arrête tes conneries, répliquai-je acerbement.

Je n'étais pas du tout d'humeur à ses blagues. Je lui en voulais beaucoup trop. Il se releva tranquillement à mes côtés, l'air courbaturé, et alla fermer la porte que j'avais laissée entrouverte. Sans un mot, je me redressai également et alla direct à son salon, en me penchant pour éviter la plante grimpante qui pendait au cadre de porte comme dans une jungle, pour m'écraser dans son vieux sofa moelleux. Il vint m'y rejoindre avec incertitude, l'air inquiet de recevoir un autre coup.

-Ed, ne le prend pas comme ça, tenta-t-il sur un ton d'excuse. Tu sais bien que je pensais pas mal, je me disais juste que ça pourrait bien t'aider.

Je soupirai lourdement, encore incapable de réellement lui en vouloir plus que 3 minutes. Bien sûr, je le savais qu'il ne pensait pas mal, et c'est justement ça qui m'empêchait de l'étrangler. La situation n'avait pas été si horrible, c'est juste que…

-Je sais bien, grondais-je. Mais ce qui m'énerve, c'est que tu veux que j'agisse à ta façon. Ce n'est pas comme ça que je veux…

-Je ne veux pas que tu agisses à ma façon, m'interrompit-il presque avec panique. Je veux que tu agisses, point! Parfois tu avances, et d'autres fois, tu recules, tu stagnes où tu te démoralises. Je voulais simplement que quelque chose se passe pour toi.

Je soupirai une deuxième fois. Encore une fois, je savais que les intentions d'Al étaient tout sauf malines. Mais les répercussions et ce qui en résultait ne me plaisait pas plus.

-Écoute, commençai-je sérieusement. Il faut… Il faut que tu me laisses gérer, d'accord? Tu vois, si jamais j'avais fait un pas ce soir, peu importe lequel est-ce, je m'en serais voulu le lendemain parce que ça n'aurait pas été de mon propre gré, mais à cause d'une stupide potion. Ce n'est pas comme ça que je veux que ça commence. Je veux être conscient, être en possession de mes moyens, je veux…

Incapable d'en dire plus, je m'interrompis. Pourtant, je savais déjà qu'Al avait compris. S'il avait la manie de se mêler des choses qui ne le regardaient pas et qu'il avait tendance à utiliser des moyens un peu extrémistes, il savait cependant comprendre et accepter ce genre de différences. Je savais qu'il n'insisterait plus. Je me permis donc un sourire sincère.

-T'inquiète, assurai-je. J'y suis presque.

Ooo

Un plus long chapitre pour me faire pardonner votre patience. (Ça marche ou pas? XD)


	26. Bonus

Bien que rien ne puisse me faire pardonner ce terrible retard, je tiens quand même à introduire ce chapitre, qui est en fait un petit bonus. Plus court que les autres, en effet, mais je crois qu'il va vous plaire quand même…

Pour ne pas rien gâcher, je vous laisse tout de suite à votre lecture, tout en vous remerciant de votre patience extraordinaire et vos reviews géniaux. De plus, je tiens à ajouter que cette patience sera probablement récompensée plus tôt que vous le croyez.

À plus, vous tous!

Ooo

Le réveil de la chambre voisine me sortit du sommeil, plutôt que les habituels rayons de soleil venant de ma fenêtre. Me sachant incapable de me rendormir, je préférai donc rester un petit moment entre mes couvertures tièdes à faire craquer mes orteils et étirer mes bras. Lorsque je ne pus ignorer les minutes qui passaient sur l'horloge de ma table de chevet, j'envoyai mon couvre-lit en patchwork au coin du matelas et quittai la chambre. Je n'étais pas pressé d'échanger mes pantalons de pyjama confortables contre mon uniforme de travail, aussi préférai-je descendre à la cuisine nus pieds, dépeigné mais à l'aise. Je frissonnai au contact froid des marches en faux-marbre que j'haïssais tant et poussai la porte de la cuisine, où le soleil et ses rayons caressaient mes armoires d'ébène pour les rendre grises et chaudes. Je me félicitai une fois de plus d'avoir fait installer la porte arrière qui menait à la cour, colorée par les vitraux que la lumière éparpillait dans la pièce. Qu'il était bon d'être un poil superficiel dans ses aménagements immobiliers.

Je démarrai la machine à expresso sans me donner la peine d'amoindrir les bruits de ma tasse contre la table ou de la poubelle et son couvercle; Cassandre ne s'était jamais donné tant de mal les dimanches où je poireautais au lit.

Je flânai tant à la cuisine que j'arrivai un peu en retard au travail. Je souris aux secrétaires, ravi de leurs regards qui me suivirent jusqu'à l'ascenseur. Le comptable idiot du 9ième étage tenta la conversation auquel je participai en feignant l'intérêt avec talent, et j'arrivai finalement au 16ième, ayant déjà aux narines une douce odeur de café moka, gracieuseté d'Edward. Son bureau à lui était vide, sa table déjà désordonnée à une heure aussi matinale, et je devinai qu'il avait probablement des priorités plus pressantes que de me faire son rapport quotidien.

Je pris donc place à mon propre bureau et saisit la tasse, qui avait même été couverte pour rester au chaud. Je profitai un petit moment de la boisson, me disant qu'Ed ne se permettrait pas d'être aussi serviable éternellement. Il avait dût remarquer qu'une entrée agréable dans mon bureau m'aidait à être doublement productif au cours de la journée. Je n'allais pas m'en plaindre. Enfin, je fus quand même un peu déçu de ne pas le voir apparaître derrière mon ombre comme il lui arrivait souvent, courant toujours d'un étage à l'autre si vite et sans répit qu'il était dur de le voir venir (ou étais-ce sa petite stature? Je notai de le questionner sur ce fait).

N'ayant pas d'excuses supplémentaires de flâner d'avantage, je me mis au travail. Le téléphone sembla juger autrement car il sonna de sa voix stridente à 8h moins le quart. Déjà blasé de la journée qui s'annonçait, je le saisis tout de même, peu enthousiasme.

-_Hey Roy! Tu sais pas quoi? Elysia vient tout juste d'essayer son nouveau vélo! C'est-y pas le truc le plus mignon qui…_

-Maes…

-_Ha j'oubliais. Bonjour! T'étais censé passer voir ma petite Elysia pour son anniversaire et tu ne l'as même pas fait!_

-Maes, je suis au travail en ce moment…

-_Ben je sais bien, c'est pour ça que j'ai appelé direct à ton bureau! Et de bonne heure comme je m'y prends, t'as pas d'excuses : tu passes venir dîner chez nous ce soir!_

-Qu-quoi? grognai-je en me massant les tempes? Ce soir j'ai…

-_Tu pourras le dire à Edward aussi?_ m'interrompit-il. _Je n'ai pas son numéro de téléphone chez lui, et ça ne répond pas à son bureau. Il n'est pas avec toi par hasard? Vous n'êtes quand même pas en train de faire des cochonneries?_

-Maes! Une question à la fois, tu veux? Oui, je le dirai à Ed, et _non_ il n'est pas avec moi, finis-je d'un ton cassant.

-_Génial! Alors tu fais le message et on se revoit ce soir à 17h!_

La ligne coupa brusquement, laissant bercer entre mes oreilles l'écho du rire de Maes qui s'effaça seulement lorsque je me remis à ma paperasse. Mais je n'y restai pas longtemps lorsque j'entendis la porte voisine s'ouvrir, puis se fermer. Je me levai sans tarder et quittai mon bureau pour toquer à la porte d'Edward, qui répondit par un vague grognement.

-La machine à café a-t-elle rendu l'âme? tentai-je en remarquant son visage renfrogné qu'il essaya vainement de cacher.

-Non-non. Juste cet idiot de gérant et ces rapports budgétaires débiles…

Mes yeux s'attardèrent à son portable ouvert, qui cachait derrière un petit paquet cadeau bleu décoré de rubans. J'eus un léger étonnement à voir qu'Ed s'était souvenu de l'anniversaire d'Elysia et moi pas.

-Maes t'invite à dîner ce soir, il m'a demandé de te faire le message, déclarai-je en retournant mon attention vers lui.

Il parut perplexe.

-Pour quelle occasion?

Ce fut mon tour de froncer les sourcils.

-L'anniversaire d'Elysia, répondis-je.

-Ha oui! D'accord, je veux bien, tant qu'il ne m'accroche pas sur le front un appareil-photo…

-Ce serait tout à fait son genre, alors si j'étais toi, je me méfierais.

Je maudis la sonnerie de mon téléphone, que j'entendis malheureusement par delà les portes grandes ouvertes. Je m'excusai auprès de lui, qui me répondit par un hochement de tête et un léger sourire, et allai sans me presser répondre au combiné. Ce ne fut qu'un représentant de Bradley souhaitant prendre des nouvelles du nouvel accord, mais je n'écoutai que d'une oreille abstraite, mon regard s'attardant sans cesse au mur de droite, où Edward devait déjà, de l'autre côté, s'activer à répondre à ses 6 lignes téléphoniques.

Ooo

11h24. Je comptais les minutes avant ma pause déjeuner, bien que je n'avançais pas dans mes dossiers depuis une bonne demi-heure. Je n'avais même pas faim, ayant dégusté de copieuses gaufres au petit-déjeuner, mais la seule idée d'être en pause officiel était alléchante. L'aiguille changea paresseusement à la 25ième minute, et je soupirai profondément au temps qui marchait comme une tortue. Heureusement, j'entendis un vague brouhaha dans le bureau d'à côté et débranchai aussitôt la radio pour la garder au silence, ravi de ma nouvelle distraction.

-…_mange autant, tu vas devenir gros_, remarqua la voix d'Alphonse, diminuée par le mur qui séparait nos bureaux.

-_M'en fiche_, répondit Edward en me faisant sourire.

Il y avait un moment que j'aurais dût refaire l'isolation de ce mur, mais je n'arrivais jamais à m'y résoudre chaque fois que je repensais aux nombreuses conversations qu'il m'était possible d'entendre, depuis que ces deux là étaient dans le bureau voisin.

-_Quoi que non, quand j'y pense. Tu ne deviendras jamais gros; t'as tellement la bougeotte que tu ne dois pas engraisser d'un poil_.

-_Donc ça me donne le droit de manger tes côtes de porc grillées?_

-_Non-ED! PAS TOUCHE!_

-_Allez, quoi! En plus, elles sont à saveur aigre-douce…_

-_Bât les pattes de mon assiette! Si je te lance une frite sur ta chaise, tu iras la chercher et me laisser tranquille?_

-_Si tu me la lances avec ta salade de choux, peut-être…_

Ce fut une victoire pour Edward, visiblement, lorsque j'entendis son exclamation réjouie et les vagues couinements de sa chaise. Je me promis aussi de me rappeler que le bonheur d'Ed commençait par un estomac bien gâté. Je manquai les paroles qui suivirent, et fis lentement rouler ma chaise encore plus près du mur. Edward maugréa quelque chose que je ne compris pas, et je collai cette fois-ci mon oreille au mur. Alphonse poursuivit.

-…_si tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai parlé hier?_

Le silence d'Edward fut ma réponse, et je dus m'empêcher de pouffer.

-_Tu sais, à propos d'aller se faire un petit après-midi shopping_.

-_Mais c'est barbaaaaaaant, je déteste faire les courses…_

-_Je sais, mais j'aurai besoin de toi sur ce coup-ci_.

Je fronçai les sourcils, probablement de concert avec Edward, car il enchaîna.

-_Pourquoi?_

-_Je dois choisir un smoking… Winry a dit oui_…

Il y eut un grand silence qui fut soudainement coupé par le bruit d'une chaise tombant au sol. Personnellement, je m'y étais attendu, mais pas Edward, apparemment.

-_Tu l'as demandé en MARIAGE!?_

-_Chuuuuuuut! Pas si fort! Je ne l'ai pas encore dit aux autres_.

-_Et c'est comme ça que tu me l'annonces!? Quand est-ce que tu as acheté la bague? Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit!?_

-_Je ne voulais rien dire avant qu'elle accepte. J'avais peur, comme ça ne fait que deux moi qu'on est ensemble_.

Je dus presser plus fortement mon oreille pour saisir la voix d'Edward, sérieuse et plus calme.

-_Tu ne crois pas qu'il est un peu tôt?_ hésita-t-il.

Alphonse dût répondre par un hochement de tête, car je n'entendis rien.

-_Tu as ça en tête depuis longtemps?_

-_Plus ou moins. Mais on ne veut rien de grandiose, une petite cérémonie et quelques invités, c'est tout._

-_Qui va organiser?_

-_Winry a l'air plus au courant que moi. Je suis sûr qu'elle va mettre Rose et Panynia sur le coup. Elle les a déjà choisies comme filles d'honneur._

Il sembla flotter dans l'air un petit suspens, que je sentis même en étant dans la pièce voisine.

-_Tu voudras être mon témoin, Ed? _

-_La question ne se pose même pas_, répondit Edward d'un ton si paisible que j'imaginais sans difficultés son sourire caractéristique, honnête et aimable.

Ooo

-Ha tiens? Ed n'est pas avec toi? m'accueillit Maes lorsque j'entrai chez lui.

-Non, il voulait passer chez lui se changer, je crois.

Je parcourrai le salon avec autant d'aise que si je m'étais retrouvé chez moi. Après tout, la maison des Hughes était presque la mienne, au nombre d'heures que j'y avais passé. Gracia me salua chaleureusement et m'embrassa les joues, comme à l'habitude, et Elysia câlina mes jambes comme si elles étaient des oursons de peluche. Je réussis à me pencher lorsqu'elle s'éloigna un peu, et lui tendis un petit paquet.

-Joyeux anniversaire, Elysia, dis-je, toujours un peu mal à l'aise avec les enfants. Tu pourras le développer seulement après le repas.

Déjà, la sonnette d'entrée retentit de nouveau dans le hall, et Elysia courut ouvrir, devinant qui s'y trouvait. Son cri de joie fut probablement entendu par les voisins.

-EDO!

Je profitai du fait que l'attention d'Edward était centrée vers Elysia pour le détailler de près. Il avait revêtit une chemise plus confortable et moins officielle que celle qu'il s'obligeait à porter au travail, mais il gardait, comme toujours, sa paire de jeans noirs qui me fit saliver un peu en suivant la courbe de ses cuisses et de ses fesses. Sa ceinture, malheureusement trop épaisse pour me permettre d'entrevoir son dos sous sa chemise, était d'un noir presque étincelant, et j'étais certain qu'il l'avait astiqué avant de partir de chez lui. Évidemment, ses longs cheveux blonds étaient retenus par une queue de cheval, qu'il devait garder ainsi plus par utilité que par souci d'esthétisme. Il n'était déjà pas facile pour moi de réfréner la fréquente envie de passer mes doigts entre ses mèches, et les laisser libre contre ses épaules aurait été une tentation bien pire.

J'étais tant pris dans mon observation qu'il me prit un peu de court lorsqu'il vint me saluer à la suite de Gracia et Maes. Maintenant que je n'avais les sonneries de téléphones toutes les deux minutes, je ne me privais pas de le fixer dans tous les angles possibles, qu'il me remarque ou non. Son sourire devint hésitant lorsqu'il remarqua mon regard insistant, et je dus cesser de mater un petit instant (jusqu'à ce qu'il se retourne vers les cuisines, me donnant une vue d'ensemble de l'arrière).

Le souper fut délicieux. La théorie « Edward nourri, Edward bienheureux » fut une fois de plus prouvée ce soir lorsqu'on lui servit le plat de viande. Je crois que même Alphonse n'eut jamais droit à un sourire aussi éclatant que celui-là. C'était bon à savoir également; j'avais maintenant entre mes mains le remède-miracle et je comptais bien m'en servir. Toujours laisser le garde-manger plein, et remplir le frigidaire et le congélateur de viandes de toutes sortes, si peu pour faire le bonheur d'Edward. Je ne pus m'empêcher de l'imaginer dans ma propre maison, à ouvrir mes armoires d'ébène à la recherche de croustilles ou de biscuits, et je devinais déjà que l'ordre paisible de ma cuisine ressemblerait vite à l'appartement désordonné d'Ed. Je fis cependant taire ce léger fantasme pour me concentrer sur la conversation de Maes.

Elysia eut la permission d'ouvrir mon présent, qui n'était en fait qu'un énorme gâteau double chocolat et framboise au crémage coloré. Elle fut autorisée à couper les pointes, avec l'aide paranoïaque de son père tout près, et je finis ma propre part plus lentement, l'estomac bien plein. Ed lui, en était déjà à sa deuxième part, et arrivait à manger plus vite que moi tout en discutant avec Gracia. Lorsque tout le monde eut fini, Maes nous offrit une tasse de thé au salon où la discussion continua, l'air de rien. Ed en profita d'ailleurs pour sortir de sa poche un paquet enveloppé de papier brun et de ruban adhésif.

-Ce n'est pas bien gros, mais je me disais que c'était essentiel, lança-t-il à Elysia avec un grand sourire, qui m'impressionna une fois de plus par son aise avec les gamins.

Le cadeau s'avéra être une sonnette prête à être accrochée au guide du vélo qu'elle avait reçu de son père, et elle fut si enthousiasme de l'essayer que Gracia et Maes la suivirent à la cour pour vite l'installer.

-Tu aurais dût laisser l'emballage bleu, remarquai-je.

-Hé? L'emballage bleu?

-Mais si, celui que tu avais mis lorsque je l'ai vu sur ton bureau.

-Ho ça, comprit-il enfin, et ses sourcils s'arquèrent légèrement, démontrant une légère incertitude. C'était autre chose…

-Ce cadeau était à toi? élucidai-je sans pouvoir faire taire ma curiosité. De qui?

-Alphonse me l'a donné ce matin, répondit-il en haussant les épaules, mais ses sourcils toujours arqués me mirent la puce à l'oreille.

-Et qu'est-ce qui le rend si généreux?

-…

-Edward, c'est ton anniversaire? compris-je soudain, me sentant idiot que l'idée n'ait jamais frôlé mon esprit.

-Ne le dis pas à Maes! s'empressa-t-il de chuchoter entre ses dents en envoyant à la porte du salon un regard paniqué. Sinon il prendra pleins de photos!

Je plaquai mes mains à mon front, découragé par son indifférence sur le sujet. Moi qui avait souhaité l'emmener dans un bon restaurent par surprise, où il aurait pu se goinfrer comme bon lui semblait… Enfin, il était probablement trop tard déjà, mais je pourrais toujours me reprendre l'an prochain…

Bien que l'an prochain, les choses pourraient être totalement différentes, radicalement différentes, merveilleusement différentes… Mais pour l'instant…

-Ed, pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit? grognai-je.

-Ça va, c'est qu'un anniversaire. Et puis c'est idiot, ce concept de fêter la naissance, ça ne veut pas dire grand-chose.

-Ça te fait quel âge?

-… vingt-et-un.

-Déjà… remarquai-je sans pouvoir m'empêcher de repenser aux trois années qu'il avait passé dans l'entreprise, depuis que je l'avais engagé.

-Bâh, soupira-t-il d'un haussement d'épaules. Je m'en fiche un peu, en fait.

Je ne pus faire autre que lui sourire. Trois ans déjà qu'Edward suivait mes arrières. Et c'est seulement cette année que _quelque chose_ s'était déclenché, quelque chose de plus puissant qu'une simple attraction. Combien de fois avais-je réfréné, lors des premières réunions en sa compagnie, l'envie de détailler son profil, sa nuque et ses épaules plutôt que de me concentrer sur les bureaucrates et leurs contrats? Combien de fois avais-je dût secouer la tête pour effacer les scènes torrides, de tous les genres, de mon esprit lorsque je respirais trop profondément son arôme? Évidemment, à cette époque-là, il s'était agi d'un simple petit fantasme que j'avais cru passager, et que je me faisais une joie de régler le soir, aux toilettes, avant de me coucher. Mais cette attirance un peu malsaine s'était lentement transformée en autre chose de plus concret, et je m'étais peu à peu surpris à m'attarder plus à ce qu'il était que ce qu'il pourrait m'offrir. Il me fallu quand même deux bonnes années pour tomber dans le piège idiot de l'amour, et voilà que j'étais aujourd'hui à contempler la profondeur de ses yeux autant qu'à désirer ses lèvres contre les miennes (pas juste sur mes lèvres, d'ailleurs).

-Même si je suis un peu en retard sur les nouvelles, débutai-je doucement, l'humeur bercée par mes pensées. Joyeux anniversaire, Edward.

J'eus droit au plus beau sourire du monde, et ce fut ce sourire là qui réveilla réellement en moi la volonté de mettre fin aux enfantillages. Voilà trois ans qu'il avait la détermination de rester auprès de moi sans jamais savoir si les sentiments qu'il avait seraient un jour réciproques, c'était mon tour maintenant de lui prouver ma propre résolution.

Ooo

Oui, on remarque nettement une différence entre le POV Roy et celui de Ed… Mais quel pervers! XD Parce qu'après tout, depuis le début de la fic, je fais passer Roy pour un calme patron empli de sagesse, mais au fond, il ne l'est pas tant que ça. XD

J'espère que ça vous a plu malgré la petite taille! (Ed : « HEY! » Tchoppy : « Raaah, va coucher! Je parlais même pas de toi! ») Pour la suite, n'ayez crainte. Le prochain chapitre est déjà commencé, presque fini. ^^


	27. Chapter 26

Non, je ne vous ai pas oublié. Pour être franche, j'ai pensé à vous les deux dernières semaines… Mais l'école n'ayant pas autant de miséricorde, voilà ce que ça donne. Un chapitre avec quoi, un mois et demi de retard? Quelle honte… J'ai fait mon possible (Noooon! Pitié! Pas la salle de torture! T-T).

Ooo

Je ne crois pas être pessimiste de nature, mais aujourd'hui, précisément depuis mon réveil en panique, je détestais la terre entière, et particulièrement les bureaucrates au cou étranglé par leur cravate. Je n'avais pas déjeuné ce matin, mon réveille-matin ayant décidé de me laisser dormir, et un idiot de commanditaire m'avait engueulé comme un gosse direct au téléphone, gaspillant ma pause-déjeuner en un débat de cris qui finit par une ligne téléphonique coupée. Roy, apparemment d'une humeur splendide, trouva amusant de venir taquiner mon humeur avec son cynisme habituel quelques minutes après l'appel. J'eus assez de contrôle pour ne pas crier, mais je ne pus empêcher le grognement furieux qui s'échappa de ma gorge en guise d'avertissement. Et maintenant, en plus d'avoir constamment au dessus de la tête ce putain de nuage noir, j'avais sur la conscience la culpabilité d'être désagréable. Même Al ne daigna pas trop s'approcher, probablement terrifié par mon aura « danger » qui devait se voir de loin.

Vers 14h, Roy revint à mon bureau avec une boîte large entre les bras. Je raccrochai brusquement le combiné, envoyant un message très clair, mais implicite : fallait pas me chercher des poux.

-Le gros minet est-il toujours de mauvais poil? lança-t-il dont son propre moral semblait agir avec autant d'efficacité qu'un bouclier contre mon nuage noir.

Mais ce n'était pas une chose à dire. Pas _maintenant_. Mon poing se serra avec tant de force que les feuilles du dessous se froissèrent. Je savais mes sourcils froncés, mes yeux lançant littéralement des éclairs, et mes épaules étaient braquées, parées au moindre signe ou je me jetterais sur le prochain assez suicidaire pour venir m'embêter. Pire, encore _pire_, ce fut cette odeur délicieuse de viande qu'un crétin avait eu le culot d'amener dans MON secteur de l'étage alors que je n'avais rien avalé depuis ce matin.

-J'ai ma réponse, ricana-t-il en déposant sa boîte sur mon bureau. Je voulais quand même te laisser ça en passant. Le livreur s'est trompé et m'en a refilé deux plutôt qu'un.

Ce qui se trouvait dans la boîte n'était pas une pile de dossiers supplémentaires, mais la source elle-même de la délicieuse odeur qui me torturait l'estomac : un énorme sandwich débordant de viandes et de sauce Teriyaki. Je sus que j'eus l'air d'un chien de chasse venant de renifler un lapin, mais je m'en foutais. Ce qu'il y avait sous mon nez, c'était un sous-marin de pur bœuf, salade, marinades, mayo et tomates, un festin paradisiaque.

-Je crois voir ici un intéressé, ajouta Roy d'un sourire qui se retenait de rire.

Il prit place sur la chaise d'Al tandis que je fixai le sandwich, méfiant. Tant de choses m'étaient arrivé aujourd'hui que je trouvais presque impossible qu'une chance aussi inouïe me tombe dessus, comme ça, apporté par _Roy_ en plus.

-Ce serait meilleur si tu le mangeais, tu sais?

Je grognai et m'emparai avidement du pain encore chaud, qui fit grogner mon estomac d'un bruit retentissant. Je fus même certain qu'Havoc, à la salle voisine des photocopieuses, dut l'entendre. Je sentis mes joues devenir brûlantes, et elles empirèrent lorsque Roy tenta de cacher son rire derrière un toussotement. Histoire de vite mettre un terme à cette humiliation, je mordis à pleines dents dans le sandwich sans une once d'élégance, les joues rondes comme celles d'un rongeur. Ça ne fut utile qu'à accroitre mon cas déjà désespéré, particulièrement lorsque la feuille de salade entière suivit ma bouchée plutôt que de rester bien sagement entre les deux pains, et qu'une tranche de tomate trouva amusant de sortir du lot pour me tomber entre les doigts. Charmant.

-Pas vufte, marmonnai-je en jetant à ma tomate un coup d'œil misérable.

-Pour le sex appeal, c'est raté, tenta de dire Roy d'une voix égale, malgré son sourire crispé qui retenait un pouffement.

-Comme chi j'en avais déchà eu, d'toute fachon, soupirai-je en reprenant une deuxième immense bouchée sans que la première soit entièrement finie.

-…Maintenant que tu es plus sociable, je voulais aussi en profiter pour savoir si tu as quelque chose de prévu demain soir.

Je m'empressai d'avaler tout rond ma bouchée avant de m'étouffer avec, puis de rester immobile et stupéfait, les yeux ronds, avec ce qui restait du sandwich entre mes mains.

-…Boâh, rien pourquoi?

-Je pensais simplement que ce serait bien de se voir. On s'était promis une soirée, tu te souviens?

-…

-…C'est un oui ou un non?

-…

-Ed?

Je continuai de le dévisager, mon cerveau aussi brusqué qu'un bateau en plein ouragan. Je tentais de remettre les mots dans le bon ordre, de reformuler ses phrases, mais j'arrivais toujours à la même conclusion…

_Un RENCARD avec Roy!? _

_Roh t'es bête, c'est qu'une petite soirée entre potes qui…_

_NON! C'EST UN RENCARD! UN RENCARD! _

-…Heu, je –OUI!

Je pressai plus fortement le pain entre mes mains et secouai la tête pour reformuler ma phrase et reprendre un peu de contenance. Malgré toute ma bonne volonté, je ne pouvais empêcher mon cœur de battre mille à l'heure et à ces crétines de joues de devenir écarlates.

-Je veux dire… Oui, ce serait génial! assurai-je avec plus de syntaxe, mais d'une voix beaucoup trop enthousiasme à mon goût qui semblait toujours faire tâche au calme mature de Roy.

-On a qu'à se rejoindre sur le boulevard principal. Je connais un petit café pas très loin de là.

J'hochai vivement la tête en ne pouvant cacher l'énorme sourire que devait atteindre mes oreilles. J'engloutis également d'une bouchée tout ce qui restait du sandwich, me laissant les mains pleines de sauce.

-Juste à côté, il y a le musée, mais comme demain c'est vendredi, ils ont prévu une exposition scientifique. J'ai pensé que ça t'intéresser…

Il s'interrompit en me fixant, les yeux ronds comme des billes. J'arrêtai aussitôt ce que j'étais en train de faire, soit me licher le bout des doigts avec application pour les débarrasser de la sauce Teriyaki, pour prendre lentement conscience qu'un tel geste devait paraître particulièrement dégoutant. L'honneur piétiné, je n'eus que le réflexe stupide de lancer :

-Bah quoi? Y'avait pas de serviettes!

Son expression ne changea pas d'un poil. Son regard alternait entre mes doigts et ma bouche, et j'eus seulement le courage de donner un dernier coup de langue sur le dos de ma main pour faire disparaître la dernière tâche de sauce avant de lui répondre par un regard insouciant. J'eus enfin droit à une réaction de sa part, soit une main plaquée contre son front avec découragement et un sourire un peu désabusé.

-Marre toi, va, grognai-je. Je sais que je suis dégoutant.

Il hocha négativement la tête, les épaules sautillantes.

-Non-non, c'est pas ça, c'est juste…

Il ne termina jamais sa phrase et quitta en me réservant un bref salut, avant de retourner à son bureau. Je restai une bonne dizaine de minutes immobile, ne sachant pas si ce qui venait de se passer était bon ou mauvais.

Ooo

Mon estomac calmé, je pus descendre aux étages inférieurs sans risquer de sauter à la gorge du premier venu. Voyant immédiatement mon changement de comportement, Alphonse m'aida à transporter les dossiers à l'étage 12, suivit par Fuery et Havoc qui eurent l'amabilité de porter quelques rapports qui étaient dus pour aujourd'hui. La secrétaire de l'étage, qui discutait avec Betty, m'envoya un petit salut de la main tandis que je laissais tomber mon fardeau sur son bureau. Roy s'entretenait plus loin avec Gracia, qui était également descendue pour sa pause dîner. Havoc prit part à la conversation de Betty en un temps record, laissant la concentration de la secrétaire vers moi et ma montagne de dossiers.

-Hmmm… Ils sont en retard, remarqua-t-elle.

-Ça va, assurai-je. Ils sont pour la section de Recherches et d'Investigations. Maes m'a dit que les dossiers poireautaient toujours dans son bureau trois mois avant d'être lus.

Elle me sourit et nota plusieurs dates dans son calendrier. Ayant le dos tourné, elle ne remarqua pas l'employé qui vint s'accouder au bureau, un fichier entre les mains, l'air interrogatif.

-J'ai besoin d'aide pour ce rapport de pub, marmonna-t-il à l'intention de la secrétaire.

-Je peux vous aider? saluai-je dans un élan de courtoisie.

-Est-ce quelqu'un _d'autre_ pourrait me répondre, s'il vous plaît? lança l'employé en m'ignorant complètement.

Je fus tellement surpris que je restai sans voix un moment. Le fait qu'une personne puisse être aussi désagréable n'arrivait pas encore à atteindre mon esprit, et lorsque je réalisai enfin qu'il avait quelque chose contre moi, je retrouvai ma langue, avec toute la frustration de ma journée dans ma gorge.

-Heu, pardon? grognai-je en réussissant, malgré ma rage, de paraître poli.

Il ne daigna m'envoyer qu'un regard haineux, m'ignorant toujours. Ce fut la cerise sur le gâteau.

-T'as un problème? marmonnai-je.

Ledit employé daigna enfin se tourner vers moi, et me montra l'entièreté de son visage dégoûté. Je n'arrivais toujours pas à croire que ce type me dévisageait avec un tel dégoût alors que je ne lui avais carrément rien fait.

-C'est ta tête qui a un sérieux problème, répondit-il sans une once de gêne.

J'ouvrai la bouche, stupéfait.

-Mais de quoi!? rétorquai-je. Qu'est-ce que tu…

-Ça va, je sais que t'es une mauviette, pas besoin d'essayer de me faire peur. Les types de votre genre n'ont pas de couilles.

Il jeta un regard écœuré à Roy, qui venait me rejoindre, avant de repartir en sens inverse vers les couloirs de l'étage. Voyant rouge, je n'eus le temps de faire que trois pas avant qu'on ne me retienne par le collet pour m'empêcher d'aller lui casser la figure. Ça ne m'empêcha pas de me débattre avec force et patiner contre le plancher, résolu à lui faire payer. Le voyant continuer dans sa direction sans même s'en soucier, je perdis le peu de contrôle qui me restait et mes poumons se vidèrent.

-VA TE FAIRE FOUTRE, CONNARD! criai-je à bout de souffle. ON VERRA QUI AURA DES COUILLES QUAND J'AURAI ÉCRASÉ LES TIENNES! VIENS ME REDIRE ÇA EN FACE ET TU…

Une main interrompit heureusement ma vocifération avant que je n'aie trop loin, et la même personne passa son grand bras autour de mon abdomen jusqu'à mes épaules. Je continuai de me débattre un petit instant, ravi de voir, même à cette distance, la démarche de l'employé s'accélérer alors qu'il était dévisagé par les secrétaires. Roy maintint son emprise sur moi tandis que je me calmais peu à peu, essoufflé.

-Ne le lâchez-pas, entendis-je dire la voix d'Alphonse.

Je compris alors que ce n'était pas à moi que cette phrase était destinée, et que j'étais celui qui ne devait pas être lâché. Si une partie de moi maudit Al d'être si prudent, une autre lui donna raison et réussit presque à me convaincre qu'il était mieux pour moi de ne pas fracasser ce salopard d'employé de…

-Vous seriez peut-être mieux de le laisser partir, tenta Fuery en remarquant que je frôlai l'étouffement entre l'étreinte de Roy.

-Non, défendit aussitôt Al. La pire erreur de votre vie, ce serait de croire qu'Ed est sans défense.

-S'il se montre avec ta tête de vioc', je lui balance mon poing en pleine gu…

-Tout doux, Ed, tenta de me calmer Al. Tout le monde sait très bien ici que tu serais capable de le mettre à terre en moins de 5 secondes, mais c'est pas une raison pour le faire. Ce type ne mérite même pas à ce que tu le remarques.

Roy me lâcha lentement, l'air incertain, mais j'eus le bon sens de rester où j'étais plutôt que de partir à la course vers le bureau de l'employé en question. Fuery sembla soupirer de soulagement, et Havoc avait cessé de discuter.

-Il est si violent que ça? pouffa ce dernier dans l'espoir d'apaiser l'atmosphère.

-Ed jappe souvent, mais mord très rarement, entendis-je dire Al tandis que Roy me poussa doucement vers l'ascenseur. Par contre, quand il mord, on s'en souvient très longtemps.

Toute mon équipe s'était agglutinée dans l'ascenseur pour retourner au 16ième étage. Je ne me mêlais pas à la conversation, brouillant encore du noir sans relâche.

-À l'école, cinq types idiots l'avaient énervés sur le chemin de retour, continua Al. Le lendemain, Ed était chez le principal pour une retenue. J'ai revu les types la semaine suivante; deux avaient le nez cassé, un avait un œil au beurre noir, et les deux autres ont boité pendant deux mois. Ed lui avait quelques égratignures.

-Il ne faut pas sous-estimer la tigresse, ajouta Havoc qui perdit aussitôt son sourire lorsqu'il rencontra mon regard meurtrier.

Ooo

Je sortis du bus et fut accueillit par la pluie torrentielle et tiède du printemps. Je fis quelques pas dans ma chemise déjà trempée, cherchant Roy des yeux. J'attendais cette soirée depuis hier avec tant d'impatience que même le mauvais temps ne put gâcher mon moral. Il ne me vint pas à l'idée d'aller me couvrir sous le toit du restaurent qui longeait la rue, préférant garder un œil attentif à la rue mouvementée pour le trouver. Mes efforts furent vains, cependant, car ce fut lui qui me trouva le premier, en me jetant sur le dos un lourd manteau humide qui avait pour intention de me protéger de la pluie.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais à attendre sous la pluie comme ça? me disputa-t-il en grognant.

Lui s'était couvert la tête avec une mince valise de travail qu'il gardait toujours avec lui. Sans son manteau pour se couvrir, sa chemise blanche, trempée d'un bout à l'autre, devenait de plus en plus transparente au fil des secondes qui passaient. Les bus trop bruyants m'empêchèrent de comprendre ce qu'il me dit ensuite, aussi préféra-t-il me pointer le coin de la rue du doigt et de saisir mes épaules de son bras pour m'y emmener.

D'un côté plus optimiste, je n'étais pour une fois pas le seul à être mouillé jusqu'aux os. Accompagné dans ma malchance légendaire, j'étais cependant fortement moins malheureux présentement, avec Roy à mes côtés dont les semelles faisaient autant de couinements que les miennes. Enfin, la seule différence flagrante, c'est que lui, même mouillé, avait l'air d'un dieu grec aux allures sexy et tentatrices, alors que je devais ressembler à un rat qu'on a échappé dans une toilette. La vie est parfois si injuste.

Nous entrâmes tous deux dans le petit bistro du coin et empruntâmes le couloir des chambres de bain. J'eus l'étrange pressentiment, en ouvrant la porte rouillée de l'établissement qui menait aux séries d'urinoirs, que je courais droit vers une tentation très dangereuse. Mes doutes furent confirmés lorsque Roy, après s'être assuré que personne n'entrerait, retira sa chemise pour l'essorer au dessus du lavabo. Et moi, comme un con, je restai là, paralysé, à regarder les moindres muscles de ses bras se tordre sous l'effort de sa tâche. Ses larges épaules se contractaient et je distinguais avec intérêt ses omoplates se mouvoir légèrement à chaque fois qui s'appliquait un peu plus à essorer une manche capricieuse.

-On n'aura pas le choix d'en venir aux grands moyens, marmonna-t-il en retirant ses chaussures.

-Pas que ça me dérange, ajoutai-je d'un rire nerveux.

J'émis aussitôt un bruit semblable à une grenouille qu'on écrase, conscient de mon lapsus plus qu'explicite. Roy sembla également l'avoir saisi puisqu'il abandonna sa tâche pour enfin se rendre compte que j'étais là à le fixer.

-Heu… Je voulais simplement dire que…

Le vide cervical battit son plein entre mes deux oreilles, bien que j'étais vaguement conscient qu'un commentaire de plus ne ferait que renfoncer ma situation. J'optai donc pour une claque brutale contre mon front, gracieuseté de ma main droite.

-Laisse tomber, marmonnai-je.

Mais ça ne fut rien comparé aux sourires sardoniques auquel j'eus droit lorsque ma main quitta mes paupières. Ce genre de sourire qui fait froid dans le dos et qui annonce que le type en face de vous compte bien profiter du petit lapsus lorsque ça lui servira, et qu'il ne compte surtout pas l'oublier. Ah, mais la vie est tellement géniale…

Dans l'espoir de dissiper le malaise, j'entrepris de me sécher également et n'eut guère le choix de retirer mon chandail, qui déversa dans le lavabo une quantité d'eau impressionnante. Je n'eus cependant pas le courage d'essorer mes pantalons, ce qui impliquerait de les retirer, et préférai me concentrer à vider mes chaussures en éclaboussant malencontreusement le miroir par la même occasion. Je vis Roy sortir de sa poche son cellulaire qui dégoûta quelques secondes sur le plancher.

-C'est le deuxième en un mois, soupira-t-il en riant légèrement. Tant pis, ça me donnera une bonne excuse de n'avoir pas répondu aux messages de Cassandre…

Je remis mes souliers d'un mouvement absent, concentré sur ses paroles. Nous quittâmes également les toilettes, encore humides mais présentables, pour nous diriger vers les tables du pub.

-Elle appelle si souvent que ça? tentai-je en prenant place sur la chaise de bois qui grinça.

-Assez, oui.

Je jetai un petit moment un œil aux serveurs pour éviter de croiser le regard de Roy plus qu'il n'en fallait. J'avais toujours en tête la proximité du petit moment des toilettes précédent et il était parfois si perspicace que j'avais l'impression qu'il lisait à travers mes prunelles.

-Ça t'énerve pas, tout ça? dis-je enfin en effaçant de ma mémoire mes rêves un peu trop idéalistes.

-Ça se joue à deux, un jeu comme ça, me sourit-il avec patience. Je lui tombe probablement sur les nerfs autant qu'elle le fait pour moi. Dans ces temps-là, on cherche ailleurs.

Je fronçai les sourcils, discernant un sens à ses paroles sans que je me permette de les croire réellement.

-Tu veux dire qu'elle… fréquente quelqu'un d'autre?

-Évidemment. Après quinze ans de mariage, je la plaindrais sinon, la pauvre. Moi, je ne m'en suis pas privé.

J'ouvrai la bouche, stupéfait qu'il parle de l'infidélité avec tant de désinvolture. Il sembla deviner mon trouble puisqu'il agita l'une de ses mains en un geste rassurant.

-S'il y a accord chez les deux partis, à quoi bon s'en priver? me dit-il.

-Mais… C'est fourbe…

-Si je le lui cacherais, oui, probablement. Mais elle le sait autant que moi je m'en doute. On n'a pas toujours le meilleur des mondes, alors on se débrouille avec ce qu'on a. C'est comme ça, et ça le restera jusqu'à ce qu'une raison assez puissante me pousse à définitivement briser mes vœux de mariage. Et il en faut toute une, puisqu'il me faudra également affronter la furie familiale et les accords économiques.

-En gros, il n'y en n'a pas vraiment, continuai-je, incapable de cacher entièrement le désespoir imminent dans ma voix.

-Ho, il y en a peut-être une…

Ses yeux me fixèrent d'un regard si intense que le petit espoir caché quelque part, maigre et chétif mais toujours vivant, sembla quadrupler de volume et me faire purement comprendre l'expression d'avoir des papillons dans le ventre. Lorsque j'eus enfin le courage de lui demander quelle raison était-ce, je reçus derrière la tête une pichenette et sur l'oreille le contact horriblement froid d'une bouteille de bière. Je sursautai brusquement et me cognai d'ailleurs le poignet contre le rebord de table.

-Surprise! se marra Maes comme s'il s'agissait de la blague du siècle.

Je laissai échapper un rire nerveux en secouant ma main pour me débarrasser de la sensation d'engourdissement. Mon rire s'interrompit, cependant, lorsque je remarquai que Roy ne riait pas du tout, et fixai Maes d'un œil agacé.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? dit-il, les dents serrées.

-Comment ça, ce que je viens faire ici, répondit gaiement Maes. Je viens m'éclater, pardi! Qu'est-ce que t'as? T'as avalé un glaçon?

Il prit place à nos côtés en ignorant superbement l'humeur noire de Roy. Ou peut-être que sa joie de vivre à lui l'empêchait carrément de voir.

-Tu ne pourrais pas aller énerver quelqu'un d'autre? marmonna Roy en faisant craquer ses jointures, l'air singulièrement irrité que Maes se soit décidé à lui coller les basques.

-Et vous laisser tout seul? Et puis quoi encore!? Hey, Ed, tu sais pas qui j'ai croisé avant que vous arriviez?

Je retins mon souffle, ayant un étrange mauvais pressentiment de ce qui sortirait de la bouche de Maes.

-Russel! Il était là y'a pas deux secondes! On s'est pris quelques bières et tout… Il est sympa, ce p'tit gars!

-Maes, est-ce que tu es saoul? gronda Roy.

-Maiiiiiiiiiis non, qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça!?

Tout en s'exclamant, il éclaboussa quelques gouttes de bière sur la table qui se mêlèrent à mes doigts.

-D'ailleurs, Ed, tu ne m'avais pas dit ça, petit cachotier, continua-t-il vers moi tandis que ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur inquiétante.

-De…De quoi? bégayai-je sans vraiment vouloir savoir, terrifié jusqu'à la moelle.

-Russel m'a tout dit, ricana-t-il, avant de se tourner, à ma plus grande horreur, vers Roy pour visiblement lui raconter l'histoire. Il riait rien qu'à m'en parler. C'était à la fête des dix-huit ans de Ed…

Je frissonnai lorsque je compris à quoi il allait en venir, me rappelant également ce douloureux souvenir que j'aurais préféré effacer de ma mémoire pour tout l'or du monde. Je secouai la manche de Maes, dans l'espoir qu'il prenne pitié de moi et arrête le récit, mais il était apparemment bien trop pompette pour s'en soucier.

-Russ et Winry l'ont amené dans un bar de danseuses en lui couvrant les yeux, débuta-t-il avec le sourire de celui qui rit déjà la blague à l'avance. Ils l'ont fait boire assez jusqu'à ce qu'il accepte de monter sur la scène avec les danseuses…

-Je n'ai JAMAIS accepté! m'horrifiai-je en secouant encore plus brusquement le bras de Maes, que je n'avais pas lâché depuis.

-Apparemment qu'elles ont réussi à tout lui faire enlever, excepté les caleçons, continua-t-il en faisant mine de ne pas m'entendre. Russ m'a dit que les filles de la salle criaient comme des hystériques…

-Elles m'ont obligé! criai-je, affolé, en tentant de couvrir la voix de Maes. Je n'ai jamais voulu…

-Mais il n'a jamais accepté de danser, haussa Maes. Russ m'a dit qu'il a presque quitté la scène en courant. Apparemment qu'à la fin de la soirée, les danseuses sont venues le voir pour lui proposer de venir danser plus souvent…

-ELLES N'ONT JAMAIS DIT ÇA! mentis-je avec panique.

-Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est que le patron du petit bistro où travaillait Ed était justement au bar ce soir-là. Le lendemain, plus d'emploi, le pauvre gosse. Russ m'a dit qu'il était tellement en colère qu'il a bien failli avoir son poing sur le nez…

-« IL » est juste à côté de toi, marmonnai-je en retirant de sa main la bouteille de bière pour la rendre hors de portée.

Roy, d'un habile mouvement de bras, saisit la bouteille que je tentais d'éloigner de Maes et la fit tenir en équilibre sur la table voisine, trop loin pour qu'il puisse l'atteindre. Une serveuse passa au moment opportun et la saisit, la croyant vide, pour l'apporter avec les verres de cocktails. Indifférent au gémissement déçu de Maes, Roy se retourna vers moi, comme s'il n'y avait jamais eu d'interruption, bien que son sourire n'était plus le même.

-Si ça peut te rassurer, j'ai fait un strip-tease au mariage de Maes, me dit-il, les yeux rieurs.

-Ha bon? m'exclamai-je en reprenant un peu d'humeur.

-Hé Eeeeeed, c'est vrai que tu fêtes avec Alphonse demain? Interrompit Hughes d'une voix geignarde.

-Bah ouais, l'enterrement de sa vie de garçon, souris-je.

-Ooooh! Trop bien! Ça va finir en fête bien arrosée, tout ça!

-C'est inévitable, soupirai-je.

-Vois ça du bon côté des choses, remarqua Roy. C'est l'occasion ou jamais de te venger.

-He?

Il me fit un sourire entendu, auquel je répondis, saisissant soudain ce qu'il voulait me dire. Deux heures plus tard, dans mon appartement, j'appelai déjà Russ et les autres pour leur expliquer mon plan.

Ooo

Et voilà… Fin du chapitre. XD Le prochain… Heum… viendra, certes, mais, je sais pas quand. Ma semaine de relâche vient bientôt, donc j'ai bon espoir que le délai ne sera pas aussi long. Mais les profs sont tellement cruels et semblent tellement prendre à cœur le fait que les étudiants deviennent tous no-life que je peux rien promettre… XD

Sur ce, à plus! ^^ J'ai… très hâte que vous lisiez le prochain, même s'il n'est pas complètement écrit. Fu fu fu fu… XD


	28. Chapter 27

Une note avant de vous laisser lire ce chapitre tardif.

De un, merci de votre patience plus que légendaire face à cette grande attente. Je crois qu'à peu près tous les étudiants sont dans le même problème à ce temps-ci de l'année : la fin d'école, les examens, travaux, burn-out, tout ça, tout ça. Comme tout le monde, je viens de le finir. Par contre, je tiens à vous rassurer; je ne suis pas morte, du moins pas encore. J'ai pensé à vous les deux derniers mois, et bien que l'imagination et la volonté ne me manquait pas, le temps lui… (Quand je vous dis que je peux désormais annoncer la théorie que l'être humain peut survivre 2 mois avec un lot de 4 heures de sommeil chaque nuit… J'en suis la preuve vivante! XD)

Deuxièmement… Vous savez, j'ai fait un bonus plutôt? Un POV de Roy? Et bien, bête comme je suis, j'ai tellement aimé écrire de son point de vue que j'ai envie de recommencer. Du coup, dans ce chapitre, et peut-être dans les suivants, il y aura des changements de POV. Si ça agace certains, faites m'en part. Si ça vous plaie… REVIEWER! (Oui c'est un verbe qui EXISTE maintenant!).

Voilà, c'est assez. Encore une fois, merci de votre soutien et votre patience, je vous souhaite bonne lecture. Je suis consciente que l'énorme retard de ce chapitre a pu en décourager certains, et que j'aurai perdu quelques lecteurs (avec raison, je suis impardonnable). Ma seule excuse… Heum… J'ai vraiment fait de mon mieux…T-T

Ooo

D'ici 15 minutes, j'avais un divin rendez-vous avec la cafétéria et sa soupe du jour aux légumes. L'avant-midi avait été un interminable désordre et ne prévoyait pas finir de sitôt. Peut-être que je trouvais la journée longue seulement en sachant que j'aurais un bon moment ce soir. J'avais mis Russ au courant, et il avait tout organisé pour moi. Évidemment, j'avais prévu qu'il serait aussi enthousiasme à mon idée, je n'étais donc pas si surpris qu'il se tape toute l'organisation. Alphonse ne semblait se douter de rien, et c'était tant mieux.

-Edward?

Je stoppai le numéro que j'étais en train de composer et levai la tête vers Roy qui était entré dans mon bureau. D'un pas conquérant, il marcha jusqu'à la chaise d'Alphonse et s'en servit comme appui.

-Al est partit?

-Il est au 10ième avec Havoc. Je crois qu'ils sont partis engueuler l'assistant de pub…

-Bien…

Je fronçai les sourcils, mal à l'aise sous son regard insistant. Histoire de m'occuper les mains, je saisis nerveusement la pile de rapports budgétaires au coin du bureau et lui en tendit un.

-Il y a une erreur du fournisseur dans celui-là, dis-je, anxieux.

Lorsqu'il se contenta d'hocher la tête sans même jeter un coup d'œil au rapport, je déglutis.

-Heum, tu… Ça va?

Il me répondit par un grand sourire sincère.

-Bien sûr que oui.

Et il resta là, son œil ardent sur moi. Je sentais de plus en plus mes joues s'embraser et je ne me trouvai comme porte de sortie que des regards évasifs vers lui alors que je tentais de continuer ma tâche. Il ne semblait pas avoir l'intention de quitter, d'ailleurs. Toujours mal à l'aise, je tentai la conversation.

-Cassandre avait l'air de mauvaise humeur ce matin, lançai-je d'un rire forcé. Elle m'a appelé tout à l'heure…

-Oui, nous avons eu quelques démêlés hier soir, et la conclusion ne lui a pas plu.

-V-vraiment?

-Tout à fait.

Encore une fois, il ne sembla pas prêt à en dire davantage. Je me demandai alors si ce n'était pas qu'une plaisanterie de sa part, ou si quelque chose allait réellement mal et qu'il n'attendait que je m'en rende compte. Mais peu importe, pour l'instant, j'étais incapable de penser normalement tant que ses yeux continueraient à épier ainsi chacun de mes mouvements nerveux. Ce fut probablement pour ça que je fis tomber à la fois quelques gouttes de café sur mon bureau et le contenant crayon qui se vida entièrement sur les dossiers.

-Calme-toi, Edward, ronronna-t-il en devinant une fois de plus ma panique intérieure. Qu'est-ce qui te rend si nerveux?

-Je…J'y peux rien, t'arrêtes pas de me fixer depuis tout à l'heure et je…

Je déglutis, incapable d'en dire plus. La phrase que je venais de dire sonnait étrangement comme un aveu. Roy devint me trouver passablement crétin à angoisser ainsi sous un simple regard…

-Tout va bien, dit-il soudain tout bas en s'accroupissant, rapprochant son visage du mien. En fait, je voulais simplement m'excuser pour hier…

-T'excuser? répétai-je en oubliant ma nervosité. Pour quelle raison?

-Et bien, Hughes et sa manie de…

-Mais c'est rien! renchéris-je aussitôt avec étonnement. C'était bien, même…

La soirée de hier, même si elle ne s'était pas terminée comme prévu, s'était tout de même bien déroulée. J'avais l'impression d'avoir un peu perdu l'intimité que j'avais réussi à acquérir au cours de la soirée avec Roy, mais ce n'était pas tant un mal. Un Hughes bourré n'était pas la chose la plus loquace de ce monde, et il avait fallu s'assurer qu'il rentre chez lui sans problèmes, en prenant le bon bus. Mais autre le fait d'avoir reçu sur la cuisse l'entièreté du contenu d'une bière bon marché (gracieuseté de Hughes), la soirée était restée bien tranquille et s'était terminée par la courtoisie de Roy qui marcha avec moi jusqu'à l'arrêt de bus. Trop pris dans une de nos conversations, je manquai d'ailleurs le dernier bus direction chez moi, je dus donc marcher un peu plus longtemps à ses côtés (comme si j'allais m'en plaindre) et j'entendis des histoires sur lui et Hughes qui me rappelèrent étrangement beaucoup celles que moi et Alphonse partagions.

Et ce matin, je m'étais réveillé lentement mais sûrement, le moral indécis, seul dans mon appartement. Je savais qu'une bonne soirée m'attendait avec Al et Russ ce soir, je savais qu'une journée de travail devrait être endurée, comme toujours. Mais étrangement, je ne pus me résoudre à manger, l'humeur ayant des hauts et des bas inexplicables. Une part de moi se rappelait que demain serait une journée consacrée entièrement au mariage d'Al. Une autre part se rappelait simplement en boucle les moments de la veille au soir avec Roy. Pendant le trajet de bus, je me remémorais le souvenir frappant de moi et Roy, dans le même lit chez Havoc. Et puis, il y avait tous ces petits moments, au courant de l'année, qui avaient changés peu à peu avec le temps.

J'étais si prêt, mais en même temps si loin. Lorsque Roy quitta enfin mon bureau en me saluant, je posai ma tête contre le bureau, ignorant les sonneries de téléphone pour contempler la porte. Être assez prêt pour toucher, mais sans jamais gouter, c'était assez insupportable.

Ooo

Ooo

-Roy Mustang, j'écoute, grognai-je au combiné.

-_Roy! Ne me raccroche pas au nez, cette fois-ci! Je veux simplement m'excuser pour hier parce que j'étais_…

Je soupirai lourdement et fit taire l'autre téléphone qui, à force d'être raccroché brusquement, sonnait désormais d'une voix fausse et stridente.

-Maes, ça fait quatre fois que tu appelles aujourd'hui, l'interrompis-je.

-_Mais tu ne me laisses jamais finir! Et puis, écoute-toi parler, tu es encore fâché contre moi! Je suis désolé Roy. Je croyais que vous vous étiez rencontrés là par hasard, pas que c'était un rencard que tu_…

-Ce n'était pas un rencard, réfutai-je. Maintenant, arrête de m'appeler, j'ai du travail à faire.

-_Mon œil, oui. Passé 16h, tu ne vaux rien côté productivité. Sérieux, je sais que j'ai gâché votre soirée et je m'excuse, mais tu pourrais l'inviter ce soir encore pour_…

-Il est avec Alphonse, ce soir. Et Maes, je suis capable de gérer seul, merci. Je me suis très bien débrouillé jusqu'à aujourd'hui sans tes conseils, alors pourquoi tu…

-_Ça n'a pas l'air de marcher si bien,_ se moqua Maes. _Tu as perdu de ta vigueur avec l'âge. Dans tes jeunes années, tu lui aurais tout bonnement sauté dessus dès la première semaine_.

-Tu sais très bien pourquoi j'ai attendu, lançai-je sérieusement.

-_Oui-oui, ça va j'ai compris. Alors tu sais ce que tu vas faire maintenant?_

-Oui, et il n'est pas temps que tu le saches, soupirai-je en raccrochant plus doucement.

J'étirai mes épaules meurtries et fit craquer légèrement mes poignets avant de donner une oreille attentive au mur de droite. J'avais l'espoir qu'entendre Alphonse et Edward se chamailler de l'autre côté du mur me redonnerait un peu de courage, mais le bureau d'à côté semblait encore plus silencieux que le mien. Je savais d'expérience, cependant, que ce silence-là signifiait le travail, et non la flemmardise, dans mon cas.

Je jetai un coup d'œil à l'horloge. Il viendrait bientôt 17h. Ma fenêtre était encore lumineuse, et les bourgeons de l'arbre qui longeait le bâtiment commençaient à s'ouvrir. J'étais sûr qu'en sortant, je sentirais le fumet des barbecues et que le chant des oiseaux viendrait à mes oreilles. C'est sans doute ce qu'on appelait une soirée de printemps par excellence.

Vingt minutes plus tard, Edward toqua à ma porte et me réserva un bref petit salut qui m'inquiéta un peu. Il semblait préoccupé. Il l'était déjà ce matin, lors de mon arrivée. Beaucoup de choses en tête sans doute, et j'avais l'impression d'être en partie la cause de sa cogitation.

À y penser plus profondément, mon orgueil personnel s'était sentit très flatté, le jour où, surprenant une conversation de l'autre côté du mur, j'avais appris les sentiments d'Edward. Peut-être même avais-je, depuis ce jour, tourné légèrement le couteau dans la plaie, vagabondant à ses côtés et toujours ravis de sentir sur moi ses regards avides.

Finalement, j'étais un salopard de première.

Ouais…

Pas assez pour me faire complexer, cependant. Ce n'est certainement pas ce petit (gros) problème d'ego qui allait m'empêcher d'avoir Edward d'ici la fin de la semaine. Je l'avais probablement fait souffrir très longtemps, il était donc temps de prendre les devants.

C'est donc déterminé que je quittai le travail et marchai, lentement mais sûrement dans le quartier d'Edward, me donnant des airs de promeneurs pensifs. En trois quarts d'heure, je traversai une bonne partie du centre-ville, m'arrêtant pour manger, coupant à travers parc pour finir au pied des escaliers de son appartement. Bien que ma mémoire n'ait pas besoin d'être rafraîchie, j'eus la certitude qu'il résidait au deuxième étage du bloc 23. Les fenêtres ouvertes, d'où s'échappait des airs musicaux de _Def Leppard_ dans toute la rue, n'aurait pu appartenir qu'à Edward.

Silencieusement, je montai les escaliers, replaçant mon manteau et mes manches de chemise. Il était hors de question que je laisse croire que j'étais arrivé ici par tout autre moyen que le hasard. Arrivé devant sa porte, cependant, j'hésitai légèrement, la voyant déjà à demie ouverte, envahissant le couloir central de sa musique. Mon doute ne dura pas longtemps et j'entrai comme un incognito, le bruit de mes pas couverts par le solo de guitare qui faisait résonner les murs. Lorsque j'arrivai à la cuisine, par contre, je ne pus m'empêcher de me dire que venir ici avait été l'une des meilleures idées de ma journée.

Parce que de voir Edward, debout sur son comptoir, seulement vêtu d'une paire de pantalons de cuirs et nettoyant ses étagères tout en dansant au rythme de la musique, valait tout l'or du monde.

Je m'accoudai contre la cadre de porte sans me cacher. Quand bien même, j'aurais pu me pointer avec un costume de lapin, j'aurais sans doute passé inaperçu de toute façon, tant il était concentré à chanter _Superstition_ avec jubilation et entrain. Il marchait au rythme de la musique avec habileté sur les maigres comptoirs de sa cuisine, essuyant ici et là quelques tâches sur le plafond ou sur les portes. Je n'eus même pas besoin d'être subtil lorsque je dégustai des yeux ses cuisses et ses fesses bien mises en valeur par la merveille qu'était le cuir, ou de détailler son dos nu couvert de cheveux blonds qu'il m'exhibait inconsciemment.

Le plus drôle fut lorsque, par un bref moment de lucidité, il se retourna vers la porte, en l'occurrence moi, et sursauta tant qu'il échappa par terre la tasse qu'il était en train d'essuyer. Elle alla se briser en mille morceaux au sol, mais le bruit fut couvert par la musique. Il resta quelques secondes en position de choc, toujours debout sur sa table, me fixant comme si j'étais un fantôme. Lorsqu'il sembla enfin avoir réalisé que je n'étais pas une hallucination, il sauta habilement au sol et alla éteindre d'un coup de poing sa radio.

-Bonsoir Edward, souriais-je comme un bienheureux.

-_Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ici!_ réussit-il à articuler d'une voix qui n'était pas encore remise du choc.

-Je passais dans le coin, mentis-je impunément.

Il ne trouva rien à répondre, ouvrant et fermant la bouche. Une rougeur d'embarras était apparue sur ses joues et ses oreilles, et sa surprise n'arrivait pas à cacher la colère de ses yeux perçants qui fixaient les miens. D'accord, il ne semblait pas apprécier qu'on l'espionne. Il était donc plus sage de ne jamais lui mentionner que j'avais suivi la plupart de ses conversations pendant près de trois ans, de l'autre côté d'un mur de bureau.

Même que… Jouer les voyeurs avec Edward deviendrait un sport des plus amusants… Je bavais déjà à l'idée de le surprendre dans la douche et de le…

...

Ses pensées devraient être réservées pour un autre jour, cependant, puisque présentement…

-C'était un spectacle plutôt inattendu, me moquai-je.

-La ferme, grogna-t-il, mécontent. Comment tu es entré? J'ai barré la porte.

-Elle était entrouverte. C'est une chance que je ne suis pas un pervers psychopathe, surtout surpris dans cette tenue.

Il déglutit en jetant un œil rapide à sa semi-nudité. Oui, vraiment, un Edward embarrassé était sans doute l'une des plus belles choses du monde. Mais lorsqu'il se retourna pour aller saisir un chandail sur son sofa, je secouai la tête. _Rectification; les fesses d'Edward sont la plus belle chose du monde. _

-Tu es en voiture? me demanda-t-il du salon.

-Non, je suis venu à pied ce matin.

Je le rejoignis devant la fenêtre de son petit balcon. Il avait revêtit un vieux chandail _grunge_ tâché et attaché ses cheveux en une queue de cheval.

-Je t'inviterais bien à dîner, me dit-il, mais Al va arriver d'une minute à l'autre pour…

Il s'interrompit lorsque je coupai la distance qui nous séparait, le prenant visiblement au dépourvu. Il coupa sa respiration, surpris, et reculai un peu, ce qui m'obligea à avancer encore. Le soleil qui passait par sa fenêtre rendait l'éclat de ses cheveux presque aveuglant, et la pupille de son œil droit, noyée par la lumière, était réduite à un petit point, rendant le doré de son iris plus saisissant encore.

-J'ai juste pensé venir te voir, chuchotai-je d'une voix sensuelle.

Je le vis déglutir. Son nez était proche du mien, son regard me brûlait presque et son souffle chaud chatouillait mon menton. Je souris davantage, frôlai de mes doigts son poignet en remontant lentement à son coude. Lorsque le bruit d'un bus s'arrêtant au dehors vint à mes oreilles, j'effleurai à peine mes lèvres sur sa joue, rapidement, avant de partir aussi sec, le saluant avant de quitter son salon et de dévaler les escaliers et d'emprunter le trottoir pour m'éloigner. Du coin de l'œil, je perçus Alphonse qui sortait du bus, et qui s'apprêtait à monter jusqu'au deuxième. Je souris de nouveau en imageant la tête d'Ed lorsqu'Alphonse arriverait dans son appartement.

Les mains dans les poches, je partis vers chez moi, le pas léger. Je me félicitai sans relâche de mon timing digne d'un Casanova hollywoodien, et je n'eus aucune, vraiment aucune culpabilité lors de mon chemin du retour. J'en avais donné juste assez pour qu'il ne perde pas espoir, mais pas assez pour la certitude.

Quel allumeur je faisais… Et puis j'en étais franchement fier.

Ooo

Ooo

Je sirotai mon verre avec plus ou moins d'entrain. Après un ou deux shooters dégoûtants dotés d'une texture gélatineuse, j'avais pris place sur l'une des tables à l'avant, près de la scène. Quelques danseuses munies de culottes très courtes, s'il était possible de les qualifier ainsi, se déhanchaenit du haut de leurs talons hauts au rythme de la musique. Russel était déjà saoul mort, riant avec enthousiasme auprès d'un des uniques danseurs du bar qui était venu à sa table. Alphonse s'était vite remis du choc et vagabondait ici et là avec Léo et Havoc. Et moi, une conscience plus ou moins mélancolique s'était emparée de mon humeur à ce moment précis alors que j'étais seul à ma table, regardant sans les voir les danseuses aux habits outrageux faire leur spectacle. Ce n'était vraiment pas mon genre d'endroit, mais comme c'est moi qui avait eu l'idée de cette vengeance, je pouvais difficilement trouver une excuse pour quitter. Et puis, c'était l'enterrement de vie célibataire à Al. C'était primordial.

Mon cerveau repassait en boucle, lui, ce qui s'était passé à l'heure du dîner. Roy… Roy qui était passé, qui m'avait même touché, m'avait presque embrassé, qui m'avait…

Je frissonnai profondément comme un malade atteint d'une vilaine grippe. J'étais tant confus que je peinais à penser sans qu'une vague d'images et de doutes me submergent. La sensation brûlante, suffocante, de cette proximité inattendue me revenait parfois de façon brusque et momentanée, comme un coup de vent, et puis partait, me laissant pantois. Peut-être s'agissait-il seulement d'un surplus d'hormones en émois, ravie d'être enfin presque récompensée après des années d'attente, ou était-ce simplement l'alcool qui faisait tourner mes sens comme un carrousel.

-Ed?

Je vis Alphonse, qui avait quitté Léo, venir me rejoindre à travers les tables. Il avait déjà pas mal bu, et je savais que demain, il se plaindrait d'un mal de tête.

-Ça va pas?

Je réfléchis un peu, curieux. Lui ne savait pas que Roy était…

_Que j'aurais pu l'embrasser rien qu'en étirant le cou, comme ça_.

-Je vais bien, souris-je sincèrement, revigoré par ma réflexion intérieure.

-T'as l'air un peu bizarre, depuis tout à l'heure.

Je réfutai d'un hochement de tête. J'étais incertain, pas malheureux. Surpris, pas déçu.

Horriblement amoureux, pas dépressif.

-Non, vraiment, ça va, ajoutai-je en souriant de plus belle. Je suis juste… Je suis vraiment content pour toi Al. Vraiment.

Les coins de ses lèvres s'étirèrent, et d'un équilibre douteux, il se laissa tomber vers moi tandis que je l'attrapai, lui réservant l'accolade du siècle. Je crois que nous restâmes ainsi cinq longues minutes. Une petite partie de moi, encore incertaine, chuchota même que Roy aurait peut-être, _peut-être_, été jaloux.

Une pensée débile qui fit pourtant de mon moral un feu d'artifice toute la soirée.

Ooo

…J'adore le POV Roy. Je m'amuse beaucoup. XD

Vous me direz… C'est tout? Oui, mais, l'école n'étant plus, ça ne tardera pas. Au plaisir de vous revoir très bientôt.

(Désolé s'il y a des fautes, j'étais tellement pressée de vous le rendre que le chapitre n'a pas vraiment été corrigé…)

Tchoppy


	29. Chapter 28

Long chapitre. J'espère que vous n'avez rien contre. Moi j'ai adoré l'écrire!

Ooo

J'ignore qui était le plus heureux entre Alphonse, futur marié, et Russel. Lorsque je réussis, avec une grande détermination et l'aide fortement appréciée de mon ex-matou, à sortir Al hors du lit, il me fallut toute la patience du monde pour ne pas perdre mon calme face aux deux babouins qui me servaient de meilleurs amis. D'un côté, un futur marié se baladait en caleçon dans son appartement, tellement perdu dans son après-cuite qu'il se cognait partout contre les murs et les portes, et de l'autre, un cinglé exacerbé qui s'était, hélas, remis trop vite de sa gueule de bois et me bombardait de question, me jetant au visage cravates, costumes, fleurs et cartes d'invitation. Il me fallut quitter la cuisine, où Russ s'acharnait à cirer ses souliers, pour aller prendre une profonde respiration au salon et me calmer les nerfs. Bien que je n'avais que très peu bu hier soir, il n'en restait pas moins que mes quatre maigres heures de sommeil (et dieu savait que j'y tenais, à ces heures) ne faisaient pas le poids côté tolérance. C'est pourtant le mieux dont je pouvais espérer aujourd'hui, puisque la journée chargée à venir ne me permettrait certainement pas un petit somme sur le coin d'un sofa.

À 10h, je devais être aux côtés de Panynia et Rose pour je-ne-sais quels préparatifs de dernières minutes, un complet loué m'attendait dans une des boutiques du boulevard que Russ avait fait mettre de côté pour moi et le fleuriste, qui m'avait harcelé de coups de téléphone toute la semaine, devait me rejoindre au restaurent pour les derniers arrangements. Entre temps, il faudrait laisser Alphonse chez Russ pour qu'il enfile son complet pendant que je me rendrais sur place pour décorer, parce que Winry m'avait presque crevé le tympan droit au téléphone en insistant pour qu'il y ait un _minimum_ de décorations.

Vers 9h, je réussis à sortir les deux autres de l'appartement en les traînant par le collet. Si c'est Russel qui avait habituellement sur les épaules le poids de l'organisation, aujourd'hui, il semblait que les rôles s'étaient inversés. Apparemment, j'étais le seul assez calme pour mener le bal. Après trois bons cafés, Alphonse s'était remis de son mal de tête et se laissait désormais envahir par une nervosité idiote et inutile qui précède toujours les grands évènements. Russel, toujours aussi hyperactif qu'au réveil, courait littéralement de l'arrêt de bus, jusqu'à la station métro et en traversant le boulevard principal (un fait qui faillit bien me donner une crise cardiaque, notamment aux nombreuses voitures qui passèrent à deux doigts de l'écraser). Enfin, je pus respirer en laissant ces deux là ensemble à l'ouest de la ville, chez Russ, et je partis de mon côté, seul, vers le pâtissier.

Rose, une amie de Winry, m'avait téléphoné hier matin pour faire de moi l'heureux élu qui apporterait le gâteau. Je supposais qu'elle n'avait jamais été mise au courant de ma malchance légendaire et qu'il y avait de bonnes chances que le gâteau finisse en crêpe d'ici la soirée. Peu importe, je n'avais pas éternisé le coup de téléphone (surtout parce que cette fille commençait sérieusement à me mettre sur les nerfs avec ses tendances catholiques vachement trop extrêmes pour moi) et avait accepté la requête sans trop rechigner.

Et voilà que sonnait déjà midi, alors que j'étais entier certes, mais essoufflé, un gâteau emballé sur le dos, un complet chic enveloppé de plastique au bras et une feuille remplie d'adresses et de numéros de téléphone à la main. À ce moment là, lorsque je me tournai tristement vers l'horloge de la gare, je pus jurer que _jamais_, je ne verrai la fin de cette journée.

Ooo

17h43. _Enfin_. Ma cravate me serrait un peu trop rudement le coup et mon veston était lourd sur mes épaules. Je payai le taxi, fermai vivement la porte et me dirigeai vers le grand restaurent entouré d'une forêt dense et profonde. Il me venait aux oreilles la lointaine rumeur des voitures sur le boulevard, plus loin, ainsi que le croassement de quelques crapauds et de criquets. Je marchai plus lentement, savourant cet unique moment où je n'avais pas à me presser, et m'arrêtai même pour la première fois de la journée. Le ciel pourpre annonçait une soirée au ciel dégagée, fraîche et confortable. Les lumières du restaurent étaient déjà allumées. Peut-être qu'Al et Russ y étaient déjà. Peut-être que Roy aussi…

Roy qui, d'ailleurs, se mangerait mon poing à la figure avant que la journée ne finisse. Si hier je m'étais senti plus que joyeux à sa petite agace-je-ne-sais-trop-quoi, aujourd'hui, j'en pensais autrement. Après une journée comme celle-là, mon moral plus irrité ne voyait pas les choses de la même façon. Bon sang, il avait osé entrer dans mon appartement, sans cogner, m'avait espionné alors que je… que je me comportais en idiot, comme d'habitude, et m'avait même approché, alors qu'à peine vingt _petits_ centimètres nous séparaient et…

Je soupirai, sentant mon moral descendre en flèche. Vraiment, c'était injuste. Lui avait dut bien se marrer en voyant ma gueule de poisson, incapable de réagir. En même temps, il ne savait pas, lui, que c'était comme un couteau en plein cœur de me donner de tels espoirs. Autant je priais pour que ce qu'il l'ait poussé à agir ainsi n'était pas un simple jeu, autant j'étais plus qu'effrayé de me dire qu'il s'agissait peut-être d'une simple blague de mauvais goût. Oh, vraiment, j'étais pas fait pour ses conneries de relations amoureuses de mes deux…

J'entendis vaguement des rires s'échapper du deuxième étage du restaurent. Aussitôt, la réalité me frappa en pleine figure. Ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça. Ce soir, Alphonse se marierait, et je devais arrêter de m'empoisonner la tête avec mes propres problèmes. Ce soir, c'était Alphonse qui comptait, et rien que lui. Avec cette idée en tête, je continuai ma route vers le restaurent.

C'était un chalet bizarre mais spacieux, entièrement fait de bois ronds. Pour la peine, j'avais l'impression qu'un bucheron sortirait du coin du couloir pour me saluer, sa hache à l'épaule. Un chalet, certes, mais chic, _très_ chic. Rien que la réception valait le détour. La porte du restaurent, à l'arrière, était entièrement faite de vitraux colorés. Les majestueuses marches qui menaient au deuxième, et à la salle de dîner, étaient simplement de grands troncs d'arbres sculptés et coupés en deux, qu'on avait fixé dans le mur qui les longeaient. Un long tapis rouge recouvrait le plancher jusqu'à l'avant du chalet, où la réception et le magasin artisanal se rejoignaient.

Je saluai la dame qui m'ouvrit la porte et entrai dans ce monde inconnu. Je m'extasiai un petit instant devant le lustre au plafond, original dans sa conception en plumes de paons, d'oie et de canards. Je m'étendis sur le comptoir de réception, la bouche grande ouverte, jusqu'à ce que le réceptionniste me sorte des nuages.

-C'est au nom de quelle réservation? me dit-il d'un air ennuyé.

Je perdis un peu mon sourire, l'enthousiasme refroidi par ses yeux blasés.

-Heu…Ben le mariage? tentai-je sans me départir de ma bonne humeur.

-…Au deuxième étage.

Je frissonnai lorsque ses yeux froids me suivirent jusqu'aux escaliers, mais ce fut oublié lorsque je vis la splendeur de la pièce. Il y avait un énorme foyer, à ma gauche, fait de vieilles pierres irrégulières qui renforçaient l'impression rustique de l'endroit sans ruiner la richesse du restaurent. L'ambiance en son entièreté était chaleureuse; je m'y sentis à l'aise à la seconde où mon pied franchit la porte de la grande salle. Il s'agissait d'un grenier surdimensionné au toit presque aussi inatteignable que celui d'une chapelle. Quelques tables, dont une plus longue que les autres, au centre, étaient toutes recouvertes de nappes blanches, de coutelleries assorties, de coupes de champagne en cristal et de menus aussi grands, une fois dépliés, qu'une carte routière. Avec un décor pareil, on aurait pu me faire croire sans problème que je venais de mettre les pieds dans un vieux château d'Angleterre.

Une petite scène avait été emménagée, décorée d'une quantité impressionnante de choux blancs et de bouquets de fleurs bleus et violets. Il y avait un micro, à l'arrière, et je devinai que c'est là que se feraient les vœux de mariage. Lorsque je vis Alphonse me rejoindre, son visage fendu par l'un des sourires les plus radieux que j'eus jamais vu, ce fut pour une fois moi qui lui servit l'embrassade la plus étouffante dont j'étais capable. Son complet lui allait à ravir, et la cravate n'arrivait pas à gâcher son air espiègle habituel. Russel, pas très loin de là, avait revêtit un costume noir sur une chemise rose que je trouvai personnellement horrible. Sa cravate blanche avait même été assortie à ses boutons de manchettes.

Pendant que je saluai les responsables, les serveurs et les amies de Winry, certains compères de travail se montrèrent le bout du nez, les bouches grandes ouvertes devant la remarquable pièce. Breda fixait déjà le buffet, près du foyer, et Havoc avait décidément l'air bizarre dans un costume aussi chic. Fuery, qui arriva accompagné de Falman, semblait se noyer dans les manches trop longues de son veston. Vu comme ça, j'étais plutôt content que ce soit Russ, éternel perfectionniste obsessif, qui se soit occupé de mon propre costume; il n'aurait jamais permis que je sois tout autre que présentable.

Plus loin, je distinguais tout de suite Roy dans son costume impeccable, parlant à Maes qui avait troqué sa cravate pour un nœud papillon. Ils ne semblaient pas m'avoir remarqué, aussi en profitai-je pour fixer ardemment Roy comme si je désirais le brûler. Question de hasard ou non, il se retournait sous la lourdeur de mon regard et je n'adoucis pas ma expression, bien déterminé à ce qu'il sache qu'il ne tarderait pas à payer ce qu'il m'avait fait hier. Son petit sourire espiègle en guise de réponse empira mon humeur. Mais c'est qu'il le faisait exprès, ma parole!

Ooo

J'étais déjà à l'avant, aux côtés d'Alphonse, sur la scène. Le prêtre que Rose avait trouvé attendait sereinement à ma gauche, derrière Al, alors que les portes du fond de la pièce s'ouvrirent cérémonieusement. Une musique de mariage cliché se répandit aussitôt dans la grande pièce, mais je l'ignorai, jetant à Al un œil réjoui. Son visage exprimait le bonheur total, entre son grand sourire, ses sourcils arqués et ses yeux rivés sur la mariée. Il était dur de faire autrement, d'ailleurs. Si détestable qu'elle soit parfois pour moi, ce soir, elle était la plus jolie. Elle, cependant, n'avait d'yeux que pour Alphonse de toute façon. Ému, mais me gardant bien de le montrer, je suivis Winry jusqu'à l'avant, qui vint tenir les mains d'Al, alors que le prêtre commença à réciter son monologue habituel.

Les vœux se firent rapidement. Ce fut finit en quinze petites minutes. Tous les invités étaient restés debout, fébriles. Lorsqu'Al et Winry firent le baiser final, tout le monde applaudit et je m'y joignis, le cœur léger. Russel siffla, vite joint par Havoc et Breda. C'est probablement là que se brisa tout le sérieux de la cérémonie, et lorsque le prêtre fut partit, une toute autre musique envahit l'espace. Winry traîna Alphonse avec enthousiasme vers la piste de danse improvisée, et plusieurs autres se dépêchèrent de les suivre. Presque ému jusqu'aux larmes, Russel vint me sauter dessus et je dus réprimai mon fou rire compulsif pour lui taper affectueusement le dos. Son attitude changea au moment où une chanson particulière donna le courage à Havoc, déjà un peu pompette par les quelques vers de champagne au dîner, de monter sur la petite scène et d'y danser. Tous les invités levèrent leurs verres d'un même mouvement, célébrant.

J'empoignai le verre qui traînait au comptoir et fit le toast avec tout le monde. Cependant, je faillis recracher ma gorgée lorsqu'une main inconnue vint se poser sur ma cuisse. Toussotant, je me retournai vers la seule silhouette ayant le potentiel d'en être le propriétaire et reconnu le réceptionniste d'en bas que j'avais croisé au début de la soirée. Je fus d'abord si choqué que je ne dis rien, me contentant de le fixer, la bouche entrouverte.

-Ça te dérange? dit-il en me souriant froidement.

Il était assit au banc à côté du mien, son coude droit négligemment posé sur le comptoir pour cacher le gauche, qui était _toujours_ sur _ma_ cuisse.

-Dégage ta main de là où tu vas comprendre ce que ça fait, un poing sur le nez, grondais-je avec hargne et dégoût.

Il la retira lentement sans faire disparaître son petit sourire victorieux. Je lui jetai un dernier regard écœuré avant de l'effacer de ma mémoire et de donner toute mon attention à la danse bizarre qu'avait commencé Havoc sur la petite scène. Il ne fallut pas beaucoup de temps pour que Falman le rejoigne, vêtu de son étrange chapeau haut-de-forme et d'une cravate violette presque fluorescente. La musique doubla de volume et tous les gens de la salle, moi compris, se levèrent pour taper le rythme avec nos mains. J'émis d'ailleurs un long sifflement lorsqu'Havoc retira son veston à la manière de quelqu'un qui ferait un strip-tease. La foule cria à l'apogée de la chanson, qui finit beaucoup trop vite pour lui permettre de tout enlever ses vêtements. La salle, déçue, héla un retour, dont je fis partie avec enthousiasme.

Enfin, ça, jusqu'à ce que je sente la pression d'une main contre mes fesses, qui me coupa le souffle comme un coup de poing dans l'estomac. Lorsque je me retournai, je vis à peine les yeux froids et les cheveux raides du réceptionniste que mon poing, sans que j'aie pu m'en empêcher, frappait déjà son nez en un craquement sinistre. Les applaudissements de la salle empêchèrent que le bruit de sa chute au sol ne soit entendue, mais les gens m'entourant sursautèrent, surpris.

-NON MAIS ÇA VA PAS, VIEUX PERVERS DÉGOÛTANT!

Je frottai la zone qu'il avait pincée de ma main droite, comme pour effacer ce qui venait de se passer. Je pris aussi conscience que la salle s'était tue, et que tout le monde me regardait soit moi, soit le réceptionniste qui était à terre, maintenant inconscient. Par contre, ce que je vis très clairement fut Roy foncer comme un taureau entre les invités pour apparaître illico dans mon sillage, son pied à quelques centimètres d'écraser les doigts du réceptionniste.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait? demanda-t-il d'une voix qui me fit presque peur.

Je n'eus pas le temps de répondre qu'il jeta un œil à ma main qui frottait toujours inconsciemment mon postérieur pour tenter d'effacer la douleur. Ses yeux vifs me quittèrent pour fixer le sol où reposait le fautif, le nez en sang. Sans un mot, il empoigna le collet de chemise du réceptionniste et le traîna à sa suite, à travers la foule.

-Attend, Roy, peut-être que tu…

-Je m'en occupe et je reviens, m'interrompit-il d'une voix venimeuse.

Je déglutis, ayant soudain pitié pour ce pervers que je ne connaissais même pas. Cependant, la foule se resserra, m'empêchant de suivre Roy des yeux jusqu'à la sortie, pour me noyer dans un concert de « Ca va Ed? » « Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? » « Beurk, ce type, mais quel relou! ». Russel vint me rejoindre les larmes aux yeux et une main sur le ventre, la bouche grande ouverte laissant échapper un rire tonitruant qu'il ne pouvait retenir.

-Je peux savoir ce que tu trouves drôle? grognais-je, insulté.

Il fallut que j'attende patiemment qu'il ait finit de rire avant d'avoir ma réponse.

-J'vais aller dégoter tous les pervers de ce monde et les amener ici, rien que pour voir ça une autre fois! s'exclama-t-il d'une voix entrecoupée par le souffle qu'il tentait de reprendre. C'était le plus beau spectacle de toute ma vie!

-Tu veux que je te frappe aussi? maugréai-je.

Russ laissa échapper quelques derniers esclaffements, avant d'entourer mes épaules de son bras et d'y laisser tomber tout son poids.

-Quelle fougue, vraiment. Le type qui t'auras dans son lit ne s'ennuiera pas avec toi.

-Mais _ferme-là_, Russ. J'espère que j'ai quand même pas ruiné l'ambiance avec tout ça, m'inquiétai-je ensuite en regardant tout autour.

Alphonse, dont je fus étonné qu'il n'ait encore rien dit, fit un vif non de la tête comme pour se reprendre de son silence inhabituel. Winry, toujours en robe de mariée, me délégua même un petit applaudissement et un sifflement admiratif, qui fut imité par certains. Décidément, les fêtes n'étaient vraiment pas faites pour moi. Quand je n'étais pas ivre mort, je cassais le nez des réceptionnistes. Vraiment _très_ classe.

La musique reprit peu de temps après, lorsque la foule autour de moi de dispersa un peu. Lorsque je fus débarrassé de Russ, j'allai immédiatement vers l'entrée, ou je vis Roy entrer en s'essuyant les mains contre ses pantalons. J'eus l'impression d'avoir un énorme glaçon dans la gorge.

-Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait? lui lançai-je d'une voix soucieuse.

-Il te suit depuis longtemps, ce type? marmonna-t-il alors que je constatais qu'il n'avait pas perdu sa mauvaise humeur.

-Bah non, je l'ai vu qu'à la réception.

-Bonne chose.

Je toussotai.

-…Tu… Tu ne l'as pas tué hen?

-Non, et c'est dommage.

Glacé par son ton meurtrier, je le saisis brusquement par le veston lorsqu'il s'apprêta à repartir vers la piste de danse. Qu'il essaie de ma parler sur ce ton là une autre fois celui-là!

-Bon ça va, calme-toi, grondai-je. Pas de quoi en faire un tel drame.

Je fus content de voir ses sourcils froncés se détendre sous l'effet de la surprise. Je perdais souvent mon calme, mais lui très rarement. Je n'allais quand même pas le laisser maugréer sa furie toute la soirée.

-C'est qu'un type idiot, lâche l'affaire. Tu ne vas quand même pas broyer du noir dans ton coin tout seul.

Il sembla vouloir repartir en sens inverse, mais je maintins ma poigne, le fixant toujours dans les yeux. Voyant que je n'étais pas prêt à abandonner, il roula les yeux au ciel et prit une profonde respiration pour se calmer. La moue qu'il m'envoya ensuite sembla me dire « voilà, t'es content maintenant? »

-Bon, tu vois quand tu veux, c'était pas si dur, lançai-je d'un grand sourire victorieux.

J'eus droit à l'ombre d'un sourire et d'une claque derrière la tête pour me faire payer mon impertinence. Mais ce n'était pas si grave, j'avais gagné, c'était ça l'important. Il sembla s'apprêter à me dire quelque chose, mais il fut coupé par la voix de Maes, quadruplée en puissance par l'utilisation du micro alors qu'il montait sur la scène. D'un mouvement d'épaule, je persuadai Roy de me suivre, curieux de voir quelle connerie Maes allait encore ajouter.

-Le temps des traditions, maintenant! cria-t-il joyeusement avec l'accord de la foule.

Il sortit d'une petite valise 3 chapeaux haut-de-forme d'un tissu écossais verdâtre, à première vue ridicules. Une grosse fleure rouge surdimensionnée pendait mollement sur l'un des côtés, prête à tomber au moindre mouvement trop brusque.

-Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas les règles, il s'agit d'une tradition écossaise, expliqua-t-il à la salle. La mariée, ainsi que deux autres assez courageux pour l'accompagner, devront porter ces chapeaux et traîner avec eux un petit bol. Ils ont pour but d'embrasser le plus de gens possible en échange de monnaie qui sera empilée dans le bol qu'ils tiendront.

-Ce n'est pas plutôt la veille qu'il faut faire ça? chuchotai-je.

Plusieurs sifflèrent, hilares, tandis que Winry s'avançait vers la scène où était Maes, probablement un peu pompette pour rire ainsi de sa situation. Le chapeau resta d'un équilibre douteux sur ses cheveux coiffés, et elle s'empara de l'un des petits bols que l'on lui tendit.

-Deux autres volontaires, maintenant! s'époumona Maes.

À la grande surprise de tout le monde, Schieska, qui venait d'avaler l'entièreté de son verre de gin, leva la main et se dirigea tant bien que mal vers la scène pour aller s'emparer du deuxième chapeau. Maes balaya la salle du regard, et je m'empressai de me cacher le plus vite possible derrière Roy, devinant que j'étais la cible attendue.

-Pas de volontaire? demanda encore une fois la voix de Maes. Bon, dans ce cas, je me sacrifierai pour la cause.

Aux grands rires de la foule, Maes saisit le dernier chapeau et le posa sur sa tête, lui donnant l'air d'un lutin géant. Winry et Scheska descendirent de chaque côté de la scène tandis que déjà, quelques personnes de la salle se rassemblaient, monnaie en main, pour embrasser les deux jeunes femmes. Je jetai un rapide coup d'œil à Alphonse qui vidait déjà ses poches pour en sortir tout l'argent dont il disposait, tout en servant à Fuery un œil noir lorsque ce fut son tour d'embrasser la mariée. Lorsque je vis Maes descendre d'un pas conquérant vers Roy et moi, un frisson me parcourut l'échine et je lui saisis la manche sans une seconde de plus pour traverser la foule et vite sortir par la porte du dehors.

-Hey, mais vous allez où comme ça? entendis-je dire la voix de Maes derrière mon dos.

Nous nous fixèrent, Roy et moi, l'espace d'une seconde avec en tête le même but : fuir. Hors de question que j'embrasse Maes. Roy partit à pleine course en sens inverse, pouffant lorsque je me pris le pied dans l'escalier. Je choisis la sortie du dehors, où l'air frais et printanier m'accueillit. La silhouette de Maes me fut visible à travers la porte de vitraux, aussi me précipitai-je vers le petit stationnement rempli des voitures des invités.

Je fuyais en empruntant la bordée du chemin, là ou je serais sûr de ne pas être repéré. Mes souliers étaient déjà boueux et chacun de mes pas apportaient un bruit de succion impressionnant, preuve des quelques litres d'eau qui commençaient à balloter dans mes semelles. Lorsque j'aperçus la voiture de Breda, je m'y précipitai dans l'espoir d'y trouver une cachette parfaite. La forêt qui longeait la route était paisible et obscure, et des rayons de lune se faufilaient à travers les feuilles pour venir à mes pieds. Un peu émerveillé du spectacle, je ne remarquai pas la flaque de boue sur mon chemin qui me fit glisser jusqu'à m'étendre au sol vaseux. Je sentis une substance humide se répandre jusque dans mes cheveux, au creux de ma tête, et l'œil qui n'était pas dans la boue aperçut que ma queue de cheval n'était plus qu'une masse de cheveux complètement recouverte de vase et de sable. Le nez contre la terre, je laissai échapper un long gémissement, découragé d'être _toujours_ le seul assez con pour tomber dans des pièges naturels aussi clichés.

-Ed?

Je levai la tête de la boue pour fixer la silhouette de Roy, qui venait à ma rencontre à pas de loup. Comment était-il sortit sans que je l'entende, celui-là?

-Est-ce que ça va?

Il s'approcha avec précaution et me tendit une main. Je soupirai lourdement et contemplai mes propres mains; couvertes de boue, de terre et d'herbe, et je distinguais déjà sur les mèches blondes de mon front quelques feuilles et branches pleines de gadoue. Charmant, vraiment…

-Pourquoi y'a que moi qui tombe dans la seule partie de la forêt qui est boueuse? geignis-je en lui jetant un regard piteux.

-Ce serait beaucoup moins drôle si c'était quelqu'un d'autre, me dit-il en saisissant ma main crasseuse.

Mais nous tournâmes tous les deux la tête d'un même mouvement lorsqu'une porte s'ouvrit et se ferma, plus loin au petit chalet. Je ne perdis pas de temps et entraînai Roy à la voiture de Breda, stationnée plus loin sur le bord de la route. Nous nous recroquevillâmes derrière pour dissimuler nos têtes. Roy décida même d'ouvrir la portière, heureusement débarrée, pour m'inviter à l'intérieur de la voiture. C'était déjà beaucoup plus confortable que de rester dehors, les pieds dans la gadoue.

-On devrait avoir la paix pour un moment, ici, dit-il en s'installant confortablement contre la banquette arrière.

Après un petit coup d'œil en direction du chalet, m'assurant de ne pas voir la silhouette de Maes courir vers le stationnement, je retirai mes chaussures boueuses de mes pieds gelés pour les balancer sous le siège avant. Je rapportai mes pieds sous moi dans l'espoir de les réchauffer plus vite et frottai mes mains l'une contre l'autre.

-Fallait bien que ça m'arrive, bougonnai-je. Russ va me trucider; c'est un costume loué.

Roy, ricanant, trouva des mouchoirs dans le coffre à gants et m'aida un peu à enlever la terre de mes cheveux. J'avais beau essuyer mes joues, je sentais toujours contre elles une substance granuleuse, du sable, rouler douloureusement contre ma peau à chaque essai de mouchoirs. Je trouvai même une motte d'herbe dans mon collet de chandail, sans savoir comment elle était arrivée là.

-Tu en as sur le nez, remarqua Roy en pouffant.

Il saisit un autre mouchoir et s'attaqua à mon nez, son autre main contre ma joue pour garder mon visage immobile. Mais je crois que mon cas était perdu, vu son expression un peu découragée du nombre de tâches un peu partout, de mon cou jusqu'à mes pantalons qui eux, étaient carrément devenus bruns, couverts de terre. Ses sourcils s'arquèrent sur son front et il approcha le mouchoir de sa bouche pour y déposer un coup de langue.

Le geste me rendit cramoisi, d'autant plus de sentir sa main, ainsi que son pouce, tenir délicatement ma joue pendant sa séance de nettoyage. Je ne savais même pas pourquoi il s'acharnait, je savais bien que je devais être couvert de boue jusqu'au front. J'en étais presque content même, me disant que la saleté pourrait peut-être cacher mes joues écarlates.

Il se repositionna sur le banc, ses genoux pliés vers moi, et s'approcha un peu pour garder l'équilibre. Je sentis son souffle chaud taquiner ma joue droite et mon oreille, tandis que je tentais vainement de cacher mon trouble en frottant sous ma mâchoire pour enlever le sable qui y était collé. Son mouchoir frôla ma main et je la retirai aussitôt pour tortiller mes doigts, nerveux. Ça ne l'empêcha pas de se pencher pour tenter de décrasser mon cou.

-Laisse tomber, tentai-je. Je peux le faire…

Il m'ignora d'un sourire et continua sa besogne. Son souffle me chatouilla le cou. Sa main, autrefois sur ma joue, descendit à ma mâchoire pour me faire lever la tête. Un frisson me parcourut le dos lorsque je sentis son index contre mon lobe d'oreille et son pouce se poser sur mon menton, tout près des lèvres. La chaleur à mes joues et mon cou empira, pire encore lorsque ses doigts remontèrent jusqu'à mes cheveux, tout prêt de mon front. Je laissai échapper un souffle nerveux sans pouvoir m'en empêcher et il me fixa enfin, abandonnant sa tâche. L'obscurité m'empêchait d'apercevoir les moindres détails de son visage, mais je n'en avais pas besoin, je le connaissais déjà presque par cœur. Je distinguais surtout la courbe de ses sourcils, la lumière diffuse sur son nez et sur le contour de sa joue, jusqu'à quelques mèches de ses cheveux, brillantes sous les rayons de lune.

Nos souffles se mêlèrent, nos bouches toutes deux entrouvertes. De brefs centimètres séparaient nos nez, et j'avais l'impression que je me rapprochais instinctivement de lui chaque seconde. Lentement, très lentement, comme dans un rêve, je sentis ses lèvres effleurer les miennes en un mouvement suave et court. Je suivis le geste pour garder le plus de proximité possible, jusqu'à ce qu'il m'embrasse définitivement.

Mon cœur s'était arrêté. Il n'y avait plus de voiture, de boue, de forêt aux alentours. Je ne sentais que ses lèvres presser les miennes, doucement, très lentement, si lentement que la sensation de contact était presque inexistante. Je perdis toute ma logique à cet instant-là, confiant mon corps à l'instinct sauvage qui ne demandait qu'à prendre le dessus. J'happai ses lèvres un peu plus vivement et je sentis vite une réponse de sa part, toute aussi ardente, sinon plus. Déjà à bout de souffle, je rompis le contact en penchant un peu la tête, mais mes lèvres furent capturées de nouveau sans me laisser le temps de respirer. Sa bouche s'ouvrit contre la mienne et il mordilla un moment ma lèvre inférieure, jusqu'à ce que je lui laisse le passage.

Mes sensations floues, démesurées, perdues et accélérées me bercèrent dans une inconscience inexplicable, un état second proche du doux sommeil et de l'allégresse, un mélange d'un trop-plein d'émotions extrêmes pour pouvoir même comprendre… Dans ce brouillard de proximité et de caresses, je sentis vaguement la banquette contre mon dos, et compris que je me laissais tomber peu à peu sous le poids de Roy, qui avait joint ses mains à ma nuque pour y tortiller quelques mèches de cheveux. Je fermai de nouveau les yeux pour profiter des effleurements de ses paumes, ou de son genou qui remontait le long de ma hanche, ou encore de ses lèvres qui étaient complètement en possession des miennes, m'embrassant presque sans répit et sans souffle. Il ne me venait aux oreilles que le bruit sensuel des froissements de nos vêtements, et nos respirations entrecoupées et haletantes, omniprésentes, me berçaient dans mon allégresse. Je décoinçai mes bras pour les placer sur son dos, le serrant fort pour qu'il se rapproche encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà, pour qu'il ne fasse qu'un avec moi, pour que je sente la moindre parcelle de lui contre la mienne, que son odeur m'imprègne à m'en faire tourner la tête…

Dans un autre monde très, très lointain, quelqu'un éclata de rire. Ce fut comme un verre de cristal se brisant sur un carrelage. Je sursautai, et sentis Roy se crisper contre moi. Je réalisai de nouveau ou j'étais, qui j'étais, la voiture, la boue… Roy braqua ses épaules et plaqua son corps encore plus fortement au mien, et je compris lentement que le cri venait d'en dehors de la voiture, de deux personnes assurément saoules si je me fiais à leurs éclats de rire interminables. L'ombre de leur silhouette passa tout près de la voiture, et je restai immobile, sous Roy, les membres paralysés.

Les pas s'éloignèrent progressivement, incertains, sans jamais pourtant disparaître. Dans l'obscurité totale, je sentis soudain le nez de Roy frôler mon cou et mon oreille, et je sursautai une deuxième fois au contact. Je l'entendis retenir un pouffement, et il se redressa brusquement, ses genoux de chaque côté de ma taille, pour ouvrir la portière contraire aux silhouettes de dehors qui continuaient de blaguer bruyamment, un peu plus loin. Il m'enjamba avec facilité et saisit rapidement ma main pour me tirer silencieusement en dehors de la voiture. Encore perdu dans l'autre monde, je le fixai, interdit. Il me répondit par un sourire malicieux et un doigt pressé contre ses lèvres, me demandant le silence.

Maladroit, je me coinçai le pied sous la banquette et faillit tomber si ce n'était pas de la main de Roy, tenant toujours étroitement la mienne, qui m'empêcha de tomber. Il s'esclaffa sans un bruit, son autre main sur sa bouche pour couvrir son rire, avant de se précipiter discrètement, moi à sa suite, vers la forêt obscure qui longeait le chemin. J'entendis vaguement l'une des personnes crier, loin derrière moi, mais ça n'avait pas d'importance. Je voyais les arbres et leurs ombres défiler à mes yeux, tandis que je marchais toujours, incertain, sur la mince ligne entre la réalité et le rêve. Ma gorge était chaude à force de courir, mes pieds gelés, mes chaussures restées sous la banquette de la voiture. La forêt était sombre et mystérieuse, la lune éclairait les troncs d'arbres de manière un peu fantomatique et le tapis de feuilles et de boue craquait sous nos pas.

Mon talon glissa sur une surface particulièrement boueuse et je tombai de moitié à la renverse, toujours retenu par la main de Roy qui s'était désormais arrêté. Mon genou était à terre, trempant dans l'herbe humide. Je tentai de me relever rapidement, mais échouai pathétiquement en battant du bras pour garder mon équilibre. Cette fois, Roy s'esclaffa bruyamment en me voyant les fesses dans la boue. Avant que je n'aie le temps de répliquer quoi que ce soit, il laissa tomber ses propres genoux sur le sol, se moquant du tapis vaseux de la forêt, et me coinça dans une étreinte qui m'emprisonna entre le sol et lui. J'oubliai également le sable qui tâchait mes mains, mes chaussettes trempées, mes cheveux pleins de feuilles et d'herbe pour me laisser emporter entièrement par le baiser doux et passionné qu'il me donna.

Ooo

À très bientôt! =D

Tchoppy


	30. Chapter 29

Good morning people! (Ou encore Good Evening, on sait jamais)

Un énorme merci pour vos nombreux reviews. J'adore quand ma boîte hotmail se remplit de messages comme ça (vachement plus agréable que des spam en tout cas).

Juste un petit avertissement rapide : mon ordinateur est mort. Du coup, je dois me débrouiller avec un ordinateur familial taré à temps partiel et un clavier qui fait des accents seulement quand ça lui chante. (Les accents sur les « u » par exemple…) Donc… Pardon s'il y a des fautes d'orthographes bizarres. Ça m'énerve autant que vous… T-T

Sur ce, bonne lecture!

Ooo

Le réveil-matin me réveilla de sa sonnerie stridente habituelle, me sortant un peu en panique de mon lourd sommeil confortable. Je restai un instant immobile entre les couvertures, n'arrivant pas à comprendre en quoi ce réveil brusque expliquait la sensation de bonheur immense au creux de mon ventre. Il fallut que je me tourne vers ma fenêtre, ou j'avais laissé traîner mon complet et ma cravate tâchés, pour que l'entièreté de la soirée d'hier ne me revienne en images claires et précises. Seul dans mon lit, je gloussai comme un imbécile sans pouvoir m'en empêcher, serrant les couvertures contre ma poitrine comme le ferait un gamin avec sa peluche.

Parce que hier, Roy et moi, nous avions…

Même inachevée, cette pensée fut suffisante pour me faire sortir du lit avec un enthousiasme qui n'avait rien à voir avec mon énergie matinale quotidienne. Presque gambadant, je m'offris un petit déjeuner de roi d'un bon entrain, m'habillai en sifflotant et saluai le concierge en sortant. Je ratai le bus, mais préférai marcher pour m'acheter une brioche aux amandes que je dévorai pendant le trajet.

Mon entrée au bureau se fit à l'heure habituelle, soit 7h moins le quart. Gracia m'offrit une tarte aux pommes faite maison, j'eus droit aux saluts des secrétaires et je discutai avec Fuery dans l'ascenseur jusqu'au 16ième étage. J'entrai dans mon bureau de bon pas, ouvrai les rideaux pour éclairer la pièce par la lumière du soleil et démarrai mon portable. Mon cœur battant le double de sa normale, je saisis les dossiers urgents et traversai le couloir pour cogner avec hésitation à la porte de Roy. Je n'eux pas de réponse, aussi préférai-je entrer sur la pointe des pieds. Curieux, je vis son manteau sur la patère sans le voir dans la pièce. Horriblement déçu, je laissai donc les dossiers sur le bureau qui longeait le mur, mais le bruit de la porte se refermant brusquement derrière mon dos me fit lever du sol de quelques centimètres. Je n'eus même pas le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait que Roy m'écrasai déjà contre le mur, ses lèvres chaudes contre les miennes. Je couinai de surprise, mais ne résistai pas longtemps et glissai mes mains contre sa chemise. Nous nous séparâmes finalement, haletants, et Roy m'offrit un grand sourire sadique.

-Bonjour Edward, chuchota-t-il.

Grognant, je plaquai ma main contre sa bouche alors qu'il s'apprêtait à m'embrasser de nouveau.

-Me refait plus peur comme ça, marmonnai-je.

-Ça n'avait pas l'air de te déplaire tant que ça.

Ne me laissant pas le temps de répliquer, il s'attaqua à mon cou, son souffle chaud taquinant ma gorge et ma mâchoire avec tant de douceur que je pouffai, chatouilleux. Mon sourire doubla de taille, mon cœur battait si vite que j'en avais des chaleurs et la sensation de bonheur intense, étrangement matérialisée quelque part dans mon ventre, était si grande qu'elle me faisait presque mal. Perdu dans ma béatitude, je ne remarquai pas tout de suite que Roy avait abandonné mon cou pour me brûler de son regard. Il colla son front au mien et nos nez se frôlèrent. À mon bureau, le téléphone sonna.

-Faudrait peut-être que j'y aille, murmurai-je sans vraiment en être convaincu.

Je me rappelai au même instant que c'est aujourd'hui que Bradley et ses représentants risquaient d'appeler pour les nouveaux accords budgétaires. Grimaçant, j me contorsionnai pour échapper aux bras qui m'entouraient et me dirigeai vers la porte, mais ma ceinture fut solidement saisie, stoppant ma marche.

-Tu crois aller ou comme ça? lança Roy derrière moi.

Il tira doucement, m'attirant malgré moi de nouveau entre ses bras et je perdis toute volonté à combattre. Lentement, nous laissâmes tomber notre poids contre la porte fermée qui collait mon dos.

-Et si c'était important? tentai-je faiblement.

J'eus ma réponse lorsque j'entendis le cliquetis de sa porte désormais verrouillée.

Ooo

-T'as vachement la forme aujourd'hui, Ed, remarqua Breda en croquant son sandwich.

-Hmmmkewaaa? Mâchonnai-je rêveusement après avoir englouti trois cuisses de poulet rôties et une assiette entière de fruits de mer.

-J'ai dit que t'as la pêche.

-Ha bon? dis-je distraitement en lorgnant l'assiette d'Havoc. Jean, tu manges pas tes pâtes?

Ce dernier maugréa quelques insultes contre je-ne-sais quelles épices italiennes et me tendit le plat auquel je m'attaquai avec un enthousiasme renouvelé.

-Mais t'es dingue! Ou est-ce que tu mets tout ça?

-Le mystère irrésolu d'Edward Elric, dit soudain la voix de Roy.

Il posa d'ailleurs son plateau à côté du mien et prit place à la table. Avec subtilité, il colla même sa cuisse contre la mienne, assez pour me faire frissonner de tension de la tête au pieds. Il ne me regarda pas une fois, mais frôla mon coude (volontairement j'en suis sûr!) lorsqu'il saisit le sel et en profita même, après avoir « échappé » sa fourchette, pour glisser sa main contre mon dos. J'avais de bonnes raisons de croire qu'il s'amusait à mes dépends.

-Je vote pour la théorie d'une porte spatio-temporelle qui a élu domicile dans son estomac, renchérit Falman.

-Toi tu as trop lu de science-fiction.

-Bah quoi, c'est vrai! Regarde le, il mange comme douze et reste petit comme un poux!

N'ayant pas suivit la conversation, je ne compris pas pourquoi toute la tablée se retourna vers moi, attendant visiblement une réaction qui ne vint pas. J'étais encore bien trop occupé à ignorer le genou de Roy qui collait le mien sans relâche.

-S'qui'spashe? tentai-je la bouche pleine.

-Ça c'est pas normal, remarqua dramatiquement Breda.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Ed? C'est pas trop toi d'être à l'Ouest comme ça.

-Il a encore la tête dans le mariage d'hier.

-C'était bien, hen?

-En même temps, j'ai oublié quelques passages à cause de cette foutue bouteille de champagne, ajouta Havoc.

-D'ailleurs, ou est Alphonse? remarqua Fuery.

-En voyage de noces, ça va de soi.

-À Bali, tu te rends compte?

Je ne suivis pas le reste de la conversation, bien occupé à fixer mon verre d'eau pour m'empêcher de me tourner vers Roy. Déjà. avec un peu de recul, je trouvai que notre comportement, enfin le mien, n'avait rien de subtil. Il n'y avait que Roy qui, dans son tact et son aisance habituelle, masquait tous ses comportements pour qu'ils paraissent naturels. Mais _comment_ faisait-il pour garder autant le contrôle?

-D'ailleurs, ça me revient, il y a un d'entre vous qui aurait perdu une paire de chaussures? dit soudain Breda. J'en ai trouvé sous le banc de ma voiture. Bizarre non?

J'échappai maladroitement ma fourchette et plongeai sous la table pour la retrouver. En haut, j'entendis la voix calme et moqueuse de Roy à la rescousse.

-Je crois avoir vu Maes courir sans souliers à un moment de la soirée, suggéra-t-il, très crédible.

Croyant le danger passé, je remontai à la table, évitant de croiser le regard des autres.

-En tout cas, il a des petits pieds, Hughes. Ils ont presque la taille des chaussures pour gamins.

Je dus pincer mes lèvres pour retenir le flot d'insultes qui me montait à la gorge et préférai serrer les mains contre le banc pour m'empêcher de crier. Mais ce fut pire, pire, lorsque Roy, bien sûr, y ajouta son mot.

-Une chance qu'il n'est pas proportionnel à la taille de ses pieds, alors. Sinon il serait vraiment _très petit_.

Il s'en fallut de peu pour qu'un grognement de rage ne m'échappe. En tant que vengeance temporaire, je lui écrasai les orteils de mon talon sans une once de pitié. Je restai les épaules braquées pendant tout le reste du déjeuner et ce fut seulement lorsque tout le monde se leva que je me permis de relaxer. Enfin, en voyant Roy se diriger vers les toilettes, je m'assurai que personne ne me portait attention et le suivit comme un chat et sa proie. J'empêchai la porte des toilettes de se fermer avec mon pied et, après un dernier regard prudent en arrière, entrai dans la salle de bain d'un pas furieux. Ne s'attendant visiblement pas à ça, Roy parut surpris lorsque je barrai rageusement la porte pour me diriger vers lui avec un regard de chacal enragé.

-Toi tu vas payer, grognai-je.

…Enfin, j'échouai pathétiquement au moment ou son odeur vint à mes narines, car nous nous retrouvâmes à nous embrasser passionnément à pleine bouche, comme nous avions passé la bonne majorité de l'avant-midi à faire entre chaque coups de téléphone.

Ooo

Heureusement, personne ne se questionna sur mes cheveux dépeignés. C'était l'avantage de travailler avec une majorité de compères mâles. Si les secrétaires me regardèrent toutes étrangement avec mes mèches éparpillées et ma queue de cheval à moitié dénouée, mes compagnons de travail au 16ième me saluèrent comme à l'habitude. Les hommes ne remarquaient pas ce genre de détail et c'était tant mieux.

En même temps, j'y pouvais rien. Roy semblait prendre un malin plaisir à me les dépeigner. Il faut dire qu'il était un peu dur de les garder intact si on continuait à ce rythme, soit à se rouler des pelles chaque fois que je passais à son bureau ou que nous nous retrouvions, _comme par hasard_, seuls dans la salle des photocopieuses (ou Havoc faillit bien nous prendre sur le fait).

Je revins quand même au bureau, le pas léger malgré le tas de paperasse entre mes mains, et en profitai pour replacer mon collet de chemise et mes cheveux grâce au petit miroir qu'Al laissait toujours sur sa table. Je dus empêcher ma concentration de faiblir, mon œil lorgnant toujours le mur de droite ou était Roy, pour enfin me mettre définitivement au travail. Avec tout ça, j'avais définitivement pris beaucoup de retard depuis ce matin, et il était hors de question que je quitte ce soir sans que mon travail soit bien fait et complété. Il fut évidemment beaucoup plus dur de rester la tête à mes dossiers et me fallut le double de mon temps habituel pour les compléter. Heureusement, le téléphone sonna encore alors que je me prenais la cervelle sur un rapport publicitaire particulièrement complexe.

-Bureau de Roy Mustang, saluai-je au combiné d'une voix beaucoup trop joyeuse.

-_Wouah, il y en a qui ont la pêche aujourd'hui_, remarqua une voix que je connaissais très bien.

-Aaaaaaaaaalphonssseuuuuh!

-_Aouch, doucement avec tes décibels sucre d'orge. Tu vas me crever le tympan droit_.

-Tu est déjà à Bali? ne puis-je m'empêcher de demander d'un ton énergique.

-_Nous venons d'arriver à l'aéroport. Il y a plein de monde, les oiseaux chantent et Win a déjà trouvé une boutique de mécanique ou elle peut harceler le vendeur_.

-Mais c'est géééénial ça!

-_À qui le dis-tu_, répondit-il d'un ton rêveur. _Alors c'est quoi cet entrain, Roy t'a offert un sandwich ou quoi?_

Je pinçai les lèvres pour réduire mon sourire déjà débordant. Je ne voulais absolument pas passer pour une de ses filles qui courent vers leur meilleure amie au moindre petit événement avec leur petit-ami, mais j'avais vraiment, _vraiment_ envie de le dire à Alphonse, surtout plus par fierté et joie qu'autre chose.

-Ho bâh non, pas vraiment, dis-je mystérieusement en me raclant la gorge.

-_Ben c'est quoi alors? Tu vas quand même pas me faire deviner non?_

-Ho c'est rien, c'est juste…

-_De toute façon, s'il fallait que t'aie franchi le pas avec le patron, je le saurais_.

-…

-_Ed?_

-Oh rien…

-_Ne me dis pas que_…

Je me raclai la gorge sans rien ajouter.

-_NON T'ES SÉRIEUX!_

Je fus seulement capable de rire comme un bienheureux, inapte à enchaîner deux phrases d'une syntaxe acceptable.

-_Tu l'as_… _Vous avez_…

-À peine rien, ajoutai-je avec nervosité. Et puis, la banquette arrière de la voiture n'était pas très…

-_QUOI! Vous avez fait ça dans une VOITURE! J'arrive pas à le croire_…

-Hé, ne t'emballe pas, assurai-je aussitôt en réfrénant son imagination. On ne s'est pas rendu jusque là, non mais…

-_UNE VOITURE! Ho mais ça c'est TROP BIEN!_

Je soupirai alors que j'entendais son rire enthousiasme de l'autre côté du combiné. À l'entendre comme ça, j'avais l'impression d'être l'ami d'un obsessif cinglé.

-_Mais pourquoi tu ne l'as pas dit tout de suite! Ça mérite d'être la nouvelle de l'année!_

-Mais ça va pas? Le dis pas aux autres!

-_Bah pourquoi?_

-Ça les regarde pas, d'abord!

-_Roh, t'es trop mignon. Sérieux, je veux des détails, il s'est passé quoi?_

-T'es dingue, grognai-je en retrouvant mon orgueil qui revenait à la charge. Comme si j'allais te le dire.

-_T'inquiète, je trouverai le moyen de savoir un jour. Tu ne pourras pas résister à mon interrogatoire très longtemps. Je te ferai cracher le morceau dès mon retour_.

-Tu reviens quand, au fait?

-_D'ici une semaine ou deux. On va faire le tour de la ville un peu. Il y a plein de choses à voir._

-Prend ton temps. Je guette ton bureau. Havoc a bien faillit te voler ton portable tout à l'heure.

-_Garde plutôt ton énergie pour Roy. Et rappelle toi, si jamais il n'est pas allé chez le docteur dernièrement, pas de relations sexuelles sans protection_.

-Alphonse!

-_Je suis sérieux. Quoi que je ne m'inquiète pas trop. Ce n'est pas trop le genre de type qui prend ça à la légère. Je te souhaite beaucoup de plaisir, et ce dans tous les sens du terme_.

-Al, s'il te plaît...

-_J'peux pas m'empêcher de me dire que tu vas en voir de toutes les couleurs mon grand. L'horoscope t'a prévenu._

-Rah mais ferme-la!

-_J'y peux rien. Je suis trop content que ton épanouissement sexuel soit enfin débuté_…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, car je raccrochai brusquement le combiné, les joues en feu. C'était toujours pareil avec lui. Pas moyen de converser sans parler de…ça.

-Edward?

Déjà nerveux, je sursautai et faillit bien tomber en bas de ma chaise lorsque Fuery ouvrit ma porte sans cogner. En colère et les nerfs tendus, je le disputai un peu plus durement qu'à mon habitude et soufflai de soulagement lorsqu'il partit, me laissant seul avec mes pensées pas très sages et mon visage écarlate.

Ooo

-Ed?

Je raccrochai le téléphone et signai un dernier rapport avant de lever la tête, offrant à Roy un grand sourire. Il ferma la porte derrière lui, geste presque inutile puisque le bureau était quasiment vide à cette heure. Lorsque les aiguilles frôlaient 17h, la plupart des travailleurs quittaient déjà l'étage pour rattraper les bus et les taxis. Quelques retardataires, dont je faisais souvent parti, restaient à leur bureau sans en sortir avant d'avoir fini ce qui restait de paperasse.

Ma chaise couina lorsque je me repositionnai avec plus de classe. J'avais passé la moitié de ma journée, bien confortablement installé les pieds sur le bureau sans une once de gêne, sans Al pour me faire remarquer mon confort qui frisait l'impolitesse. Roy y resta indifférent, cependant, et vint sans un mot me rejoindre. Je m'apprêtai à me lever, mais il pressa sa main sur mon épaule, me gardant en place, et se pencha plutôt, avec lenteur et sensualité, afin de frôler mes lèvres des siennes. Loin d'avoir son self-control, je ne résistait pas une seconde et approfondis le baiser avec autant de ferveur que s'il s'agirait d'un besoin vital. Il semblait que j'avais passé ma journée entière à me perdre sous son contact, ce qui était loin de me déplaire. Pire encore, j'en redemandais sans relâche, incapable de me lasser.

Il comprit sans doute, car il appuya son genou sur le bras de ma chaise et équilibra le reste de son poids contre moi. Trop heureux de le sentir m'écraser, je laissai mes mains, soudainement beaucoup plus hardies, glisser sous sa chemise et sur son dos. Je ne pus m'empêcher de les monter haut, jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux sur sa nuque, alors qu'il m'embrassait avec plus de dévotion encore. Un frisson involontaire fit brusquement trembler tout mon corps lorsqu'il mordit mon oreille et je cognai douloureusement mon talon contre mes tiroirs, d'ou tomba également quelques crayons sous le choc. Lui se contenta de pouffer près de mon cou.

-Tu es très réactif, discerna-t-il en cachant son sourire de loup sous ma mâchoire.

-Peuh… fut la seule réponse que je trouvai à dire.

Il s'y remit de nouveau, cependant, et je savourai le contact de sa main contre mes cheveux. Ses doigts serpentaient sur ma nuque, saisissant parfois ma queue de cheval pour s'y enrouler, tandis que nos respirations époumonées se faisaient entendre chaque fois que nous manquions de souffle après un trop long baiser. Entièrement au septième ciel, il me fallut beaucoup de temps avant de remarquer que quelque chose vibrait contre ma cuisse. Étourdi, je rompis le baiser, intrigué, et jetai un œil à la poche de Roy. Il se contenta de soupirer, visiblement irrité, et en sortit son cellulaire qui ne cessait de vibrer malgré l'absence de réponse. Il ouvrit rapidement pour ensuite le refermer, son sourire disparu.

-C'est Cassandre, chuchota-t-il.

Je perdis également un peu de mon propre sourire, comme douché par une pluie froide. J'avais comme qui dirait oublié ce détail…

-C'est vrai qu'il est tard, ajouta-je en sentant ma culpabilité gagner un pas de géant.

-Ed…

Il ne dit rien d'autre, mais je compris l'avertissement. Apparemment que ma culpabilité ne s'était pas faite assez discrète pour lui. Il était dur de lui cacher quoi que ce soit de toute façon. Comme pour m'encourager, je vis son sourire revenir à la charge, et il m'offrit un dernier baiser avant de quitter. Moi je restai plus longtemps dans mon bureau, seul, séparé entre bonheur pur et simple et un petit arrière goût de plaisir coupable.

Ooo

Lovey-dovey lovey-dovey all the tiiiiiiime… Écouter _The Joker_ de Steve Miller Band est vraiment la meilleure inspiration du siècle quand on écrit ce genre de chapitre.

Juste un petit commentaire… Dites moi, compères français… Ça vient d'ou, cette expression « Se rouler des pelles » ? Sérieux, j'arrive pas à comprendre d'ou vient la pelle là-dedans… XD


	31. Chapter 30

Vous me direz… « Il était temps! » Bah ouais, j'vous le fais pas dire… XD Il était franchement temps. Ha les joies du retour à l'école…

Bon, comme l'oblige la tradition depuis les 30 chapitres précédents : Pardon du retard considérable. Vraiment, je ne mérite même pas vos reviews… T-T

Ooo

-Alphonse, _s'il te plait_…

-Minute, j'ai presque fini.

-Il est hors de question que je…

-Laisse moi faire, continua Alphonse, dont je voyais simplement le dessus de sa tête quelque part près de ma ceinture. Et maintenant, laissons le juge final décider.

Russel, qui s'était passionné par les nombreuses photos qui recouvraient mon frigo, se retourna d'une grâce féminine vers moi, content d'avoir le dernier mot. Ravi, il claqua ses mains ensemble et les colla sous son cou.

-Il est tellement trop TORRIDE! s'exclama-t-il à mon plus grand désarroi.

-Pas vrai? ajouta Alphonse avec satisfaction.

Je réussis à tenir pas moins de trente secondes, ignorant leurs silhouettes qui me tournaient autour pour me voir sous tous les angles. Je tentai d'abord la fuite, qui fut loin d'être un succès lorsque la forte poigne d'Al me ramena au salon. Il y eut ensuite plusieurs essais infructueux de changements de sujets et même un judicieux coup de talon sur l'orteil de Russ lorsqu'il essaya de me faire enfiler une paire de pantalons moulants à souhait.

-Peut-être qu'on devrait lui trouver un chandail un peu plus serré, songea Russel à haute voix. Tu sais, il a de jolis abdos, il faut bien les montrer.

-On devrait coiffer ses cheveux différemment, lança Al.

-Un chapeau peut-être?

-Et la ceinture, on a trouvé?

-Je vote pour la rose, ça lui va bien.

-Hmm, et les souliers? Hors de question qu'il porte ces vieux trucs troués qui lui servent de bottes.

-Va falloir penser aux sous-vêtements aussi. Après tout, ça ruinerait l'ambiance s'il fallait qu'il porte cette vieille paire de caleçons à cœur au fond de son tiroir.

…Alors là, c'en fut trop.

-MAIS VOUS ÊTES CINGLÉS OU QUOI?

Russel, qui tenait entre ses mains plusieurs cravates aux couleurs voyantes, sursauta tant qu'il en échappa trois par terre. Al, qui s'y était probablement attendu à une réaction du genre, se contenta de boucher ses oreilles.

-Non mais c'est quoi votre problème! rageai-je à leur intention. Il est hors de question que je vous laisse ruiner l'un de mes premiers rencards avec Roy avec vos conneries! Je peux m'habiller seul, _merci_!

-…Le prend pas mal, Ed, mais…

Al toussota un instant avant de continuer, redoutant visiblement une prochaine crise de colère.

-Tu as des goûts plutôt… excentriques.

-..Excentriques? répétai-je vicieusement. _Excentriques_! Non mais vous vous êtes regardés?

Je pointai rageusement la ceinture rose que Russ avait tenté de me faire porter deux secondes auparavant.

-Tu trouves ça conventionnel, toi?

-Non, ça c'est avoir du style, sourit Russ.

-Alors je n'aurai pas de style, parce qu'il est _hors de question_ que je porte une horreur pareille…

-Bon d'accord, m'interrompit Al malgré les protestations de Russ. La ceinture est peut-être de trop, mais s'il te plaît Ed, aie la décence de ne pas mettre tes vieux jeans! Ils sont tellement usés qu'on pourrait voir à travers!

Sans un mot, je pointai brusquement la porte de sortie de mon appartement. Alphonse comprit tout de suite le message, haussa les épaules et m'offrit un petit salut encourageant avant de quitter, me souhaitant bonne chance. Seul Russel résista.

-Allez, Ed, garde au moins le chandail, tenta-t-il.

Je produis un son de gorge presque aussi menaçant que celui d'un lion.

-…S'il te plaît?

-Fiche moi la paix Russ, j'suis pas ta poupée.

Il eut l'air singulièrement déçu et se résigna enfin à partir d'un pas traînant. Lorsque j'entendis la porte se refermer derrière lui, je poussai un lourd soupir.

-J'vous jure…

Je jurai plus ou moins en voyant l'état de mon appart : soit un bordel qui, trois jours auparavant, n'en était pas un. J'avais pourtant ardemment travaillé pour qu'il reste propre au moins les trois prochains mois, mais c'était visiblement cause perdue. Lors de son retour de voyage de noces, Alphonse avait passé la soirée chez moi, ce qui n'avait décidément pas aidé le maintien de l'ordre.

Encore en pétards, je rangeai ici et là quelques vêtements qui traînaient par terre. En passant par ma chambre, je ne pus m'empêcher d'ouvrir mon tiroir à sous-vêtements ou, tout en dessous, une paire de caleçons à cœur bien sagement pliés attendaient paisiblement qu'on les porte. Je laissai échapper un vague grognement, me demandant comment Russ pouvait être au courant d'un détail pareil.

Par des gestes brusques, je me débarrassai vivement des pantalons qu'on m'avait fait enfiler plus tôt et optai pour le cuir et une ceinture _brune_, pas rose. J'eus même la brillante idée de me vêtir d'une camisole noire sous mon tailleur en cuir que je trouvai sous mon lit. Je jetai un œil plutôt satisfait au miroir, me disant de bonne foi qu'on ne pouvait pas me reprocher de ne rien agencer.

Finalement, je me couvris le dos par un long manteau rouge trouvé au fond de mon garde-robe et barrai l'appart, sautillant joyeusement dans l'escalier jusqu'à l'arrêt de bus. Il ne fallait pas être en retard; rien de plus lamentable que ça à un premier rencard officiel.

J'arrivai au point de rencontre un peu à l'avance et je dus siffloter pour couvrir les grognements de mon estomac. Pour m'occuper la tête, je scrutai le coin du boulevard comme un faucon, cherchant la voiture noire de Roy que je reconnaîtrais entre mille. À ma droite, une odeur alléchante du buffet chinois du coin m'offrait une douce torture. Je me retrouvai finalement à geindre devant la brochette de viande fumée qu'il m'était possible de voir à travers la vitrine. Trop occupé à saliver, je ne remarquai pas tout de suite l'ombre de Roy qui me surplomba.

-Ed, ne fixe pas le repas des gens comme ça, c'est très malpoli.

Je me retournai vers le son de sa voix et dut me briser le cou pour faire face à son menton. C'est seulement là que me rendis compte à quel point il était près. Par réflexe, embarrassé sans doute, je m'éloignai un peu vivement de lui et ne réussit pas à cacher mon élan de gêne passager, qui empira lorsqu'il m'inspecta de la tête aux pieds avec approbation. Je regrettai soudain de ne pas avoir choisi plus attentivement mes vêtements.

-C'est nouveau ce manteau? remarqua-t-il.

-Heu…Pas vraiment.

Il sourit affectueusement, logeant sa main avec douceur contre mon dos pour me diriger vers la bonne direction.

-Tu devrais le porter plus souvent, se contenta-t-il d'ajouter avant de guider la marche.

Lorsque ma tentative de remerciement résulta en un amas de syllabes incompréhensibles, j'abandonnai la cause et me concentrai plutôt à marcher sans me prendre les pieds dans les crevasses du trottoir. Après un moment de marche, je ne pus m'empêcher de lui envoyer de temps à autre quelques regards en coin, torturé par la distance qui nous séparait. La peur au ventre, j'eus quand même le courage, alors que nous traversions la vingtième avenue, de frôler son coude de mon bras. J'en fus plus que satisfait d'ailleurs, car la seconde suivante, sa main retrouva sa place sur mon dos et serra même ma taille. Indifférent aux quelques passants de la rue, je souris immédiatement comme un idiot et me prit définitivement le pied dans la marche du trottoir l'instant suivant.

D'un silence paisible et confortable, je suivis le pas de Roy sans trop me soucier de la destination. Dans les minutes qui suivirent, cependant, j'eus en face de moi l'entrée décorée d'un restaurent plutôt classe, avec sa terrasse entourée de plantes grimpantes, de pots à fleurs au design et couleurs réfléchies, au pavé en granit brillant et à l'odeur, oh putain _l'odeur_…

Si la simple brochette de viande de tout à l'heure m'avait fait saliver, ce n'était rien comparé à maintenant. Il nous fallut traverser la terrasse, remplie de gens aux tables, leurs assiettes sous le nez, pour nous rendre à l'intérieur du restaurent. J'eus le loisir de voir une panoplie de mets servis tous l'air plus délicieux les uns que les autres. La flagrance du pain à l'ail dominait, mais je pouvais percevoir le fumet de la viande bien grillée et des fruits de mer. Je déglutis même d'envie en passant devant une femme qui s'était commandée une entrée d'escargots à l'ail gratiné et il fut très dur de faire taire la tentation d'en voler un morceau au passage.

Roy avait réservé une table quelque part au fond du restaurent, dans un endroit plus silencieux et privé. Trop occupé à regarder les aquariums à homards et les assiettes aux mains des serveurs, je ne remarquai pas tout de suite que Roy me tendait le menu avec impatience.

-Ce sera bien meilleur si tu commandes.

Je délaissai du regard la salade de fruits gigantesque de la table voisine et fixai Roy, qui avait un sourire presque inquiétant derrière son propre menu.

-J'suis au paradis, avouais-je très sincèrement, la joue arrondie par le pain frais qui nous avait été servi avec les menus.

-Si peu pour faire ton bonheur, commenta-t-il joyeusement.

Il commanda une bouteille de vin blanc, qui vint avec d'autres pains et plusieurs fromages raffinés. Avec la fébrilité d'un enfant devant son nouveau jouet, je parcourai le menu des yeux avec rapidité, incapable de choisir. Mon hésitation dut être notable car Roy s'esclaffa sincèrement après sa première gorgée de vin.

-Du calme, Ed. Rassure toi, tous les plats sont bons ici, aucune chance de se tromper.

-Mais il y en a trop, geignis-je d'une émotion qui aurait pu paraître beaucoup trop exagérée pour un simple choix de repas.

-Alors, je t'amènerai si souvent ici que tu pourras goûter à tous les mets. Maintenant, arrête de te torturer l'estomac et choisis.

Après une grande respiration, je jouai la carte du hasard, fermai les yeux et pointai une section du menu qui me guida aux fruits de mer. Décidé à en finir, je pris le homard et posai aussitôt le menu sur la table, m'obligeant à ne plus l'ouvrir pour ne pas changer d'idée. Certains diraient que mon cas était un peu désespéré, mais j'y pouvais franchement rien : j'adorais la bonne bouffe, voilà.

-Tu n'es pas très difficile, remarqua la voix de Roy, qui m'interrompit dans mon inspection minutieuse du bar à salade au fond de la grande salle.

-He?

Il tenait négligemment son verre de sa main droite, l'air aussi à l'aise qu'un poisson dans l'eau. Aussitôt, je ne pus m'empêcher de remarquer que certaines personnes, dont faisait partie Roy, n'avait aucun mal à s'adapter à un environnement du genre et les protocoles qui allaient avec.

-Pardon, m'excusai-je.

Il fit un mouvement de tête désinvolte.

-C'est assez amusant, je dirais. Ce l'est autant que la dernière fois, du moins.

-La dernière fois?

J'avalai ma bouchée de pain plus bruyamment que prévu et me rappelai au même moment, il y a très longtemps, mon dîner au restaurent italien. Dans les faits, seulement un an était passé depuis, mais ça me semblait être une éternité. Je pouffai au souvenir.

-Alphonse était persuadé que tu allais me faire une déclaration ce soir-là, dis-je avec légèreté, prenant le sujet avec moquerie.

-Il n'était pas si loin de la vérité.

Je m'étouffai carrément avec la dernière bouchée de pain, qui se bloqua quelque part dans ma gorge.

-Q-quoi? réussis-je à articuler, les larmes aux yeux.

-C'était plus ou moins mon intention, avoua-t-il en déposant son verre de vin. Finalement, j'ai jugé plus sage d'attendre. En réalité même, j'avais la trouille.

-La trouille? Mais…

Et moi? Pensait-il que je n'avais pas eu la trouille, au cours de ces trois interminables années?

-Tu sais, un patron demandant ce genre de faveur à son secrétaire peut parfois être vu comme une forme d'abus, annonça Roy avec sérieux. Malgré ce que tout le monde pense, je ne tiens pas vraiment à porter le rôle du pervers de l'établissement. Et puis, je n'étais sûr de rien. Tu n'as pas une personnalité si facile à lire.

Je laissai échapper un petit soupir, un peu sonné. Les choses auraient pu être bien différentes si tout avait commencé le soir de ce dîner. Au final, je n'en étais pas vraiment malheureux puisque, de toute façon, Roy était là, devant moi et _avec_ moi.

-C'est dingue quand même, marmonnai-je.

Roy me fixa si longtemps, sans un mot, que je devins mal à l'aise. Il avait délaissé son verre de vin et croisé ses mains sous son menton. J'eus l'étrange sensation que plus rien n'existait autour et que seul lui et moi étions vraiment, seuls et en silence.

-Je tiens à m'excuser, lança-t-il enfin.

J'haussai les sourcils, étonné.

-…Et pourquoi?

-Pour avoir attendu si longtemps avant de faire le premier pas. Il m'a fallu un peu trop de temps pour comprendre que ce n'était pas qu'une simple tentation physique.

Je me tortillai sur ma chaise en hochant nerveusement des épaules. Le regard intense et fixe qu'il me portait me donnait envie de me cacher sous la table ou de simplement lui sauter dessus et l'embrasser. Comme je ne pouvais faire ni l'un ni l'autre, je restai là sans rien dire, frottant mon bras gauche d'un réflexe nerveux.

-Ça n'a plus vraiment d'importance maintenant, non? tentais-je en guise de sortie.

Il reprit son verre de vin, brisant le contact visuel et la bulle momentanée qui nous avait entourée.

-Ça en avait pour moi, dit-il simplement.

Une dame vint pour prendre les commandes peu après. Lorsqu'elle nous laissa de nouveau seul, ce fut un silence paisible et confortable qui flotta à la table, malgré la lointaine rumeur des cuisiniers et d'un orchestre quelconque jouant des airs classiques presque trop clichés. Son regard croisait le mien parfois, et chaque fois, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de le fixer jusqu'à ce que le contact se rompe. Autour, les familles distinguées, les couples et les équipes d'employés parlaient sans jamais s'arrêter, créant un bourdonnement éloigné et constant. Et pourtant, dans ce cocon de silence paisible, je me sentais plus que tout à l'aise, croquant parfois une bouchée de pain et m'efforçant de la mâcher avec le plus d'élégance possible. Quelques fois, Roy frôla mon pied du sien en changeant de position contre sa chaise, provoquant à ma pauvre colonne vertébrale une série de frissons incontrôlables. À ce rythme, il me tuerait d'une crise de cœur avant la fin du repas.

Les plats arrivèrent si rapidement que je me questionnai sincèrement le temps que j'avais passé à fixer la silhouette de Roy. Un énorme homard aux pinces imposantes trônait sur une salade d'où s'échappait un léger arôme de saumon fumé. Le serveur posa à ma droite une assiette de fromages fins, un petit continent de beurre à l'ail et…

_Oh putain j'suis maudit_.

…les ustensiles traditionnels à homard. Soupirant, je jetai un coup d'œil incertain à l'assiette de côtes levées de Roy, puis retournai à mon plat en saisissant les pincettes avec désolation. Tentant d'avoir l'air naturel, je coinçai la pince à l'une des articulations du crustacé et… réservai à Roy un œil piteux.

-Pourquoi tu me fais une tête pareille? s'étonna-t-il.

-Bah tu sais bien, j'suis une catastrophe ambulante.

Comme pour donner du poids à mon argument, un morceau de carapace rougeâtre fut propulsé au milieu de la table par la pression de mes pincettes. J'vous jure, pourquoi avait-il fallu que je prenne le _seul_ truc de ce foutu menu qui soit complexe à bouffer.

-Tu ne manges pas souvent de homard toi, remarqua Roy en levant un sourcil.

-Forcément, au prix qu'ils les vendent, maugréai-je en me préparant pour une deuxième tentative.

-Ho attend un peu, me prévint-il en me voyant faire. Tu dois presser là, sur l'articulation, juste assez pour briser la carapace. Ensuite tu dois…

Il saisit habillement la patte du homard, et d'un geste désinvolte, cassa ce qui restait de solide pour en sortir une viande tendre et rosée.

-…Et voilà. Capiche?

Avec la tête d'un gamin après un sermon, je me repris à l'ouvrage avec légèrement plus d'habileté, mais ne réussit pas à extraire la viande sans l'aide précieuse de Roy. Il en profita même pour m'en voler une bouchée, et il fit taire mon exclamation offusquée par un morceau de ses côtes levées. Je réussis par la suite à manger mon homard sans trop de difficultés et surtout sans propulser un bout de carapace dans les cheveux de la dame à la table voisine. N'ayant jamais vraiment goûté aux fromages raffinés, je levai le nez devant le bleu malodorant et tentai le Brie. Le Cheddar Doux se révéla être mon préféré et je fus même autorisé à finir l'assiette de Roy. Il vint peu après une carte des desserts, dont je choisis le plus gros (gâteau au chocolat belge avec mousse framboise) que je mangeai en un temps record. Satisfait, je me laissai ensuite tomber contre mon dossier de chaise, une main sur le ventre.

-Trooooop booooon, soupirai-je de contentement.

Avec un peu plus de classe, Roy plaça ses couverts pour indiquer qu'il avait fini et fit glisser la facture contre la table jusqu'à lui, m'empêchant d'en voir le montant. Je repensai aussitôt au gâteau et la culpabilité me prit.

-Peut-être que je devrais…

-Non tu ne dois pas, coupa-t-il d'un ton catégorique.

Son regard déterminé, m'assurant que le sujet était indiscutable, fit mourir les mots au fond de ma gorge. Je savais bien que c'était un rencard, mais quand même… Les fruits de mer, c'est dispendieux.

-Arrête d'y penser, devina Roy en donnant une carte de crédit au serveur. Pour une fois, fais moi le plaisir de ne pas me faire penser à l'argent ou tout ce qui pourrait s'y rapporter, parce que ça n'a pas d'importance ce soir, ni pour les prochains repas à venir d'ailleurs.

Je levai le drapeau blanc pour cette fois-ci (et cette fois-ci _seulement_) et le suivit vers les portes de sortie. L'obscurité de dehors me prit par surprise et l'air frais du soir glaça un léger instant mes poumons. Le ciel était étoilé, dépourvu de lune, et l'ambiance au centre-ville était paisible. Sans raison particulière, nous bifurquâmes par l'une des rues à piétons, aux échoppes et vitrines colorées, aux pavés inégaux et lampadaires stylisés. Je vis passer, tirée par un grand cheval, une calèche ou un couple s'extasiait à la beauté du quartier. Je l'oubliai vite cependant, ne pouvant m'empêcher de me dire qu'il y avait des choses beaucoup trop romantiques pour moi.

En voyant l'arrêt de bus s'approcher, je commençai malgré moi à fouiller mes poches pour trouver quelques pièces de monnaie, mais Roy m'empêcha d'aller plus loin, saisit ma main d'autorité et me conduisit vers l'un des stationnements qui longeait le boulevard. Après avoir prit place dans sa Volvo rutilante, je vis les lumières de la ville défiler à ma fenêtre comme dans un rêve un peu flou. Beaucoup trop vite, je reconnus ma rue et ses trottoirs disproportionnés, ainsi que le balcon rouillé de mo appartement, plus haut. Lorsque j'ouvris la porte, Roy était déjà sortit depuis longtemps et m'attendait sur le trottoir comme un parfait gentlemen. Je pouffai à la pensée.

-Tu vas quand même pas me reconduire à la porte, non? tentai-je, mi-rieur mi-embarrassé.

-Ho que si, j'y tiens.

-Les clichés, tu connais pas?

-Les clichés, je les prends quand ça m'arrange.

Les escaliers grincèrent sous notre poids et je sortis les clés de mes poches une fois arrivé en haut. Incertain, je posai la main sur la poignée de porte et une vive montée d'adrénaline me prit soudainement. Je fixai ma serrure un instant, mon cœur battant son triple. Je sentais toujours derrière moi la présence de Roy, silencieuse et confortable. À tâtons, je glissai la clé dans la serrure et me retournai vers lui, un sourire gêné aux lèvres. Il ne perdit pas de temps et collai aussitôt son corps au mien, sans brusquerie, d'une délicatesse lente et contrôlée. J'oubliai la chair de poule qui faisait trembler mes doigts et frôlai sa mâchoire de mon nez. Ses mains vinrent masser mon dos, se faufilant sous mon menton. Je perdis un peu l'équilibre sous le contact et dut prendre appui sur la porte pour ne pas tomber. Ma main droite, elle, restait miraculeusement sur la poignée, clé en main.

-Ma voisine pourrait…

Ma tentative de phrase resta vaine, particulièrement au moment ou son souffle chaud rencontra mon cou. Lorsqu'il s'y mit avec plus de ferveur encore, un grognement appréciateur s'échappa de ma gorge contre ma volonté et je poussai sans le vouloir la clé dans la poignée. La porte, désormais débarrée, s'ouvrit brusquement sous notre poids et je tombai le dos direct au sol, écrasé par Roy qui me coinça en sandwich au plancher. Le dos et la tête douloureuse, il ne me fallut que quelques secondes avant d'éclater de rire. Incapable de m'arrêter, je dus plonger le nez dans ses cheveux pour amoindrir le bruit de mes pouffements. Je le sentis d'ailleurs trembloter contre moi et compris un peu après qu'il riait lui aussi, son visage contre mon cou.

-Y'as que toi pour ruiner un moment romantique pareil, l'entendis-je dire avant qu'il ne relève la tête, le visage crispé d'un autre éclat de rire qu'il ne retint d'ailleurs pas très longtemps.

Je m'efforçai de ne pas trop penser à ce que nous devions ressembler, couchés l'un contre l'autre dans une des positions les plus pathétiques qui soit sur le plancher poussiéreux de mon appartement. Mais peu importe, car je n'avais même pas repris complètement mes esprits que j'entendis des pas venir de l'appartement voisin. Séparé entre l'idée de rire de nouveau ou partir en courant, je saisis vite les épaules de Roy pour qu'il se relève et utilisai la pauvre poignée de porte pour me lever du sol.

-La voisine! chuchotai-je sans cesser de sourire.

Roy saisit vite l'urgence de la situation et s'empara de la poignée avant de sortir dans le couloir et de fermer derrière lui. Cependant, il la rouvrit dans l'instant qui suivit et me vola un baiser avant de partir pour de bon, sourire aux lèvres. J'entendis ses pas précipités descendre l'escalier, puis la porte de ma voisine s'ouvrir et se refermer.

Lorsque le silence revint, je laissai glisser mon dos contre le mur de ma cuisine, encore incapable d'arrêter mes éclats de rire presque hystériques qui rendaient mon ventre douloureux. Il me fallut encore une bonne demi-heure avant de reprendre assez de sérieux pour me coucher.

Ooo

Moi j'vous laisse et je m'en vais manger le homard qui m'attend. =D


	32. Chapter 31

En toute sincérité, c'est un véritable miracle que ce chapitre soit terminé. Pas besoin de vous faire un dessin, vous savez tous pourquoi ce chapitre vient si tard. Le retour de l'école et des travaux qui sont, j'ignore comment, 4 fois plus nombreux que les années auparavant. Je fais mon possible pour gérer études et écriture, mais c'est vraiment le temps qui me manque. Les prochains chapitres (pas si nombreux que ça puisque cette fic s'approche rapidement de sa fin) viendront plus lentement. Désolée et merci de votre patience.

**Note importante** : J'ai au moins 8 autres projets d'écriture commencés ou en cours, mais qui ne sont pas sur parce que je veux les compléter ou les avancer avant de vous les faire lire. Vu mon temps plutôt limité, je me disais qu'il serait à vous de décider laquelle mérite d'être terminée. (Parce que je sais très bien que je ne pourrai jamais toutes les finir) En gros, je vous demande de voter, ouais, ou simplement m'envoyer par messages privés vos choix. Les résumés des 8 projets sont sur mon profil.

Ho et… Changement de Rating. C'est M maintenant.

Sur ce, bonne lecture!

Ooo

-Roy?

Ce fut seulement l'instinct qui me permit de l'identifier. Parce qu'après tout, rien en cette silhouette vêtue d'un veston de cuir, de longues bottes noires d'encre et d'un pantalon bien assorti au veston ne m'aurait permis de le reconnaître. Son seul signe distinctif était peut-être ses cheveux étrangement décoiffés. De dos comme ça, il avait pratiquement l'air d'un de ces mauvais garçons dans les vieux films des années '50.

Il me répondit par l'un de ces sourires charmeurs, définitivement en mode séducteur, et marcha le reste du couloir jusqu'à l'entrée de mon appartement accompagné par le cliquetis des lourdes ceintures qui pendaient à sa taille. Ce devait être assez étrange pour quiconque observant la scène; contrairement à Roy, j'avais une bouche grande ouverte, des yeux ronds comme des billes et un vieux pyjama sur le dos malgré le soleil de midi. J'avais décidé de prendre mon dimanche comme il se devait; c'est-à-dire de passer l'avant-midi complet étendu sur mon canapé à manger des croissants tout en lisant quelques bouquins. Il n'avait cependant jamais été dans mon planning que Roy se pointe avec son accoutrement de _bad boy_.

-Tu es libre aujourd'hui? ronronna-t-il.

-Heu…

Incapable de répondre correctement, je me secouai la tête et jetai un œil à la paire de gants de cuir qui pendaient à l'une des ganses de son veston. J'hésitai aussi un léger instant en remarquant les lunettes de soleil étincelantes entre ses cheveux de jais.

-Je suis si méconnaissable que ça? lança-t-il, apparemment satisfait de ma stupéfaction.

Puis il pointa délicatement ma porte d'appartement, toujours ouverte.

-Va enfiler des vêtements chauds, je vais t'attendre.

-Je veux bien mais… Pour faire quoi?

-Tu le sauras à la minute où tu sortiras avec moi.

-Théoriquement, je sors déjà avec toi, maugréai-je en marchant vers ma cuisine.

J'entendis le bruit de ses pas, soudainement beaucoup plus bruyants par la lourdeur des bottes. Je fus un instant tenté de me retourner et de l'inspecter avec plus d'attention, toujours incertain qu'il s'agissait vraiment du Roy que je connaissais depuis trois ans. En même temps, il était un peu dur que ne pas succomber à son charisme de Môssieu-Soudainement-Rebelle.

Je pris la première paire de pantalons qui traînait sur mon sofa et les enfilai à la salle de bain, et échangeai mon vieux T-shirt fripé contre un sweat-shirt bien confortable. Lorsque je revins au salon, Roy inspectait la pile de livres sur ma table.

-Prêt? sourit-il en reposant mon livre des _Découvertes Génétiques_ sur le sofa.

-Je sais pas trop à quoi je suis censé être prêt…

Enthousiasme, il ne répondit pas et me fit digne de le suivre. Bien obéissant (pour une fois), je descendis les marches incertaines de l'appartement derrière lui et sortit, aussitôt envahi par les bruits urbains du dimanche après-midi. Je cherchai des yeux sa Volvo, mais n'en vit jamais la trace.

-Heu… Tu es venu à pieds?

-Non, je suis venu sur ça.

Il me pointa, à quelques mètres plus loin, une énorme motocyclette de chrome et de noir, aux bancs de cuir et aux poignées presque trop hautes. J'y connaissais rien à ces engins, mais celle-là avait définitivement l'air d'être dédiée aux mauvais garçons, avec ces énormes tuyaux à échappements chromés et stylisés.

-Tu… Tu sais conduire ce machin? réussis-je à articuler.

Son sourire doubla.

-Non seulement je sais conduire ce _machin_, mais il adonne que celui-ci est en ma possession. Cassandre détestait l'avoir dans le garage, donc je l'ai laissé très longtemps dans ma maison de campagne. Je me suis dit qu'il était peut-être temps de le réchauffer un peu…

-Ta… Maison… de campagne, baragouinai-je, bouche-bée.

Ignorant mon ébahissement, il fouillant dans l'une des sacoches noires attachées à l'arrière de la motocyclette et en sortit un casque étincelant et me le tendit. Je l'attrapai, le souffle coupé, et éclatai d'un rire nerveux.

-Tu vas vraiment me faire monter là-dessus? tentai-je d'une voix un peu aigüe.

Il parut TRÈS amusé de ma réticence évidente et s'en moqua ouvertement, riant à gorge déployée. Comme je ne bougeais toujours pas d'un poil, il saisit le casque de mes mains et le posa sur ma tête, décoiffant mes cheveux tressés en dessous. Sans doute toujours dans l'attente d'une réaction quelconque, il cogna durement sur le casque avec son poing, faisant résonner un bruit sourd et lourd entre mes deux oreilles. Je tressaillis au contact.

-Tu monteras seulement une fois que je l'aurai démarrée, expliqua-t-il ensuite en chevauchant gracieusement l'énorme motocyclette.

Aussitôt la clé dans le contact, un grognement menaçant s'échappa de l'engin, assez pour me faire frissonner. Le sourire de Roy doubla lorsque je bouchai mes oreilles après une détonation plus forte que les autres. Sans un mot, il me fit un petit signe de main, m'indiquant d'approcher. Je jetai un œil critique à la motocyclette, ne sachant pas s'il fallait la chevaucher de la même manière qu'un cheval. Je décidai donc de lever une jambe, avec grande peine, au dessus du banc, et il me fallut quasiment sauter pour pouvoir m'y asseoir en équilibre. Lorsque je fus bien installé, Roy leva tranquillement les pieds du sol tout en avançant doucement. Après un rapide coup d'œil des environs, il accéléra rapidement pour prendre le boulevard, tandis que je laissai échapper un petit cri de surprise. L'élan fit doubler mon poids sur le dossier arrière, et j'eus si peur de tomber que je m'accrochai à la taille de Roy comme une bouée de sauvetage.

Il fallut que Roy atteigne le boulevard et garde une vitesse stable pour que mes muscles se relâchent enfin. Lentement mais sûrement, je cessai d'étrangler Roy et recommençai à respirer. Avec un peu de recul comme ça, j'eus une montée de sang aux joues, me trouvant très pathétique. Bon sang, même les filles n'avaient pas peur de monter sur ses engins, alors que je tremblais encore d'effroi. D'ailleurs, je crus entendre plusieurs fois Roy se moquer à l'avant, mais ce n'était peut-être aussi que le vent…

Maintenant un peu plus calme, je commençai à apprécier la balade. Ma tresse de cheveux claquait mon dos un peu douloureusement, mais le vent contre mes épaules et mes cuisses étaient plutôt confortable. Et puis, il y avait ce paysage défilant à toute vitesse sous mes yeux, me rappelant étrangement certains rêves dans lesquels je volais comme une flèche. Mais surtout, il y avait Roy, qui s'amusait parfois à faire de grandes accélérations pour me foutre la trousse. Même une fois serein cependant, je ne lâchai jamais sa taille, trop content d'avoir un prétexte pour rester dans cette position agréable.

Je ne sais pas vraiment combien de temps je restai ainsi, le vent à mes oreilles. Le soleil, qui lorsque nous étions en ville était haut dans le ciel, déclinait déjà maintenant et illuminait le paysage boisé des alentours d'une lumière orangée. L'air était de plus en plus frais, et lorsque le soleil disparu définitivement du ciel, le bout de mes doigts commencèrent à geler. Après avoir échappé un frisson plus brusque les autres, je sentis Roy se redresser et je l'entendis crier :

-On est presque arrivés!

Ne sachant pas qu'il y avait eu une destination au départ, je serrai sa taille en guise de réponse et accotai mon casque contre son dos. À peine quelques minutes plus tard, la motocyclette ralentit pour prendre un tournent qui menait à un chemin de terre. La forêt ici était plus sombre et humide. Enfin, l'engin ralentit de nouveau et prit un tournent serré qui s'enfonçait droit dans la forêt par un chemin plus étroit et apique. Curieux, j'étirai le coup et aperçu au bas du chemin la silhouette floue d'une maison de taille moyenne, et je décelai même entre les arbres le reflet caractéristique de la lumière contre l'eau d'un lac. Dès que Roy éteignit le moteur de la motocyclette, ce n'est pas le bourdonnement de la ville qui me vint aux oreilles mais le silence paisible de la forêt.

Ici, il n'y avait pas la rumeur subtile des bourdonnements de voiture au loin. On pouvait entendre chaque feuille se déposer contre le sol de la forêt et le vent s'engouffrer dans les feuilles. L'ambiance était si différente de la ville que je restai au moins 5 longues minutes immobile sur la moto, dépaysé.

-C'est… ta maison de campagne? devinai-je en remarquant le chalet au bord du lac.

-Ouaip, j'ai acheté le terrain il y a quelques années. Cassandre n'est pas trop style campagne, alors j'avais l'endroit pour moi tout seul. Je me suis dit que tu aimerais.

Le casque toujours sur la tête, je me dépêchai de descendre de la motocyclette et me raffolai du bruit des feuilles sèches sous mes pas. Les arbres très nombreux gardaient à l'ombre une bonne partie du terrain, sauf la petite plage de sable rocailleux où un petit quai flottait dans les eaux peu profondes du lac. Sans un mot, je frôlai des doigts l'écorce des arbres les plus proches, traînant mes pieds jusqu'à la plage pendant que Roy rangeait la moto dans un garage improvisé. Avec l'enthousiasme d'un enfant, je me précipitai sur le quai et prit une grande bouffée d'air frais. Aucun son ne me répondit, excepté le chant lointain d'un quelconque oiseau de proie. De l'autre côté du lac, de petites montagnes cachaient le soleil et se reflétaient dans l'eau. J'entendis vaguement Roy s'approcher et s'accouder au quai comme moi. Il se retourna pour m'observer lorsque je soupirai.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Je me tus un petit instant, sachant que je gâcherais le moment avec mes petits doutes stupides.

-J'ai juste vraiment l'impression de profiter de toi, confiai-je sans le regarder.

Le petit silence qui suivit me confirma qu'il ne s'attendait pas, mais pas du tout, à ce genre de révélation. Peu après, il secoua sa lourde ceinture de cuir et ses gants dans un cliquetis presque inquiétant.

-Et qu'est-ce qui me vaut ce soudain profil de la victime? dit-il d'un ton moqueur.

Je fronçai les sourcils et me retournai vers lui, résolu à ce qu'il me prenne au sérieux.

-Mais c'est vrai quoi, ajoutai-je d'une voix un peu désespérée. Je me pointe dans ta vie comme ça et je me la coule douce dans tes maisons de campagne et tes manoirs, je me fais offrir des repas de rois alors que je peux quasiment rien donner en retour. Je me fais l'effet d'un petit profiteur qui colle son petit-ami rien que parce qu'il est riche.

Son expression avait changé du tout au tout. Son sourire avait disparu pour laisser place à des lèvres pincées, et ses sourcils froncés en plus de son veston de cuir lui donnaient réellement l'air d'un homme qui n'avait rien d'angélique.

-Alors, c'est tout ce qui t'importe, que je sois riche, dit-il soudain avec sérieux.

Mes poumons entiers se glacèrent et je fus soudain terrifié qu'il ait mal compris ce que je tentais de lui dire. Pris de panique, je bégayai une série de mots dans un désordre incompréhensible qui se résumaient à « non, pas ça ». Lorsqu'il prit la parole cependant, je me tus comme un gamin se faisant réprimander par son père.

-Je le sais bien que ce n'est pas ce que tu as voulu dire, ajouta-t-il, toujours avec un sérieux légèrement rageur. _Je_ suis celui qui décide de ce que je fais avec ma fortune et tu n'as rien d'un profiteur. D'ailleurs, j'aimerais bien que tu arrêtes de toujours ramener ce sujet sur le tapis. Ça n'a aucune importance.

-C'est facile à dire pour toi ça, tentai-je d'une toute petite voix. Je fais quoi moi pour te rendre la pareille?

Son visage n'était plus furieux, mais carrément tordu par la rage. Si je n'avais pas déjà le dos collé au rebord du quai, j'aurais reculé de quelques pas.

-Rendre la pareille? répéta-t-il avec une certaine moquerie. C'est tout ce qui t'importe, rendre la pareille? Qu'est-ce que je dois dire pour enfin te faire comprendre qu'il n'y a pas rien à rendre? Pour une fois dans ma vie, je suis content d'avoir une fortune et d'en faire profiter quelqu'un d'autre que moi. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il t'est si dur d'accepter de te faire gâter?

-Je-je… Non c'est que…

Face à mon bafouillage très peu convainquant, il laissa échapper un grand soupir et m'entoura de ses bras avant de poser son front contre le mien. J'entendis son cœur battre, à moins que ce ne soit que le mien, qui martelait anormalement sous l'effet de la peur et du soulagement. Nous restâmes ainsi un petit moment, confortables.

-Ha Edward, soupira Roy contre mon oreille, visiblement découragé. Il ne t'est jamais venu à l'esprit de comprendre comment moi je peux me sentir dans tout ça? Je suis le profiteur ici.

-Mais non, tu n'es pas…

-Un vieux pervers qui abuse de son naïf et attachant secrétaire beaucoup trop jeune pour lui? Vraiment, tu en es sûr?

-Je suis pas naïf, répliquai-je avec un peu plus de pep.

Je l'entendis glousser.

-À peine, murmura-t-il, moqueur.

-Ho ça va, tu n'es pas siiiiii vieux non plus.

Toujours enlacés, je restai encore ainsi quelques temps, respirant l'air frais de la forêt et le parfum naturel de Roy qui noyait mes poumons. Ses mains abandonnèrent mes épaules pour descendre à ma taille et je frissonnai.

-Tu m'as fais peur, avouai-je doucement en me remémorant son visage furieux.

Il resserra l'étreinte, ses doigts agrippant mon sweat-shirt.

-Un vieux pervers qui charme son secrétaire ET qui le terrorise, murmura-t-il avec regret.

-J'suis pas terrorisé, va. C'est ce veston de cuir qui te rend méchamment sexy, j'y peux rien.

-Oh, donc je suis sexy? répondit-il rapidement avec enthousiasme.

J'éclatai de rire dans son cou, les épaules sautillantes.

-C'est trop injuste, plaisantai-je. Même mon vieux sweat-shirt de laine trop grand te rendrait sexy alors que sur moi, on dirait que je porte une vieille peau d'éléphant toute ridée.

Sans me prévenir, ses mains agrippèrent mes cuisses et me levèrent de terre. En un rien de temps, je fus suspendu dans les airs, collé contre Roy qui soutenait mon poids de ses bras tandis que mes jambes entouraient sa taille. Mon nez se retrouvant à la hauteur de son front, je demeurai comme ça un moment, les muscles tendus, et Roy en profita pour marcher hors de quai et se rendre jusqu'au chalet. Toujours sans me déposer, il fouilla ses poches et sortit une paire de clés avec lesquelles il débarra la porte. Dans un autre contexte, j'aurais remarqué l'intérieur plutôt spacieux mais rudimentaire, le foyer de briques et la belle table d'ébène, mais j'avais pour l'instant la priorité de m'occuper de cet étrange sentiment chaud qui secouait tous les muscles de mon corps.

Roy jeta les clés sur la table et monta les trois marches qui menaient au couloir des chambres. Il s'arrêta avant d'ouvrir l'une des portes et je ne dis rien, trop occupé à taire ma soudaine nervosité et mon cœur qui battait son quadruple. Je sus qu'il voulait lever la tête pour croiser mon regard mais je préférai fermer les yeux et enfouir mon nez dans ses cheveux. Ses gestes s'adoucirent, sans qu'il me repose par terre cependant, et je sus qu'il me demandait une certaine permission. Comment aurais-je put la refuser, de toute façon? La nervosité au ventre, je resserrai l'étreinte quelques secondes en guise de réponse et patientai. Il ouvrit la porte avec précaution d'une seule main et l'obscurité de la pièce nous accueillit. Il n'ouvrit pas la lumière et je lui en fus reconnaissant.

Comme on dépose un paquet très fragile, il me posa sur le lit, toujours sans me lâcher, et resta un petit moment sans bouger, son nez contre le mien et ses genoux de part et d'autre de ma taille. Je remarquai avec horreur que mes mains étaient moites. L'instant qui suivit, il laissa tomber tout son poids contre moi, sans que ce soit inconfortable, et ne bougea quasiment plus. Mon cœur en suspens battit son plein et je laissai échapper, enfin, un petit soupir nerveux. Seul le silence m'accueillit.

-R-Roy?

-Du calme, dit-il soudain à mon oreille et je me rendis compte à ce moment-là à quel point son visage était prêt.

Avec affection, il frôla ses lèvres contre mon cou et vint me voler un baiser chaste, qui ne réussit pas complètement à me calmer.

-C'est l'effet du sweat-shirt, dit-il avec humour. Même si tu penses le contraire, je peux t'assurer qu'il n'y a rien de plus tentateur que ça pour voir ce qu'il y a en dessous.

Je ris un peu, sous l'effet du tracas sans doute. Je crois qu'il comprit que sa touche d'humour n'avait pas réussi à m'apaiser complètement.

-Pardon, je ruine l'ambiance hen, ajoutai-je d'un ton humoristique tout en étant sérieux dans le propos.

-Je trouve ça mignon, sourit-il diaboliquement.

Puis il reprit, plus sérieux.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fais peur, hm?

Je m'empêchai de respirer. Oh mais putain, qu'on me tue s'il y avait un sujet plus _embarrassant_ que celui-là…

-…De te décevoir? marmonnai-je.

Je sus malgré l'obscurité qu'il avait levé les yeux au ciel. Ses mains lâchèrent ma taille pour monter aux côtés de mes joues.

-C'est encore cette histoire de redonner l'équivalent, pas vrai?

Je fermai les yeux pour éviter son regard.

-Edward.

Je les rouvris aussitôt.

-Il va falloir que tu te fasses à l'idée que tu n'as pas besoin de faire grand-chose pour me rendre le triple de ce que je te donne.

Pour donner de l'ampleur à ses paroles, il fit un mouvement de bassin lent et tentateur qui colla le mien et fit aussitôt réagir une certaine partie de mon anatomie apparemment ravie de l'attention qu'on lui donnait. Incapable de m'en empêcher, je suivis le mouvement malgré moi et m'agrippai à son lourd veston, le visage contre son cou. La chaleur soudaine était presque insupportable, mais pour rien au monde je n'aurais tenté d'en sortir. Avec courage, le visage toujours caché contre lui, je répondis au mouvement avec mon propre bassin et soupirai en sentant ses mains se glisser sous mon sweat-shirt. Mes mains toujours moites s'aventurèrent sur son torse et rencontrèrent un obstacle de taille, le veston de cuir. D'un mouvement d'épaule impatient, Roy s'en débarrassant en le jetant aux côtés du lit, ne laissant sur lui que ses pantalons et un t-shirt de coton beaucoup plus facile à enlever.

M'obstinant à rester collé contre lui, je dus m'éloigner et lever les bras lorsqu'il décida qu'il était temps de retirer le sweat-shirt. Ma peau rencontra l'air frais de la pièce et je repris aussitôt ma place à la chaleur contre la peau de Roy. Ses bras m'entourèrent de nouveau en une caresse sensuelle, et j'eus l'audace de répéter le mouvement de va-et-vient, pantalon contre pantalon. J'entendis le souffle de Roy s'accélérer.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu t'inquiétais, réussit-il à dire avant de s'emparer de mon cou et d'y embrasser chaque parcelle de peau.

Frissonnant, il me vint le même réflexe nerveux que la dernière fois au boulot et un mouvement brusque fit agiter tout mon corps. Possédé par je-ne-sais quelle sorte d'instinct primitif, je redoublai d'ardeur et débarrassai Roy de son t-shirt. Ayant également perdu de son contrôle olympien, il détacha le bouton de mon pantalon et descendit la fermeture éclair avec une brusquerie indomptable. Sans me lever du lit, il réussit à glisser le vêtement contre les couvertures et mes jambes, me laissant en caleçon. J'eus une partie de moi lointaine, très lointaine, qui me félicita de ne pas avoir enfilé ce foutu caleçon à cœur dans le fond de mon tiroir.

J'étais si occupé à me tortiller sous ses caresses que j'eus beaucoup de peine à me débarrasser des jeans de Roy, et il dut faire le reste du travail et envoyer le vêtement d'un coup de pied hors du lit. Légèrement frissonnants, Roy saisit les couvertures pour nous couvrir et je raffolai un instant de la sensation des draps tièdes et de la peau chaude de Roy contre moi. Incapable de tenir plus longtemps, je saisis les cheveux de sa nuque entre mes doigts et baissai la tête pour l'embrasser. La chaleur qui auparavant m'habitait sembla tripler lorsque nos lèvres se rencontrèrent et je laissai échapper un grognement involontaire en sentait qu'il n'y avait plus qu'un mince tissu qui séparait nos bassins, tout en bas. Je redoublai le mouvement sans oser me débarrasser de mon caleçon, bien que mon instinct ne me criait que de les retirer au plus vite. Ce fut Roy qui prit les devants et, avec une délicatesse qui contrastait avec mon besoin soudain sauvage, saisit ce qui nous restait de vêtements pour les perdre quelque part sous les couvertures.

La nervosité que j'avais perdue revint soudain à la charge lorsque plus rien ne me sépara de Roy. Nos membres, tous deux chauds et durs, étaient collés l'un contre l'autre et je me figeai soudain pour y jeter le regard de quelqu'un qui n'est pas censé observer, mais qui le fait quand même. Au même moment, je constatai que mon souffle était chaotique et mes doigts tremblants. Je savais bien où tout cela me mènerait. Je savais bien qu'à ce niveau, il était trop tard pour reculer. Et surtout, je savais bien ce qui était censé se passer. Je n'en connaissais pas les moindres détails, mais j'en avais une bonne idée, et mon cerveau ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y attribuer un certain blocage. Honteux, je levai vers Roy un regard piteux. Son visage à lui était calme et il me sourit.

-Une chose à la fois, me confia-t-il doucement.

Après un dernier mouvement de bassin, il s'enfonça dans les couvertures, me laissant seul sur l'oreiller. Son nez frôla mon nombril et ses mains saisirent ma hanche et l'intérieur de ma cuisse. Un frisson violent me prit tout le corps lorsque je compris ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Ses mains chaudes se rapprochèrent de la cible et je fermai les yeux, les épaules braquées. La seconde suivante, je sentis ses lèvres contre mon membre et un vague va-et-vient s'en suivit. Je poussai une petite exclamation qui fut étouffée, et mes genoux se rapprochèrent sous le contact. Mes mains allèrent aussitôt reprendre leur place contre les cheveux de Roy, à sa nuque, et j'enfonçai ma tête contre l'oreiller, perdu dans les sensations. La chaleur d'auparavant n'était rien comparée à maintenant, la montée d'hormones était quasiment insupportable et je ne contrôlais plus rien de mon corps, incapable de décider de mes gestes. J'amplifiai le plaisir en bougeant le bassin au sens contraire de Roy et continuai ainsi sans savoir combien de temps était passé.

Le rythme augmentait graduellement et je perdis le peu de contrôle qui me restait pour échapper plusieurs soupirs rapprochés. Mes genoux entourèrent le bras de Roy qui me tenait en place et les derniers gestes furent plus intenses que ceux qui les précédaient. Après un cri un peu plus fort que les autres, je serrai mes doigts contre les cheveux de Roy et mon corps s'arqua sous l'effet des sensations. Quelques secondes plus tard, je libérai ses cheveux de ma poigne, perdu à l'autre bout du monde tandis que mon corps semblait se relaxer comme il ne l'avait jamais été auparavant. Les couvertures bougèrent et Roy réapparut à la surface, le souffle moins chaotique que moi, et me serra dans ses bras. Je sentis contre mon ventre que lui n'était pas encore satisfait et mon état paisible disparu aussitôt pour reprendre de son audace.

J'eus un léger doute en regardant sous les couvertures. Je ne pus m'empêcher de me rappeler les nombreuses blagues de Russel à propos de ce genre de pratiques sexuelles, et tentai d'en sortir quelques conseils. _Pas de dents_, me rappelai-je nerveusement. Mon cœur, qui battait déjà bien vite, reprit son rythme accéléré. Comme j'avais envie de lui faire la même chose et de lui faire éprouver les mêmes sensations qu'à moi, mais je me retrouvai soudain avec une audace réduite à rien par les incertitudes. Mon doute dut paraître évident lorsque je descendis sous les couvertures car les mains de Roy me saisirent par les aisselles et me ramenèrent sur l'oreiller.

-Rien ne t'y oblige.

Les mots me firent l'effet d'une douche chaude et confortable. Je fermai les yeux et fit disparaître les quelques derniers centimètres qui nous séparaient. Loin de vouloir laisser la situation ainsi, je glissai mes mains contre son dos jusqu'à ses hanches, puis jusqu'à la cible. Ça, je savais comment le faire.

Je saisis le membre avec courage et, pour cacher l'embarras évident qui rosissait mes joues, embrassa Roy avec ferveur. Le mouvement me vint instinctivement et je me retrouvai presque autant dans les vapes que quelques minutes auparavant, même si de toute évidence ce n'était pas de moi qu'on s'occupait présentement. Ses mains ne quittaient pas ma peau, vagabondant de mes fesses jusqu'à mes épaules, de mes cuisses jusqu'à mon cou. J'ignorai mes poumons qui criaient grâce, incapables de respirer comme il se doit dans ce baiser ininterrompu. Ma main elle augmentait le rythme jusqu'au point de non-retour. Enfin, Roy émit un grave soupir au creux de mon oreille et je sentis une substance gluante coller mon ventre. N'osant pas bouger pour ruiner le moment, je restai immobile contre lui.

Graduellement, je pris conscience des légers bruits qui nous entouraient. Le tic-tac léger d'un quelconque réveille-matin dans la pièce, la présence d'une fenêtre sur le mur opposé, cachée par de grands rideaux opaques, le moteur du réfrigérateur de la cuisine qui ronronnait. Tous des détails qu'il m'aurait été impossible de remarquer plus tôt.

Un peu sorti de mon état comateux, je tournai la tête vers Roy et croisai son regard. Je voulus ajouter quelque chose, mais il ne sortit de ma bouche d'un son évoquant à la fois le rire et le soupir bienheureux. L'état de rire dans lequel éclata Roy par la suite me fit définitivement perdre la raison et je m'esclaffai également comme un idiot. S'en suivit de longues minutes de fou-rire sans raisons particulières, jusqu'à ce que le calme revienne paisiblement.

-Pas mal pour une première fois, non? tenta Roy avec un grand sourire.

Incapable de parler, j'hochai vivement la tête, le rouge me montant de nouveau aux joues. J'avais envie de me lover contre lui sous l'effet du soulagement, de partir courir dans la forêt sous ce soudain regain d'énergie ou de simplement rester dans le lit et d'y dormir au chaud.

-J'espère que tu en veux moins à ce pauvre sweat-shirt maintenant, me dit-il.

Je m'esclaffai de nouveau dans son cou et ne bougeai plus d'un pouce, heureux de constater que je pourrais rester dans cette position pour le restant de mes jours.

Ooo

…Ça passe ou ça casse? =D

Allons bon, je vous devais bien ça, avec toute cette attente. Bon bon, j'vous laisse. J'ai des tonnes de devoirs à terminer.

À plushe! Passez par mon profil pour aller voter! XD (Je me fais l'effet d'une campagne électorale, j'vous jure… Votez Tchoppy XD)


End file.
